J'ai failli te dire je t'aime
by Addict of series
Summary: Jenna Swan n'aurait jamais pensée que ce mois de Juillet 2017 bouleverserait sa vie au point de partir vers New York et devenir l'une des nouvelles héritières de l'Uper East Side... Mais que faire quand deux mondes se rencontrent et quand votre meilleur ami au bonnet gris rencontre votre petit copain en costard ? Entre C&J son cœur balance et secret et trahison sont au RDV...
1. Résumé

Jenna Swan est une adolescente de la ville de Riverdale comme les autres.

Entre copines, amis et milkshake chez Pop's, jamais elle n'aurait pu penser que sa vie basculerait lors du double drame qui a frappé la ville en ce 03&04 juillet 2017.

S'envolant pour New York, elle devient alors l'une des nouvelles « Golden Girl » de la grande pomme et s'abandonne peux à peux à la vie de l'élite New Yorkaise…

Mais c'est sans compter la blogueuse Gossip Girl qui après avoir posté une photo plus que compromettante de la jeune femme, va attirer son ancienne vie à Manhattan….

Scandales, secrets et tromperies sont au rendez-vous…

Car comment une adolescente de 17 ans peut-elle gérer son ringard de meilleur ami face à la classe New Yorkaise de son nouveau chéri ?

Comment choisir entre J&C ?

Qui de V, B & S remportera la bataille ?

Qui des deux Archibald se verra conquérir le cœur d'une des demoiselles ?

Quel camps D choisir a-t-il quand on à la garce de Riverdale aux trousses ?

Réponse au prochain épisode…

 _Vous m'adorez ne dite pas le contraire…_

 _XOXO GG_


	2. Demain

_La voiture noire filait à toute vitesse sur les routes droite de l'autoroute française…_

 _Après un été au calme, à se cacher dans le Sud de la France elle était prête…_

 _Elle avait quitté sa ville natale il y a exactement deux mois… Le 05 juillet, 1 jour seulement après la disparition d'un de ses camarades..._

 _Nous étions en septembre et elle avait quand même fait le choix de retourner en cours… à NEW YORK. A l'institution privée Constance Billard pour être plus exact, là où elle avait pu y saisir une opportunité. Une jeune femme venait de quitter l'établissement et sa place était donc à prendre…_

 _Oh bien sûr, Sabine avait payé une petite fortune pour que sa nièce intègre l'établissement le plus cher de Manhattan._

 _Mais ses parents étaient morts…le 03 juillet, la veille de la disparition d'un élève de son lycée. Et il fallait qu'elle se change les idées et surtout qu'elle commence une nouvelle vie._

 _Ils avaient tous essayés « ses ami(e)s » de lui remonter le moral, lui assurant qu'elle pouvait vivre chez eux et que sa vie reprendrait bientôt le cours des choses mais non elle en était incapable…. Incapable de rester dans la ville où elle avait toujours vécu._

[…]

 ** _Aéroport ROISSY-CHARLES DE GAULLE_**

-Votre passeport s'il vous plait mademoiselle…

Jenna Swan retira ses lunettes de soleil et ouvrit son sac à main (plutôt imposant) afin de farfouiller son intérieur et trouver le précieux petit carnet qui lui autoriserait de quitter Paris direction NYC.

Heureusement que Sabine lui avait laisser une petite fortune et son appartement à Nice afin que la jeune femme puisse peux à peux s'habituer à sa nouvelle condition de « nouvelle riche ».

Et grâce à ce surplus de marque qu'elle portait sur elle, Jenna n'avait même pas eu besoin de faire la queue au guichet de l'aéroport, on l'avait tout de suite prise en V.I.P

Il était vrai que de passer l'été avec une carte crédit illimité et comme conseil « Achète toi de quoi te fondre dans l'Uper East Side » avait beaucoup aidé Jenna.

Sabine était célibataire, sans enfants et surtout (excusez moi l'expression) pétée de thune !

Elle travaillait dans le conseil d'administration et comme agent relationnel dans l'une des boites les plus réputé de NYC « BASS INDUSTRIE » …

Alors imaginez-vous le jour où l'on vous colle une ado de 17 ans râleuse et orpheline qui va bouleverser votre vie ? Chapeau Sabine !

Jenna savait que sa tante faisait énormément d'effort…heureusement qu'elle l'avait. Même si les Andrews, les Cooper ou les Keller lui avait assurés qu'elle pouvait rester avec eux, elle savait que ce n'était pas le bon choix.

Le double accident tragique ne lui avait fait prendre conscience que d'une chose... une nouvelle vie s'ouvrait à elle, un nouveau départ et une chance de se réinventer

[…]

On venait de lui demander d'éteindre son téléphone et de relever sa tablette, le décollage allez être immédiat.

Avec un soupir la jolie brune regarda la boite blanche qui accueillait son tout nouveau téléphone. C'était sa seule exigence auprès de sa tante quand Sabine lui avait demandé ce qu'elle désirait comme cadeau de bienvenu. Jenna avait marmonné un téléphone et voila que sa tante lui offrait le dernier IPhone !

Décidemment, elle allait devoir s'adapter au gout de luxe de Sabine Swan….

Tandis que l'hôtesse se rapprochait d'elle, Jenna regarda pour la dernière fois son vieux Samsung… vestige de son passé…

A l'intérieur se trouvait tous ses contacts, ceux de sa vie passé….

Avant d'éteindre le téléphone pour toujours, elle regarda l'une des photos qui lui était très chere et qui aujourd'hui lui donnait la nausée.

Dessus, un garçon et une fille hilares et complice, les double J comme on les surnommait, surtout depuis que le garçon se faisait constamment appeler par son surnom…

Son meilleur ami…

La personne qu'elle allait le plus regretter…

Et Jenna éteignit son téléphone !


	3. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1 : Oh putain, c'est quoi ce délire….**

 ** _The Avner, Kadebostany - Castle In The Snow_**

-Tu verras je suis sûre que tu te plairas ici….

La voix de ma tante se faisait lointaine au fur et à mesure qu'elle passait de pièce en pièce dans son superbe appartement de l'Upper East Side. Appartement de gros bourge, pour une grosse bourge célibataire car incapable de se trouver un mec tellement elle ne pense qu'à son travail…

Putain, il faut vraiment que j'arrête de penser ces choses-là, après tout Sabine est ma tante et depuis peu mon tuteur légal.

Putain de vie…

Je venais à peine d'arriver dans l'Upper East Side et je n'avais qu'une envie, en repartir le plus rapidement possible et retrouver mes potes chez Pop's pour y boire un milkshake à la fraise.

Mon rouquin préféré, ma blonde trop sage et…

Merde, ne pas pensez à lui !

Ne pas pensé à Riverdale tout simplement…

Le claquement des talons aiguilles de ma tante sur le parquet du séjour était insupportable. Je pris le temps de bien observer Sabine pendant que tout un tas de mots sortaient de sa bouche barbouillée de rouge.

Sabine était l'exact opposé de son frère, mon père. Si mon père était un homme grand et imposant elle était minuscule et très fine. Il était brun, elle était blonde. Il avait les yeux bleue (et j'avais hérité à mon plus grand bonheur de ses yeux) et elle les siens étaient marrons. Ce soir, elle portait pour l'occasion de l'arrivé de sa seul et unique nièce une superbe robe rouge fendu sur la cuisse gauche et les talons assorties. Mon père quant à lui détestait les fringue de marque chère et surtout qui mettait trop en valeur. Il aurait été déçu…

A mon arrivée il y a deux petites heures, après l'avoir serré dans mes bras (Après tout il y avait bien deux ans que je ne l'avais pas vu, mes parents n'étaient pas très proche de ma tante…) je lui avais baragouiner que j'adorais sa tenue et elle avait commencé à me parler de nom que je ne connaissais même pas il y a deux mois : Louboutin, Saint Laurent… Dior !

Et encore, même si aujourd'hui ils me sont plus familier, je en saurais pas dire qui à fait quoi et surtout quoi porter !

Mais cela restait quand même des noms que j'allais devoir apprendre par cœur et familiariser avec mon quotidien… surtout avec ma rentrée de demain à Constance Billard.

Je regardais ma tenue dans l'un des grands miroirs du salon de ma tante.

Un bonnet gris vissé sur mes cheveux, un jean, des bottines et un blouson style motard. J'avais passé tout l'été à sculpter peu à peu la fille que j'allais devoir être à partir de demain, une nouvelle riche. Mais juste pour la dernière fois et que pour que ma tante n'oublie surtout pas d'où je venais j'avais décidé de mettre un peu de Riverdale dans cette ville immense et magique qu'était à mes yeux New York.

D'ailleurs ma chère tante se tourna à cet instant précis vers moi et détailla ma tenue de la tête au pied. Sa lèvre inférieure fut soudain mordue par ses dents blanches ce qui me perdit de nouveau dans mes pensées. _Il_ faisait toujours ça, se mordre la lèvre inférieure quand _il_ était embarrassé… et ça me rendait dingue !

-Euh… Jenna ?

-Ouaip Sabine ?

-Ne me dit pas que tu compte te balader et ou même allez au lycée demain dans _cette tenue ?_

Bingo ! On y était… Je savais que Sabine n'était pas bête bien au contraire. Son image était aujourd'hui la seule chose de précieuse à ses yeux et donc de savoir que sa rebelle de nièce pouvait envisager d'apporter un peu de Riverdale à NY… Et bien, non ça lui était impossible ! Même si la nièce en question souffre énormément de son départ de la ville qui l'a vu naitre et grandir…

J'éclata de rire pour détendre l'atmosphère :

-T'inquiète Tante Sabine ! Même après que tu m'aies laissé seule à Nice tout le mois d'août j'ai continué le travail que tu avais commencé… Désormais je n'ai plus que les mots _goût, luxe et cher_ à la bouche. Non, mais comme c'est entre guillemet le dernier jour de mon ancienne vie, j'ai voulu une dernière fois me rappeler d'où je viens…

Alors que ma tante me regardait l'air ému, ma gorge se serra quand ma main rencontra un objet dur dans la poche de ma veste en cuir… Mon ancien téléphone portable, il fallait absolument que je m'en débarrasse.

Je ne l'avais rallumé qu'une seule fois depuis mon départ de Riverdale… hier avant de le reteindre dans les 5 minutes qui ont suivi son allumage après que l'hôtesse de l'air m'ai demandé d'éteindre mon foutu téléphone… J'avais juste eu besoin de regarder une photo, une photo de _lui_ et moi…

Oh bien sûr, j'avais complétement ignoré les X et Y messages et appels reçu… même les _siens_ enfin _s'il_ m'en avait envoyé… Après tout peut-être était _il_ finalement pas si triste de mon départ…

Oh bordel… Arrêter d'y penser, arrêter d'y penser !

-Jenna ?

Arg ! Sabine s'impatiente on dirait…

Je me tournais vers elle et plongea mes yeux bleus dans les siens marrons :

-Tu veux que je te montre tes quartiers oui ou non ?

Mes quartiers ? Oh là là mais c'est encore mieux que ce que je pouvais imaginez… Princesse Jenna au rapport !

J'acquiesçais et suivi ma tante dans les escaliers prête à affronter ma nouvelle vie….

[…]

 ** _23h30- Dans les quartiers privés de Mlle Jenna Swan…_**

En fait, cet appart était bien mieux que ce que j'avais pu imaginer. Et encore, je ne vais pas vous perdre en vous détaillant chacune des pièces de l'appartement de ma tante mais rien que ce qu'elle appelait mes quartiers étaient juste : Waouh !

Alors que je montais les escaliers à la suite de Sabine, cette dernière avait commencée à blablater de nouveau :

-J'espère sincèrement que la déco sera à ton goût… J'ai effectuée pas mal de recherche sur ce que les filles de 17 ans du quartier pouvaient avoir comme déco et…

-Oh misère….

-Qu'est ce que tu as dit ?

-Euh rien tante Sabine ! C'est juste que tu sais, à Riverdale on n'est pas comme les filles d'ici…avec ma copine, on restait plus du genre simple et…

-Et c'est pour ça, qu'au lieu de me couper la parole tu ferais mieux de juger par toi-même…Au moins voir si je n'en ai pas fait de trop !

Et sur ces dernières paroles très sages de la part de ma tante, elle ouvrit une porte en haut des escaliers… c'est à ce moment que j'eu le souffle coupé.

J'était à l'entrée d'une immense pièce. On aurait dit un appartement comme le genre qu'on pouvait dans le centre de Riverdale. Cette « pièce » comprenait au fond deux portes mais sur le côté droit possédait une immense baie vitrée avec vue sur Manhattan !

Au mur, un écran plat avec en dessous un meuble avec de poser dessus, une chaine hifi et un lecteur DVD. Il y avait également deux canapés et une armoire ouverte avec à l'intérieur…

-Mais ? Mes DVD, mes…

-CD ! J'ai fait tout rapatrier de Riverdale quand j'ai fait vider la maison de tes parents… Comme je savais que tu ne voulais pas y remettre les pieds, je me suis débrouillé et je t'ai ramené toutes les choses auxquelles tu tenais… Regarde !

Effectivement, au fond de la pièce je remarquais poser dans un coin le billard de mon père à côté d'un mini frigo. Je souris malgré que mon cœur se serrait… Combien de fois avais-je pu faire des parties improvisées sur ce vieux billard avec mes vieux copains ! Archie était le meilleur mais il m'arrivait de le battre quand j'étais vraiment en rage de perdre ou que j'avais bu une bière de trop.

J'avançais doucement jusqu'à la première porte afin de découvrir ma salle de bain. Elle était divisée en deux parties. La première partie était une salle de bain classique avec douche à l'italienne mais vu le nombre de produit de beauté et les marques qui s'étalaient sur les étagères, chaque personne présente dans cette pièce savait que cette salle de bain et son contenue coutait une petite fortune. A gauche une petite porte menant à une pièce tout en baie vitrée avec en son centre… un jacuzzi !

Je reteins un petit cri de plaisir ce qui déclencha les rires de ma tante. J'avais toujours rêvé de posséder un jacuzzi car à Riverdale, les seules personnes à ma connaissance qui en possédait un c'était les jumeaux Blossom.

Tandis que ma tante recommença avec les mots « décorateur », « artisans », « argent » et j'en passe, j'ouvrais la deuxième porte de la salle de bain qui me conduisit à ma chambre…

-Tante Sabine, c'est magnifique…

Ma chambre était décorée avec des tons clair sur les murs et le plafond et un peu plus foncé pour le parquet…

Au centre trônais un lit deux places avec une parure de couleur prune et ivoire. Le dressing ouvert donnait sur tous les achats que j'avais effectué cet été en France. Il y avait également un bureau ainsi qu'une armoire remplie de livre, une de mes passions.

Je m'assis sur le lit et saisie la peluche qui était posée sur l'un des oreillers. Un vieil ours marron portant un bonnet gris et un tee-shirt avec en logo une couronne jaune. C'était _lui_ qui me l'avais offert pour mes quatorze ans.

Sabine s'assit alors à mes côtés et contre toute attente entoura mes épaules de son bras. Je me retins de sursauter pour ne pas la blesser :

-Jenna, je sais qu'en arrivant ici tu voulais tout oublier de Riverdale… Mais ton passé fait parti de toi…

J'ai ramené et laisser apparent toute les choses qui me paraissait importante que tu gardes de ton ancienne vie, même tes vêtements…

Elle eu un petit rire et je l'imitai…Car toutes les deux savions qu'elle s'était retenue d'ajouter « horrible » avant le mot vêtement.

-Tiens…

Elle me tendit alors une clef et me désigna un petit coffre en bois posé près de la fenêtre.

-A l'intérieur, j'y est rangé tout tes souvenirs visuels : lettres, messages, photos, de ta vie à Riverdale. Et quand tu regardais Manhattan à travers ton salon i peine 15 minutes, j'en ai profité pour y ranger ton ancien téléphone portable…

-Mais comment as-tu… ?

-Je t'ai vu nerveusement le tripoter dans ta poche de veste et je savais que tu voulais le jeter. Alors quand tu as enlevé cette veste j'en ai profité pour le récupérer.

Car le jeter ce n'est pas forcément la bonne solution ! Un jour, peut être seras tu en mesure de vouloir rejeter un coup œil derrière toi et ainsi tes souvenirs seront près de toi.

Elle prit la clef et la passa dans une chaine en argent. Comprenant le message, je soulevais mes longs cheveux bruns afin qu'elle m'attacher la chaine autour du cou. Ma main serra la clef et je regardais ma tante avec tout l'amour que je pouvais lui donner…

-Merci Sabine… Tu es une tante géniale et je suis heureuse que tu es accepté d'être mon tuteur…

Je vis l'émotion la gagner, mais connaissant ma tante cela ne durerait pas car comme son frère, elle ne montrait jamais ses émotions.

Effectivement, elle se leva un peu brusquement et lissa sa robe en se raclant la gorge :

-Bien… maintenant que tu as pris connaissance de tes quartiers je te suggère d'aller te coucher, demain tu commence ton premier jour…

Et alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à sortir de la pièce, elle prit conscience qu'en fait j'étais une ado avec un besoin d'attention particulier et s'empressa de rajouter :

-Fait ce que tu as à faire et couche toi rapidement… Bonne nuit Jenna

Je la regardais amuser. Ma pauvre tante !

-Bonne nuit Sabine !

Elle acquiesça sans relever mon petit air narquois et au moment de quitter la pièce, se retourna encore une fois, la main sur la poignée de la porte :

-Au fait, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de regarder tes albums photo avant de les ranger dans le coffre. J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas ?

\- Bien sûr que non tante Sabine ! Au moins tu connais un peu de mon passé et de ma vie là-bas…

\- Parfait ! Alors petite question : Qui est ce charmant jeune homme brun qui reviens régulièrement avec toi à ses côtés ?

Je rougis brusquement et tourna le dos à ma tante… Attend, elle ne va quand même pas croire que je sors avec _Lui_?

-Bonne nuit Sabine !

-Comme tu voudras… Mais il est mignon… Etrange, bizarre mais mignon !

-Sabine !

-Bien… j'abandonne… Bonne nuit Jenna…

Et la porte se referma…

[…]

J'étais couché dans mes draps. Après m'être lavé le visage et brossé les cheveux, j'avais enfilé un pyjama en soie de couleur prune puis je m'étais glissé sous ma couette. Ensuite je m'étais lancée dans la découverte de mon nouveau téléphone.

Sabine y avait ajouté son numéro ainsi que tous ceux qui selon elle me serait utile : Boutique de luxe, Compagnie de taxi et de limousine, restaurant chic et enfin celui du lycée privée Constance Billard…

Ma gorge se sera de nouveau. Demain je commençais un nouveau départ… Et quelque chose me disait que j'aurais surement énormément de mal à m'intégrer dans l'Upper East Side…


	4. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 : Bienvenue en enfer Mlle Swan**

 **Linkin Park- Numb**

 **Sarah (Officiel) : Cover** ** _Numb_** **, version française**

 ** _Assise à une table au fond de la salle 903, en cour de français…._**

J'essayais de suivre le cours avec autant de concentration que mon cerveau pouvait me permettre. Et pourtant, j'adorais le français… Mais là, à cet instant, mes mains tremblaient tellement que je n'arrivais à rien retranscrire de ce que le prof disait. Je voyais de temps en temps ces garces se retourner et me jeter des coups d'œil avant de pouffer de rire. Elle préparait surement leur vengeance par rapport à ce qui c'était passé ce matin !

Il n'y avait que Blondie qui ne le faisait pas mais qui plutôt me jetait des regards peinés. Elle s'attendait à quoi celle-là ? Je ne la connaissais même pas ! Et ce n'ai pas parce qu'elle avait été sympas avec moi que j'allais devenir sa BBF !

Mais comment avait-elle pus faire ça ? Alors que j'essayais de me fondre très clairement dans la masse…. Et surtout qui lui avait envoyé ces informations et surtout pourquoi ….

 ** _Flashback Dans l'appartement des Swan …_**

 _-Nerveuse ?_

 _Je sursautais, manquant de me renverser mon café dessus._

 _-Moi nerveuse ? Voyons tante Sabine, ce premier jour ça ne vas être que du gâteau pour moi ! Allez oublions juste 5 min que je viens d'une petite ville ringarde, que je ne savais pas qui était Chanel et que l'argent de poche que je recevais avant ne me permettait même pas de me payer un vrai repas chez Pop ! Mais sinon ça va allez ne t'inquiète pas…_

 _Ma tante me jeta un regard noir :_

 _-Si c'est de l'humour Jenna Swan, tu es mal partis… Ton père n'en as jamais eu et l'ironie des Swan, ça va j'ai donné pendant bien trop longtemps pour continuer à le supporter aujourd'hui…_

 _-Et bien dis moi ce que tu veux que je te dise alors ? Car oui Sabine, je suis morte de trouille ! Je suis un imposteur parmi ces gens ! Ils vont me démasquer direct et…_

 _Sabine se leva et me pris dans ses bras, je la serrais longtemps contre moi essayant de calmer les battements de mon cœur bien trop irrégulier. Ma tante s'écarta et me regarda avant de replacer une mèche de mes cheveux derrière mon oreille :_

 _-Tu vas t'en sortir Jenna… Je n'ai parler à personne d'où tu venais, il te suffit juste de te rappeler ce qu'on a appris toute les deux en juillet et ça va bien se passer… Tu joue très bien la comédie_

 _Je grommelais pendant que Sabine se permettait un petit sourire_

 _-C'est toi qui le dit…_

 _Mais au fond de moi, je savais que quelque chose n'allait pas tarder à m'arriver… Quelque chose d'affreux._

 ** _Fin du flashback_**

 ** _Devant les bâtiments Constance Billard et St Jude_**

J'était sortie directement après le cours de français sans me retourner. Je ne voulais pas que cette Serena s'excuse encore une fois de ce que sa copine m'avait fait ! Comment avait-elle pus m'humilier à ce point-là ?

Je sortais alors de la petite poche interne de mon sac « M.K » un paquet de cigarette. J'avais juré de ne plus toucher une cigarette le jour où il y a deux ans, Betty ma meilleure amie et moi avions piqués des cigarettes dans le casier de Reggie et avions fumer un paquet chacune à la soirée du lycée pour faire croire qu'on était « cool ». Et c'est le lendemain que nous en avions payé les frais quand nous avions été incapable de présenter notre exposé devant la classe entière, car nous ne pouvions plus parler. Suite à cet épisode, je m'étais quand même autorisé à tirer une taffe par ci par là surtout quand FP laisser trainer ces paquets mais rien de méchant. Aujourd'hui était donc une exception mais j'avais vraiment besoin de me calmer.

Avec le moteur de recherche de mon IPhone je trouvais enfin ce que je cherchais après avoir longuement tirer sur ma cigarette… Le blog de Gossip Girl et son article sur moi !

 ** _Flashback_**

 ** _8h00 dans la cours devant les bâtiments des lycées St Jude et Constance Billard_**

 _Ici Gossip Girl, celle qui révèle au grand jour ce que l'élite New yorkaise se donne tant de mal à cacher..._

 _Flash info, après le départ de V il semblerait que le petit peuple nous envoie une nouvelle venue franchement débarqué d'une petite ville minable nommée… Riverdale !_

 _Si vous ne savait pas situer cette ville sur une carte c'est que notre chère école touche le fond._

 _Et oui mes chers amis, tous vos regards vont se tourner vers elle quand vous aurait fini cet article mais cette charmante jeune femme n'ai pas celle que sa tante prêtant être !_

 _Bienvenue Jenna Swan, nièce de Sabine Swan collaboratrice de notre bienveillant Bart Bass !_

 _Ou là là le vilain mensonge de Sabine !_

 _Faire passer ta nièce comme une jeune femme riche alors qu'i peine 3 mois elle ne savait pas se servir d'un couteau à poisson ? Et qui sait elle n'avait peut-être jamais entendu parler de moi ! Et de vous aussi mes trésors._

 _Mais ne t'inquiète pas petite Jenna, GG est partout ! Et c'est comme ça qu'aujourd'hui je peux sortir ta biographie à tout tes camarades présent…Régale toi bien la provençale !_

 ** _Nom_** _: Swan_

 ** _Prénom_** _: Jenna_

 ** _Age_** _: 17 ans (bientôt 18), née le 13 novembre 1999 à Riverdale …_

 ** _Fin du flash-back_**

Je continuais de faire défiler cette minable biographie de moi sur le site de cette satanée Gossip Girl… Mais comment avez-t-elle pus savoir toute ces choses sur moi ?

Il y avait les noms des chiens que j'avais eu et même mon ancienne adresse !

La musique, les films que j'aimais mais au moins rien de mentionner d'important comme le nom de mes anciens amis…

Qui lui avait donné ça ? Est-ce qu'une de mes vieilles connaissances de Riverdale avait pu me faire un coup pareil ? Josie ? Ah moins que ce coup vienne de la garce rousse !

Oh mon dieu !

Soudain une main se posa sur mon épaule :

-Jenna c'est ça ? Tu vas bien ?

 ** _Flashback_**

 ** _7h50, 10 minutes avant le début des cours…_**

 _Je venais enfin de pénétrer dans la cour des deux lycées non mixtes de l'Upper East Side et qu'elle ne fut pas ma surprise._

 _Que des gosses de riches, discutant de marques, de soirée et de célébrités, sois rien à voir avec ce que je côtoyais à Riverdale._

 _Oh mon dieu, dite moi que je rêve …_

 _J'avançais dans la cour avec une démarche que j'espérais assurée surtout quand on porte des talons de 12cm et que cela ne fait que trois mois à peine qu'on maitrise la démarche._

 _Quelques groupes de garçons murmuraient entre eux tandis que certaine demoiselle ricanait. J'essayais d'accélérer le pas quand soudain, le début de ma journée cauchemardesque pointât le bout de son nez._

 _Et le cauchemar commençait par la présence devant mon champ de vision de deux lycéennes._

 _Une asiatique et une métisse se plantèrent devant moi, bras croisés sur leur chemisier, jambe écartées et jupe plissée encore plus courte que la mienne mais tombant parfaitement sur leurs longues jambes fines._

 _Elle me toisait toute deux d'un air plus que dédaigneux. La métisse mâchait un chewing-gum assez bruyamment et l'asiatique me fixait d'un air dégouté. Je mordis ma lèvre peinte d'y à a peine une heure afin de me retenir de balancer une vacherie._

 _J'essaya d'avancer mais les deux pétasses me barrèrent la route, bras tendus devant moi, m'empêchant d'avancer :_

 _-Désolé les filles mais j'aimerais passer…_

 _-Tu es Jenna ? Me demanda la métisse…_

 _-Oui c'est moi, la seule l'unique en chair et en os !_

 _Blague de merde à la_ J _…_

 _-Alors si c'est bien toi tu vas nous suivre immédiatement, m'ordonna l'asiatique d'une voix absolument… horrible !_

 _-Scusi ? Je n'ai pas compris là !_

 _-Tu vas nous suivre pauvre cloche !_

 _La petite asiatique s'énervait ce qui était assez comique. La métisse essaya vaguement de la calmer :_

 _-Zen Katie… Oui Jenna tu dois venir avec nous… Queen B veut te voir !_

 _-Queen B ?_

 _La reine B ? Non mais c'est quoi ce délire ? A part cette taré de Cheryl Blossom je ne vois pas qui aurait le culot de se faire appeler reine !_

 _La métisse me jeta un coup d'œil noir comme si je n'étais qu'une idiote qui ne connaissait pas la reine de l'Upper East Side… Ah oui en fait c'est ce que j'étais !_

 _-Blair Waldorf… C'est elle qui contrôle l'école… Et elle meurt d'envie de te rencontrer !_

 ** _Fin du FB_**

Je sursautais, mon gros classeur de cours à la main prêt à attaquer :

-Attend je ne voulais pas te faire peur… Désolé.

Je le reconnus. Un des garçons présents dans la cour au moment de ma confrontation avec Blair Waldorf. Il me regarda l'air gêné. Il était brun avec des yeux marrons et avait l'air un peu ringard. Enfin, un peu comme moi.

Je me levais à la _J_ et le détailla toujours comme _J_ le faisait auparavant…. Nom de dieu, ce crétin me manquait tellement si bien que je me sentais obligé en quelque sorte de l'imité :

-Tu n'es pas de l'Upper East Side.

-Quoi ?

-Tu ne fais pas parti de l'UES, c'est une affirmation, pas une question…

Je me rassis tendis que le brun commença à rougir. Il reprit ces esprits et s'assit en face de moi, pris son inspiration et commença ce qu'il semblait être un interrogatoire :

-Comment le sais-tu ?

-Simple intuition… Le Queens ?

-Brooklyn ! Et toi tu es de Manhattan ?

-Non…

-De quelle ville ?

-Riverdale…Mais ça tu le sais déjà !

-Ah oui, j'avais oublié l'article. Donc tu ne fais pas partie de ce monde ?

-Disons que je suis une espionne… Je viens d'une petite ville pourrie et je ne sais même pas ce que c'est un couteau à poisson…D'après cette satanée blogueuse !

Il éclata de rire, un rire mignon je dois avouer :

-Ne t'inquiète pas je suis dans le même bateau que toi, on est deux au moins….

-Qu'est ce que tu fou là alors ?

-Mon père voulait que ma sœur et moi ayons la meilleure éducation possible. Alors avec ma mère, ils ont choisi l'école privée et notamment CB et ST J et toi ? Que fait tu ici ?

J'inspirais profondément prêt à dire à M. Ringard d'aller se faire foutre et que ma vie privée ne regardait personne. Pourtant au lieu de jouer la Jenna Swan by Riverdale, je jouai plutôt le personnage que j'interprétais le moins souvent dans ma vie : l'honnête !

-Mes parents sont décédé début juillet dans un accident de voiture…. Mais ça, personne ne le sait car bizarrement votre blogueuse à oublier de le mentionner….

Alors le juge m'a envoyé chez la sœur de mon père, Sabine Swan qui réside dans l'UES. Elle n'a jamais eu d'enfant alors je lui remets la palme d'or pour recueillir une ado bizarre…

-Sabine Swan ? Comme l'agent relationnel de Bart Bass ?

-Tu la connais ?!

-Tout le monde connait Sabine ! C'est grâce à elle que Bass arrive à rester à peu près droit !

Je souriais, au moins ma tante avait plutôt bonne réputation contrairement à son boss ! Le brun repris la parole avec un petit air gêné :

-Je suis désolé pour tes parents…

-C'est la vie et sache que je déteste me faire plaindre !

-Ok c'est noté… Allez viens vu que tu es nouvelle je t'offre le traitement de faveur !

-Le traitement de faveur ?

-Je te paye un café et je te raconte tout ce que tu dois savoir pour survivre ici !

J'éclatais de rire et me leva tendant la main à ce charmant garçon. Quand nos doigts s'effleurèrent, nos regards se croisèrent et un peu honteux on baissa la tête assez rapidement, gêné par la situation.

Je le suivi hors du lycée et alors qu'on se dirigeait vers le métro, il se tourna vers moi et répondis enfin à la question qui me brulait les lèvres depuis qu'il avait posé sa main sur mon épaule :

-Au fait je suis Dan… Dan Humphrey.

-Enchanté Dan… Je suis Jenna Swan.

 ** _Flashback_**

 _Alors que je suivais les deux lesbiennes (Hey Ho ! Supposition hein !) qui se tenaient par la main en rigolant j'eu soudain un mauvais présentiment, comme si on était en train de me tendre un piège._

 _Soudain les deux filles s'arrêtèrent net et je leur fonçais dedans prête à m'étaler de tout mon long si je ne m'étais pas raccrocher à un poteau qui trainait par là._

 _Elles s'écartèrent afin de faire place à un tableau plutôt étrange. Au centre de la cour, une table se trouvait et où reposait les fesses d'une brune. Elle avait l'air petite, mince et avait de long cheveux brun bouclés retenu par (et je failli éclater de rire en voyant ça) un serre tête. Elle portait l'uniforme mais devrais-je dire avec beaucoup plus de classe que la plupart des élèves féminine de cette école. A ses côtés reposait un sac à main de luxe tendis que dans ses mains se trouvait d'épais dossiers avec des noms féminin inscrit dessus. Je plissais des yeux pour tenter d'apercevoir celui qu'elle avait d'ouvert sur ses genoux quand une légère toux attira mon attention._

 _Mon vieil Archibald serait tombé à terre s'il avait vu cette fille… Lui qui fantasmait sur les blondes depuis un bon moment maintenant. Elle était là, grande, superbe une vraie déesse. De long cheveux blond magnifique avec un visage d'ange. Elle se tenait debout, légèrement en retrait derrière la brune assise. Si cette dernière avait l'impression de briller, Blondie elle illuminait tout le quartier._

 _Enfin, la brune releva la tête et me toisa d'un air froid et dédaigneux avant d'émettre un bruit de toux à faire grincer des dents._

 _-Bien, dit-elle de sa voix criarde, je présume que tu es Jenna Swan ?_

 _Je n'eu même pas le temps de répondre qu'elle se leva et jeta le dossier qu'elle avait il y a 10 secondes dans les mains avant de s'approcher de moi. J'eu le temps d'enfin apercevoir le nom sur le dossier : le mien !_

 _-Mais c'est quoi ça ? Dis-je en essayant d'attraper le dossier_

 _-Je te demande pardon ? me demanda la brune l'air faussement innocent, tandis que la métisse de tout à l'heure se dépêcha de cacher le dis dossier._

 _La colère commençait à m'envahir, mauvais signe…_

 _-Le dossier où mon nom est inscrit !_

 _La brune regarda sa petite cour qui en plus des deux lesbiennes qui était venu me chercher comportait une brune à l'air très (mot que je ne peux pas écrire), une rousse avec les cheveux bouclé et une petite blonde qui avait l'air…de ne pas savoir ce qu'elle faisait là !_

 _Je posai mes yeux sur la petite blonde qui les baissa aussitôt. Seigneur, où est le courage de l'Upper East Side !_

 _Sa majesté la brune se planta alors devant mon champ de vision ce qui m'obligea à la regarder de plus près :_

 _-Ma chère petite Jenna, j'espère que tu sais au moins qui JE suis !_

 _-Non désolé, je suis nouvelle dans le quartier._

 _Des exclamations choquées résonnèrent du côté de la petite cour de mademoiselle la brunette qui se prend pour une star :_

 _-Et bien… je suis Blair Waldorf. Fille d'Eleanor et d'Harold Waldorf. Ma mère est l'une des stylistes les plus en vogue de NYC. Je suis également la reine de cette école et comme toute reine digne de ce nom, j'ai un roi …_

 _En disant ces mots, la fameuse Blair se tourna vers la blonde (pas la petite à l'air niais mais plutôt le top model). Celle-ci baissa un instant les yeux et les releva pour soutenir mon regard tandis que Miss Waldorf continuait son monologue :_

 _-Les deux filles que j'ai envoyé te quérir sont Isabelle et Katie. La brune là-bas c'est Pénélope et la rousse Hazel._

 _Quant à la petite blonde c'est Little J, nouvelle prétendante à ma cours…_

 _Je n'osais pas la couper pour lui demander qui était la belle blonde même si je mourrais d'envie de savoir son nom et surtout pourquoi elle s'effaçait derrière cette brunette qui se prenait pour une reine._

 _-Hum Hum…_

 _Ah la pétasse brune (pardon… Elle s'appelle Pénélope !) s'approche de moi :_

 _-Il parait que ta tante c'est Sabine Swan ? L'attaché de presse de Bart Bass ?_

 _-Oui c'est bien ça… mais…_

 _-Alors comment se fait-il que nous ne sachions rien de toi ?_

 _Bande de fouine !_

 _Blair coupa la parole de la brune d'un geste de la main :_

 _-Il es vrai que quand j'ai sus qu'une nouvelle arrivait à Constance, j'ai demandé aux filles de recueillir toutes les infos possibles qu'elles pourraient avoir sur toi. Et bizarrement : Rien !_

 _Je n'ai jamais eu un dossier aussi vide que le tiens. Mais peu importe, je suis sûre que tu viens d'un monde de jet set et riche comme le nôtre. Je vous rappelle les filles que maintenant que Veronica Lodge a quitté le navire nous n'avons pas besoin de nous faire une autre ennemie mais plutôt une …_

 _Je n'entendis pas la fin de la phrase de Waldorf car autour de moi, tous les portables des élèves présents dans la cour se mirent à sonner. Et je dis bien tous sans exception._

 _Alors que la cour de sa majesté royale se précipitèrent sur leurs appareils, je captais enfin l'attention de la blonde. Celle-ci me regarda et murmura doucement :_

 _-Serena…_

 _Je compris que c'était son nom et m'apprêtais à lui sourire quand un cri aigu attira mon attention et que la rousse éclata de rire en regardant Blair Waldorf puis moi :_

 _-C'est ça ta nouvelle recrue B ? Je croyais que tu ne choisissais tes recrues que sur signe de noblesse et de fashion victime ! Et pourtant tu nous ramène dans le cercle une bouseuse de Riverdale ?_

 _-Riverdale…._

 _Je ne savais plus où donner de la tête car garçon comme fille venait de se mettre à murmurer entre eux et tout ça en ne détachant pas le regard de ma petite personne._

 _Isabelle (ça doit être le nom de la métisse) continua également dans l'élan de sa copine :_

 _-Ses parents n'étaient même pas connue… attend finalement peut être que si ! Ah non sa mère était paparazzi et son père agent de la circulation ! Quelle honte…_

 _C'en était de trop… Et c'est là que je fis une erreur monumentale quant à mon intégration dans ce lycée._

 _Je me rapprochais de la métisse et ma main avec toute la force que je pouvais avoir s'éclata contre sa joue._

 _Puis le silence…_

 _Et enfin son cri :_

 _-Qu'est ce que tu viens de faire là ? Je… Tu…_

 _B !_

 _Blair Waldorf se rapprocha dangereusement de moi quand Blondie l'arrêta d'un mouvement :_

 _-Non Blair, ne fait pas ça…. Isa l'a cherché, elle n'avait pas à attaquer Jenna de la sorte._

 _Je tremblais, ne pouvant plus contenir ma colère. Comment cette pétasse avait osé ! Au même moment une femme de bonne stature s'approcha de l'encadrure de la porte et dis d'une voix forte :_

 _-Tout le monde en classe !_

 _J'attrapais mon sac à dos quand l'asiatique s'approcha de moi après que la Waldorf lui ai fait un signe de tête ce qui voulait dire qu'elle approuverait les paroles qui allait suivre :_

 _-Tu vas nous le payé la bouseuse crois moi ! Tu vas nous le payer !_

 _Je la regardais avec une lueur de défi dans les yeux avant de passer à côté de la métisse qui se tenait toujours la joue. Arrivé à sa hauteur je me penchais vers elle pour pouvoir lui dire assez fort pour que tout le monde puisse m'entendre :_

 _-Pour information : Mon père était flic et ma mère journaliste. C'était des gens respectés à Riverdale… Je n'ai pas peur de vous, croyez-moi vous n'imaginez même pas ce que j'ai pus voir et traverser là-bas, et surtout vous ignorez pourquoi j'en suis réellement partie…_

 _Et sur ces mots, j'entra dans le bâtiment en claquant la porte derrière moi et repensant au pourquoi du comment j'avais décidé de quitter Riverdale !_

 ** _Fin du FB_**

 **Epilogue : My Imortal- Evanescence**

Je regardais d'un œil distrait Archie et Veronica éclater de rire devant leurs Milkshakes. Et dire que j'avais failli lui dire que je l'aimais…

Je soupirais tout en faisant tourner ma cuillère dans ma coupe de lait à la vanille. Veronica était arrivé quelques jours après le double drame qui avait frapper la ville. Elle avait tout de suite voulu sympathiser avec moi et j'avais accepté, ma meilleure amie ayant précipitamment quitter la ville peut avant l'arriver de Veronica Lodge. Veronica venait de NYC, s'habillait bien et avait de l'argent à ne plus savoir quoi en faire malgré que son père Hiram Lodge dorme à l'heure actuelle en prison.

Avec ma meilleure amie on avait toujours dit que nous irions faire nos études supérieures là-bas…

Mais où était-elle ?

J'avais essayé de la joindre tout l'été mais sans succès… A l'heure actuelle c'est comme si elle n'avait jamais existé !

J'avais assisté médusée à la visite d'une grande blonde et d'un camion de déménagement qui avait repris certaines choses dans la maison. Le reste, la grande blonde avait insistée auprès de Mme le maire pour que cela reste en état et que la maison sois mise en location. Un virement devrait alors être effectué dès la location à la titulaire d'un compte en banque : sa nièce et fille des anciens propriétaire de la maison.

J'avais essayé de parler à cette blonde lui demandant d'où elle venait, sans succès. Archie avait questionné le maire, pas de réponse non plus. Elle ne savait rien sauf que l'argent de la maison devait être versé à notre amie.

J'aurais tant voulu qu'elle reste. Elle aurait vécu à la maison…Elle aurait comblé l'absence de ma sœur.

Une ombre se plaça devant moi et interrompis mes pensées. Je souris sans même lever la tête :

-Bonjour Jughead…

Je fini quand même par lever la tête pour le regarder… Même si j'étais amoureuse d'Archie, je devais reconnaitre que malgré ses allures de gosses bizarre Jughead Jones était plutôt beau garçon. Il retira le fameux bonnet gris qui le caractérisait et sortie son Mac argent et commença à écrire, comme si je n'existais pas.

Le silence venait de s'installer depuis déjà 5 minutes et je n'étendais au loin que les rires d'Archie et Veronica, les vocalises des PussyCat et les cliquetis sur le clavier de Jughead.

Après encore de longues minutes de silence, il prit enfin la parole :

-A tu eu des nouvelles _d'elle_ Betty ?

Si Jughead Jones et moi d'apparence n'avions rien de commun ce n'était pas le cas, en fait on partageait une chose de vraiment importante tous les deux : notre meilleure amie.

-Non aucune nouvelle de Jenna Swan…

Je n'avais jamais compris le lien qui unissait Jug et Jenna. Il passait pas mal de temps à s'engueuler puis redevenait complice. Il était solitaire et ne parlait pratiquement peu et Jenna était un véritable moulin à parole et faisait la conversation pour eux deux. Jughead était la glace et Jenna le feu mais ils s'aimaient comme un frère aime une sœur.

Je me rappelais en mémoire ce fameux jour où Jason Blossom avait demandé à Jenna de sortir avec lui…

Celle-ci avait refusé (et c'est là que Jason avait commencé à fréquenter Polly, ma sœur) et Jason lui avait demandé si c'est parce qu'elle était vierge. J'avais furieusement rougi à cette invocation, moi-même n'ayant jamais encore couché avec un garçon.

A ce moment, Moose avait alors insinué que Jenna avait perdus depuis longtemps son pucelage à la vue du temps qu'elle passait avec Jughead Jones et aux nombres de nuits qu'ils avaient passé que tous les deux. Et là tout était partie en vrille.

Je n'avais jamais vue Jug perdre son sang-froid comme il l'avait fait. Si Jason et Archie ne l'avait pas arrêté, Moose aurait été salement amoché…

Bref le lien qui les unissait était…inqualifiable !

-Et tu en train de rêver Betty Cooper ?

-Hein ? Excuse-moi Jug, tu disais ?

-Elle ne reviendras pas !

-Et pourquoi ça ?

-Tu n'as pas lu l'article ?

Je regardais Jughead avec un air médusé, non je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il voulait dire et de quel article il parlait…

-Tu as toujours la même adresse email ?

-Oui mais… Jug de quoi tu parles ?

-Je viens de t'envoyer l'article mais laisse-moi t'expliquer brièvement…

Le jeune homme attrapa ma main et se rapprocha de moi dangereusement. Je n'avais jamais remarqué qu'il était si beau… Son sourire, ses yeux…

Il se pencha vers moi et murmura :

-Quand Jenna et ses parents ont eu l'accident, Le shérif Keller était sur place ainsi que les pompiers…

-Et tu y étais aussi ?

-Oui Betty… j'avais un mauvais présentiment et sans savoir pourquoi je me suis retrouvé sur les lieux de l'accident mais je n'étais pas seul…

Il regarda un instant autour de lui puis se repencha vers moi. J'essaya de maitriser mon cœur qui battait à tout rompre :

-Clifford Blossom était là ainsi que Jason… Je me suis planqué derrière un arbre et j'ai écouté leur conversation. C'est Jason qui a percuté la voiture de la famille Swan…

-QUOI ?

-Chut, moins fort Betty. Jason et son père était en grande conversation avec Keller et d'après ce que j'ai compris le roux s'était endormis eu volant, il voulait quitter Riverdale pour se rendre à Greendale voir « soi-disant » un ami.

A ce moment-là, le shérif a décrété que Jason étant perturbé par ce qui venait de se passer, il l'invitait à aller se coucher et se rendre au poste le lendemain à 15h00 sauf…

-Qu'a ce moment là Cheryl et lui avait déjà prévu de faire quitter la ville à Jason et tout ne s'est pas passé comme prévu…

-Exact… Et là que viens-t-on d'apprendre ?

-Le corps de Jason a été retrouvé avec une balle dans la tête aux abords de la rivière…

Je ne voyais toujours pas le rapport avec Jenna. Mais où Jughead voulait-il en venir ?

-Jug…

Il m'attrapa de nouveau les mains et plongea son regard dans le mien.

-Betty réfléchis…. Jason provoque l'accident des Swan et tue les parents de Jenna. Le lendemain il disparait mystérieusement et personne n'a de nouvelles de lui après plusieurs jours pas même sa sœur jumelle…

Jenna quitte quant à elle Riverdale le 05 juillet lendemain de la disparition de Jason et deux jours après la mort de ses parents…

Elle aurait pus rester encore un peu, réfléchir, se poser, enterrer ses parents mais non sur un coup de tête elle part…

Je me rappelais l'enterrement, pas de famille, rien. Ma mère qui serrait ma main et moi en larme car Jenna n'avais même pas assisté à la mise en terre de ses propres parents.

-Tu veux dire que… la mort de Jason est lié à la fuite de Jenna ?

Au même moment mon téléphone vibra m'annonçant l'arrivé d'un mail. Je l'ouvris et mes yeux rencontrèrent ceux en noir et blanc (même si je devinais son regard bleu perçant) de ma meilleure amie. Je lus le titre de l'article et un haut de cœur me pris. Je regardais Jughead, effrayée et bouleversée :

-Betty, les Blossom accuse Jenna du meurtre de Jason… Il a tué ses parents, alors elle lui à ôté la vie à son tour…


	5. Chapter 3

_Bonjour à tous,_

 _Je vais commencer ce chapitre en vous disant MERCI! Ceci est ma nouvelle fiction pour ceux qui me connaisse déjà. Pour ceux qui ne me connaisse pas et qui aime la série mon mon sujet._

 _J'espère que cette fiction vous plaira car il est toujours facile de trouver l'inspiration que vous pouvez me croire mais bon quand sur écrire écrire sur ne compte pas. J'espère pouvoir publier le plus régulièrement possible et avancer sur ce récit assez rapidement._

 _Parfois, vous trouverez en gras des chansons. Vous pouvez les écouter en même temps que moi lire, cela donne plus de sens au récit sachant que j'écoute beaucoup de musique en pensant à ce que je pourrais écrire._

 _Si l'histoire vous plait, merci à moi de laisser un avis (avis), je répond à tous. C'est simple, ça ne prend pas beaucoup de temps mais ça fait toujours plaisir._

 **Je vous laisse faire avec le troisième chapitre de cette histoire et vous dit à à bientôt!**

 **Chapitre 3: Rencontre avec le diable, sois Mister Bass en personne ...**

 ** _U2 dimanche dimanche sanglant_**

 ** _Dans un taxi New Yorkais directement mon appartement ..._**

 ** _Le 05.09.17_**

Je n'arrive pas à croire à ce qui était en train de m'arriver ... Stupide Dan Humphrey!

Moi Jenna Swan, 17 ans (18 ans) était en train de rester: UN JOURNAL !

Oui vous avez bien entendu ... un journal ... intime!

Dan a réussi à me convaincre de l'acheter car je cite:

 ** _Retour en arrière_**

 _-Regarde, il est noir avec une phrase stupide dessus. Juste ce qu'il faut!_

 _-Tu es malade, moi vivante ... Jamais!_

 _-Jenna, écrire c'est exister ... Si tu n'arrive plus à formuler à haute voix tes états d'âmes, ce petit cahier le fera à ta place._

 _-Mais tenir un journal intime c'est pour les gamins!_

 _-Faux! A n'importe quel âge sur peut en tenir un. Surtout si cela nous permet d'aider à avancer ... ou faire son deuil._

 _Je fixe le carnet noir. Il était assez petit pour tenir dans un sac à main et assez épais pour y écrire régulièrement. Dessus il y avait écrit:_ «Je ne me révolte pas, je dis ce que je pense, nuance! »*

 _J'imaginais très bien une petite couronne jaune vif sur le derrière du cahier, il me semble que je renseigne pour trouver ça ..._

 _* En français dans le texte_

 ** _Fin du FB_**

Dan m'avait emmené dans un drôle d'endroit. Un café qui se trouvait dans une bibliothèque et c'est en farfouillant les rayons qu'il m'avait trouvé le carnet.

Nous avions deux de nombreux points commun mais l'écriture n'a pas fait partie de ma vie à la littérature ...

C'est Jones qui aimait écrire, pas moi.

Mais pourtant, nous étions à la recherche d' _Orgueil et Préjugé,_ il m'avait convaincu de me mettre à écrire ...

 ** _Retour en arrière_**

 _Après avoir suivi Dan Humphrey dans les stations de métro nous avions fini par atterrir devant une enseigne._

 _-Mais, ce n'est pas un café? C'est une bibliothèque!_

 _-C'est là la magie de Brooklyn Mlle Swan. Ici on peut lire et boire son café en même temps._

 _Je souris, Dan était décidément plein de surprise ... Alors qu'il ouvrit la porte, il fit un geste de la main pour m'inviter à entrer dans le bâtiment que je fis sans la moindre hésitation._

 _[...]_

 _-Donc si j'ai bien compris ... Tu as toujours vécu à Brooklyn?_

 _Après une serveuse est pris notre commande, nous avons fait nos boissons, nous avons commencé notre discussion et avons abordions le chapitre de nos vies personnelles:_

 _-Exact, j'ai toujours vécu ici avec mon père et ma petite sœur Jenny. Ma mère a quitté mon père cet été._

 _-J'imagine que ça ne doit pas être facile ..._

 _-Pas plus que pour toi. Moi au moins mes parents sont encore en vie ..._

 _Le silence se fit et Dan compris que pour le moment le dossier sur ma famille était vraiment une bonne idée de sujet de conversation. Il se racla la gorge et poursuivi:_

 _-Tu comme déjà vu ma sœur ... Elle a saisi et fait partie de l'armée de Blair Waldorf._

 _-La petite blonde timide? Qui l'eu crus, vous avez des points communs!_

 _-Exact. Jenny est accro à la mode, l'Upper East Side et Gossip Girl. Tandis que moi je ne pense que mes bouquins et mes carnets d'écriture ..._

 _-Tu aime lire et écrire?_

 _-C'est ma vie ... Et toi?_

 _-J'adore la littérature. C'est l'une de mes matières préférées avec le français. Alors quand on me lance sur la littérature française, plus rien ne m'arrête!_

 _-Comme moi ... Tu as lu «_ Orgueil et préjugé» _?_

 _-Bien sûr, au moins 100 fois. Tu crois que ?_

 _-Qu'il est ici! Bien sur ! Allez viens, allons le chercher!_

 _[...]_

 _-Tu me compte faire la tête encore longtemps?_

 _-Tant que tu n'admettras pas que d'acheter ce stupide carnet était une mauvaise idée. Je suis pas comme toi Dan. Je n'écris pas, moi je lis et je publie!_

 _-Tu publie ?_

 _Et merde! Bon après tout il m'avait ouvert sur son monde et en plus il m'avait promis de m'en dire plus sur les élèves de nos écoles. Alors pourquoi pas après tout, il était peut-être temps que je m'ouvre un peu plus et moi sociabilise. Après tout, après ce qui était passé ce matin, Dan Humphrey serait peut-être mon seul ami à New York._

 _-A Riverdale, nous avions un journal dans notre lycée. J'en étais l'éditrice avec ma meilleure amie. Elle écrit des temps en temps aussi car ses parents tiennent le journal de Riverdale. Elle était douée pour écrire et moi la lire et la publier._

 _-Impressionnant ..._

 _-Nous avons toujours rêver de venir après le bac ici, à la «_ New York University» _. J'ai même proposé à mon meilleur ami et à nous accompagner._

 _-Ton meilleur ami?_

 _-Il écris depuis presque 10 ans. Cet été il avait même prévu de commencer à écrire son premier roman. Et il m'avait demandé de devenir son éditeur. C'est à dire m'arranger pour qu'il soit publié, gérer ses crises et son image .._

 _Je me mets à rien en pensant à cette idée ... Une scène de Jones et moi à une soirée mondaine moi traversa l'esprit ..._

 _-Tu comme des amis vraiment géniaux! Tu me les présente quand?_

 _Ma gorge se serra. Jamais Dan, jamais. Après ce qu'il s'est passé je ne peux pas remettre les pieds à Riverdale. Je sentais les larmes couler sur mes joues et les essuyais rageusement d'un geste de la main._

 _Dan m'attrapa doucement le poignet et m'obligea à le regarder:_

 _-Non n'est pas obligé de parler de toute la vie à Riverdale là maintenant ... Mais sache que tu peux te confier à moi dès que tu le veux. Sur avancera doucement. Tu pourras un jour me parler de ta meilleure amie, deux semaines plus tard de ce fameux écrivain et dans un un si le cœur tant dis-tu pourras parler de tes parents ..._

 _-Merci Dan, je suis vraiment heureuse de t'avoir rencontré. Je ne te connais que depuis ce matin mais je sens que toi et moi peut être une belle amitié pour l'avenir._

 _Voir plus si affinité ..._

 _-Tes les paroles me touchent ... Allez à mon tour. Il est tant que je parle de l'Upper East Side._

 ** _Fin du Flashback._**

Et c'est comme ça que j'apprécie que Dan et moi ne serions jamais le plus si affinité. Non, le cœur de mon écrivain torturé de Brooklyn appartenait à un ange blond nommé Serena Van Der Woodsen.

Dan m'apprit pas mal de choisi sur la vie dans l'UES et sur Gossip Girl. Cette fille (comme tout le monde le supposait) ne s'alimentait pas pour que les autres lui envoient. C'est pour ça qu'il était impossible de la démasquer. Car tout le monde ne s'empêcher de lui envoyer photo, vidéo ou n'importe quel ragots qui font déjà le buzz.

La bloggeuse avait fait grand retour de l'été avec une bombe qui avait explosé une semaine avant la rentrée:

Serena Van Der Woodsen était de retour à New York. Serena était une fêtarde qui visait l'excès et était la reine de l'Upper East Side.

Elle avait quitté la ville il y a un sans donner d'explications mais revenait complètement transformé.

Dan en était éperdument amoureux et c'est comme ça qu'il m'apprit trois jours plutôt, jour de la rentrée officielle à Constance et St Jude, il avait eu enfin le courage de l'inviter à sortir avec lui demain soir.

Ensuite, il y avait Blair Waldorf la meilleure amie de Serena. Enfin ... les relations étaient tendus entre eux surtout depuis que Blair avait appris que Serena avait quitté NY après avoir couché avec le copain de Blair, Nate Archibald (Nate Archibald).

Nate était le gendre idéal d'après beaucoup de filles de l'UES. Il était grand, beau, sportif et avait 19 ans. En revanche d'après le point de vue de Daniel (car oui c'était son prénom!) Il était vraiment bête et c'est pour ça qu'il avait redoublé l'an passé et surtout qui ne savait pas quoi faire de sa vie.

Tout comme B & S (Les petits surnoms de vos majestés de New York), Nate vient d'une famille aisée et lui et Blair sortait ensemble depuis la maternelle!

Alors imaginez la trahison de la blonde ...

Je ne peux pas être regarder Serena Van Der Woodsen du même œil demain matin ... Après tout, même à une pire ennemie coup pareil.

 ** _Dans l'appartement de Sabine Swan ..._**

-Dis moi que tu plaisantes Sabine?

J'étais à peine dans le salon de l'appartement que ma tante me fonçait déjà dessus pour m'annoncer la grande nouvelle de la soirée:

Apparemment, elle avait l'exception débauché plus tôt ce soir (Car il ne fallait pas que je fasse une illusion, je serais souvent le soir) pour m'annoncer LA grande nouvelle. Bart Bass, fils grand patron nous invitait toute les deux dans une suite pour dîner ce soir pour me rencontrer.

Sabine me regarde d'un œil mauvais:

-Déjà j'aimerais que tu m'accorde un peu de respect en utilisant l'adjectif _tante_ si ce n'est pas trop demandé. Ensuite, non je ne plaisante pas. Monsieur Bass veut te faire faire sur tout ça et que ça te plaise ou non ...

-Tu ne m'as même pas demandé comment c'était passé ma première journée et tu me parle de respect? Bravo la mentalité!

-Ne me parle pas sur ce ton Jenna ...

-Et en plus tu m'impose un diner avec _ton patron?_

-Bon ça suffit Jenna, monte dans ta chambre règle moi tes devoirs si tu en as et ensuite tu t'habille. Sur la décolle à 19h45.

Alors que je commente à monter les escaliers en grommelant, ma tante s'empressa de moi lancer:

-Je t'ai fait livrer une robe pour ce soir. C'est du _Waldorf Design._ Tache de faire bonne impression!

[...]

 ** _Suite de la famille Basse, «Palace hôtel»_**

-Mademoiselle Sabine je suis heureux de vous voir, puis-je prendre votre manteau?

-Merci Yvan, c'est toujours un plaisir de vous voir au service de la famille Bass. Je vous présente ma nièce, Jenna. Jenna, donne ton manteau à Yvan s'il te plait, Bart nous y assistons.

Ma tante et moi n'avions pas échangé un mot dans la limousine qui nous conduit au Palais. Je tire nerveusement sur ma robe, toujours en colère après elle. Au moins je devais reconnaitre une femme: la robe était superbe. Elle était bleu nuit, avec une manche de trois quart et une fine ceinture de couleur marron complétait l'ensemble. Bien sûr, ma tante m'avais fait également livrer une paire d'escarpin « _Jimmy Cho»_ pour aller avec la robe et une pochette de chez Chanel.

Si Blair était un monstre, sa mère était dans l'habilité de savoir habiller une femme.

Je suivi ma tante et le dénommé Yvan dans la pièce principale de la suite de l'hôtel, admirant au passage les nombreuses peintures qui s'étalaient sur les murs. Il y avait aussi quelques photos d'artiste. Au moins notre hôte avait du gout.

Enfin, je ne tardais pas à rencontrer le personnage.

Celui que je devinais être Bart Bass se retourna, interrompant la contemplation de sa cheminée, un verre à la main. Il était plutôt grand et d'âge assez mure à la vue de ses cheveux grisonnant. Il avait un visage sévère et portait un costume gris. Bref, il ne me paraissait pas être l'homme idéal.

Il s'approcha de ma tante et l'embrassa sur les deux joues:

-Sabine, quel plaisir de voir en dehors du bureau. Tu es resplendissante ...

-Comme vous Monsieur Bass. Ce costume vous va à la perfection!

Ba tient, j'en connais une qui est capable de coucher avec son chef si ça lui permetait d'avoir une augmentation ...

Le regard du dit Bart se posa finalement sur moi. Ma tante le remarqua et passa son soutien-gorge autour de mes épaules avec un grand sourire:

-Monsieur Bass, m'offrir-moi de vous présenter ma nièce Jenna, la fille de mon frère ainé.

Je frissonnais ... fils frère ainé était mort!

-Jenna, tu es aussi belle que ta tante. Bien que tes cheveux soient blonds et les siens blonds, il y a quand même un air de famille ...

-Oui peut être. Sauf si vous oubliez que ses yeux sont marrons et les miens bleu. J'ai hérité de mon père sinon je ressemble trait pour tait à ma mère ...

Le silence se fit et Sabine me regarda avec un air froid qui fait plaisir à un Serpent Sud ... Et merde!

-Enfin sinon oui on se ressemble un peu. Je suis ravi de faire votre connaissance Monsieur Bass ...

Bart Bass se pencha alors vers moi et moi fit un baisemain. Quel vieux jeux ce mec!

L'ouverture des portes de l'ascenseur du salon nous fit lever la tête. Alors que les portes s'ouvraient, un jeune homme apparut dans le salon.

Il était brun et plutôt beau mec je devais le reconnaitre. Il portait également un costume trois pièces mais le siens était noir. Il avait des yeux marrons qui se mirent à me faire un commerce de la tête au pied une fois posé sur ma petite personne. Il émit un sourire qui n'échappa pas à notre hôte qui se racla la gorge:

-Hum, Sabine? Je t'ai déjà parlé de mon fils? Charles ? Il est au lycée de St Jude.

Chuck je présume que tu connais Jenna?

Le dis Chuck me sonda à nouveau. Merde, je n'arrivais pas à me rappeler si Dan m'avait parlé de ce mec ou non ...

-Pas vraiment, je n'ai pas eu la chance de croiser dans les couloirs ... En revanche je ne sais pas mal de choisir sur elle, n'est-ce pas Riverdale?

Boom, mon cœur émit un raté. Ainsi ce mec aussi lisait le blog de Gossip Girl. Ma tante me lança alors un drôle de regard pour un peu paniqué je devais reconnaitre. Bart émit une quinte de toux et que Chuck serve un verre de scotch avant d'en boire une longue gorgée:

-Riverdale? Le nom de cette ville est étrangement familier ... C'est là que tu vivais avec tes parents Jenna?

Ce fut à mon tour de jeter un regard horrifié à ma tante. Alors elle avait raconté à tout le monde y compris _son patron_ que mes parents sont morts?

Bart posa alors son fils verre et continua:

-Allons discuter de tout cela à table, je suis vraiment à mes côtés Jenna pourra parler de sa ville natale qu'es Riverdale ...

[...]

Une mesure que la soirée avançait, je me sentais de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Si Bart posait beaucoup de question, son fils lui n'ouvrait pas l'bouche sauf pour marmonner quelques paroles qui confirmaient les interrogations de Bart.

Au fil de la conversation que j'essayais d'esquiver depuis plus d'une heure, les sujets comme ma vie personnelle et mes passions à Riverdale m'étaient plus de plus en plus douloureux. Enfin, alors que Bass lâcha enfin l'affaire sur ma petite personne, j'apprécie que l'une des connaissances du milliardaire se ... Riverdale:

-Voilà pourquoi le nom de cette ville m'était familier ... Oui Hermione Lodge, il me semble qu'elle avait grandis là-bas. Son mari Hiram travaillait pour moi et tenait le siège d'une filiale de mon entreprise que j'avais mis à son nom. Sa fille Veronica était élève à Constance, n'est-ce pas Chuck?

-Ah Veronica ... toujours le sens de la fête ... Une vraie merveille!

-Elle avait ton âge Jenna mais elle et Hermione ont quitté la ville au début du mois de juillet.

-C'est donc grâce à elle que je retrouve coincé à Constance ...

-Que dis-tu? Parle plus fort s'il te plait, j'ai mal compris!

-Non, je disais que c'était là que j'avais pris à Constance alors ...

-Oui ... Après l'emprisonnement d'Hiram pour détournement de fond, Hermione ne se voyait pas rester à NYC ...

Mais parlons de toi Jenna, tu avais beaucoup d'amis à Riverdale? As-tu réussi à faire ici après cette première journée de cour?

C'en était de trop. Je jetais un regard paniqué à ma tante qui a fini son verre de vin. Comprenez mon regard elle se tourna alors vers notre hôte.

-Hum ... Bart? Peut-on laisser les enfants ...

 _Les enfants ?_

-essayer de faire connaissance? Il faut que je parle du dossier numéro 42 et de sa finition ...

-Quelle bonne idée Sabine ... Chuck? Montre donc à Jenna la vue de Manhattan que tu as au balcon de ton salon. Nous vous rappellerons quand nous aurons terminé ...

Chuck se leva alors et tel un gentleman et moi tendis la main. Je pris et le suivi vers l'ascenseur, sans savoir à cet instant précis que mes pas conduisaient vers l'entre du diable ...

[...]

 **Metallica - Danse avec le diable**

La suite de Chuck Bass était décorée avec autant de goût que celle de son père. Quand les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent, Chuck se dirigea tout de suite vers le bar pour servir un verre de scotch. Je n'avais même plus compté le nombre de verre de vin qu'il avait bu à table, fils père le faire faire. Sabine, comme une gamine, m'avait autorisé à une coupe de champagne à l'apéritif et un verre de vin pour accompagner ma viande (délicieuse au passage!).

Après on m'a dit que l'alcool ne m'a jamais répondu pas toujours! Je m'autorisais de la bière à chaque soirée mais mon expérience avec le rhum et le whiskey était désastreuse.

FP Jones s'en souviens très bien d'ailleurs, surtout du strip-tease que j'avais improvisé dans son mobil home alors que lui et deux de ses copains bizarres ne débarquent à l'improviste!

Bref, ne nous attardons pas sur ces détails, la honte qui m'avait suivi dans les mois suivants était déjà une bonne punition.

Prêt de l'ascenseur il y avait une moto. Attention, quand je dis mot, je ne parle pas des vieilles Harley des _«Southside Serpent»_ de Riverdale mais plutôt une belle moto de route. Puissante, une carrosserie d'enfer ... un vrai bijou. Je commence à poser la question sur la selle en cuir brillante quand enfin, Chuck Bass se décida à m'adresser la parole:

-Tu aimes la moto Riverdale?

Je sursautais et moi retourna vers lui et vit que ses yeux étaient braqués sur ma petite personne:

-Je trouve ces engins fascinant ... Celle-ci est magnifique ...

-Tu en avais déjà vu de comme celle-ci?

-A vrai dire non ... Le père d'un ami en avait une mais plutôt un vieux machin de motard roublard si tu vois ce que je veux dire ...

-Je vois très bien ce que tu veux dire, après tout je sais d'où tu viens ...

Je tiquais sur sa phrase. Elle a été prononcée avec un ton plutôt plutôt moqueur.

Il y a quelques secondes, sans que je n'aie le temps de l'aperçus, Chuck Bass s'annonce déjà à mes côtés:

-J'ai a quelques recherches sur ta ville Swan ... Riverdale est une ville charmante pour les gens provençaux comme toi ... Mais pas pour les gens comme nous.

Le visage du Bass se rapprochait dangereusement du miens et je reculais:

-Je sais quel genre de fille tu es Riverdale ... Ce qui m'inquiète en revanche c'est qu'on ne sache rien sur tes ... _fréquentations!_

Le dernier mot a été prononcé (plutôt plutôt craché) avec beaucoup de haine et de déglutis. Bass en profita pour sourire avant de commettre un geste que je pensais pas un fils de bonne famille.

D'un coup et sans prévenir ses lèvres se posèrent sur les miennes.

J'avais déjà embrassé des garçons. J'avais échangé un baiser avec Reggie pour qui j'avais des sentiments avant que je rende compte que la seule a choisi l'intéressée de coucher avec moi. J'avais embrassé aussi mon vieil Archibald à une soirée, lors d'un jeu stupide avec une bouteille (D'ailleurs, je me souvenais très bien de la soirée, Betty m'avais salle fait la gueule pendentif un mois entier!). Jason Blossom pour mes seize ans, mon deuxième baiser pour voir quel effet cela fait.

Mon premier baiser, je l'avais reçu la veille de mes treize ans. C'était Jones qui me l'avait donné. Il m'avait dit qu'il n'avait jamais embrassé une fille à son âge (Jones était le 20 septembre presque un mois avant moi) alors que presque tous les gars de l'école l'avais déjà fait. Et surtout, il ne faut pas que je passe l'âge de 13 ans sans avoir reçu mon premier baiser ...

Ce baiser avait été tendre, magique et avait sceller notre amitié à jamais ...

Mais là, le baiser que Bass m'infligeais était ignoble. Pas encore qu'il embrassait mal (au contraire) mais je ne voyais qu'une chose au fond de ses yeux: le sexe ou le commentaire se prouver qu'il a chopper la petite nouvelle.

Alors ma principale, avec toute la force que je m'abattait sur sa joue. Je venais de reproduire la même erreur que dans la matinée.

Bass recula en se frottant la joue. En voyant mon air apeuré et dégouté, il éclata de rire. Je reculais vers l'ascenseur:

-Ne me touche plus jamais espèce d'immonde porc!

-Oh arrête Swan! Si tu crois que je n'ai pas compris à quel point tu as aimé ça ... Laisse-moi te montrer le loup, je suis sûr que tu es en meures d'envie!

-Ne m'approche pas!

Il me semble que retourné vers le bar et servi un autre verre. Puis un deuxième qu'il tendit. Je pris le verre et le regard avec méfiance ce qui déclencha de nouveau les rires du gosse de riche:

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai rien dans ... je ne suis pas fourbe comme un _serpent ..._

Mon verre glissa de ma main et s'éclata contre le parquet. Mon coeur a commencé à battre plus vite et mes principaux tremblements. Je savais une chose, il avait utilisé ce mot par hasard.

Chuck Bass alla s'assoir sur son canapé et croisa ses jambes sur la table basse se présente à lui. Il me regarde, son verre toujours en main et continua:

-Tu crois que je ne sais pas pourquoi Hiram Lodge est en taule? Et une femme qui retourne dans sa ville d'origine ... Riverdale?

Le détournement des fonds de «Bass Industries» était seulement destiné à détruire la réputation de mon père. Hiram a donc passé un accord avec le diable et un fait appelé à un gang de Riverdale: Les _«Serpent du Sud_ »!

Comme je ne sais rien de Jenna Swan je vais t'accorder le bénéfice du doute ... As-tu eu dans tes fréquentations passées des membres de ce gang?

Je le regardais tout en reprenant ma respiration. Je compris à ce moment que je venais d'entrer dans l'enfer et que le diable n'était autre que Bart Bass et que Chuck était peser gros dans l'avais de son père.

Alors je décidais d'abattre la dernière carte comme un joueur de poker: la vérité!

-Bass, je te jure et crois-moi je te dis la vérité ... je ne connais pas les membres des _«SouthSide Serpent»._ Je ne fréquais que des gens bien, crois-moi et pour moi j'ai quitté Riverdale avant même que la famille Lodge ne s'y installe.

Bass me regarde, voyant dans mes yeux la sincérité de mes propos. Je m'étais rendu vulnérable, telle une agneau devant un loup. Il se leva et s'approcha de moi. Je tremblais alors que sa remarque principale à caresser ma joue quand soudain:

-Jenna, Charles nous avons terminé!

Chuck Bass se pencha vers moi et murmura au creux de l'oreille:

-Merci de ta sincérité Jenna ... Promis, cette conversation reste entre nous.

Et sa principale relâcha ma joue alors qu'il se dirigeai vers l'ascenseur, me laisse planté et tremblant de peur avant que les larmes ne me montent à cause des émotions.

[...]

 ** _Appartement de Sabine Swan: 00h30_**

Au contraire de l'allée Sabine avait arrêté de jacasser tout le long du trajet. Bart Bass était merveilleux, c'était un homme bon, puissant et blablabla ...

J'avais hoché la tête et répondus à ses interrogations. Même ma propre tante avait pas remarqué que j'allais mal.

Elle m'avait souhaité une bonne nuit et annoncé que demain, elle m'emmènerait après le cours dans son resto japonais _._

J'étais monté et je venais de m'écrouler en pleurant sur mon lit. Commentaire avais je pus laisser Bass m'intimider de la sorte? Mes secrets étaient-ils sur le point de se révéler?

Est-ce que les élèves de Constances et St Jude en serais plus sur moi demain matin?

Je me ressaisis juste 5 minutes, le temps d'envoyer un message à Dan, lui demandant si on déjeune ensemble ensemble demain midi. J'avais besoin de moi confier à quelqu'un.

Heureusement pour moi, il accepte de suite et moi désirita bonne nuit et faire de beau rêve.

Je me suis alors remis à pleurer, quand même la force de quitter ma robe et moi mettre en tenue de nuit.

Je pleurais par ce que je détestais cette stupide ville. Je détestais ces stupides gosses de richesses, ces stupides élèves (sauf Dan Humphrey, bien sûr!)

Je pleurait la voiture Riverdale me manquait. Parce qu'Archie me manquait, Betty me manquait et surtout parce que Jones me manquait et que je ne savais pas si je le reverrais un jour ...

Je pleurais même parce que ce qui était arrivé à Jason Blossom n'aurais jamais dû!

Alors qu'enfin mes nerfs relâchaient toute la pression que j'avais accumulé depuis ce fameux 04 juillet 2017, je ne savais pas à ce moment là que j'avais foi sur Chuck Bass ...

Sans le savoir, j'avais fréquenté des _«Serpent du Sud_ » ... Et ça un jour, je le pairais cher!


	6. Chapter 4

**P!nk – Try**

 **Riverdale, PDV Betty**

-Attend tu plaisante jamais je n'oserais porter cette robe !

Veronica éclata de rire face à ma remarque. Ce soir c'était le bal du lycée et nous étions toute les deux (avec Kévin en plus) en train de chercher la robe _parfaite_ selon les dire de Veronica.

La robe que ma nouvelle amie New Yorkaise m'avait présentée était d'un rouge pétant (comme le rouge à lèvre de Cheryl Pétasse Blossom), courte et avec un décolleté impressionnant !

Kevin regarda la robe puis la plaqua contre mon corps devant le grand miroir en pied de la boutique :

-Remarque avec ça, peut être arriveras tu à faire craquer notre Appolon roux !

-Kévin !

-En plus elle est assortie à ses cheveux !

-Je vais te tuer…

-Et que dite vous de celle-ci les gars ?

Kévin et moi nous retournons en même temps et restons bouche bée devant notre nouvelle amie:

-Euh Veronica ce n'est pas un peu trop…

-Oui un peu osé pour Archie ! Même pour Betty ! Elle ne va quand même pas perdre son pucelage ce soir !

Je fusillais mon meilleur ami du regard. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'il dise les choses sans aucune gêne !

La robe était noire, courte mais toute en dentelle si bien que chacun de nous trois savions que la fille qui la porterait exposerait sa lingerie au grand jour. Elle était très sexy mais correspondait plus à une soirée intime qu'à un bal de lycéen.

Veronica nous regarda avec de grand yeux puis regarda de nouveau la robe avant de la plaquer sur son corp :

-Elle n'est pas pour Betty ! Elle prend déjà la rouge ! Non celle-ci est pour moi !

-Pour toi ? demanda Kévin

-Bien sûr, il me faut une robe sombre pour m'accorder au prince des ténèbres !

Au prince des ténèbres ? Je fronçais mes sourcils tendis que Kevin regarda d'abord Veronica bouche bée puis avec admiration :

-Je n'y crois pas ! Tu as osé ?

-Osé quoi ? Et oh ! Pourquoi je en suis pas au courant moi ?

-Betty ! Betty chérie ! Comme tu vas au bal avec Archie j'ai mis au défi Veronica de se trouver un autre cavalier …

-Mais… On avait dit qu'on irait toute les deux avec Archie non ? On lui a demandé ensemble !

-Oui… C'est gentil Betty mais c'est ta soirée pas la mienne ! Ce soir tu vas enfin lui avouer que tu l'aime et…

-Tu finiras dans son lit !

-KEVIN !

-Mais… Du coup avec qui tu vas au bal ?

Veronica éclata de rire tandis que Kévin trépignait sur place. Elle s'approcha du miroir et enleva d'un coup la robe bleue qu'elle portait. Je retiens un cri de surprise. Comment osait-elle faire cela sans passer par une cabine ? J'étais bien trop prude pour envisager de faire cela.

Il n'y avait qu'une fille de ma connaissance qui n'aurait pas hésité à faire ceci mais elle était trop loin maintenant.

Veronica enfila la robe noir et Kevin et moi poussèrent des cris d'exclamation tellement elle était super sexy avec !

Veronica souris à son reflet et me regarda droit dans les yeux à travers le miroir :

-Et bien Betty chérie… Ce soir j'ai l'honneur de t'annoncer la grande nouvelle de l'année : Je vais au bal avec Jughead Jones….

[…]

 **New York, Brooklyn**

-Il a fait quoi ?

-Chut, parle moins fort Humphrey !

Je me trouvais assise avec Dan à une table de son café-bibliothèque, un café serré pour lui et un cappuccino pour moi. Je venais de lui raconter ma soirée de la veille.

Dan avait d'abord été honteux et penaud d'avoir oublié de me parler de Chuck Bass, icone de NYC. Mais au fur et à mesure que mon discourt avançait, il devenait de plus en plus choqué par les propos tenus par l'immonde gosse de riche. Enfin, quand je lui avais parlé du baisé, il avait explosé :

-Ce mec est immonde. Rappel moi de lui casser la gueule lundi matin. Dommage que tu ne m'en es pas parlé aujourd'hui en cours, je me serais occupé de son cas…

Je soupirais. J'avais passé la journée à me cacher de Blair et de sa cour, de Serena qui voulait absolument devenir mon ami et de Chuck Bass. Je l'avais aperçu avec l'Archibald de Waldorf. Sexy d'ailleurs mais pas aussi mignon que mon Archie Chéri !

Dan repris un peu de son sérieux et se pencha vers moi son café à la main :

-Et les _« SouthSide Serpent »,_ qui sont-ils ?

Dan avait retenu aussi ce passage de mon récit sur la soirée chez Bass. Ainsi il avait compris pourquoi Hiram Lodge était allé en tôle après avoir fait affaire avec le gang de Riverdale. Maintenant le mystère à résoudre pour moi était le suivant : Qui avait pu balancer l'existence du gang de Riverdale à Bart Bass ?

-C'est un gang de frappe squattant le Sud de Riverdale. Mes parents ainsi que ceux de mes potes refusaient qu'on se rendent dans le Sud à cause de ces barjots. Ils sont une petite cinquantaine, garçons ou filles, lycéens ou d'âge mur. Les sheriffs de Riverdale les ont souvent soupçonné d'être à l'origine de nombreux trafic de drogue mais le gang à toujours nié…

-Et ils étaient liés à Bart Bass ?

-Indirectement oui. Hiram Lodge d'après Chuck aurait passé un pacte avec les serpents. Les détournements de _« Bass Industries_ », exécuté par Hiram, allait directement au chef du gang et ensuite Hiram se chargeait de le récupérer. Bien sûr les serpents touchaient alors une partie du butin. Ces infos je l'ai est obtenue de Sabine ce matin.

-Chaud… je comprends mieux le départ de Veronica…

-Tu l'as connu ? Bart m'a parlé d'elle hier soir.

-Ouais… Mais c'était une sale peste. Une fille à papa, pétée de thune et qui ne pensait qu'à une seule chose. Renverser Blair et instaurer sa propre monarchie !

-Cela n'aurait pas été plus mal…

-Tu l'as dit… Surtout après le départ de Serena, Blair était plus vulnérable.

-Peut-être, mais maintenant que Bass m'a parlé de l'histoire des Lodges, une question m'intrigue. Et toi et moi on va mener l'enquête Humphrey !

-Mener l'enquête sur quoi ?

-Je veux savoir qui à balancer Hiram et les Serpents à Bass et…

-Salut les amoureux ! Qu'est-ce que vous faite ?

Je sursautai et failli renverser mon café sur mon jean de luxe. Jenny Humphrey, la petite sœur de Dan venait d'apparaitre, toute guillerette avec son serre tête dans les cheveux. Je m'essuyais la bouche et fusillais la petite blonde du regard :

-Méfie-toi Dany boy… Ta sœur est un disciple de Blair maintenant. Elle a basculé du côté obscur de la force et elle est surement venu nous espionner…et rendre des comptes !

Jenny éclata de rire et pris une chaise pour s'assoir à mes côtés. Par instinct je me rapprochais un peu plus du brun :

-Je ne suis pas envoyée par Blair, ne t'inquiète pas Jenna. A vrai dire je suis venu te proposer d'être ma cavalière.

-Ta cavalière ?

Devant notre regard perdu, Jenny sortie de son sac une petite carte rose portant la mention _« Soirée Baiser sur les lèvres_ ».

-Blair organise la première fête de la rentrée et je ne veux pas m'y rendre seule. Comme Dan à rencart avec S je me disais que tu pourrais m'accompagner …

-Hors de question !

-Allez Jenna s'il te plait ! Dan t'apprécie alors je me dis que tu dois être une fille super cool et…

-Je ne suis pas ton bouche trou Jenny !

Dan me regarda les yeux pétillants :

-Oui mais tu pourrais être son amie…

Je le regardais puis la petite blonde qui me fit la tête du « Chat Potté », celui de Shrek avec ses grands yeux. Je me mis à éclater de rire. Jones me faisait exactement la même tête quand il voulait que je lui paye un burger chez Pop's.

-Arrêt mini Waldorf, ça ne marche pas avec moi !

-Oh allez sois cool Jenna, me coupa Dan. Jenny va nous cherchez un autre café s'il te plait…

Alors que la petite blonde s'exécutait en sautillant et Dan se pencha vers moi.

-Jenny est jeune, mal dans sa peau et pommer. Crois-moi si elle veut vraiment faire son entrée dans la haute je préfère que cela se fasse avec toi plutôt qu'elle ne devienne un sous fifre de Blair…

-Mais… Que veut tu que je fasse exactement ?

-Je ne te demande pas de devenir sa meilleur amie Jen' mais plutôt un peu sa grande sœur. Lui prêter des fringues, parler garçons. Bref tout ce que je ne peux pas faire…

-Et que Serena fera un jour…

Dan rougis tandis que je me mis à rire doucement dans la barbe. Jenny arriva devant nous avec nos cafés. Je la regardais puis Dan qui me fit un signe de tête et je me mis à soupirer bruyamment :

-Ok Little Humphrey ! Je t'accompagne ce soir…

-Youpi !

-Rejoins moi chez Sabine à 19 :00. Je t'aiderais à te maquiller et coiffer… Tu as la robe ?

-Oui elle est prête depuis une semaine. Et toi, tu en as une ?

-Je me débrouillerais… Tiens-toi prête ma petite, ce soir toi et moi on va mettre le feu à ces coincés de la haute New Yorkaise…

[…]

 **Appartement de Sabine, New York :**

 **Beyoncé & Naughty Boy– Runnin' (Lose It All)**

-Jenna ? Je suis rentrée !

Je posais le baume à lèvres que je tenais dans ma main pour rejoindre ma tante dans le salon. Sabine était affalée sur le canapé et enlevait ses chaussures avant de soupirer bruyamment. Comme ma mère, quand elle rentrait le soir d'une dure journée.

Je m'approchais de ma tante et me pencha pour lui déposer un baiser sur la joue. Sabine me désigna le porte manteau de l'entrée où était accroché une housse blanche :

-Ta robe…

-Merci Tante Sabine.

Je m'approchais du cintre et ouvrit la housse pour y découvrir une magnifique robe de couleur Ivoire. Elle était plutôt courte, sans manche avec un jolie bustier. Je regardais l'étiquette : CHANEL.

Alors que je sortais délicatement le vêtement pour l'emmener avec moi, Sabine mit ses lunettes de vue et sortie son ordinateur (Surement un gros dossier _Bass Industrie_ ) :

-Je ne t'ai même pas demandé… Pour quelle occasion m'as-tu demandée de t'acheter une robe ?

-Blair Waldorf organise la soirée « Baiser sur les lèvres » et une amie m'y a invité…

-Une amie ? Je la connais ? Je connais pas mal de jeune fille de Constance alors…

Ma tante n'eu même pas le temps de finir sa phrase que l'ascenseur sonna, annonçant l'arrivé de quelqu'un. Les portes s'ouvrirent en même temps que Sabine se redressait pour tenter d'apercevoir l'identité du visiteur. Willy, notre portier apparut suivi de la petite Jenny Humphrey.

Je poussais un Waouh d'exclamation. Elle avait déjà enfilé sa robe, de couleur rose qui était vraiment très jolie. Dan, que j'avais eu au téléphone (Encore !) un peu plus tôt m'avait expliqué que Jenny créait ses robes elle-même et celle-ci était juste magnifique.

Jenny s'approcha timidement et je l'encourageai d'un signe de tête à aller saluer ma tante.

Sabine se leva et tendis la main à Jenny pour la lui serrer :

-Sabine Swan, la tante de Jenna et tu es …

-C'est Jennifer Humphrey Sabine…présentais-je mon « amie » à ma tante.

-Humphrey ? Comme Rufus Humphrey ?

-Oui c'est mon père… Vous le connaissiez ?

Sabine se mordit la lèvre et je lui sauvais la mise (encore une fois) :

-On a peut-être acheté un de ses tableau il me semble… (Merci Dan d'avoir mentionné plusieurs fois le métier de ton père !). Allez viens Jenny, bouge faut qu'on se prépare.

Et tandis que je mettais mon bras autour des épaules de la blonde pour l'emmener vers les escaliers je jetais un regard à ma tante en essayant d'articuler :

-Tu me raconteras...

Elle hocha la tête et j'emmenais Little J vers ma chambre afin de voir ce que je pourrais faire d'elle…

[…]

 **VITAA & Claudio CAPEO - Un Peu De Rêve – **

-J'hallucine, tu as vraiment… Ta chambre ! Tes fringues ! Oh mon dieu mais je rêve !

J'éclatais de rire en voyant la petite Jenny courir partout comme elle le faisait dans mon immense chambre. Déjà la jeune fille avait beugué devant mon salon mais là elle n'en revenait pas.

Elle s'approcha de ma coiffeuse et regarda l'étalage de maquillage de luxe. Je me retournais vers elle, ma tête dépassant juste de mon paravent, derrière lequel j'enfilais ma robe :

-Et encore, tu n'as pas vu ma salle de bain… J'ai un jacuzzi Humphrey !

-Oh mon dieu !

Je vis la jeune femme se diriger vers mon lit et caresser doucement les draps de soie avant de s'attarder sur mon vieil ours en peluche.

-Et lui c'est qui ?

-Oh lui ? Je te présente Juggy… L'un des vestiges de ma vie passé…

-A Riverdale ?

Je fronçais les sourcils et sortie de derrière le paravent. Jenny qui tenait toujours l'ours dans sa main se retourna et resta bouche bée :

-Jenna… Tu es magnifique !

-Merci Little Humphrey.

Je me retournais pour m'admirer dans le miroir en pied de ma chambre. Sabine était vraiment la meilleure. La robe m'allait à la perfection. Elle tombait parfaitement sur mes hanches tout en restant légèrement fluide au niveau de ma poitrine.

J'avais également relevé mes cheveux bouclés en un espèce de chignon que j'avais attaché avec un bandeau tressé. Oui je me trouvais canon, _il_ aurait adoré…

Je m'assis à côté de Jenny et pris l'ours dans mes mains en murmurant :

-C'est mon meilleur ami que me l'avais offert… C'est la seule chose qu'il me reste de lui…

Et aussi un de ses vieux tee-shirt pourris, planqué au fond de mon armoire pour évité que Maya (la femme de ménage) ne me le jette à la poubelle.

Je vis que Jenny se retenais de me prendre dans ses bras. Tant mieux, je n'aimais pas vraiment les contacts physiques, surtout avec les inconnus…

-Il te manque ? Tes autres amis aussi ?

-Tu ne peux même pas imaginer…

Elle me prit la main et je n'osais même pas la repousser. Elle la serra et me murmura :

-Si tu veux m'en parler je peux t'écouter…

Pourquoi pas …

-Ecoute, je m'étais jurer de ne pas en parler mais… je crois que j'ai besoin de relâcher un peu la pression. Alors je vais te raconter certaines choses mais à condition que cela reste entre nous. Je n'en ai même pas encore parler à ton frère…. Et pourtant à l'heure actuelle il est mon seul ami à NY.

Elle hocha la tête et je me lançais :

-Riverdale n'est pas du tout comme New York mais … c'est le plus bel endroit du monde. Là-bas j'étais Jenna Swan, la fille de Monica Swan journaliste pour le « _Register »_ et de Jonathan Swan, l'un des sheriffs de la ville.

J'avais ma meilleure amie, Betty Cooper. Une jolie blonde, un peu timide et petite fille sage comme toi. Il y avait aussi Archie, son meilleur ami…mon pote. Un putain de beau gosse roux, athlète et tout ce qui va avec.

Et il y avait Jones…mon meilleur ami. Le mec chelou, le clodo à qui personne ne parlait. Il n'avait qu'Archie et moi. Il était pauvre, solitaire, avait les répliques qui tue et… Bref je l'aimais comme il était. J'avais décrété à 4 ans qu'il serait mon meilleur ami pour toujours et j'ai tenu ma promesse pendant 14 ans.

Mais voilà, mes parents sont décédés et j'ai quitté Riverdale… Bref, j'essaye de ne pas penser à tout ces gens car cela me fait trop de mal…

Je m'étais tu. Les larmes menaçaient encore de couler. Putain, mais j'était devenu grave émotive ou quoi ?

Jenny s'apprêta à me consoler quand soudain nos portables se mirent à biper en même temps. La blonde me regarda, légèrement inquiète en murmurant :

-Gossip Girl ?

J'attrapais mon portable en même temps que la blonde et éclata de rire.

C'était une photo de Dan qui tirait la langue devant le Palace Hôtel. Jenny souri :

-Son rencard avec Serena.

Je regardais mon réveil et attrapa Jenny par la main :

-Dépêchons nous de nous préparer aussi, sinon nous aussi on va louper notre rencard… Avec la soirée à Waldorf !

[…]

 **Ellie Goulding – Love me Like You Do**

 **Riverdale – PDV Jughead Jones**

J'étais nerveux. J'attendais Veronica Lodge devant son hôtel. Comme elle me l'avais demandé, j'avais mis un costume emprunté à Archie. Malgré que nous soyons en froid, il me l'avait prêté sans poser de question. Je ne lui avais même pas mentionné le fait que je voulais un costume pour aller au bal. Mais je pense qu'il l'avait deviné ou que Betty lui en avait parlé.

Ce n'étais pas le fait que je me rende au bal qui pouvait paraitre surprenant. Après tout, l'an passé je m'y étais rendu incognito pour piquer de la bouffe. Non le plus surprenant c'était que j'avais accepté de m'y rendre avec Veronica Lodge.

Je me passais nerveusement la main dans les cheveux, gêné de ne pas avoir mon bonnet mais la brune avait insisté pour que je l'abandonne le temps d'une soirée.

Je sortie un paquet de cigarette de la poche de la veste de costard et m'en alluma une. J'avais commencé à fumer le 9 juillet, trois jours après le départ de Jenna.

Je tirais nerveusement sur ma cigarette, les mains tremblantes par mon manque de café quand elle apparut.

Elle était magnifique avec ses cheveux lâchés, son maquillage accentué sur ses yeux marrons et son trench ouvert laisser apparaitre une robe noire en dentelle, sexy et transparente. Osé. Je frissonnais et jetais ma cigarette dans le cendrier prévu à cet effet. À la vue de sa tenue, je me demandais si Veronica espérait conclure ce soir…

Veronica s'approcha de moi et s'arrêta à quelque centimètre de ma petite personne.

-Bonsoir Forsythe…

-Hum… C'est Jughead ! Bonsoir Veronica, tu es magnifique.

Je lui tendis une rose rouge que j'avais volé il y a une heure à _Torn Hill_ le manoir des Blossom. Elle l'a pris et la porta à son nez.

Comment j'avais pus accepter de sortir avec elle ce soir ? Que m'arrivait-il ?

Etait-ce le manque de Swan ?

Swan. Son image me revient en tête. Ses longs cheveux bouclés, décoiffés, ses yeux bleue fatigués, sa bouche pulpeuse et son petit corps enveloppé dans la chemise de mon père.

C'était le 03 juillet, juste avant son départ avec ses parents. Juste avant que l'accident causé par Jason ne les tue. Juste avant que Jason disparaisse et…

La question demeurait dans ma tête et passer en boucle : Comment avait-elle pus assassiner Jason ?

Une pression sur mon bras me fit sortir de mes pensées :

-On y va Jones ?

J'acquiesçais et ouvrit la portière de la voiture à Veronica. Mon père avait demandé à un de ses amis de me la prêter. Bien sûr, j'avais fait croire à FP Jones que je devais me rendre à Greendale. Il m'avait détaillé quelques minutes avant de demander à une espèce de gigolo avec les cheveux long (Joaquin je crois) de me prêter sa caisse.

Je démarrais la voiture et alluma la radio. Veronica augmenta le son en me regardant de ses grands yeux pétillants :

-Love me like you do? J'adore….

J'acquiesçais, puis démarra en trombe emmenant la New Yorkaise à son premier bal de Riverdale, mon premier en tant que jeune homme « normal » également….

[…]

 **Plasticine -B.I.T.C.H**

 **New York**

Comme je l'avais espéré ce soir, Jenny et moi avions fait sensation dès notre arrivé. Tout le regard des jeunes New Yorkais était braqué sur nous à mon plus grand bonheur. Je jubilais. En ce 07 septembre ma vie à NYC était sur le point de commencer.

D'un, j'allais me comporter exactement comme à Riverdale. Comme une fille pleine d'assurance, populaire et apprécié.

De deux, je n'aillais pas laisser une fille qui se prenait pour une reine ainsi que sa cour me persécuter.

De trois, je ne tomberais pas dans les filets du diable Bass.

[…)

Alors que je buvais ma quatrième coupe de champagne, je commençais à m'inquiéter pour Jenny Humphrey. Je l'avais laisser discuter avec des mecs de Trinity le temps d'aller me chercher un verre et de respirer.

Je sortie sur le balcon, coupe à la main et m'alluma une cigarette. Je commençais à tirer nerveusement dessus quand une voix m'interpella :

-Tiens donc… Riverdale, seule avec une cigarette et une coupe…

-Dégage Bass !

Chuck s'approcha de moi et m'attrapa la taille. Je frissonnais tandis qu'il fouillait dans la poche de mon manteau, attrapa mon paquet de cigarette et le regarda.

-Heureusement, tu n'es pas comme B et les autres, tu fume des vrais clopes.

Il s'alluma une clope et me regarda.

-Qu'est ce que tu cherches Riverdale ?

-Arrête de m'appeler comme ça. Je m'appelle Jenna : J.E.N.N.A ! Je cherche Jenny tu ne l'as pas vu ?

-La petite Jenny Humphrey ? Non…

-Elle est venu avec moi et j'ai promis à Dan que je la surveillerais.

-Tu traines avec _Dan Humphrey ?!_

-Ne prononce pas son nom avec autant de dégout. C'est un mec bien, pas comme toi. Lui n'a pas essayé de me violer…

-Je n'ai pas essayé de te violer, je t'ai juste embrassé…

Ne me dis pas qu'on t'avait jamais embrassé ?

-Bien sûr que si !

-Alors fait pas ta sainte nitouche Jenna… Par contre il va falloir que je t'apprenne autre chose…

-Autre chose ?

-Le sexe ! Car ça tu ne connais pas j'en suis certain…

Je me retournais prêt à lui coller mon poing dans sa jolie petite gueule mais il m'attrapa le bras à temps. Mon cœur battait à tout rompre tandis que des images défilaient sous mes yeux.

La pluie, étonnante pour un 02 juillet. Deux corps trempées s'embrassant comme si leur vie en dépendait dans un mobil home. Les baisers, les caresses…

Chuck me sortie de mes pensées en se penchant vers moi près à m'embrasser encore une fois :

-Laisse toi faire Swan…

Je me dégageais et le repoussais brutalement :

-Mais arrête ça Bass Putain !

Je partie en courant prête à chercher Jenny. Mon cœur battait à tout rompre. Ce fameux 02 juillet, la veille de l'accident, Jones avait failli faire de moi une femme …

[…]

-Putain mais où elle est…

Je venais de faire le tour de la salle, toujours à la recherche de Jenny. La bande de Trinity avait disparu ainsi que la petite sœur de mon seul ami de New York.

Alors que je continuais mes recherches je tombais sur sa majesté Blair en personne avec son roi : Archibald le brun.

Alors que je m'apprêtais à faire demi-tour. Blair m'attrapa le bras et me tira vers elle et sa cour qui c'était dangereusement rapprochée :

-Ah te voilà toi. Les filles, Jenna Swan c'est finalement bel et bien incrusté à MA soirée.

Va s'y, Isa tu peux enfin te venger de cette fille. Je te donne le droit de l'humilier et de tout balancer sur Gossip Girl. Mais avant j'ai une question Jenna… Qui a osé t'invité à ma soirée ?

-Je suis sûre que c'est cette traitresse de Jenny Humphrey, minauda Katy l'asiatique.

Je la coupais, l'espoir revenant :

-Tu l'as vu ?

-Qui donc ? me répondit l'asiatique

-Jenny ! hurlais-je. Je suis venu avec elle et elle a disparu. J'étais partie me servir un verre et je l'ai laissé seul avec des mecs de Trinity et…

Nate Archibald me coupe:

-Trinity? Il y a des mecs de Trinity qui sont là ?

-Apparemment Archibald…

Je me retournais en même temps que Blair et ses copines. Chuck venait d'apparaitre. Il se posta à mes côtés et mis son bras sur mes épaules d'un geste possessif.

-Si la petite Humphrey est avec eux, elle va perdre son pucelage ce soir…

-Hors de question, dis-je en me dégageant de Bass. Blair, elle fait partie de ta petite cour. S'il te plait aide moi à la retrouver.

Blair me regarda puis fit un signe de tête à ses copines :

-Fouiller tous les coins de la salle, même les toilettes des garçons s'il le faut. Nate, toi et Chuck allez voir dans les cuisines. Swan et moi on va allez voire aux services des limo.

Alors que les deux garçons partaient en direction des cuisines, je courus vers la sortie. Je me retournais pour voir Blair pendu à son téléphone :

-Waldorf, je ne crois pas que ça soit le bon moment pour publier sur GG…

-Je ne publie pas sur GG pauvre idiote. J'envoie un message à S. Je sais qu'elle est avec Humphrey. Je vérifie qu'il n'ait pas d'info…

[…]

 **B.o.B - Airplanes ft. Hayley Williams of Paramore**

-Elle est nulle part…

Nous venions de nous retrouver près du bar tout les quatre (Blair, Archibald, Bass et moi) et la panique me gagnais.

Chuck se frotta le menton dans sa main, l'air en pleine réflexion.

-Putain, si j'avais envie de violer une fille, où est ce que j'irais…

Je m'apprêtais à lui dire d'aller se faire foutre quand le portable de Blair sonna. Voyant le nom de SERENA s'afficher, la brune s'empressa de répondre :

-S ? Attend quoi ? Parle moins vite ? Vous êtes en route ? Jenny ? Un message ? OH NON !

Elle se détacha de son téléphone en nous murmurant :

-Sur le toit…

Chuck et Nate se précipitaient déjà vers l'escalier tandis que j'attendit Blair qui s'empressa de couper court à la conversation :

-C'est bon on gère. Je suis avec Nate, Chuck et Jenna. On s'occupe d'elle… A tout de suite.

[…]

-Ne me refait jamais ça, j'ai eu si peur…

Je souriais timidement en voyant Dan serrer dans ses bras sa petite sœur en larmes.

Chuck et Nate était arrivé à temps, arrachant une Jenny morte de peur des bras d'Aaron Sweater, l'un des quarterback de Trinity.

Les deux beaux gosses de l'Uper East Side lui avait foutu leur poing dans la tronche tandis que Blair et moi avions ramené une Jenny tremblante en cuisine.

Blair avait viré les cuisiniers tandis que j'essuyais le visage en larmes de la petite Humphrey. Blair lui avait ensuite donné sa veste remarquant les épaules nu et froide de la jeune fille.

Ensuite Dan et Serena étaient arrivés et s'étaient occupé de la jeune fille. Tout finissait bien finalement.

Je m'approchais des Humphrey et posait ma main sur l'épaule de Dan :

-Rentre, tu lui feras la morale demain matin, la maintenant je pense qu'elle a besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil.

Il acquiesça et Jenny me tomba dans les bras :

-Merci Jenna… Sans toi, je…

-Chut, lui dis-je en caressant ses cheveux blonds. Ne t'inquiète pas je serais toujours là pour toi Jen'…

Dan m'enlaça et se dirigea vers Serena lui demandant si elle voulait rentrer. Serena, après avoir lancé un regard à Blair accepta.

Au moment où les trois allaient se loger dans un taxi, Dan se retourna et se dirigea vers Nate et Chuck pour leur serrer la main en murmurant :

-Merci…

Les deux Golden Boy acquiescèrent et le taxi parti. Blair brisa enfin le silence :

-Allez, venez à la maison je vous offre à boire pour fêter cette victoire…

Elle se tourna vers moi :

-C'est valable pour toi aussi Swan…

Je lui souriais mais hochait la tête négativement :

-C'est gentil Waldorf mais pas ce soir. Je suis extenué… Une prochaine fois ?

Elle me sourit :

-Lundi midi sur les marches du Met… Sois à l'heure. Bonne nuit Swan

-Bonne nuit Waldorf…

[…]

 **Journal intime**

 **Le dimanche 08 septembre 2h00 du matin**

 _Je finis ces quelques lignes avant de définitivement aller me coucher._

 _J'avais accepté un rencard avec Chuck Bass !_

 _Il m'avait raccompagné jusqu'à ma limousine et m'avais demandé de sortir avec lui. Curieusement, avec le comportement bienveillant qu'il avait eu avec Jenny ce soir j'avais excepté de sortir avec lui._

 _Sortir avec Chuck, j'étais consciente que c'était m'ouvrir à NYC et accepter que Riverdale était loin de moi. Mais j'en avais réellement besoin._

 _Demain, j'irais boire un café avec Dan (Je lui avais promis !) et je lui parlerais de Riverdale. Ensuite je fermerais définitivement le chapitre._

 _A 20h00, Chuck passerait me chercher et nous passerions la soirée ensemble. Nous essayerons de devenir ami…_

 _Lundi, je déjeunerais avec B &S… _

_Bref, enfin je pouvais dire que ma vie à New York commençait…_

 **Epilogue : Le prince des ténèbres et l'ancienne Golden Girl**

 **Riverdale -PDV Jughead Jones**

 **Sia- Chandelier**

-Merci Jughead, j'ai passé une très bonne soirée…

Je souriais à Veronica. Je venais de la déposer chez elle et mes yeux se posèrent sur mon téléphone : 2h00 du matin.

Veronica jeta un petit coup d'œil sur mon appareil apercevant mon fond d'écran ce qui me mit mal à l'aise. C'était une photo de Jenna et moi. Même veste en cuir, même coiffe (mon fameux bonnet gris et le sien plus simple juste noir), même sourire hilare.

Betty avait pris cette photo le 01 er juillet, avant que notre vie bascule.

En parlant de Betty, elle m'avait dévisagé toute la soirée. Je devais reconnaitre qu'avec ses cheveux lâchés et sa robe rose pale, elle était magnifique.

Ils avaient tous été étonnés de me voir au bal surtout Archie et Betty. Ils pensaient surement que je me dégonflerais.

Oh bien sûr, je n'avais pas échappé aux moqueries de l'équipe de football (surtout de Reggie Mantle) mais Josie Mac Coy m'avait quand même mis une main aux fesses me disant que j'étais sexy comme ça…

J'avais même dansé, une fois avec Veronica et une autre fois avec Betty.

En partant, Archie m'avait donné une accolade… Nous étions redevenus des potes !

Soudain le souffle de Veronica me sortit des images de ma soirée. Elle voulait que je l'embrasse…

Alors que ses lèvres se trouvaient presque posées sur les miennes je me dégageais doucement.

Elle croisa les bras et rompis le silence gênant :

-Hum… je présume que c'est à cause de cette fille ?

-Ne le prend pas mal Veronica mais je ne suis pas sûr d'être ton genre de mec !

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu en sais Jones ?

-Tu à dévoré des yeux Archie toute la soirée !

D'un coup, nous éclatons de rire tous les deux. Veronica me regarda de nouveau :

-C'est vrai mais ça ma fait plaisir de t'avoir sorti de ta solitude Jones…

-Et le plaisir est partagé Lodge… Merci d'avoir eu le courage de m'inviter…

Elle me sourit puis embrassa délicatement ma joue. Elle sortie de la voiture en se penchant vers moi :

-Bonne nuit Jughead

-Bonne nuit Veronica

Au moment où elle s'apprêtait à ouvrir la porte de l'hôtel elle sortit son téléphone et composa un numéro. Soudain mon portable sonna en affichant le nom de : VERONICA.

J'éclatais de rire et décrocha :

-Oui Mademoiselle Lodge ? Que puis-je pour vous ?

-Ne t'en fait pas Jones… Tu la reverras !

Je fronçais les sourcils et la regardait à travers les vitres de la voiture :

-De qui tu parles Veronica ?

-De Jenna… Tu la reverras un jour, j'en suis certaine…

Et elle entra dans l'hôtel me laissant seule, au volant de ma voiture, pensant à ma meilleure amie partie pour toujours loin de Riverdale !

Alors que je roulais en direction du Drive In, j'allumais la fonction MUSIQUE de mon téléphone et sélectionna une chanson, une chanson que j'écoutais en boucle depuis le départ de Jen'.

 ** _Encore une matinée à me demander  
Comment je vais combler tout ce vide que tu as laissé  
Je sens que la journée promet d'être longue  
Et je n'ai plus personne avec qui la passer  
Je ne peux plus porter cette solitude, tu me manques  
Je n'ai plus personne à qui me confier  
Je passe mon temps à regarder par la fenêtre  
Et je ne te vois toujours pas rentrer_**

 ** _Tout semble faux, j'en perds mes mots  
Que vais-je devenir ?  
Je garde espoir de te revoir  
Dans un proche avenir_**

 ** _Je t'attends comme si t'allais rentrer  
Tu vas me manquer, tu vas me manquer  
Les souvenirs ne cessent de me hanter  
Tu vas me manquer, tu vas me manquer  
Ça fait si longtemps que j'attends que tu rentres mais  
De ma mémoire tu disparais  
Je t'attends comme si t'allais rentrer  
Tu vas me manquer, tu vas me manquer_**

 ** _Encore toute une nuit à rêver de ton retour  
Mais le réveil me replonge dans ce cauchemar  
Sans toi, je m'ennuie, je souris  
Quand je repense aux discussions qu'on avait matins et soirs  
Je pense tellement à toi  
Parfois, j'ai l'impression d'entendre le son de ta voix  
Plus les années passent et plus je réalise  
À quel point j'avais de la chance de t'avoir_**

 ** _Je t'attendrai encore, encore et encore  
Tant que mon corps supportera ton absence  
Je t'attendrai encore, encore et encore  
J'attendrai que tu rentres_**

 **Maître Gim's – Tu vas me manquer**


	7. Chapter 5

**20 septembre – Brooklyn :**

-Et moi je te dis que cette robe est horrible ! Sérieusement S tu ne vas pas mettre ça se soir ?

S éclata de rire et je grommelais. Nous étions toute les deux affalées sur le lit de Dan tandis que Jenny nous montrait des robes qu'elle avait été chercher chez Eleanor pour la grande soirée de ce soir.

Car demain mes chers amis, nous allions faire notre entrée dans la société. Demain était venu le temps du bal des débutantes…

Jenny fronça les sourcils en me regardant de travers :

-Je ne vois pas ce que tu reproche à cette robe Jenna ! Elle est magnifique !

-Ouais, pour Lily ou Sabine mais pas pour nous. Réfléchi Little J ! Ce soir, B, S et moi on fait notre pré-rentrée au bras des trois plus beau mec de New York !

-Oui mais Jenny à raison. Il ne faut pas non plus que nos robes ne nous mettent trop en valeur ce soir. Car personnellement, celle que je porterais demain est juste splendide !

-T'inquiète S, la mienne aussi est splendide… Après tout je l'ai déniché au même endroit que toi…

-Espèce de sale….

Alors que la blonde me fusilla du regard tandis que j'éclatais de rire, le téléphone de S annonça un bip qui interrompis notre conversation. Je la regardais :

-B ?

Elle fronça les sourcils en regardant son appareil puis soupira :

-Pire ! Ma grand-mère …

-Oh la loose…

Alors que S sortie de la chambre, je m'affalais de plus belle sur le lit de Dan et attrapa mon téléphone. Pour mon plus grand malheur, Gossip Girl avait ENCORE postée un article sur :

 _Ici Gossip Girl, celle qui révèle au grand jour ce que l'élite New Yorkaise se donne temps de mal à cacher…_

 _Flash info : Aperçut Bart Bass et son fiston se prendre encore une fois le bec devant le Palace Hôtel. A ce qu'il parait, Bart reproche à notre Chuck d'être devenu trop faible depuis qu'il est amoureux. On dit même que le milliardaire serait devenu plutôt froid envers Sabine Swan son bras droit. Car après tout, l'idylle la plus romantique du moment ne serait-elle pas celle de Chuck et Jenna ?_

Vous n'avez rien compris ? C'est normal ! Laissez-moi vous expliquer…

Depuis cette fameuse soirée « Baisés sur les Lèvres » organisée par B, ma vie avait basculé à une vitesse folle et je ne savais plus où donner de la tête.

Le dimanche suivant la soirée j'étais sortie avec Chuck et bizarrement tout collais entre nous. Deux jours plus tard il m'avait donné mon premier vrai baiser tendre.

C'est à ce moment que nous avons commencé à sortir ensemble. Du jour au lendemain (Et pour le plus grand bonheur de Sabine) j'étais devenue la chérie officiel (Et la première !) de Chuck Bass. Chuck était passé du « Dark Boy » au « Lover Boy » en l'espace de quelques petits jours grâce à ma petite personne. Malgré quelques débuts difficiles au début, j'arrivais peu à peu à m'habituer à son mode de vie fait de débauche, d'alcool et de femmes… Beaucoup de femmes ! Et puis, peu à peu je l'avais habitué également à mon nouveau monde et c'est comme ça que lui et Dany boy essayaient de se tolérer…

Quand je dis tolère c'est aussi parce que ma meilleure amie à enfin ouvert son cœur à Dan Humphrey (mon meilleur ami). Serena et Dan avaient aussi continué à se voir (Pour le plus grand bonheur de Jenny) et avait officialisé leur couple quelques jours après celui de Chuck et moi (Pour le plus grand malheur de leurs parents : Lily et Rufus, mais ça c'est une autre histoire).

S et moi avions peu de point commun, mais malgré ça je l'aimais beaucoup. Je pouvais l'écouter parler pendant des heures de son monde, de sa place dans la société et de ce qu'elle ressentait. Quant à moi, je lui avais transmis peu à peu ma passion pour la littérature et surtout le français. Aujourd'hui, Serena parlait plutôt bien le français mais elle et moi nous ne rivalisons pas avec Miss Blair Waldorf.

Le plus surprenant dans cette histoire était B. Finalement c'est d'elle d'ont je m'étais le plus rapproché (Alors que S et moi avions collé direct). Sous ses airs de pimbêche arrogante se cachais en réalité une super nana.

Elle pouvait me parler pendant des heures d'Audrey Hepburn (son idole), de Paris et de Yale… Et nous discutions parfois de toute nos passions attablées devant un café et le tout enparlant français. B était incroyable, même si parfois son côté Waldorfiens ressortait…

Bref, aujourd'hui il n'y avait plus B&S mais plutôt B, S& J ! Nous étions devenus malgré nous la cible préféré de Gossip Girl. Mais bizarrement j'adorais ça !

Et il y avait Jenny. Ma petite Jenny. Au fil des jours je m'étais improvisé « grande sœur ». J'avais tellement été choqué de ce qui lui était arrivé, que la tristesse que j'avais accumulée depuis juillet s'était transformé d'un coup en colère.

En tout cas, ce crétin de Trinity s'en rappellerais toute sa misérable vie. Avec Dan, Chuck et Nate nous avions été lui régler son compte. J'avais choqué les garçons ce jour-là car ils avaient découvert la partie sombre qui se cachait au fond de moi. « Dark Jenna » comme Jones m'appelait autrefois…

Bref, Jenny et moi étions devenu inséparable. Elle passait pas mal de temps à la son père ou son frère ne la comprenait plus, c'est vers moi qu'elle revenait.

Peu à peu B et S l'avaient aussi adopté même si avec Blair c'était toujours un peu plus compliqué. Bref ma vie était parfaite.

Seule ombre au tableau… Riverdale. J'avais appris le nom de mes anciens amis à Blair, Serena et Dan lors d'un week-end où tous les trois avions passé la soirée à barbotter dans mon jacuzzi avec des bouteilles d'alcool pour compagnie. Sabine était partie à une soirée organisé par Eleanor où Rufus et Lily étaient également. C et N eux étaient à leur Week end de Perdissions. Malgré qu'ils aient proposé à Dan de les accompagner (Par pure politesse comme m'avais précisé Chuck) l'écrivain de Brooklyn avait refusé. Alors à contrecœur pour B, Dan avait passé la soirée avec nous trois.

Je leur avais parlé de Betty, d'Archie mais j'avais vaguement parler de Jug. Et surtout j'avais hormis de leur mentionner le détail sombre de mon passé : Jason Blossom.

Bref j'avais clos le chapitre de Riverdale, leur expliquant que je ne voulais pas en parler, le souvenir de mes parents décédé étant bien trop douloureux… Que des mensonges, mais c'était la fin de l'histoire.

L'arrivé de S me sortie de mes pensées.

-Elle va me rendre dingue, elle ne veut pas que je me rende au bal avec Dan, elle préfère que je me trouve un autre cavalier, car pour elle Dan est trop … provençale !

Sympas la mamie, si elle savait d'où je venais … Moi, l'une des fréquentations de sa petite fille chérie !

Serena s'affala à mes côtés :

-B et toi avait de la chance. Au moins Sabine tolère que tu sortes avec Chuck et Eleanor jubile de voir le couple Nate et B tenir… Et moi, on me demande de me retrouver au bras de … Carter Bezin !

Je tapotais son bras, me promettant de faire mes recherches sur ce Carter (Juste pour embêter un peu Chuck) et fut interrompus par l'arrivé de Jenny :

-Les filles, Blair viens de m'envoyer un message. Vous devez la rejoindre au Waldorf Hôtel. D'après elle, il est temps de vous préparer…

[…]

 **PDV Extérieur**

 **Coldplay – Paradise**

Oui, Jenna Swan s'extasiait sur sa soirée car après tout, toute jeune fille digne de Central Park rêve de descendre les marches des débutantes au côté du prince charmant. Et demain soir, Jenna descendra ses fameuses marches au côté de Chuck Bass, héritier de Bass Industrie et nouvel Golden Boy…

Tout ce monde se trouvait aujourd'hui loin de son ancienne vie… Et pourtant, la bombe qui venait d'exploser à Riverdale était sur le point de tout changer, encore une fois…

[…]

 **Riverdale – PDV Betty**

Mes mains tremblaient tandis que je composais son numéro sur le clavier de mon téléphone portable. Ma mère venait de me lâcher le scoop de l'année. Elle venait de me révéler les détails de l'autopsie du corps de Jason Blossom…

Une tonalité, deux tonalités, trois…

-Betty ?

-Oh Salut Jug ! Comment ça va ?

-Euh… Je vais bien… Betty, qu'est ce qui se passe ?

-Chez Pop's, dans 20 minutes. Il faut que je te parle….

[…]

-Alors Betty Cooper, de quoi veux tu me parler ?

Je fixais le beau brun qui buvait tranquillement son Milkshake à la fraise, tandis que moi trop nerveuse je ne touchais pas au mien à la vanille.

Mais il avait le droit de savoir. Il avait le droit de savoir avant les autres…

Je respirais profondément avant de me lancer :

-Jughead, tu sais que mes parents travaillent tout les deux pour le « _Register_ » ? Le journal de la ville ?

-Ouais… Et alors ?

Nouvelle inspiration. Allez Betty, sois forte :

-Ma mère à enquêter sur l'autopsie de Jason Blossom…

Jughead s'arrêta soudainement de boire son milkshake et me dévisagea de ses beaux yeux verts. Il se redressa et se pencha vers moi :

-Putain Betty Cooper ! C'est quoi le scoop ? Qu'est-ce que ta fouine de mère a trouvé ?

-Jughead… C'est quelque chose d'important que je m'apprête à te dire…

-Alors dis le moi !

Il avait presque crié cette dernière phrase et les larmes me montaient aux yeux. Il était debout prêt à me sauter dessus. Plusieurs personnes du restaurant se retournèrent et je repris ma conversation en chuchotant :

-Jug, Jason a été assassiné le 11 juillet 2017 soit 8 jours après sa disparition…

Jenna a quitté la ville le 05 juillet. Mais ce n'est pas tout, le 07 juillet, elle m'a envoyé un dernier message.

Jughead Jones blêmis à l'annonce de cette nouvelle. Jenna n'avait parlé qu'à moi…

-J'avais juré de ne jamais le dire mais là c'est trop important…

Les poings serrés de Jughead sur la table révélaient peu à peu ses jointure blanche… Pourvus qu'il ne craque pas au milieu du restaurant….

-Elle m'a demandé de ne pas essayer de la contacter mais qu'elle était en France pour les vacances. Et ça le 07 juillet… Ensuite elle quitterait le pays pour se rendre quelque part et refaire sa vie…

Elle m'a dit aussi de te dire que…

Jughead me coupa de la main. Il ne voulait pas entendre ce que Jenna avait eu à dire. Puis, il s'affala sur la table, la tête dans les mains et murmura :

-Ce qui signifie…

Les larmes coulaient maintenant sur mes joues et je n'essayais même plus de le lui cacher. La vérité était là sous nos yeux et cela devenait difficile maintenant d'accepter son départ :

-Jug, Jenna est innocente …

Notre meilleure amie n'a pas tué Jason Blossom….

[…]

 **New York – 21 septembre 2017**

-Et maintenant, laisser-moi vous présenter notre toute dernière débutante : Mademoiselle Jenna Swan.

Fille de Jonathan et Monica Swan, nièce de Sabine Swan. Jenna est escortée par Monsieur Charles Bartholomew Bass.

Après ses études, Jenna souhaite apprendre la littérature Française et se perfectionner dans cette langue à l'université de… Yale et…

 **PDV Jenna**

 **Sia - Cheap Thrills vs. Avicii - Wake Me Up (Rudeejay & Da Brozz Epic Mash-Boot) Music Video 2016**

Je n'écoutais même plus la fin de la phrase de cette vieille bique et souriais plutôt à mon séduisant cavalier : Chuck Bass. Alors que nous descendions les marches, les photographes faisaient leur boulot et nous le nôtre, sois sourire et prendre la pose.

Les nouveaux Brangelina !

Je regardais du coin de l'œil Serena et Dan. La robe de S était magnifique tout comme la tête de constipé que faisait Celia Rodes quand elle avait appris que sa petite fille avait lâché son cavalier (Sorry Carter Bezin !) pour les beaux yeux de Dan Humphrey :

 **The Pierces – Secrets**

Cette chanson c'était le signal. Je la détestais mais je savais qu'il me fallait danser pour compléter le rituel d'initiation. Je vis B et Nate s'élancer les premiers sur la piste de danse et interpréter à la perfections leur rôle de roi et reine de Constance Billard et de Saint Jude.

Je regardais Chuck et lui murmura à l'oreille :

-Je t'en prie, surtout ne me lâche pas… Je ne sais absolument pas danser et encore moins cette danse vraiment compliqué… Sabine à eu beau me faire répéter pendant des heures, rien à y faire !

-Ne t'en fait pas Love je ne te lâche pas… Mais…

-Mais quoi Bass ?

-Il aurait pus t'apprendre à danser à Riverdale !

Je le frappais doucement sur l'épaule et pour se venger, mon petit ami m'attrapa le bras et me fit tournoyer sur la piste. Il était le seul à être capable aujourd'hui de braver ma première règle d'honneur dans notre groupe d'amis : Ne pas parler de mon passé. Il me força à le regarder en murmurant :

-Ne regarde surtout pas tes pieds, ne regarde que moi et Hum … Swan ?

-Oui Bass ?

-J'adore ta robe !

J'éclatais de rire. J'avais soudoyé S pour qu'elle me donne l'adresse de son créateur et surtout son nom. J'avais craqué littéralement sur la robe de Serena Van Der Woodsen !

Alors que B avait voulu jouer la reine individualiste, S avait accepté que nous ayons la même robe sauf à un détail près : Sa robe était or et la mienne… Rouge sang !

Bref, j'étais démoniaque, un peu à la manière de la princesse gothique qui hantait les couloirs de _Thorn Hill_ …

Je m'étais relevé les cheveux en chignon et seulement quelques mèches encadraient mon visage. Je souris à Chuck et il déposa un léger baiser sur mes lèvres… J'adorais tellement l'embrasser !

Au loin j'aperçus Jenny et Eric (Le petit frère d'S) tournoyer non loin de D&S. Il y avait également Sabine ma chère tante qui tournoyait avec Bart Bass. Même si ce dernier n'acceptait pas le couple que je formais avec son fils, il avait fini par reconnaitre qu'il avait trop besoin de Sabine pour continuer à faire la gueule comme un gamin !

Chuck me donna un petit coup et me montra les escaliers. B et Nate les montaient en riant :

-J'en connais deux qui vont conclure ce soir…

-B ne m'en avait pas parlé… Nate t'a dit quelque chose ?

-Ouais, il m'a demandé de lui filer des protections…

-Chuck !

-Quoi Jenna ! Tu connais mon passé. Et puis, un jour ça nous arrivera aussi… Enfin, j'espère !

Le sexe était devenu rapidement un sujet de conversation dans notre couple. Chuck n'était plus vierge depuis longtemps alors que moi si…. Et c'était un sujet qui me mettait mal à l'aise à la vue de ce qui s'était passé en juillet dernier…

 ** _Flashback_**

 ** _02.07.2017_**

 **Ed Sheran – Photograph (Cover "français" by Sarah Officiel)**

 _-Putain je n'arrive pas à croire qu'Archie l'ai déjà fait…_

 _-Et moi je n'arrive pas à croire que tu écoute les provocations de l'équipe de football ! Archie est ton meilleur pote, s'il avait couché avec une fille je pense qu'il te l'aurait dit…_

 _-Putain Jen' ! C'est à ma virginité qu'ils en voulaient ! Et puis Archie et moi… Laisse tomber !_

 _J'éclatais de rire tandis que mon brun préféré me fusillait du regard. Jughead et moi nous trouvions dans le Mobil Home de FP, son père._

 _Nous trainions dehors quand la pluie nous avait surpris. Etonnés par cet orage soudain de début juillet nous avions courus comme des malades de « SweatWater River » vers les mobil home. L'avantage avec FP, c'est qu'il était toujours en vadrouille._

 _J'observais mon meilleur ami trempé en train de retirer sa veste et ne pus m'empêcher de le taquiner :_

 _-Ça t'emmerde vraiment d'être encore puceau Jones !_

 _-Quoi ? Eu ouais, un peu… Je te rappel qu'on aura 18 ans à la fin de l'année et…_

 _-Et quoi ?_

 _-Attend… Ne me dis pas que toi…_

 _-Quoi moi ?_

 _-Jenna Swan... Est-ce que tu es encore vierge ?_

 _Je me mordis la lèvre. N'importe quelle fille lui aurait dit d'aller se faire foutre mais moi…cela me mettais plus mal à l'aise qu'autre chose. Ses yeux verts se posèrent sur moi. Je détestais qu'il me regarde comme ça. Il me mettait vraiment mal à l'aise :_

 _-Ouais Jones… Je suis encore vierge…_

 _-Alors ni Mantle, ni Blossom ne t'ont touché ?_

 _-Putain tu me prend pour quoi Jones ? Une pute ?_

 _Il s'approcha de moi et m'attrapa par le bras pour me coller contre son torse et son tee-shirt trempé. Mon cœur commença à battre très fort. Puis il m'enlaça et posa sa joue sur le haut de mon crane en me murmurant :_

 _-Tu n'es pas une chienne Swan… Tu es ma meilleure amie !_

 _Son odeur était enivrante, surtout accentué par l'odeur de la pluie. Je passais alors mes mains sous son tee-shirt, caressant ses pectoraux et c'est là que tout a commencé à déraper :_

 _-Jones, si on ne veut pas fêter nos 18 ans puceaux on a qu'a le faire… Tout les deux, ici et maintenant, comme mon premier baiser…_

 _Et alors j'avais posé timidement mes lèvres sur les siennes. J'étais peut-être à ma connaissance la seule fille hormis Betty à n'avoir jamais dépassé le stade baiser sur les lèvres avec un garçon. Mais, il avait ensuite répondu à mon baiser avec beaucoup de force._

 _Nous nous embrassions tous les deux comme si nos vies en dépendaient. Je lui arrachais son tee-shirt et lui le mien. Il me souleva et me porta jusqu'à la chambre d'FP et me jeta sur le lit avant de s'écraser sur moi. Sa bouche embrassa doucement la mienne puis ma mâchoire. Il descendit le long de mon cou qu'il parsema de baiser de plus en plus passionnés (Seigneur, j'allais avoir un beau suçon demain)._

 _Puis il descendit plus bas et c'est là que je sentais une bosse se former au niveau de son entre- jambe…_

 ** _Fin du FB_**

[…]

-Jenna ?

Chuck me sortit de mes pensées, attendant une réponse. Je ne mis que quelques secondes à me rappeler de la conversation :

-Pour mes 18 ans… J'aimerais qu'on fasse l'amour ce soir-là… Ça sera magique !

Chuck me sourit :

-Tes désirs sont les ordres princesses…

Oui, ce fameux 02 juillet, Jughead et moi n'avons pas fait l'amour.

Nous nous étions arrêtés au moment où nous étions tout les deux juste en sous-vêtements et que notre amitié avait reris le dessus. J'avais perdu les pédales et mon meilleur ami l'avait compris. Nous avions essayé d'en plaisanter, disant que nous ne voulions ni l'un ni l'autre gâché notre amitié.

Pourtant, quand je m'étais endormis dans ses bras j'avais le sentiment d'être à ma place. Mon cœur battait à tout rompre et je savais malgré moi que nos sentiments l'un envers l'autre avait changés au moment où j'avais posé mes lèvres sur les siennes…

[…]

 **12 octobre 2017**

 ** _Epilogue : La Belle et la Bête_**

 **Maître Gim's – Brisé**

 **PDV Jughead**

En ce 12 octobre, il pleuvait. Betty m'avait envoyé un SMS, inquiète se demandant où j'étais… J'avais tellement changé en l'espace d'un mois…

Mais Betty savait, Betty comprenait… Ce soir, elle se glisserait dans mes draps et elle me prendra dans ses bras, comme la veille.

Voilà 3 semaines que j'avais appris que Jenna n'avait pas tué Jason. Et voilà trois semaines que je me torturais l'esprit, attendant une lueur d'espoir.

FP Jones avait été arrêté ce matin pour le meurtre de Jason, trafic de drogue et détournement de fond. Jackpot quoi ! Et ce con n'avait pas nié les faits. Dans la soirée j'avais reçu de la visite. On m'avait fait une proposition alléchante sous les yeux effarés de Betty.

Putain de pluie, mais pas assez forte pour cacher mes larmes… Mon père, en taule...

Un bip, deux bips, je déteste les tonalités des téléphones portable, puis la messagerie :

-Salut, vous êtes bien sur le portable de Jenna Swan, je suis indisponible pour le moment mais veuillez me laisser un message…Sauf si c'est toi Jones, pas la peine de me soudoyer je ne te payerais pas de Milkshake chez Pop's tant que tu n'auras pas avoué que c'est moi la meilleure !

Elle n'avait pas changé sa messagerie…Ou alors elle avait changé de téléphone.

Alors, malgré les larmes qui coulaient sur mes joues je me lançais :

-Salut Swan, c'est Forsythe Jones… Tu sais ton meilleur ami… Ecoute je ne sais pas si tu le sais mais ici on sait tous que ce n'es pas toi qui a tué Jason…

Alors j'ai une question : Pourquoi t'es partie Swan ? Pourquoi tu m'as laissé tomber ? Dis-moi… DIS MOI !

J'avais hurlé, trop en colère, trop bouleversé par ce que j'avais à lui dire. Mon cœur battait trop vite et mes émotions se manifestait puissance mille !

-Je t'aime Jenna… Je suis amoureux de toi depuis toujours je pense… Depuis que tu m'as tendu la main quand on avait quatre ans. Mais je m'en suis réellement rendu compte le 02 juillet quand j'ai failli te faire l'amour… Et je regrette d'avoir juste failli… J'aurais voulu te faire l'amour !

Je t'aime Jenna Swan…

Ça y'es, s'était sortie. Pardonne moi Betty mais je ne pouvais pas le garder pour moi :

-Swan, quand tu auras écouté ce message, sache que je te laisse cinq jours pour revenir à Riverdale. 5 jours pour reprendre le cours de ta vie et si tu le veux aussi… être avec moi et vivre notre vie.

Si tu n'es pas de retour dans 5 jours, je t'oublierais pour de bon et tout sera fini…pour toujours…

Je pleurais comme un gosse… J'essuyais rageusement mes larmes tendis qu'au loin, des silhouettes s'avançaient vers moi sous la pluie :

-Jenna, FP viens d'être arrêté… On l'accuse du meurtre de Jason Blossom… Je n'ai plus personne alors j'ai pris une grande décision… Jenna, je fais partie de….

 ** _Bip… Bip…Bip_**

 ** _[…]_**

 ** _New York…_**

 _Le vieux téléphone de Jenna Swan tomba au sol tandis que la personne qui le tenait dans les mains recula, horrifié par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre… Ainsi, Jenna avait menti…_

 _La personne se ressaisis, écouta l'appartement endormis puis ramassa le téléphone. Téléphone qu'elle avait entendu sonner dans la chambre de Jenna et qui l'avait intrigué._

 ** _1 message vocal : Jug_**

 _Au loin, le bruit de l'appartement bondé et de la soirée organisé en bas par Sabine Swan. La personne ne devait surtout pas se faire prendre…_

 _Elle regarda le message comme ci c'était un affront. Ainsi ce garçon l'aimait… Cette personne ne le tolèrerait pas. Jenna ne pouvait pas appartenir à ce garçon !_

 _Alors la silhouette commis l'irréparable. Elle appuya sur la touche EFFACER du message. Ce serait comme s'il n'avait jamais existé…._


	8. Chapter 6

**02 novembre 2017**

Je me réveillais, enfin j'émergeais, plutôt groggy suite à la sonnerie de mon téléphone portable. Je roulais sur le côté et me heurta à quelque chose de dur :

-Hum, Bass !

-Hum ?

-Mon téléphone…

Chuck se retourna et me tendis mon téléphone posé à côté de lui. Puis il roula de nouveau sur le côté et je répondis à ce petit appareil de malheur :

-QUOI ?

-Et bien Jenna, en voilà des manières de répondre à sa tante …

-Sa…Sabine ?

-La seule et l'unique. Pour information, je te rappel que tu avais donné rendez vous à Serena ce matin pour préparer…

-Les 18 ans de B ! Coupais-je ma tante… J'avais zappé. Dis à S de patienter, j'arrive ! Merci Sabine !

Je lui raccrochais au nez. J'allais me faire encore engueuler mais tempi. Je m'approchais de Chuck et me jeta sur lui. Il ouvrit ses bras et je vins m'y réfugier comme pratiquement tous les soirs. Je remontais jusqu'à sa bouche et commença à l'embrasser doucement. Il grogna mais répondis rapidement à mes baisers…

L'excitation montait en nous et je commençai à passer mes mains sous son tee-shirt, ma main droite caressant son dos et la gauche son torse.

 **Luis Fonsi & Daddy Yankee – Despacito**

Chuck réagis et attrapa mes hanches pour me faire basculer au-dessus de lui. Il m'hotta mon tee-shirt et je me retrouvais seins nus, capturant ses lèvres pour des baisers passionnés. Je lui hottais également son tee-shirt pour profiter pleinement de sa peau nue contre la mienne. Alors qu'il continuait à m'embrasser, une main sur mon sein droit, des flashs me revinrent en mémoires :

 _De la pluie, des fringues trempées, deux adolescents s'embrassant… Jones…_

Jones !

La main de Chuck venait enfin d'atteindre son but et je sentis qu'elle tirait sur le tissu de ma culotte et je réagis rapidement :

-Chuck… Chuck ! Stop !

Le jeune homme se stoppa net en soupirant. Je venais de sortir précipitamment de son lit avec le drap enroulé autour de ma taille. Bon prince, il s'approcha de moi et m'embrassa doucement sur la bouche avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain….

[…]

 **Rihanna – Only Girl**

-Attend, tu as fait quoi ?

-Moins fort S !

-Ne t'inquiète pas Jenna, Serena est tellement peu discrète que nous avons tous entendus. Alors comme ça tu as allumé Bass et ensuite rejeté comme une merde ?

Je soupirais bruyamment tandis que Serena fusillait Penelope du regard. Nous étions toute dans le grand appartement des Waldorf en train de préparer l'anniversaire le plus important de l'année : Les 18 ans de sa majesté Blair Waldorf !

J'observais les serveurs et autres domestiques s'activer à préparer la fête qui devait avoir lieu le soir même. Nous, les copines de Blair étaient chargées de trier les fleurs de mademoiselle et donner les instructions pour leur emplacement.

J'étais donc dans le salon en compagnie de Serena, Katy, isabelle, Hazel et Pénélope.

La dernière, cette espèce de garce brune se tourna vers moi et me toisa d'un air dédaigneux :

-Alors Jenna… Pourquoi attendre ? Moi si j'étais au bras d'un homme aussi séduisant et puissant que Chuck Bass je lui aurais déjà donné mon corps…

-Peut être ma chère… Mais ce n'est pas le cas ! D'ailleurs il me semble que tu n'as même pas de bras dans lequel te foutre !

Hazel éclata de rire tandis que Pénélope nous fusillait du regard. Katy intervient, alors qu'elle venait de remettre un bouquet de pivoine à l'un des serveurs qui passait à nos côtés :

-Pénélope à raison. Jenna, tu es belle, populaire et Gossip Girl ne fait que te traquer. Alors pourquoi attendre ?

-Moi je sais pourquoi Jenna attend…

Je sursautais en reconnaissant la voix d'Isabelle. Mon rythme cardiaque commença à accélérer …

-Jenna a peut-être un autre petit ami à Riverdale…

Jones… Jughead Jones…

Je me retournais vers elle, mes yeux exprimant plus que de la colère :

-Ah ouais ? répondis-je d'une voix sèche. T'insinue quoi Isa ? Que je trompe Chuck ?

-Je… non mais…

-Mais quoi ? Tu veux vraiment savoir pourquoi ? Et bien voilà, je suis encore vierge ! Vierge oui ! Excusez-moi de ne pas vouloir perdre ma virginité n'importe comment. Je préfère attendre le bon moment !

-Jenna ne t'énerve pas, me coupa Hazel. C'est juste que tu nous as déjà parlé d'un garçon… Archie je crois ? Et du coup on pensait qu'il y avait eu quelque chose entre vous …

-Archibald Andrews ? N'importe quoi ! C'était juste un ami ! Rien ne s'est jamais passé entre nous !

-Le problème, renchéri Pénélope, c'est que nous sommes censés être tes amies et nous ne savons rien de ta vie passée. Tu nous as parlé de certains de tes amis mais sans jamais nous montrer une seule photo et ni rentrer dans les détails !

Je ne supportais plus la tournure de la conversation et me retournais. Alors que Serena essayait de calmer le jeu, Penelope abatis sa dernière carte :

-Même Chuck commence à avoir des doutes… Je l'ai entendus en parler avec Nate au lycée.

Je posais brusquement le vase que je tenais sur la table. Le bruit sourd attira les regards de toute les personnes présentes dans la pièce.

Blair fit alors son apparition, suivi de sa mère :

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ici ? Un problème ?

Je regardais mes mains serrées sur le rebord de la table. Mes jointures commençaient à blanchir ce qui n'était pas bon signe. J'inspirais calmement, essayant de ne pas craquer. Je me retournais vers Blair, un sourire hypocrite plaqué sur mes lèvres :

-Non aucun problème. C'est juste que j'ai oublié que je devais faire quelque chose à la maison. B ne m'en veux pas mais je vais m'arrêter là. On se voit ce soir !

Et sans laisser le temps à la brune de me répondre, j'attrapais mon sac et mon blouson et sortie précipitamment de l'appartement.

[…]

 **Appartement de Sabine et Jenna Swan**

 **Vanessa Hudgens – Gotta Go My Own Way**

J'observais le bazar que je venais de mettre dans ma chambre. J'avais littéralement pété un câble.

Arrivé à l'appartement de ma tante, je m'étais précipité dans ma chambre et j'avais fait une chose que je ne pensais jamais faire. Après avoir retirer la clef que je portais autour du cou, j'avais ouvert le coffre en bois posé dans un coin de la chambre…

Mes parents me manquaient. Maman aurait su quoi faire ! Mais ils étaient mort , tué par l'un de mes camarades de lycée…

Mort également…

Tout était devant moi. Albums de lycée, albums photos, peluches… Tout mes souvenirs de Riverdale.

Je me dirigeais vers ma penderie et fouilla au fond de celle-ci et trouva ce que je cherchais. Un tee-shirt noir avec dessus un S gris. Je l'attrapais et porta le tee-shirt à mon visage, inspirant l'odeur.

Puis je descendis…

[…]

 **Palace Hôtel**

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent et j'entrais dans l'antre de la famille Bass. Je me dirigeais vers le salon en l'appelant :

-Chuck ?

Un bruit se fit entendre et je me dirigeais vers le salon jusqu'à ce que je tombe sur :

-Lily ?

Lily Van Der Woodsen se sentit gêné de ma présence en ces lieux. La mère de ma meilleure amie lissa sa robe et tapota son chignon tandis que mon beau père arriva droit sur nous :

-Lily? Oh Jenna, c'est toi!

Je me retiens de partir en courant face à l'allure de Bart Bass. Sa chemise était à moitié déboutonné et sa cravate pendait à son cou. Il me regarda et mes yeux se posèrent sur sa chemise. Bart s'empressa de se rhabiller correctement tandis que Lily dirigea son regard vers la fenêtre.

-Hum, Jenna ? Je présume que…

-Oui… Je suis venu voir Chuck …

-Oh Charles… Il doit être dans sa chambre…

-Très bien, merci Monsieur Bass…

-Hum Jenna ?

Je me retournais alors que je quittais la pièce, gêné par ce que je venais de découvrir:

-Si tu pouvais éviter de parler de ce que tu viens de voir à Sabine, Serena ou Erik… Cela nous arrangerait fortement Lily et moi…

J'acquiesçait et me dirigea vers la porte de la chambre de Chuck. Je toquais et mon petit ami ouvrit la porte, un grand sourire plaqué sur ses lèvres :

-Jenna Swan ? Tu es venu pour surprendre le nouveau couple de l'année. Bart Bass et Lily Van Der Woodsen ?

-Trêves de plaisanterie Chuck… Je suis venu car j'ai quelque chose à te montrer…

[…]

-Et elle, c'est Elisabeth « Betty » Cooper, c'était ma meilleure amie… On est devenu inséparable à partir du collège… On a toujours tout partagé…

Chuck m'écoutait sans vraiment trop m'interrompre. Je venais enfin de lui ouvrir une porte vers mon monde. Devant lui s'étalaient des photos de ma vie à Riverdale. J'avais commencé par le chapitre sur ma famille et notamment mes parents et je continuais avec celui de mes amis.

Je tournais les pages de l'album et tomba sur une photo qui me fit sourire. Betty riait aux éclats alors qu'Archie venait de la balancer sur son épaule comme un vulgaire sac à patate. Le beau roux, sur la photo suivante, riait aux éclats tandis que son tee-shirt blanc révélait sa musculature :

-Tu vois Bass, tu as ton Archibald et moi le miens.

Lui c'est Archie Andrews, le meilleur ami de Betty. C'était mon voisin. Je m'entendais super bien avec lui. C'était l'un des rares mecs qui me considérais comme son égal et qui étais capable de me défier au billard ou à la bière…

J'éclatais de rire et tourna les pages de l'album :

-Kevin Keller, le fils du shérif Keller, collègue de mon père. Un ami également un peu trop gay si tu vois ce que je veux dire…

Chuck sourit et encercla ma taille de ses bras. Il enfoui sa tête dans mon cou et commença à y déposer des baisers. Je continuais de tourner les pages de l'album avant que Chuck ne s'arrête sur une photo :

-Et lui ? C'est qui ?

La photo était l'une des plus récente que je possédais et ma mère avait réussi à la prendre contre notre avis. Nous étions tous les quatre assis sur le mur en pierre qui se trouvait devant la maison de mes parents.

Archie à gauche, souriait avec son ballon de foot sous le bras. Betty ensuite à ses côtés le regardait avec un air que je ne lui avais jamais remarqué avant. Elle le regardait comme une fille amoureuse. Il y avait ensuite moi, sérieuse, en débardeur et short en jean et bizarrement sans mon bonnet noir. Et enfin Jughead, son éternel bonnet gris en forme de couronne vissé sur son crâne. Il regardait au loin, toujours perdus dans ses pensées. La photo avait été prise le premier jour des vacances en juin dernier. Le gang des quatre…

-C'est Jughead Jones. Le meilleur ami d'Archie. Parfois, il trainait avec nous…

-Il est plutôt beau mec…

-Ouais c'est vrai…

Le moment était parfait pour lui dire la vérité. Mais Chuck ne put s'empêcher de renchérir en riant :

-Dommage qu'il sois aussi ringard….

Sa remarque me blessa mais je ne lui montrai pas. Je fermais l'album et me blotti dans ses bras :

-Voilà tu en sais un peu plus. Mais tu es le seul à avoir vu ces photos…

-Jenna…

-Chuck… je ne veux pas que tu croies que je ne veux pas coucher avec toi car j'avais quelqu'un à Riverdale… Je veux juste que ma première fois soit parfaite, et ….

Chuck me coupa en posant ses lèvres sur les miennes :

-Tu es pardonné Mademoiselle Swan…

-Merci Chuck… Je t'adore…

-Je t'adore aussi Jenna…

Chuck et moi n'avions pas pu encore nous dire les fameux trois petits mots et les sept petites lettres. Mais pour le moment nous arrivions à nous en contenter.

Je m'allongeais sur le lit et il se plaça derrière moi pour me serrer dans ses bras. J'étais bien…

Mais au fond de moi mon cœur se serras encore une fois. Je lui avais encore mentis….

[….]

 **Appartement de Sabine et Jenna Swan**

 **Sia -Fire Me Gasoline**

 **PDV Sabine**

-Jenna ?

J'appelais ma nièce tandis que je montais les escaliers menant vers ses quartiers. Je n'avais pas eu de nouvelle d'elle de la journée mis à part le coup de téléphone de ce matin où elle m'avait clairement envoyé promener.

J'arrivais dans le salon de ma nièce et me dirigeais vers sa chambre. Curieusement, la porte était ouverte. Jenna détestait avoir la porte ouverte, surtout quand je l'obligeais à le faire dès que Chuck venait à la maison. J'aimais beaucoup le fils de Bart, où du moins j'aimais son évolution. J'avais connu Charles comme un petit con arrogant et il s'était réellement transformé quand il avait commencé à fréquenter Jenna. Mais ils étaient encore jeunes…

Je me souvins que ma belle-sœur Monica aimé plaisanter en appelant sa fille Midas, parce qu'elle changeait ce qu'elle touchait en or… Elle l'avait fait avec Charles mais aussi par le passé avec Forsythe Jones, son meilleur ami.

Je me rappelais assez bien de Forsythe. Je l'avais vu pour la dernière fois lors des 16 ans de ma nièce. Le fils de FP Jones…C'était la dernière fois où je m'étais rendus à Riverdale.

Je n'avais jamais compris le lien qui unissait ma nièce à ce garçon d'où le fait que je l'ai taquiné le jour de son arrivé. Mais parfois, on s'unissait à des gens bien trop différend de nous et à Riverdale, je savais de quoi je parlais…

Jenna pensait que je me fichais de sa vie mais au contraire, mon seul but était de la comprendre et la protéger, comme j'aurais aimé qu'on me protège au même âge.

Alors que je pénétrais dans la pièce je vis ma nièce finir de mettre ses boucles d'oreilles devant sa coiffeuse. Elle était magnifique, si bien que les remontrances que je voulais lui servir passèrent à la trappe.

Elle avait laissé ses cheveux lâchés et bouclés qui tombaient en cascade dans son dos. Ses yeux bleus étaient maquillés et ses lèvres peintes en rouge. La robe qu'elle portait venait de chez VALENTINO. Je le lui avais offert la veille après avoir convaincu la boutique de Manhattan de lui en créer une sur mesure.

La robe était noire avec des motifs or et marron. Elle descendait jusqu'aux genoux de ma nièce et possédaient un magnifique décolleté dans le dos.

Je m'approchais de Jenna et me plaça derrière elle. Ma nièce me regarda dans le miroir et souleva ses longs cheveux. Mes yeux se posèrent alors sur la chaine et la clef en argent posé sur la coiffeuse. Je saisie la chaine et la mis autour du cou de Jenna. Des larmes virent couler sur ses joues et la jeune femme attrapa un mouchoir et essuya délicatement ses yeux avant de poser sa tête contre ma poitrine :

-Je suis un imposteur dans ce monde…

-Non ma chérie, tu es ma nièce… Tu as donc ta place ici, avec moi, avec B&S, avec Chuck….

-J'ai ouvert le coffre…

J'acquiesçait, sachant que cela avait dû être difficile pour elle mais il le fallait :

-Tu as montré les photos à tes amies ?

-Non, seulement à Chuck …

-Même les photos de Forsythe ?

Jenna releva brusquement la tête et me regarda avec des yeux ronds. Je lui souris et commença à caresser ses longs cheveux :

-Je l'avais reconnu sur les photos, le premier jour quand je t'ai taquiné avec lui. Je savais qui il était, ton meilleur ami…

Je me relevais et ma nièce me souris…Je me penchais et lui déposa un baisé sur la joue :

-Dépêche-toi on va finir par être en retard….

Je m'apprêtais à sortir de la pièce quand Jenna me coupa :

-Au fait tante Sabine… Quand j'ai ouvert le coffre, il manquait quelque chose…

-Ah bon ?

-Oui mon téléphone portable…. Tu es sûre de bien l'avoir mis dans le coffre ?

-Peut être… Je ne me rappel plus…

-Où alors je ne l'ai pas vu … Il est peut-être resté au fond… Ce n'est pas grave…

Elle me sourit de nouveau et je quittais la chambre de ma nièce. En descendant les escaliers j'entendis une dernière fois Jenna murmurer :

-J'étais pourtant sûre de l'avoir entendu sonner il n'y a pas si longtemps….

[…]

 **Appartement des Waldorfs**

 **U2 – Every Breaking Wave**

 **PDV Jenna**

J'observais tout ce qui se passait autour de moi. L'appartement des Waldorf était magnifique. En plus des magnifiques bouquets de fleurs que nous avions conçu, il y 'avait plusieurs affiches de film représentant les préférés de Blair comme « Diamant sur canapé » …

Je sentis une légère pression sur mon bras et me retourna pour faire face à Blair, ému aux larmes. A ses côtés Serena, qui souriait. B nous attrapa chacune par le bras et murmura :

-Merci les filles, vous êtes vraiment les meilleures amies que je puisse avoir

Et nous nous enlaçons toutes les trois. Mon regard se posa sur trois silhouettes qui nous observaient en souriant en haut de l'escalier.

Un brun, les cheveux légèrement en bataille qui portait un costume marron. Un châtain clair, en costume noir qui nous regardaient en penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté. Et enfin, un brun au regard ténébreux, portant un costume gris. Il tenait déjà un verre de scotch dans sa main droite.

Les trois garçons souriaient. Nos trois amours : Dan, Nate et Chuck…

[…]

La fête battait de son plein. Les serveurs circulaient parmi les invités et au fur et à mesure des conversations, les plateaux de champagne et petit four se vidaient.

Serena discutait avec Dan et Rufus son beau-père qui avait été invité par Eleanor.

Plus loin, B essayait quant à elle d'éviter son nouveau beau-père (Cyrus en veut plus !) et sa mère. Elle avait trouvé refuge dans les bras de Nate et essayait de suivre la conversation animée du beau sportif avec ses parents : Howard et Anne Archibald.

Quant à moi, j'avais laissé Chuck, Sabine et Bart qui parlaient de la chute de la bourse et des conséquences dramatique sur « Bass Industrie ». Après avoir attrapé une coupe sur un plateau, je me dirigeais vers un canapé où Erik, Jonathan et Jenny discutait. Jonathan était le petit ami d'Erik et tout les deux me faisaient un peu penser à Kevin Keller, le côté « folle » en moins.

-De quoi vous discutez la jeunesse ?

Je me laissai tomber entre Erik et Jenny qui regardait son téléphone. Le petit frère de S me répondit :

-Oh rien, mise à part la cour de B qui se moque de tout le monde. Et surtout, fait étrange mais Gossip Girl n'a encore rien postée sur la soirée…

-Etrange en effet… Alors petite Jenny ? Il y a un beau gosse qui te plait ?

Jenny se mit à rougir tandis que Jonathan et Erik éclataient de rire. La blonde me fusilla du regard :

-Très drôle… Vas donc toi t'occuper de ton chéri avant qu'une nouvelle rumeur sur Chuck et Jenna fasse son apparition !

-Tu as raison, renchérit Jonathan en me souriant. Peut être après que les greluches de B vont croire que tu te tape un de nous.

Je lui frappais le derrière de la tête en riant et me leva. Coupe toujours en main, je me dirigeais vers mon petit ami quand une main s'abattit sur mon bras. Je me retournais en sursautant pour faire face à un homme brun en costume. Il me regarda :

-Vous êtes Jenna Swan ?

-Euh oui c'est moi. C'est à quel sujet ?

-Je suis Monsieur Andrews… Le détective de la famille Bass… Pouvons nous trouver un endroit tranquille ? Il faut que je vous parle….

[…]

Je me retrouvais sur le lit de Blair tandis qu'Andrews fermait la porte. Même si cet homme ne me mettait pas mal à l'aise, mon cœur battait trop rapidement. Qu'est-ce que le détective de la famille Bass pouvait bien avoir à me dire ?

Il prit le tabouret de la coiffeuse de B et s'assit pour me faire face :

-Je suis navré de vous importuner ce soir Mademoiselle Swan mais j'ai absolument besoin de vous pour m'aider à finaliser une enquête…

-De quelle enquête parlait vous ? En quoi puis-je vous être utile ? Et surtout, est-ce que Bart et Chuck savent que vous êtes ici ?

Le détective se caressa le menton, un peu comme Chuck quand il était gêné. Mon regard dévia sur la bouteille de scotch posée sur la table de chevet de B. Je l'ouvris et attrapa deux verres planqués dans la porte de la table. Je servis généreusement les deux verres et en tendis un à Andrews :

-Merci Mademoiselle Swan… Monsieur Bass et son fil ne sont pas au courant… Mais je rame de plus en plus sur l'affaire en question et pourtant monsieur Bass voudrait qu'elle soit réglée le plus rapidement possible…

-Je vous écoute…

-Il s'agit du dossier Hiram Lodge… Celui-ci a demandé d'être libéré sous conditionnel. Et il le saura sauf si j'arrive à découvrir qui est à la tête de son trafic… A Riverdale !

Boum, mon cœur eu un raté. Mais en quoi pourrais-je l'aider à faire avancer l'enquête ?

-Je suis désolé Monsieur Andrews mais je ne peux pas vous aider. Je n'ai pas connu Hiram Lodge. Sa famille est arrivée à Riverdale quelques jours après mon départ.

-Je sais que vous ne connaissez pas Lodge Mademoiselle Swan, mais vous connaissez peut-être cet homme…

Le détective sortie une photo de la poche de sa veste et alors que mes yeux se posaient sur la photo, mon verre glissa de mes mains et s'écrasa sur le sol. Le geste ne passa pas inaperçu auprès de Andrews et il me tendit la photo comprenant que je connaissais bien l'homme représenté.

C'était un homme plutôt grand, les cheveux noirs ainsi qu'une barbe de plusieurs jours non entretenu… Soudain, toute ma vie depuis mes 4 ans jusqu'au 05 juillet défila sous mes yeux…

Une main tendue, des rires d'enfants, des hamburgers chez Pop's, la primaire, les bonnets gris et noir, le premier baiser, un rouquin entre nous deux, la bagarre contre Moose et Jason, la pluie, le mobile-home, les baisers…

Les larmes coulaient sur mes joues et je regardais le détective droit dans les yeux. Il ramassa mon verre et le rempli de nouveau avant de me le tendre. Je l'attrapai et le vida cul sec.

-Jenna… Cet homme a été arrêté il y a maintenant plus de quinze jours. Monsieur Bass et moi avons mis nos hommes sur le coup. Ils ont pris contact avec le shérif Keller….

Nous avons appris d'une source sûre que cet homme était un « _SoutSide Serpent_ », l'organisation criminelle de Riverdale…

C'est lui qui détournait avec l'aide d'Hiram Lodge les fonds de « Bass Industries » …

-Comment pouvait vous en être sur ?

-Notre taupe… Nous avons une taupe qui fait le lien entre Riverdale et New York. Et celle-ci nous a appris très récemment que cet homme n'est autre que le chef des Serpents…

La tête me tournait. Je tremblais de colère et mes yeux baignées de larmes rencontrèrent ceux du détective :

-Racontez moi tout…

Il regarda vers la porte et je me levais précipitamment pour la fermer à clef. Nous étions tranquille pour un bon moment. Alors Andrews pris la parole :

-Avant de vous donner d'autre informations. J'ai besoin de votre confirmation.

L'homme sur cet photo est-il bien notre criminel ?

Est-ce bien Forsythe Pendleton Jones II. Egalement connus sous le nom de FP Jones ?

[…]

 **Katy Perry - Unconditionally**

-Ah Jenna, où était tu ? Ça fait des heures qu'on te cherche !

Je poussais brutalement Serena qui venait de me tendre la main, et tout ça sous les yeux de la cour de B. Mais plus rien n'était important. Mes cheveux étaient en bataille, mon maquillage ravagé par mes larmes mais je continuais d'avancer. Il fallait que je la trouve …

Je la trouvais dans la pièce principal, entourée des trois quarts des invités de l'anniversaire de ma meilleure amie.

Elle discutait avec animation auprès d'Anne, Lily, Eleanor et autres mondaines. Chuck me vit arriver de loin et commença à me sourire sauf que ses yeux se posèrent sur mon visage déformé par la colère. Dan et Rufus arrêtèrent également leur conversation tout comme Bart, Nate, B et Howard. Serena et Jenny arrivèrent derrière moi au moment où je me plantais devant elle. Tant mieux, au moins il y aurait du monde pour apprécier le spectacle !

Sabine Swan leva les yeux vers moi et son visage n'exprimait alors que de l'inquiétude :

-Jenna ? Ma puce qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?

Elle se leva et essaya de poser sa main sur ma joue mais je la repoussais violement. Mon geste était si brusque qu'elle retomba sur le canapé sur lequel elle était assise. Maintenant tous les regards étaient braqués sur nous :

-Est-il vrai que tu as fait arrêter FP Jones ?

Bart fut le premier à réagir face à la mention de ce nom et il s'approcha de ma tante pour l'aider à se relever et me faire face :

-Jenna, qu'est ce que tu racontes… As-tu bu ?

-NON ! hurlais-je soudainement. Je n'ai pas trop bu et je t'ai posé une question. Sabine, as-tu oui ou non fait arrêter FP Jones ?

Comprenant que je ne jouais pas, ma tante pinça les lèvres et me répondit sèchement :

-Jenna, ce n'est ni le lieu et ni le moment de parler de ça…

-REPOND !

Bart m'attrapa le bras :

-Jenna s'il te plait…

Je le repoussais lui aussi. Chuck arriva et se plaça à ma droite pour encercler ma taille. Je me dégageais de lui et m'approcha encore plus de ma tante.

-Sabine. J'attends une réponse !

-Oui Jenna ! Oui j'ai fait arrêter FP Jones…

Elle avait fini par prononcer ces mots comme si c'était normal pour elle. J'accusais le coup et les larmes me montaient une nouvelles fois aux yeux.

-Mais pourquoi ?

C'était au tour de Sabine d'être maintenant en colère. Je gâchais la soirée et cela la faisait sortir de ses gonds. Ma tante se posta au côté de Bart et se mit à me hurler dessus :

-Mais parce que c'est un « SouthSide Serpent » Jenna. C'est lui qui aidait Hiram à détourner les fonds de « Bass Industrie » au profit de « Lodge Industrie », la filiale qu'il avait montée dans notre dos !

J'ai donc fait ce que j'avais à faire…

-Comme jouer les taupes auprès de Riverdale ? Auprès d'Alice Cooper ? De Clifford Blossom ?

Elle me regarda étonné par mes propos et par les noms mais poursuivit :

-Oui Jenna… J'ai repris contact avec les amis de tes parents comme Alice ou Clifford pour surveiller FP ! Et ensuite, j'ai trouvé toute les preuves concrète pour dénicher le repère des serpents et mettre la main sur leur chef.

-FP Jones… Et ensuite faire alourdir sa peine ? L'accuser de trafic de drogue ?

-Jenna, les serpents trafique de la drogue !

-Mais pas FP, hurlais-je de nouveau. Il avait bien des défauts mais il nous avait juré de ne plus jamais toucher à la drogue. Il était clean depuis 4 ans Sabine !

Tu lui as tendus un piège pour que sa peine de prison s'élève à 10 ans au lieu de 5ans…

-Mais comment tu … ?

-La peine à été prononcé ce matin ! Alice Cooper à écrit un article dessus !

Je sortie tremblante l'article que je venais d'imprimer dans la chambre de Blair.

-Pour détournement de fond, FP Jones avait pris cinq ans de trou. Or, quelqu'un vient d'avertir le procureur que Jones trafiquait de la cocaïne. Une perquisition a été faite au mobil-home et 25 kilos de cocaïne ont été trouvée sur place !

C'est toi ! Qui as-tu engagé pour placer la cocaïne chez les Jones ?

-Jenna je…

-Je suis allez un bon nombre de fois chez FP Sabine ! Effectivement, il y avait toujours des bouteilles mais au grand jamais de drogue. Tu lui as tendus un piège !

J'étais sortie de mes gonds. Tout le monde nous regardait. Je pleurais, je tremblais, je ne pouvais plus me contenir.

Sabine osa un pas vers moi :

-Jenna… Je l'ai fait pour le bien de Bart, pour Bass Industrie et pour ton bien ! Tu ne connais pas FP comme je l'ai connu.

Ces mots étaient de trop et alors je fis ce que je faisais quand j'étais en colère depuis que j'étais arrivé à NY. Ma main s'abattit sur la joue de ma tante.

Elle recula choquée par le geste, portant une main à sa joue rougie. Des murmures s'élevaient de chaque coin de la pièce. Bart fit un signe à Chuck qui m'attrapa la taille pour me tirer en arrière. Je me débâtais en hurlant !

-Pour mon bien ? POUR MON BIEN ! Mais putain t'a pensé à Jughead ? A Jelly Bean ?

Jughead n'avais plus que son père à Riverdale ! Et maintenant qu'est ce qu'il va devenir ? Comment tu as pu lui faire ça !

Tu savais combien il comptait pour moi !

C'était au tour de Sabine maintenant d'être en larmes.

Elle s'approcha de moi, tandis que Chuck encerclait toujours ma taille :

-Jenna…

Je réussis enfin à me dégager de Chuck. Je m'approchais de ma tante. Sabine attrapa mon visage avec ses deux mains et essuya mes larmes tandis que les siennes coulaient de plus belle :

-Jenna, je ne veux que ton bonheur…

Je me dégageai de ma tante et la regarda avec toute la haine que je pouvais avoir pour elle en ce moment :

-Tu viens de détruire la vie des deux Forsythe Pendleton Jones. De deux personnes que j'aimais. Et ça croit moi, tu me le payerais cher…

Puis sans écouter les appels de Chuck, ceux de Blair et ni ceux de Serena, je sortie en courant de l'appartement de Blair, entendant une dernière fois Sabine crier mon nom.

[…]

 **Appartement de Sabine et Jenna Swan**

 **PDV Sabine**

-Crois moi Sabine, elle s'en remettra…

Je serais de toute mes forces le verre de whisky que venait de me tendre Bart. Je m'étais précipité à la suite de ma nièce et m'étais rendu le plus vite possible à notre appartement. Mais c'était sans compter sur tous les vautours présents à la soirée qui m'accostais, m'empêchant d'avancer, voulant savoir ce qui venait de se passer…

Quand j'étais enfin arrivé dans mon appartement, Jenna était déjà partie… Je m'étais rendus dans sa chambre mais elle avait déjà pris certaines de ses affaires…

Chuck, Dan et Nate étaient partie la chercher dans Manhattan et le fils Bass m'avait promis qu'il m'appellerait dès qu'il la verrait…

Puis Bart m'avais rejoint, m'assurant que j'avais pris les bonnes décisions…

-Hum… Bart ?

-Oui Sabine ?

-Il faut que je t'avoue quelque choses…

Bart fronça les sourcils et m'invita à m'assoir sur le canapé du salon. Il me servit un autre verre et je me lançais sur le chemin de la vérité :

-Jenna dit vrai… J'ai engagé des membres du gang des « Goulies », un autre gang de Riverdale, pour alourdir la peine de FP Jones… Il n'a jamais dealer un seul gramme de cocaïne.

-Sabine… Non pas que je ne sois pas heureux de savoir Lodge et Jones en taule… Mais pourquoi alourdir la peine de ce vaurien ?

Les larmes coulaient mais j'arrivais à articuler les choses horribles que j'avais apprise :

-Je ne voulais pas que Jughead Jones, le fils de FP revois Jenna. C'était son meilleur ami à Riverdale. Enfin c'est ce que je croyais.

Tu sais, je connais très bien FP… Lui et moi avons un passé compliqué. Je pensais que Jughead n'était pas comme son père et qu'il ne ressentait que de l'amitié pour ma nièce.

Jusqu'à ce que je découvre que Jenna avait rallumé son téléphone dans le but de me montrer une photo de mon frère prise au moi de juin.

Elle n'a pas osé regarder les messages et les appels manqué heureusement mais en revanche elle a oublié d'éteindre ce fichu téléphone.

Alors que j'organisais la soirée caritative pour « Central Park » chez moi où toi-même tu étais présent, j'ai entendu son téléphone sonné.

Je m'étais rendu à l'étage pour chercher les bouteilles de Vodka que Jenna avait planqué avec Blair et Serena pour leur « After » prévu dans le jacuzzi.

Jughead Jones a essayé de contacter Jenna et il lui a laissé un message. J'ai écouté le message…

J'inspirais, repris une gorgé et replongea mes yeux dans ceux de Bart :

-Il l'aime Bart… Il est amoureux d'elle. Mais ce n'est pas tout, dans son message j'ai appris quelque chose de terrible. Quelque chose qui peut détruire Jenna et même ton fils…

Si Jenna apprend ce que Jughead Jones est devenu, jamais elle ne s'en remettra… Et nous pourrons la perdre à jamais…


	9. Epilogue

**Bowling For Soup – Baby one more time**

 **PDV Externe**

Le Putter est l'un des bars les plus connu pour les jeunes de NYC. Pourtant, ni Chuck Bass et ses copains Nate et Dan, ni S&B n'ont pensés à s'y rendre sur les coups de minuit.

C'est pourtant là que se rendait Jenna Swan.

Blessée par la seule personne restante en vie de sa famille, nous pouvions dire que Jenna était sur le point de non-retour.

Elle pénétra dans le bar et tout les regards se braquèrent sur elle. Heureusement, son camouflage fit qu'aucune des personnes présentes ne la reconnu. Elle n'était pas Jenna Swan, copine de Chuck Bass et mondaine de NY ce soir mais plutôt la Jenna Swan de Riverdale.

En passant chez sa tante, elle avait récupéré ses anciennes fringues : Un jean déchiré aux genoux, des bottines noirs style « motard ». Elle portait également un grand tee-shirt noir et son blouson de cuir de la même couleur ouvert par-dessus. Et enfin son fameux bonnet noir, simple contrairement à celui d'une personne que nous connaissions bien. Le style de fringue qu'elle portait tous les jours à Riverdale.

Au bar, la jeune femme commanda deux shooter et se les enfila, tandis que son portable sonnait encore une fois dans la poche de son blouson :

 **Appel entrant : Chuck 3**

Elle raccrocha et rangea le téléphone dans sa poche avant de commander deux autres shooter. Alors que la jeune femme buvait tranquillement, un billet s'abatis à sa gauche et une main parfaitement manucurée tenant un verre se posa à sa droite.

Jenna leva les yeux et regarda les deux étrangers qui venait de squatter (le terme exact) sa table. C'était un garçon et une fille.

Le garçon, ou plutôt l'homme était vraiment l'un des plus beau que Jenna est connue. Il avait des cheveux brun et court, et les traits de son visage était très fin. Il portait un costume trois pièce et tenait une liasse de billet de 100$ chacun.

La fille était brune avec un visage de garce. Elle avait les yeux lourdement maquillés de noir et les lèvres rouges. Elle portait un débardeur marron et un gilet gris par-dessus et complétait le haut de sa tenue avec un mélange de collier de toute formes, de toutes couleurs et de toutes tailles. Elle avait également un jean noir et des escarpins assortie.

Le jeune homme regarda Jenna droit dans les yeux :

-On t'offre un verre ma belle ?

En temps normal, Jenna lui aurait dis d'aller se faire foutre et lui aurais même lancé un verre à la figure. Mais elle était venue ce soir pour se souler.

Elle était lasse de sa vie. Ses parents étaient morts, sa tante l'avais trahi, ses amis ne la soutenait pas et surtout sa vie passée lui manquait.

Elle regarda le jeune homme et lui sourit :

-Avec plaisir…

La fille la regarda et lui demanda :

-Je ne t'ai jamais vu auparavant… Qui est tu ?

Jenna réfléchi une seconde. Elle ne pouvait pas leur révéler sa véritable identité. Elle était bien trop connue à NY maintenant et ses amis pouvaient la retrouver en un rien de temps :

-Je suis nouvelle à Manhattan. Je suis arrivé hier. Je suis Betty… Betty Cooper…

Les deux jeunes échangèrent un sourire et soudain Jenna reconnu l'homme. Elle l'avait déjà vu à une soirée. Elle enfonça un peu plus son bonnet sur ses yeux tandis qu'il se penchait vers elle :

-Enchanté Betty Cooper… Je suis Carter Bezin et voici Georgina Spark !

[…]

 **VICTROLA Club -Propriété de Chuck Bass**

-Le VICTROLA ? Je ne suis pas sure que ça soit une bonne idée …

Les trois jeunes avaient déjà descendus plusieurs verres au Putter. Chuck avait envoyé un dernier message à Jenna vers 1h30 du matin lui disant qu'il avait abandonné les recherches mais qu'il la supplier de le rejoindre au Palace dès qu'elle serait prête.

Il était deux heures quand Carter décida de pénétrer dans l'un des bars de stripteases les plus célèbre et pour cause :

-Bien sure que si Betty. Tu sais cet endroit est célèbre… Il appartient au grand Chuck Bass !

Jenna frissonna et Carter et Georgina commençaient à la regarder avec un air de suspicion. La jeune femme s'empressa d'accoster un serveur :

-Excusez-moi mon brave. Il me faudrait trois verres de Whisky s'il vous plait…

[…]

A la cinquième tournée sans compter les verres déjà entamés à la soirée au Putter, Jenna se sentait soule. Elle riait aux blagues de Carter tout en faisant parfois des Lapsus sur NY et même Riverdale mais elle avait jusqu'à présent réussi à tout garder encore secret.

Georgina se mit soudain à murmurer. Jenna tandis l'oreille et compris que la garce de NY fredonnait les paroles de la chanson qui passait dans les grandes enceintes.

 **Bowling For Soup – Baby one more time**

-J'adore cette chanson ! lança Jenna.

Elle fit signe au DJ de monter le son et commença à chanter, la tête tournant de tous les côtés, son verre toujours à la main :

 **Show me how you want it to be  
Tell me, baby,  
'Cause I need to know now, oh, because...**

 **My loneliness is killin me (and I)** _Ma solitude me tue (et je)_ **  
I must confess I still believe (still believe)** _Je dois avouer que j'y crois encore (crois encore)_  
 **When I'm not with you I lose my mind** Quand je ne suis pas avec toi je perds la tête **  
Give me a sign, hit me baby one more time !** _Fais-moi signe, prends moi bébé encore une fois !_

Elle regarda Georgina morte de rire, l'alcool aidant :

-Cette chanson est juste trop bien. Bon d'accord de base ça reste du Britney mais Bowling l'a trop bien reprise !

Les deux filles éclatèrent de rire tandis que Carter sous l'effet de l'alcool déboutonna les trois premiers boutons de sa chemise.

Jenna se leva et regarda l'autre brune d'un air de défi :

-Tout à l'heure tu m'a dis que j'étais une petite chose fragile… Et bien regarde !

La jeune femme se dirigea alors vers la scène du VICTROLA et monta. Carter se redressa ainsi que Georgina qui ouvrit la bouche choqué.

Alors, Jenna s'accrocha à une barre et commença sa danse. Elle prit le micro et regarda ses « amis » droit dans les yeux :

-De là ou je viens, certaines femmes pas trop nettes font cette danse pour exister leur conquête. La mère de ma meilleure amie nous avait interdit de la faire. Elle s'appel la danse du serpent. Musique !

Et alors que la chanson de Britney, reprise par _Bowling for Soup_ résonnait dans la pièce, Jenna Swan commença à danser et surtout à se déshabiller.

Carter devenait fou jusqu'à ce que la fin de la chanson prenne fin et que Jenna ne se retrouve qu'en sous-vêtement noir…

Ce que la jeune femme ne savait pas, c'est qu'au moment où elle avait enlevé son bonnet, trop saoule pour continuer à se camoufler, Carter l'avait reconnu.

Georgina, quant à elle avait filmé la scène dans son intégralité. Elle attendais une confirmation sur l'identité de la jeune femme…avant de l'envoyé à Gossip Girl !

[…]

-Bon allez, Betty Cooper arrête ta comédie, tu peux nous dire qui tu es.

Rhabillé, Jenna avait commandé une autre tournée puis deux autres et maintenant les trois jeunes étaient affalés sur une table du VICTROLA. Elle se pencha vers Carter et Georgina et murmura

-OK mais ça reste entre nous, car ici on est sur le territoire du Boss Bart et je suis sa copine !

Georgina recracha la fin de son verre tandis que Carter ricana :

-J'étais sûre de t'avoir déjà vu. Salut Jenna Swan…

-Jenna Swan…

Georgina avait déjà entendu ce nom quand elle était arrivée à New York il y a trois jours. Elle l'avait entendu en espionnant S et son nouveau chéri Dan Humphrey. Ainsi, Jenna était la copine de Serena.

La brune eu un rictus mauvais :

-Alors c'est vrai tu es vraiment nouvelle ici ?

Jenna soupira, bailla et s'affala sur la table après avoir pianoté sur son téléphone :

-Ouais je suis arrivée en septembre…

-D'où venait tu ?

Georgina le savait, mais elle voulait avoir la confirmation. Si Jenna relâchait sa garde et lui disait ce qu'elle voulait entendre alors la bombe pourrait exploser :

-D'une ville ringarde… Une petite ville… Loin de NY…

-Qui est ?

Les yeux de Jenna se fermaient tout seul et la jeune femme bailla :

-Riverdale….

[…]

Ce que Jenna ne savait pas, c'est que la garce qui venait de la mettre dans un taxi direction le Palace Hôtel savait exactement où se situait Riverdale…

Alors qu'elle marchait au côté d'un Carter Bezin tout débraillé, Georgina Spark émit un sourire tout en pianotant sur son téléphone :

-Qu'est ce qui et rend aussi heureuse Spark ? Tu balance une bombe à GG ?

Georgina rangea enfin son téléphone et marcha son sourire ne faisant que grandir :

-Pas vraiment, oublions Gossip Girl pour le moment, je lui enverrais plus tard. Non mon cher ami maléfique. Cette bombe est plutôt destinée à l'une de mes connaissances de Riverdale… Mademoiselle Veronica Lodge !

Elle est moi étions amies et j'ai fait vite le rapprochement avec Jenna et Riverdale là où aujourd'hui ma pauvre Veronica réside…

Alors je lui ai envoyé la petite vidéo du Striptease de Jenna avec ce message ainsi que notre localisation.

Elle tendis le téléphone à Carter qui lu le message à voix haute. En haut du message, à droite comme une lettre, il y avait l'adresse de Sabine Swan.

 _Ma chère vilaine copine New Yorkaise,_

 _Sans toi New York s'amuse toujours aussi bien, tu ne nous manques plus du tout depuis que notre nouvelle copine à fait irruption dans nos vies déjà bien mouvementée !_

 _Amie Veronica, je lève mon verre à la nouvelle toi… Nouvelle Lolita de New York… Miss Riverdale, Jenna Swan !_

 _Je compte sur toi pour faire passer le message_

 _Bisous bisous_

 _G_

 ** _J'attend toujours vos Review, voir si mon histoire est aimé ou non ..._**


	10. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7 : Mes 18 ans, anniversaire de princesse qui vire au cauchemar…**

 **Rémy Zero – Save Me**

 **Le 11 novembre 2017- PDV Veronica – Riverdale**

J'observais Archie au volant de la voiture de son père… Qu'a-t-on pu faire pour en arriver là ? Archie et moi… Betty et Jughead … Kevin et Joaquin… Cheryl…

Tout c'était passé à une vitesse folle depuis que FP Jones avait été arrêté. Malgré que nous ayons trouvé qui était le véritable meurtrier de Jason, Le chef du Gang des Serpent portait encore deux lourdes charges sur lui…

Clifford Blossom avait laissé une lettre avant de se suicider. Il y expliquait pourquoi il avait fait accuser FP du meurtre qu'il avait lui-même commis.

Le plus dure aux yeux de FP avait était les menaces fait à l'encontre de Jughead. Clifford lui avait promis qu'il arrivait la même chose à notre ami si FP ne se dénonçait pas à sa place.

Ensuite, une idée lui était venu de la part de la traitresse de Riverdale… On venait d'apprendre après la publication de la lettre par les Cooper que c'était Sabine Swan qui avait dénoncé FP Jones auprès des autorités comme étant un dealer et surtout le chef des Serpents…

Le père Blossom a eu alors une idée de génie : Faire également accuser le chef des serpents de meurtre en déposant l'arme du crime dans son mobil-home….

C'est comme ça que j'avais appris que grâce à cette femme, Sabine Swan, mon père ne sortirait pas de sitôt de taule…

Les larmes me montaient aux yeux en me remémorant ce moment annoncé par ma mère…

Sabine Swan… La tante de Jenna Swan… La fameuse fille !

Je n'avais aujourd'hui que de la haine envers cette fille. Elle avait gâché nos vies…

Betty souffrait, Jughead avait changé… Archie et moi ne pouvions être ensemble tant que ces histoires ne seront pas réglées.

Alors imaginez ma surprise quand une nuit j'ai reçu le fameux texto que je redoutais tant… Depuis que j'avais quitté NY, je n'avais que pour crainte que mes amies et mes ennemies ne m'oublient.

Alors quand l'une de mes seule amie, Georgina Spark m'avait dit que j'avais été remplacé, je n'y avais pas cru. Et pourtant, le striptease de Jenna Swan témoignait des dire de mon amie.

Je m'étais alors précipité comme une malade au petit matin chez Archie et ensemble nous avions forcé la porte de la famille Cooper.

Malgré moi, j'avais retrouvé Jenna Swan leur copine disparut. Betty avait pleuré beaucoup ce matin-là mais moi je n'avais qu'une seule idée : Retrouver cette fille et lui faire payer ce que sa tante avait fait à ma famille…

Archie me parle, il me dit d'y allez mollo car après tout Jenna n'est peut-être pas au courant de ce qui se passe à Riverdale…

Après tout, mon roux préféré dis peut être la vérité. Si Jenna fréquente Georgina c'est qu'elle n'a pas dû se faire que des amies à NY.

Un grognement attira mon attention et je me retournais en souriant pour apercevoir mes ami(e)s dormir à l'arrière de la vieille voiture de Fred Andrews.

Nous étions le premier jour des vacances de Thanksgiving… Et croyez-moi ses vacances risquaient d'être plus mouvementées que prévu.

Je me mis en position pour dormir un peu. Je regardais une dernière fois mon téléphone… Toujours pas de réponse de Jughead… Pourtant il avait dû recevoir mon message…

[…]

 **Le 13 novembre 2017**

 **Black – Wonderful Life**

 **NEW YORK -PDV Jenna, 2 jours plus tard**

-Bon anniversaire mon cœur…

J'ouvrais les yeux en ce jour bénit. Aujourd'hui j'avais 18 ans… En France, cela représentait la majorité mais ici il allait encore me falloir attendre 3 ans … Mais à 18 ans, on est considéré comme pré majeur et ainsi nos fonds nous sont débloqués tout comme notre tutelle.

Aujourd'hui officiellement je n'étais plus obligé de vivre chez Sabine !

Oui, presque dix jours s'étaient écoulés depuis ma dispute avec Sabine Swan a propos de l'arrestation de FP Jones, le père de mon ex-meilleur ami.

Le lendemain de cette fameuse soirée, j'étais retourné à l'appartement après avoi passé la nuit sur un banc de Brooklyn.

Bien sûr, ils étaient tous présent :

Dan, Rufus et Jenny, Blair et Nate, Serena et Lily et Chuck, Bart et Sabine.

Chacun m'avait engueulé à tour de rôle pour ma disparition mystérieuse et j'avais fini par leur apprendre la vérité.

De toute façon, dans la foulée de mes aveux, Georgina Spark (Qui en fait était une garce connue de mes meilleures amies, mais ceci est une autre histoire) avait posté la vidéo de mon striptease sur Gossip Girl.

Chuck avait également reçu un appel de ses employés. L'un des barmaids avait voulu se rincer l'œil avec ma vidéo filmé par les caméras de surveillance et m'avais reconnu.

Honteuse, je m'étais réveillé dans le taxi près du Palace et je lui avais plutôt demandé de me déposer à Brooklyn, trop trouillarde pour affronter Chuck. Encore ivre je n'avais pas réussi à retrouver l'appartement des Humphrey et m'étais donc endormis sur un banc. Je m'étais réveillé dans les alentours de 8h00 du matin, n'ayant dormis que 3h00 et m'étais directement rendus chez ma tante où tout le monde m'attendais mort d'inquiétude.

Mais je n'étais pas revenu sur ma décision. Sabine avait beau me supplier pour que je rentre j'étais décidé de faire le contraire. Seulement Bart Bass et ses grands airs m'avaient rappelé que n'ayant pas encore 18 ans je devais rester chez ma tante qui était mon tuteur légal.

J'avais donc accepté, essayant de passer le moins de temps avec elle. Dormant un coup chez Chuck, chez B, S et même sur le canapé de mon bon vieux Rufus.

J'avais juré à ma tante que je ne lui adresserais pas la parole tant que je n'aurais pas la vraie version. Pour moi, _Bass Industries_ n'était pas la seule raison pour laquelle Sabine avait envoyé FP en taule.

Mais ma tante refusait de parler…

Chuck me sortie de mes pensées en m'embrassant doucement sur le front. Je soupirais d'aise et le jeune homme me sourit. Il était déjà en costume et s'assis sur le rebord du lit :

-Alors Mi Amore que vas-tu faire aujourd'hui ?

Chuck me posait cette question avec le plus d'innocence possible. Pourtant je savais ce qui se tramait dans mon dos. Blair, Serena, Lily et Jenny étaient en ce moment même en train de m'organiser une teuf d'enfer dans l'appartement des Van Der Woodsen.

Bart y contribuait également en s'occupant des boissons. Malgré ma dispute avec son bras droit, je m'étais rapproché un peu du patriarche des Bass après que lui et Lily est officialisés leur relation.

J'avais convaincu Bart de laisser à Chuck une chance de montrer à son père qu'il n'était plus un petit garçon mais un homme.

Chuck avait donc rendez-vous aujourd'hui avec les grands de l'immobilier et le maire de NYC pour discuter de l'acquissions d'un hôtel qui deviendrait le premier monument de la nouvelle filiale de _Bass Industrie_ : _Bass Empire_ , dirigé par Chuck Bass…

Nous avions organisé déjà i jours un rassemblement avec les grands noms de NY et beaucoup avait accepter d'investir dans le projet de mon petit ami : Howard Archibald, Liam Bezin (le père de Carter, beaucoup moins fourbe que son rejeton), William et Seb Van Der Bilt, le grand père et le cousin de Nate…

Bref tout va bien pour le Chenna, comme Gossip Girl aimait nous appeler. D'ailleurs, cette saloperie de blogueuse n'avait plus rien postée sur moi depuis la fameuse vidéo. En même temps, B S et moi étions partie vers une véritable chasse à la sorcière.

Bref, tout allez bien…

Je me tournais vers mon petit amis, ma main soutenant mon menton :

-Bof rien de spécial, je vais trainer avec Dan… Sa meilleure amie est arrivée en ville hier soir, une certaine Vanessa Abrahams… Il veut me la présenter avant l'entrevue avec notre S ce soir…

-Ah ouais je vois… L'approbation de la meilleure amie New Yorkaise avant l'entrevue avec la chérie…

-Comme tu dis…

Je me levais assez précipitamment et alluma la musique sur la chaine hifi de Chuck :

 **Freaky Friday Soundtrack – Take Me Away**

Je me mit alors à danser sous le regard amusé de Chuck, tout en chantant à plein poumon :

 **On and on and on and on.** _Encore, encore, encore, et encore._  
 **Don't wanna grow up.** _Je ne veux pas grandir._  
 **I wanna get out.** _Je veux sortir._  
 **Hey, take me away.** _Hé, emmène-moi._  
 **I wanna shout out.** _Je veux hurler._  
 **Take me away, away, away, away, away...** _Emmène-moi, loin, loin, loin, loin..._

Il m'embrassa la joue, tandis que je me dirigeais vers la salle de bain en chantant et dansant. J'allais retrouver Dan, rencontrer Vanessa et ensuite ce soir ça sera la fiesta !

Bref j'avais dix-huit ans et je comptais bien les fêter comme il se devait….

[…]

-Donc toi aussi tu es une étrangère dans ce monde de dingue ?

J'éclatais de rire. Cette Vanessa Abrahams me plaisait beaucoup… Non seulement elle avait l'air de tenir énormément à Dany Boy mais en plus elle n'avait pas sa langue dans sa poche.

Dan regarda Vanessa par-dessus sa tasse de café :

-Fais quand même gaffe à ce que tu dis Vanessa… Jenna a beau venir de Riverdale elle s'est bien acclimatée à NYC…

Je lui frappais le bras, le faisant renverser son gobelet sur sa chemise. Vanessa sourit et me toisa de ses grand yeux noirs :

-Ah ouais ? Comment ça ?

-Et bien Jen' a une tante pété de thune qui bosse pour Bart Bass le big boss de NY. Et en plus elle est la copine officiel de Chuck Bass le gamin le plus friqué de la ville…

-Ouais tout comme Dan qui sort avec une de mes copines et… Aïe !

-Pardon ?

Nous avions prononcé nos deux derniers mots en même temps. Vanessa une interrogation et moi un cri de douleur.

Dan venait de me donner un coup de pieds dans les tibias. Je le fusillais du regard :

-Ça fait mal Humphrey !

-Je sais, tu n'avais qu'à la fermer…

-Hum… Excusez-moi d'interrompre votre échange passionnant mais qu'entendais-tu par Dan sort avec une de mes copines ? Il est avec une poupée Barbie comme toi ?

J'adressais mon sourire le plus sadique que j'avais en réserve à mon Humphrey préféré (T'inquiète Jenny je t'aime aussi). Dan se gratta la tête, un peu gêné par la tournure des événements :

-En fait, ouais Vanessa j'ai une copine maintenant… Et je comptais te la présenter ce soir à…

-Mon anniversaire ! Auquel je t'invite Vanessa ! Et oui j'ai 18 ans aujourd'hui !

-Super, Bonne anniversaire Jenna…

-Merci Vanessa… revenons à nos moutons… Dan a effectivement une copine et on voulait t'en parler avant que tu la rencontre parce que…

-Parce que quoi ?

-Vanessa, coupa Dan, c'est LA fille !

Silence radio. Vanessa posa sa tasse de café avant de le dévisagé avec de grand yeux. Dan se sentait de plus en plus gêné et moi je rigolais dans ma barbe :

-Oh mon dieu… Daniel Humphrey… Tu sors avec Serena Van der Woodsen !

Enfin ! Dan acquiesça et Vanessa continua à le regarder avec des grands yeux. Comme si pour elle c'était impossible que D&S puisse être un couple. Pourtant le Derena était devenu assez populaire sur les réseaux sociaux même plus que le Nair.

Je regardais les deux amis d'enfance se fixer et en profita pour consulter mon téléphone. D'habitude à cette heure-ci, ma mère m'emmenait déjeuner tous les ans chez Pop's et je prenais en dessert un énorme Milkshake à la fraise après avoir englouti mon Burger préféré. Ensuite j'allais faire une partie de tennis avec mon père car c'était son sport préféré. Pour finir, j'allais m'affaler dans le garage de Fred Andrews.

Archie m'offrait toujours un vieux Vinyle de Rock, Betty un album photo retraçant les meilleurs souvenirs de l'année écoulé et Jughead un cadeau improbable. Comme pour mes seize ans où à ma grande surprise il m'avait offert un vieux livre des Misérables écrit en français. Ne me demandez surtout pas où il l'avait trouvé !

On finissait la soirée devant un film, choisi par mes soins en se gavant de popcorn et en refessant le monde.

Et depuis ce matin, je guettais mon téléphone sachant pourtant que je n'aurais aucun message ou appel de mes amis de Riverdale. Même les réseaux sociaux restaient vierges… Je m'étais désabonné à tous mes comptes depuis que j'avais quitté Riverdale et j'en avais créé des nouveaux portant le nom de **_JS-NYC_** pour éviter qu'on me retrouve.

J'avais finalement retrouvé mon téléphone portable, le vieux Samsung que j'avais à Riverdale. Il était caché au fond du coffre si bien que je ne l'avais pas vu quand j'avais sortie tous mes souvenirs le jour de l'anniversaire de B. En voulant l'allumer, je m'étais rendus compte qu'il c'était réinitialisé et que j'avais donc tout perdus.

Alors que D&V se disputaient, mon IPhone attira mon attention. C'était un rendez-vous programmé pour aujourd'hui. Je regardais son intitulé et me levais.

Dan et Vanessa m'accordèrent enfin un peu d'attention :

-Navré de vous abandonner là mes agneaux mais j'ai un rendez vous important que je ne peux pas louper…

-Jenna, reste encore un peu. Vanessa vas nous parler de ses films qu'elle a tourné cet été..

-On en reparle plus tard… Il faut vraiment que je parte ! A ce soir mes amours ! Et Vanessa ?

-Oui ?

-Sois sympas avec S ! Tu vas voire c'est une fille géniale !

Et sans laisser le temps à la fille Abrahams de répondre, je quittais le café et héla un taxi pour me rendre à mon rendez-vous. Celui avec mon avocat…

[…]

 **Claudio Capéo- Riche**

 **NYC-PDV Chuck**

Mon rendez vous c'était plutôt bien passé. Grâce au nom de mon père et les signatures de mes actionnaires, le maire de New York acceptait de me céder le vieil hôtel qui se trouvait en face du Waldorf Hôtel et avec vue sur Central Park !

J'étais fier de moi, prêt à poser la première pierre de l'Empire Bass ! L'Empire, c'était d'ailleurs le nom que j'allais donner à mon hôtel.

Je sortie mon IPhone et vis que j'avais un message de Bart. Il voulait que je le retrouve à son bureau…

Je sortie de la mairie et m'alluma une cigarette. Le bureau de mon père se trouvais à 500 mètres à peine de la mairie et je décidais donc de m'y rendre à pied. Le grand Chuck Bass qui marchait… Jenna m'avais vraiment changé.

Perdus dans mes pensées et dans ma cigarette je manqua de me faire renverser par un taxi. Je m'arrêterais net sur le trottoir alors que la pluie commençait à tomber. Je fini ma cigarette et sortie mon parapluie pour me protéger de cet orage.

J'étais vraiment perdus dans mes pensées, ne pensant qu'à la soirée de ce soir. Pas la soirée officiel, organisé par les copines de J mais plutôt à la soirée que j'avais prévu en After…

Je venais de lui faire livrer des sous-vêtements neuf et raffiné et j'avais fait mettre son champagne préféré au frais dans le mini frigo de la chambre de ma suite.

Jenna et moi allions enfin faire l'amour ce soir…

Alors que je tournais vers le bureau de _Bass Industrie_ , quelque chose attira mon attention. Alors que je me rallumais une cigarette je le vis.

Un homme me regardait. Il était assis sur une moto noir sous la pluie. Les gouttes d'eau dégoulinaient sur son visage et ses yeux bleu (ou vert, je ne voyais pas très bien de là où je me trouvais) me regardait avec insistance. Il était de taille moyenne, avec des cheveux noir, coiffés en arrière et son blouson en cuir noir ouvert révélait un tee-shirt blanc. Il portait également un jean et des bottes de motard.

Son visage me frappa car j'étais sûre de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part…

Une voix me sortit de ma contemplation :

-Chuck ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais dehors ?

Mon père. Il venait de sortir de sa limousine et m'attrapa par le bras tandis que je jetais ma cigarette.

-Viens il faut que l'on discute …

[…]

-Alors, maintenant que tout c'est bien passé nous pouvons dire que nous somme prêt.. Enfin, _Bass Industrie_ possèdera une nouvelle filiale.

Nous étions tous deux, père et fils, debout devant la cheminée, un verre à la main. J'étais heureux. Mon père était enfin fier de moi après toute ces années où il ne m'avait pas cru à la hauteur. Et aujourd'hui tout se concrétisait.

Il me regarda de ses yeux perçant :

-J'espère que tu ne me fera pas le même coup qu'Hiram…

Je ne savais pas si je devais prendre en blague sa remarque mais il me sourit. Il se détourna de la cheminée et viens s'assoir à son bureau. Je l'imitais et m'assis sur une chaise en face de lui.

Bart me regarda et pris enfin la parole :

-Il va falloir qu'on sois à la hauteur Chuck… Même si Hiram croupis en prison, dieu seul sait de quoi ces associés son capable…

-Ses associés ?

-Les « _SouthSide Serpents_ » …

Je fronçais les sourcils. FP Jones avait été arrêté donc il n'y avait plus de risque…

-Père, maintenant que Jones a été arrêté je ne crois pas que les Serpents de Riverdale oseraient s'en prendre de nouveau à nous…

-Tu crois vraiment ? Pourtant il y a un autre Jones en liberté…

Forsythe Jones… L'ami de Jenna. Elle avait été obligé de m'en parler suite à sa dispute avec Sabine. Au début j'avais très mal pris le fait qu'elle m'a mentis, me disant que c'était un mec sans importance mais apparemment non.

Ils avaient été tout deux amis pendant quatorze ans.

-Papa, Jenna m'a parler de ce Forsythe et crois moi à la vue de ce qu'elle m'a dit nous n'avons rien à craindre de ce gamin…

-Jusqu'à ce qu'il devienne un homme…Et qu'il ait des sentiments…

Je croisa le regard de mon père, mon cœur ayant un raté. Bart Bass savait des choses que je devrais découvrir moi-même car il m'avait juré que jamais il n'interviendrait dans mon couple, de quelques manières qui soient.

Je me levais et me servit un autre verre avant de me retourner de nouveau face à l'homme puissant qu'étais Bart Bass et de lever mon verre :

-Crois moi, si un jour l'un de ses gamins de Riverdale arrive à retrouver la trace de Jenna et se pointe ici, je jure devant toi que je les écraserais sans pitié…

[…]

Josef Salvat - Open Season (Une Autre Saison) Appartement des Van Der Woodsen -PDV Jenna -Surprise !

J'ouvrais grand les yeux devant l'étendus de cette magnifique surprise. La journée avait été remplis de surprises…

D'abord, j'avais obtenue ce que je désirais de la part de mon avocat. Ensuite, Chuck avait réussi son pari et venait de signer le premier achat de la filiale de « Bass Industrie ».

En arrivant chez Blair, où il était convenu que je vienne me préparer avant la soirée, Eleanor m'avait annoncé que deux présents m'attendaient.

Le premier venait de Chuck. C'était un petit carton qui contenait… des sous-vêtements !

J'avais furieusement rougis en découvrant la dentelle rouge et pleine de trous qui s'étalaient sous mes yeux. Décidément Bass était vraiment décidé à ce qu'on le fasse ce soir…

A ma grande honte, j'avais mâté quelques films un soir avec S et B. Mais j'avoue que mon cœur battait la chamade à l'idée de me mettre à nu devant mon petit ami.

Le deuxième présent était dans une boite en carton beaucoup plus grande. Je l'ouvris délicatement et les larmes commencèrent à couler. Il y avait un peu de S de B et de Jenny dedans.

C'était une robe de ce qu'il y avait de plus simple à la base et qui avait été crée par Eleanor Waldorf. Elle était rouge, à manche trois quart et descendait juste au-dessus des genoux. Dessus avait été cousu une fine ceinture en cuir marron. La touche de B.

Avec, il y avait un bandeau rouge également mais plus clair à mettre dans les cheveux : la touche de S qui adorait se coiffer de la sorte

Enfin, la robe avait été fendu en bas et le décolleté du dos un peu plus accentué. La touche de Jenny…future styliste.

La robe je la portais ce soir tandis que je pénétrais dans le salon de la mère de S. Il avait été décoré de noir et de blanc car B avait choisis comme thème « Soirée Chic Noir & Blanc ». Des guirlandes de lumière descendaient le long de l'escalier et les divers cupcakes étalés sur les tables étaient également décorés de ces deux couleurs.

La seul touche de couleur, c'était moi. Avec ma robe et mon bandeau rouge, de la même couleur que mes escarpins (Louboutin) et ma pochette (Valentino) je rayonnais parmi mes invités tous en noir et blanc.

Je repérais enfin mes trois amies : Jenny et S en blanc et B en noir. Je me jetais dans leur bras en leur murmurant :

-Merci les filles, c'est génial ! Tout est magnifique !

-Je sais, me coupa B. J'ai toujours des bonnes idées…

-Hey, lui dis Serena en la frappant sur le bras. Oublie pas que Jenny et moi avons fait une grosse partie du boulot…

Je les regardais se disputer amusé par leur comportement quand mes yeux se posèrent sur Chuck. Il se tenait en haut de l'escalier, comme à l'anniversaire de B. Il portait un costume noir et je le trouvais magnifique. Bizarrement, ce soir j'avais vraiment envie de lui.

Il descendit lentement les escaliers et me pris dans ses bras avant de m'embrasser tendrement :

-Bon anniversaire ma belle…

Puis les photographes commencèrent à nous mitrailler et telle une gamine je tirais la langue a Hazel, Isa, Katy et Pénélope qui fulminaient devant mon bonheur.

[…]

Je discutais avec animation en compagnie d'Anne et Lily. Je jetais un coup d'œil derrière moi, souriant à la perspective que le courant passait plutôt bien entre S et Vanessa. Dan, nerveux avait présenté enfin sa meilleure amie à sa chérie et bizarrement après quelques verres les deux filles s'entendaient à merveille.

La seule qui n'était pas enchanté par cette probable future amitié c'était B, qui jugeait Vanessa trop campagnarde. Je lui avais soufflé discrètement à l'oreille :

-Et alors ? Moi aussi je viens bien de Riverdale et regarde…

Mais bon, B restait B et son coté aristocrate coincé ressortait quand des gens comme nous faisaient notre apparition.

A mon plus grand soulagement, mes « vieux amis » Carter et Georgina ne s'étaient pas pointé. Carter m'avait inondé de messages les jours qui avaient suivi notre rencontre mais après en avoir parlé à Nate et Chuck, j'avais appris que ces derniers s'étaient occupés du fils déchu du millionnaire Bezin.

Quant à Georgina, sa rencontre sous pseudonyme avec Dan et Jenny nous avait finalement aidé à nous occuper de son cas.

Cette dernière s'était faite passer pour une étudiante de NY prénommé Sarah. J'avais découvert la supercherie quand Dan me l'avait présenté dans un bar. Alors imaginer comment j'avais appréhendé de rencontrer Vanessa…

Georgina m'avait alors menacé qu'elle tenait de lourd secret sur Serena et qu'elle comptait bien la détruire si Serena et elle ne redevenait pas amie.

Par chance, B et moi après avoir retrouvé un soir S ivre morte avions réussi à la faire parler. Elle avait fini par nous révéler la vraie raison de son départ l'an passé.

Avec Georgina, elles s'étaient droguées en compagnie d'un jeune homme le soir du mariage des Shepherd (soirée où S et Nate ont également échangés plus que des baisers).

Le jeune homme, un certain Pete avait fait une overdose à la suite d'une ligne de cocaïne et était décédé sur le coup.

Une fois l'histoire révélé à Nate, Chuck et Lily nous avions fini par démasquer Georgina auprès de Dan et Jenny.

La folle furieuse avait alors quitté la ville mais GG nous avait révélé qu'elle se prélassait dans les Hampton préparant son grand retour !

Bref, tout était finalement rentré dans l'ordre et S et Dan étaient encore plus amoureux qu'avant.

Le bras de B qui s'abattit sur mon épaule me fit revenir à la réalité…

-Jen' ? Viens c'est l'heure d'ouvrir tes présents…

[…]

-Un appareil photo vintage ? Merci Rufus c'est énorme !

Le père de Dan m'accorda un énorme sourire tandis que je posais son cadeau sur la pile. J'avais reçu énormément de cadeau ce soir mais les plus beau restaient ceux de S et B. Elles m'avaient offert un voyage à Paris, ainsi qu'un petit album photo avec tout nos meilleurs souvenir depuis qu'on se connaissait :

-Comme ça, tu pourras faire comme à Riverdale, m'avais murmuré Serena au creux de l'oreille tandis que je les avais enlacés…

Nate m'avait offert une montre, Dan une édition original du roman « Au bonheur des Dames » d'Emile Zola. Il m'avait assuré que je devais absolument le lire si je voulais étudier la littérature française.

Bart m'avait offert quant à lui une fine chaine en argent et m'avais dit en me l'attachant au poignet :

-Elle appartenait à la grand-mère de Chuck… C'est tout simple mais j'ai pensé qu'il fallait que je te l'offre…

Et pour la première fois, j'avais serré l'homme de glace dans mes bras…

Chuck lui m'avait offert un collier de diamant mais maintenant je devais affronter la personne que je redoutais le plus…

Elle se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte et attendait. Je l'avais déjà aperçu au début de la soirée mais trop fière je n'étais même pas venu la saluer.

Finalement, après des signes d'encouragement de B et S, je m'approchais d'elle :

-Bon anniversaire Jenna…

-Bonsoir Sabine…

Elle me regarda, encore surprise de ma froideur. Nous étions toute deux sur nos gardes attendant que l'autre fasse le premier pas. Finalement, c'est Sabine qui rompis le silence :

-Hum Jenna… Je me disais que demain nous pourrions diner ensemble ? Comme tu faisais avec tes parents à Riverdale…

-Je le faisait avec maman oui, mais inutile d'essayer de me parler de mes parents Sabine… A partir de ce soir je ne rentrerais plus à la maison.

Elle me regarda avec des yeux ronds :

-Pardon ?

-Tu as très bien compris. Maintenant j'ai 18 ans et je suis donc libre de faire ce que je veux.

-Mais je suis ton tuteur légal !

-Plus maintenant. Cet après-midi j'avais rendez-vous avec un avocat. Et devine quoi Sabine ? Tu n'es plus que ma tante désormais…

Les larmes parlaient sur ses joues mais j'essayais de l'ignorer. Je me comportais comme une garce avec elle et j'en était consciente. Mais il ne fallait pas que je craque, je voulais atteindre mon but :

-Jenna, je t'en pris reviens sur ta décision..

-Alors reviens sur la tienne !

-Comment ça ?

Je respirais profondément et planta mes yeux bleus dans les siens marrons :

-Appel la prison de Riverdale et plaide l'innocence de FP Jones !

Elle se crispa. Ses yeux n'exprimaient que froideur et dégouts :

-C'est hors de question Jenna !

-Dans ces cas-là, au revoir !

Je m'apprêtais à partir quand elle m'interpella une dernière fois :

-Attend je ne t'ai pas donné ton cadeau !

Et elle me lança un écrin que j'ouvris. Les objets contenus à l'intérieur me coupèrent le souffle. Moi qui les croyais perdus à jamais :

-Ce sont les alliances de tes parents.. Je pensais que c'était une bonne idée de te les offrir ce soir...

Bon anniversaire Jenna…

[…]

 **Ed Sheeran-Shape of You – Remix Beyoncé & Jay'z Crazy In love **

Je tripotais nerveusement les deux alliances que j'avais mise l'une sur l'autre à mon annulaire droit. Sabine les avait emmenés chez le meilleur bijoutier de Manhattan pour les faire ajuster à mon doigt.

La musique résonnait et la voix d'Ed Sheeran me conforta à boire encore une coupe de champagne. Chuck m'arrêta d'une main sur mon poignet :

-Vas-y mollo ma belle quand même...

Je l'ignorais et je recommençai à déambuler parmi mes invités. Après avoir saluer encore quelques tête je me retrouvaient au côté de B, Nate, S et Dan.

-Vivement que cette soirée se termine…

-Que dit tu ? me lâcha Blair. C'est ta soirée Jen', profite en donc au lieu de râler.

Vanessa, Jenny, Erik et Jonathan finirent par nous rejoindre tout comme Chuck. J'observais eu loin les greluches de la cour de B parler à voix basse :

-Je profite B.. C'est juste que je suis claqué…

-Oh allez Jen', me coupa Dan. Allons danser !

-Je suis d'accord avec Humphrey, renchéris Vanessa. En plus j'ai vu que le jeu « Guitare Hero » est enfin libre, je vais pouvoir remettre une claque à Serena !

-Dans tes rêves Vanessa, retorqua la blonde. A moi de te défier et te monter de quoi je suis VRAIMENT capable…

Mais nous n'avons pas eu le temps d'aller danser, ni de jouer car Sabine se précipitait vers moi :

-Jenna …

Je regardais ma tante qui paniquait. Je lui attrapai les mains la forçant à respirer. Premier contact physique depuis longtemps :

-Sabine ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

-Jenna, Willy viens d'appeler Vania qui viens de me faire passer le message. Des gens sont venu à notre appartement… Ils te cherchaient…

-Quoi ?

Je fis une légère pression sur les mains de ma tante tandis que Chuck m'attrapa la taille, d'un geste protecteur.

-Qui donc Sabine ? Pourquoi chercher Jenna ? Demanda mon petit ami.

-Chuck, en partant ils ont apparemment vue l'invitation posé sur la table de mon salon, ils savent où nous somme…

-Oh mon Dieu, soufflais-je

-Sabine, la coupa Serena, quel genre de personne c'étaient ?

-Je ne sais pas, Vania m'a dit que c'était des adolescents et…

Et la porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit brusquement laissant apparaitre quelqu'un a la vue de tous mes invités.

Elle portait une robe rouge sang, plus foncé que la mienne, avec des cuissardes noires. Ses cheveux roux étaient lâchés sur ses épaules et ses lèvre peinte également de rouge émirent un petit rictus.

Je la regardais, sur le point de m'évanouir tandis qu'elle pénétrait dans l'appartement. Elle se tourna vers moi et m'adressa un regard tel la garce qu'elle était :

-Bonsoir Jenna, bon anniversaire !

-Cheryl…

Les portes s'ouvrirent une deuxième fois et ce coup-ci mon souffle en fut carrément coupé.

Deux garçons et deux filles pénétraient dans l'appartement.

Le brun m'adressa un grand sourire tandis que le roux ne se sentait pas à sa place. Ses yeux croisèrent les miens et il me sourit également. La blonde elle, pénétra dans le salon avec un regard vague exprimant de la colère, de la tristesse ou de l'incompréhension. Quelle était belle, comme avant. Elle n'avait pas changé :

-Kevin, Archie, Betty !

Enfin, une brune compléta ce fameux tableau. Et alors tous se mirent à murmurer, je vis même Pénélope la prendre en photo, surement pour Gossip Girl. Elle s'avança vers notre groupe de sa démarche assurée, portant des vêtements que j'avais vu récemment chez BENDEL. Elle se planta devant moi et je sentis alors deux présences à mes côtés : B et S.

La brune les toisa et ouvrit enfin la bouche :

-B…S… C'est un plaisir de vous revoir

-Salut Veronica, répondit Serena froidement, ne nous en veut pas mais le plaisir n'est pas partagé !


	11. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8 : La garce, le gay, la fille d'à côté, le sportif et l'ancienne princesse de New York**

 **Ed Sheeran – Galway Girl**

J'étais pétrifié. Je ne pouvais plus bouger. Ma main refusait de se porter à ma bouche, mon pied ne voulait pas faire un pas en avant. Je plongeais peu à peu dans un véritable cauchemar.

Riverdale était là, devant moi. Représenté par les trais de Cheryl Blossom, Archie Andrews, Betty Cooper et Kevin Keller. Mes amis.

Il y avait également cette fille, que je ne connaissais pas mais que j'identifiais comme étant Veronica Lodge, ennemie jurée de Blair Waldorf et Serena Van Der Woodsen.

Le silence venait de s'abattre dans l'appartement de Lily VDW. Plus personnes ne parlaient mais les regards étaient braqués sur les cinq nouveaux arrivants.

Bizarrement, c'est Lily qui brisa le silence oppressant :

-Veronica ! Quelle bonne surprise ! Comment vas-tu ma chérie ?

La nouvelle future Madame Bass s'approcha de l'hispanique et lui embrassa les deux joues sous l'air surpris de la fille Lodge. Celle-ci perdit finalement de son assurance et répondit :

-Euh… Bonsoir Lily. Je vais bien, merci.

-Tant mieux mais tout le monde s'en balance, la coupa Blair. Maintenant tu attrape ton sac de contre façon et tu dégage de là. Tu n'es pas la bienvenue Lodge.

Joignant les gestes au mots, Blair attrapa la brunette par le bras. Seulement, Cheryl se posta de toute sa hauteur devant mon amie et lui saisit également le bras.

-Je te conseil de ne pas la toucher…

-Cheryl !

J'étais sortie de mon état post traumatique et m'approcha de la garce rousse de Riverdale. Celle-ci lâcha Blair et me regarda droit dans les yeux :

-Ma chère Jenna, quelle joie de te revoir. Et dire que _le Scooby Gang_ te cherche depuis des mois. Veronica a mis quant à elle seulement un SMS pour te retrouver…

-Que, quoi ?

Je regardais la fille Lodge avec un air interrogateur. Ainsi c'était cette fille qui m'avait retrouvé. Soudain S lâcha sa coupe de champagne qui se brisa au sol. Lily et B la regardait légèrement paniqué par cette attitude. Qu'arrivait-il à notre blonde préférée ?

-Mais bien sûr, murmura S. Georgina…

-Quoi Georgina ? Demanda Blair

Serena se retourna vers moi qui n'avais pas détaché me yeux de Betty et Archie qui se tenaient tout les deux légèrement en retrait :

-Jenna, le soir de l'anniversaire de B tu as bien fini avec Carter et Georgina ?

J'acquiesçait tandis que Chuck grogna :

-Et bien, continua S. Il faut que tu sache que Veronica était une amie de Georgina !

Veronica s'approcha de moi son téléphone dans la main et me le tendit :

-Si bien que quand tu lui as révélé d'où tu venais, Spark s'est empressée de m'envoyer la petite vidéo de ton striptease et surtout ton adresse.

Je regardais la vidéo en rougissant. Putain, si elle avait vu la vidéo alors Archie l'avait surement vue comme Betty et…

Mon regard fit à nouveau le tour de la pièce mais pourtant je savais qu'il n'était pas là. Où était-il ? Lui était-il arrivé quelque chose ? Je me prenais la tête et mon cœur se serra mais j'essayais de ne rien laisser paraitre...

-Jenna…

Mon prénom murmuré par cette voix. Ma douce blondinette à la queue de cheval trop serré. Ma Betty Cooper.

Elle s'était rapprochée de moi et me regardait les yeux remplis de larmes.

Alors je fis un pas vers elle et la pris dans mes bras. Nos larmes se mêlèrent tandis que la blonde hoquetait :

-Si tu savais à quel point tu m'as manqué Jenna…

-Je sais Betty mais je n'avais pas le choix…

La blonde se redressa et essuya quelques larmes avec son bras ruinant son maquillage au passage. Je vis Blair esquiver une grimace.

Betty plongea ses yeux dans les miens :

-Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi es-tu partis ? Nous savons tous que ce n'est pas toi qui a tué Jason et …

-QUOI ?

Ce petit mot venait d'être crié par quatre voix. Celle de Serena, de Blair, de Chuck et surtout de Sabine.

Cette dernière s'approcha de nous, l'air furibond. Elle m'attrapa par le bras et me tira loin de ma meilleure amie :

-Je te connais bien Betty Cooper… De quoi parle tu ? Qui est Jason et quel est le lien avec Jenna ?

Cheryl se posta au côté de Betty et passa un bras autour de ses épaules et ce geste me valu un frisson. Depuis quand la fille Cooper et la fille Blossom s'appréciaient ?

Cheryl nous fusilla du regard :

-Jason était mon frère jumeau. Vous n'êtes pas au courant ?

-Cheryl, grinça Archie entre ses dents. Ce n'est pas le moment…

-Si Archie ! Jason a été assassiné…Hors Jenna avait quitté la ville à ce moment là alors…

-Arrête Cheryl, la repoussa Betty. Jason a été assassiné le 11 juillet et nous savons qui est le véritable responsable…

-Quoi ?

J'avais murmuré mais suffisamment fort pour que l'on m'entende. Ainsi, mes amis savaient qui avait tué Jason Blossom.

Je me sentis tanguer et Sabine m'attrapa par le bras tandis que Cheryl continuait toujours aussi agressive :

-Jenna, je suis au courant. Nous sommes tous au courant. Nous savons que c'est mon frère qui a percuté la voiture de tes parents et …

-CA SUUFIT ! TAIS-TOI !

Cette fois ci, Sabine n'arrivait plus à contenir sa rage. Son verre s'explosa au sol et Bart réagis rapidement. Il attrapa ma tante par les poignets et la força à s'éloigner de la fille Blossom alors qu'elle s'en approchait dangereusement.

-Oh la merde, argumenta Kevin…

Sabine tremblait et moi je me sentais perdus. Jason avait tué mes parents…Je l'ignorais…

Mes jambes cédèrent et je manquai de m'écraser sur le sol.

-Jenna !

Chuck avait crié et me rattrapa à temps avant que je m'explose à terre. Il me serra contre lui. Tous étaient en position d'attaque.

D'un côté les deux Bass et Sabine qui fulminaient. De l'autre Cheryl, Archie et Betty la retenant chacun d'un côté.

Une voix qui bizarrement avait pris de la puissance en cette situation de crise s'interposa entre les deux clans :

-BON C'EST FINI CE BAZARRE !

Cyrus Ross, au grand étonnement de B s'avança vers nous.

-Nous avons des invités… Et apparemment vous avez tous des comptes à régler ! Mais je suis avocat et sachez que la violence ne résoudra aucun problème. Sabine si vous me permettez, je vous suggère de poursuivre cette conversation ailleurs…

Ma tante fusilla Cyrus Ross du regard. Tous les regards de l'élite New Yorkaise étaient braqués sur nous. Lily s'approcha et attrapa doucement le bras de Sabine :

-Sabine, je t'en prie…

Ma tante regarda son amie puis croisa mon regard. Le regard Swan qui me fit comprendre ce que ma tante voulait. J'hochais la tête du côté positif et ma tante continua :

-Eleanor ?

Madame Waldorf s'approcha de nous. Ma tante continua :

-Assure toi que nos invités finissent la soirée correctement. Nous allons poursuivre cette conversation ailleurs et au calme.

-Parfais, renchéris Bart. Allons au Palace nous y serons tranquilles…

-Non, le coupa Sabine. Nous allons à mon appartement. En terrain neutre, là où Jenna connaît ses repères. Bart, Lily, Rufus vous venaient avec moi…

Elle s'arrêta et posa un regard sur la jeunesse New Yorkaise :

-Je n'ai pas besoin d'avoir toute la smala dans mes pattes mais Blair, Nate, Dan, Serena et Chuck vous venaient également…

Elle m'attrapa le bras tandis que Vania apportait déjà nos manteaux… Elle braqua son regard sur mes anciens amis tandis que l'ascenseur ouvrait déjà ses portes :

-C'est pareil pour vous… Riverdale, suivez-moi !

[…]

 **Evanescence & Linkin Park – Wake me up inside**

 **Appartement de Sabine et Jenna Swan**

Nous étions tous regroupés dans le salon de mon ancien appartement là où Sabine avait le contrôle. Sur le premier canapé, Serena, Blair, Nate et Dan avait pris place.

Sur l'autre, Archie, Betty, Kevin et Veronica. Lily et Bart se tenaient debout devant la cheminée et Rufus était appuyé contre l'encadrement de la cuisine.

Cheryl se tenait debout face à ma tante. Chuck arriva avec un plateau comportant plusieurs verres et une bouteille de scotch. Il s'en servit un verre avant que Willy n'arrive et remplisse les autres et ne les tendent à nos invités.

Mon petit ami s'approcha de moi qui me tenait debout devant le bar et encercla ma taille. Ce geste n'échappa pas à Archie et Betty qui nous regardaient avec des yeux ronds.

Sabine regarda Cheryl droit dans les yeux :

-Bien… Cheryl c'est ça ? J'écoute ta version !

Cheryl lança un regard à mes amis de Riverdale et Kévin l'encouragea du regard :

-Bien… Toute l'histoire a commencé ce fameux 03 juillet 2017…

-Le jour où mes parents sont décédés dans un accident de voiture, murmurais-je.

-Exact, poursuivis Cheryl. Miranda et Jonathan Swan ont été percuté par une voiture ce qui a précipité leur chute vers _SweatWater River_. Ce que nous ignorions à l'époque et que nous avons appris que récemment c'est que c'était Jason Blossom, mon frère jumeau qui conduisait la voiture qui les as percutés…

-Ce que moi-même j'ignorais…jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

La rousse marqua une pause tandis que Serena hoquetait. Je me mordis la lèvre, me retenant de pleurer. Cheryl plongea ses yeux dans les miens.

-Le 04 juillet, un jour avant ton départ, tu as appris comme les autres la terrible nouvelle. Jason a été emporté par le courant de cette même rivière. Mais ce que tu ne sais pas c'est que nous avions simuler la mort de Jason…

Je relevais la tête, surpris par les révélations de la fille Blossom. Boom, premier choc. Elle inspira, ne me laissant pas le temps de l'interrompre et continua :

-Jason voulait quitter Riverdale. Alors il m'avait demandé de l'aider à simuler sa mort. Il devait m'appeler quand il aurait atteint son but.

Le soir de l'accident de tes parents, Jason se rendait à Greendale où il devait vendre de la drogue…

-Quoi ?

Les regards se braquèrent sur Serena. J'intimais d'un regard à ma meilleure amie de se taire et regarda Cheryl pour qu'elle continue…

-Jason avait passé un pacte avec un gang de Riverdale pour se procurer de l'argent et une voiture. Il avait besoin de tout ça pour fuir Riverdale sauf qu'il n'y est jamais parvenue.

Un mois après sa disparition, son corps à été retrouvé congelé avec une balle dans la tête aux abords de _SweatWater River_. Corps découvert par Kevin et Moose.

Nouveau silence. Cheryl inspira et Betty se leva pour se placer à côté de Cheryl et continuer à la place de la rousse…

-A ce moment là une seule question demeurait… Qui avait pu réellement tuer Jason ? Et alors nous avion fait le rapprochement.

La fille Cooper baissa la tête et je croisai le regard de Sabine. Ma tante me devança et pris la parole à son tour :

-Jason avait tué mon frère et ma belle-sœur… Alors vous avez tous pensé que…

-Que j'avais tué Jason, je conclus.

Chuck accentua sa pression sur ma taille et je sentis la colère le traverser. Sabine se passa la main sur le visage et fusilla mes amies du regard :

-Alors toi et ta famille Cheryl, vous avez accusé ma nièce du meurtre de ton frère ! Alors qu'elle ignorait qui était le conducteur de la voiture ! Mais c'est complétement…

-Stupide ? La coupa Archie. Oui madame Swan. Car quelques jours après les accusations des Blossom, Alice Cooper la mère de Betty à publier les résultats de l'autopsie du corps de Jason dans le _Register._

Mon roux préféré croisa mon regard et s'approcha de moi. Je repoussais gentiment Chuck tandis qu'Archie posa une main sur mon épaule :

-Jason a été assassiné le 11 juillet, 6 jours après ton départ. Betty nous a alors révélé que ce jour-là tu te trouvais…

-En France avec ma tante. Je préparais mon passage à ma nouvelle vie à NY.

Archie acquiesça et je respirais enfin. Je fis signe à Chuck qui me servit un autre verre que je bus doucement :

-Mais alors pourquoi Jason souhaitait fuir Riverdale ? A cause de ce qu'il avait fait à mes parents ?

Les cinq membres de Riverdale se regardaient gênés. Betty se leva de nouveau et me dévisagea en se tordant les mains.

-Pas vraiment mais Jenna est ce que tu te rappel de Polly ?

Polly Cooper. La grande sœur de Betty. Comme une sœur pour moi également. Une fille sage, parfaite qui sortais avec Jason Blossom ! J'acquiesçait encore une fois :

-Bien, poursuivis Betty. Jason cherchait à s'enfuir de Riverdale pour protéger Polly car ma sœur attendait un bébé…

-Des bébés la coupa Cheryl. Rappel toi ma petite que Polly va accoucher de jumeaux. Bénis sois les Blossom et leurs gênes !

Je fusillais la rousse du regard et attend la suite de l'histoire. Veronica se leva et continua :

-Bref mais ce que nous ne savions pas à ce moment c'est la suite… Enfin tu en connais une partie.

Je l'interrogeais du regard tandis que Blair et Serena lançaient des regards haineux à la fille Lodge.

-Et bien mon père étant en taule…Tout le monde ignorais qu'il avait alors un complice à Riverdale.

-FP Jones, murmurais-je.

Bart posa brutalement son verre sur la table. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui :

-Pardonnez-moi d'interrompre cette conversation inintéressante mais je t'arrête tout de suite Veronica. Tu sais pourquoi ton père est en prison et crois moi j'en paye aujourd'hui encore le prix.

Devant l'air interrogateur de Betty Archie, Kevin et Cheryl face à l'identité de cet homme s'adressant ainsi à leur amie, je pris la parole à mon tour :

-Bart Bass. PDG de Bass Industrie. Hiram Lodge bossait pour lui avec la filiale _Lodge Industrie_. C'est à Bart qu'Hiram à détourné les fonds alimentant tous ses projets en cours à Riverdale…

-Peut-être, me coupa Veronica ! Mais mérite-t-il de passer autant de temps en prison ? Pourtant il va purger une peine de 5 ans voir 10 de plus à cause de toi Jenna !

-Veronica, la coupa Betty. Arrête, Jen' n'y est pour rien !

-Tu as raison Betty, je suis la seule coupable !

Ma tant venait de prononcer cette dernière phrase. Elle se leva et s'approcha de la fille Lodge. Veronica recula, un peu effrayé par cette femme à l'air sévère mais Sabine lui attrapa la main avec plein de douceur :

-Veronica… Je pense que ni toi ni ta maman n'imaginaient aujourd'hui le mal que ton père à pus faire…

-Alors racontez moi, supplia la fille Lodge maintenant en larmes… Maman me parle de 500 000$ de détournés et le reste proviendrait de nos fonds propres. Du coup, je ne pense pas qu'il mérite de prendre autant de prison pour si peu d'argent.

Bart éclata de rire et Sabine le fusillât du regard. Le patriarche de la famille Bass s'approcha de la jeune Lodge :

-Laisse tomber Sabine. Cette gamine est stupide... Ce n'est qu'une enfant pourris gâté qui n'écoute que ce que son papa lui raconte !

-Bart, le réprimanda Lily !

-Bart, repris ma tante. Veronica a le droit de savoir. Elle est en colère. Elle a perdu sa vie à NY à cause d'Hiram… Hermione a également perdus sa place auprès de nous… Elles ont le droit de connaitre la vérité.

Ma tante attrapa alors la main de Veronica et l'emmena vers le canapé. Elle lui tendit un mouchoir et Betty se plaça de l'autre côté et passa un bras autour des épaules de son amie. Ma tante poursuivit d'une voix douce :

-Veronica, Hiram à détourner 250 millions de dollars à _Bass Industries_ …

Veronica hoqueta, choqué. Sabine poursuivit :

-Il a failli nous mettre dans le pétrin. Bart a été accusé de fraude après de la mairie de NY. Il a failli perdre son nom, sa position et faire lui aussi de la prison… Il fallait que nous arrêtions ton père. Alors quand j'ai sus qui l'aidait dans son trafic je n'ai pas hésité une seule seconde…

Elle leva les yeux vers Archie et poursuivi :

-J'ai beaucoup de respect envers Fred Andrews. Il était un ami de mon frère mais… Archie, je en pouvais pas laisser Forsythe placer l'argent de Bass Industrie dans l'entreprise de ton père et que seulement Hiram paye….

-C'était de l'argent volé ? Quand je pense que mon père s'était associé avec Hermione et Hiram pour le nouveau projet de _Lodge Industrie_ …

\- Tu vois Sabine, même du fond de sa cellule Hiram continue à nous emmerder !

Sabine et Archie fusillèrent de nouveau Bart du regard. Le roux regarda ma tante et poursuivi :

-Alors vous avez dénoncé FP comme étant…

-Le chef du gang des _SoutSide Serpent_. Comme un imposteur, un voleur et un arnaqueur…

Je l'ai fait pour le bien de mon entreprise, de la famille Bass et ma famille !

[…]

Finalement, Archie et Betty nous apprirent la fin de l'histoire. Les jeunes de Riverdale avaient réussi à mettre la main sur le blouson de Jason que Joaquin, petit ami de Kévin et Serpent de surcroît, leur avait donné. A l'intérieur se trouvait une clef USB où dessus figurait la vidéo des caméras de surveillance du _Whyte Wyrm_ bar dans lequel Jason avait été enfermé.

Ce bar je le connaissait bien… FP Jones y passait pas mal de temps mais jamais au grand jamais je n'avais fait le rapprochement avec le repère des _SouthSide Serpent !_

Ainsi, j'avais grandi au côté d'un homme qui était devenu un Serpent et je ne m'en étais jamais rendus compte ! Mais quelle idiote !

FP avait bien enlevé Jason le matin du 04 juillet, le but étant de demander une rançon à Cliff Blossom en échange de lui rendre son fils vivant.

Archie posa une main sur mon épaule tandis que je vis Cheryl baisser la tête :

-Jenna, sur la vidéo nous avons vu quelque chose d'atroce. C'est Clifford Blossom qui a assassiné son fils d'une balle dans la tête. Puis, quand le shérif Keller et ses collègues se sont rendu à _Torn Hill_ , il s'était pendu laissant une lettre où il expliquait tout. Les menaces contre FP, l'arme déposé…

Le silence était revenu. Ma tante, qui ne bougeait plus se tenait la tête entre les mains. Du coin de l'œil je vis que Bart se retenait par égard pour Lily de la consoler. Mais c'est ce que fit Rufus. Il s'assit au côté de ma tante et lui passa un bras autour des épaules :

-Hey Sabine… ça va aller…

Ma tante se redressa et je vis le maquillage qui coulait sur ses joues. Elle s'essuya les yeux et regarda mes amis de Riverdale dans les yeux :

-La dernière fois que j'ai mis les pieds à Riverdale, c'était pour les seize ans de ma nièce. Et pourtant j'y es vécu longtemps. Je suis partie rejoindre NY pour faire mes études quand vous aviez quatre ans à peine les enfants. J'étais jeune, ambitieuse et voulait réussir une grande carrière. Je n'avais que 20 ans mais j'avais plein d'espoir. Alors oui j'ai connu vos parents….

Elle se tourna vers chacun de nous. Sabine était partie depuis trop longtemps et effectivement, savoir aujourd'hui que les personnes qu'elle avait côtoyées étant jeune pouvaient devenir des meurtriers l'avais choqué.

Je me dégageais de Chuck et pris place au côté de ma tante. Je lui serrai la main en signe de réconfort.

-Je pense que personne ici présent ne pouvait imaginez ce que Clifford avait en tête et surtout pas toi Cheryl.

Je me tournais vers elle. La fille Blossom s'essuyait les yeux et m'adressa un petit sourire de reconnaissance.

Soudain la grande horloge du salon se mit à sonner et nos regards se braquèrent sur elle : 00h00

Rufus se leva le premier :

-Bien, si vous n'y voyais pas d'inconvénient, je pense qu'il est préférable que nous allions tous nous coucher et poursuivre la conversation demain. Cette soirée était riche en émotion et je en pense pas que Jenna avait prévu de fêter ses 18 ans de cette manière…

J'acquiesçais tandis que le père Humphrey posa sa main sur l'épaule de Dan. C'était le signal…

Rufus serra ma tante un instant puis me posa la main sur l'épaule. Dan, après avoir embrassé Serena se dirigea vers moi et m'embrassa sur la joue avant de murmurer à mon oreille :

-Demain ? Au café ?

J'acquiesçais et les deux Humphrey quittèrent l'appartement. Serena s'approcha de moi et me serra dans ses bras :

-Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va aller Jen'…

B m'embrassa sur la joue et me montra son téléphone :

-Tiens moi au courant par SMS ou alors appel moi !

Nate, maladroit comme d'habitude m'adressa un signe de tête et je lui répondis puis mes trois amis quittèrent la pièce, suivie de Lily.

Il ne restait que les deux Bass. Sabine regarda son patron dans les yeux :

-Je pense que ça va aller pour ce soir Bart. Tu peux partir, on se voit demain chez Eleanor comme prévu pour le Brunch…

-Tu est sure ?

-Absolument Bart… Surtout que j'ai une bande d'ados à gérer maintenant…

Nous nous retournons tous vers elle. Ma tante s'approcha de mes amis de Riverdale avec un grand sourire :

-Je connais les jeunes, ils sont imprévisibles. Alors j'imagine le scénario. Une bande de jeune débarquant dans une ville connue que d'un seul de vous mais aucun ne sait pour combien de temps vous allez rester. Mais bon, c'est les vacances donc vous n'êtes pas pressé. Mais avez-vous pensez au logement ?

Betty se mordit les lèvres et les quatre autres baissèrent la tête, tout penaud. Veronica semblait la plus gêné :

-En fait non… Mais j'ai piqué la carte bleue de ma mère.

Sabine éclata de rire :

-Laissez tomber pour ce soir les jeunes… Jenna possède son propre appartement à l'étage. Passez la nuit là-haut, on trouvera une solution demain…

[…]

Cheryl et Kevin dormiraient sur le canapé, Veronica sur un matelas au sol quant à Betty et Archie il dormiraient avec moi.

J'avais croisé le regard du roux mais ni lui ni moi n'avions évoqué le nom qui m'intéressais le plus : Jughead…

Je me doutais qu'il ne suivrait pas mes amis dans cette folle quête pour me retrouver mais cela me fit du mal quand même…

Alors que tous étaient à l'étage pour défaire leurs affaires, je redescendis et m'assit sur le canapé aux côtés de ma tante qui s'était servis un verre de vin :

-Tu as oublié de mentionner quelque chose d'important…

Ma tante se tourna vers moi, ne comprenant pas :

-Tu ne leur as pas dit que tu avais fait prolonger la peine de FP pour trafic de drogue…

-Qui finalement était vrai… D'après le récit de tes amis, c'est FP qui a demandé à Jason Blossom de vendre de la drogue…

-Oui mais tu ne le savais pas quand tu as fait arrêter FP !

Le silence s'installa une nouvelle fois entre nous deux… J'en voulais toujours à Sabine mais une part de moi savait qu'elle avait fait cela pour ma protection. FP Jones était un Serpent et un grand nombre de fois mes parents, ceux de Betty et ceux d'Archie nous avaient formellement interdis de les fréquenter. Sans le savoir, j'avais désobéi à mes parents pendant des années…

Je posai ma main sur le bras de Sabine qui se crispa légèrement :

-En tout cas, je te remercie pour ce que tu as faits pour mes amis… Et même pour Veronica Lodge, c'était super…

-Hum, j'en conclus que toi et moi nous somme réconciliée ? Et que tu rentres à la maison ?

-Je ne suis pas encore prête à te pardonner tante Sabine…

Elle baissa les yeux mais je serais sa main avec douceur :

-En revanche, je vais passer ma nuit ici et adviendra de demain…

-QUOI ?

Sabine et moi nous retournons pour apercevoir Chuck dans l'encadrure de la porte. Il n'était pas parti… Il me regarda, le visage dégouté puis se retourna et partie. Je regardai ma tante et me leva à la poursuite de mon copain :

-Chuck…

[…]

-Chuck…

Il se retourna enfin, prêt à sortir de l'immeuble où se trouvaient l'appartement de ma tante. Il se retourna, son menton dans la main, l'air furibond :

-Jenna… tu joues à quoi là ?

Je le regardais, médusé. Je ne comprenais pas où il voulait en venir. Il soupira et commença à faire les cent pas :

-J'ai respecté ton passé… j'ai accepté que tu ne me dises rien sur tes amis… tu m'a menti…

-Quoi ?

Il s'approcha de moi furieux :

-FP Jones ! Tu sais le Serpent…

-J'ignorais qu'il en était un à l'époque. Je ne pensais pas que cela avait de l'importance !

-Mais c'était important Jenna ! Et son fils…

-Quoi son fils !

J'avais hurlé. Ma tête tournait, j'étais épuisé. Chuck posa son regard sur moi :

-Nous étions censé passer une super soirée… fêter dignement tes 18 ans… Mais cette bande de looser à tout gâché !

La colère me prit :

-Ces looser sont mes AMIS Bass ! Excuse-moi de vouloir passer la soirée avec eux ! Excuse-moi d'avoir envie de savoir ce qui s'est passé récemment à Riverdale ! Excuse-moi de me demander où …

Je me tus, ne voulant pas trop en révéler. Mais je savais qu'il avait compris. Où était Jughead Jones ?

Je m'approchai de lui et posa ma main sur sa joue. Il frissonna.

-Chuck… Ils ont fait tout ce chemin pour moi… Je veux savoir, je veux comprendre…

-Mais tu m'avais promis Jenna !

Il avait hurlé de nouveau en me repoussant brutalement. Je le regardais légèrement effrayé par son comportement. Le vrai Chuck Bass refessait surface :

-On était censé passé la nuit ensemble ! Bordel mais combiens de temps tu vas encore me faire tourner comme une bourrique !

Cette fois ci c'était à moi d'être vraiment en colère. Je m'approchai de Chuck Bass et le toisa, les yeux froids comme la glace :

-Alors c'est ça le truc Bass ! Le sexe ! Il n'y a que ça qui t'intéresse chez moi !

Casse-toi Bass ! Laisse tomber… J'en ai marre !

Et je partie en direction de l'ascenseur sans me retourner malgré les appels de Chuck. Sans savoir, c'était le début de la fin de notre histoire…

[…]

 **Grenade – Bruno Mars, Lindsey Stirling, Alex Boye & Salk Lake Pops**

Je m'affalais sur mon lit sans prêter attention à Betty et Archie, qui était assis sur le fauteuil poire pour Betty et appuyé sur le rebord de ma commode pour Archie.

Betty s'approcha de moi et se laissa tomber à mes côtés sur le lit à ma droite. Archie fit le même mouvement mais à gauche. Un silence s'installa entre nous avant que Betty ne le brise :

-Le gars qui te tenait par la taille…

Je grommelais :

-Chuck Bass, un crétin de l'Upper East Side censé être mon petit ami !

Nouveau silence. Je soupirais et tendis les bras de chaque côté de ma tête comme un signal. Betty et Archie me prirent chacun une main.

-Quelle histoire… souffla la blonde.

J'acquiesçais. Fatigué je fermais les yeux. Archie remua un peu cherchant une position confortable :

-Toute cette histoire est dingue surtout la fin, avec l'emprisonnement de FP…

Je me redressai légèrement sur les coudes et plongea mes yeux bleus dans ceux de mes amis à tour de rôle. Allait-il enfin me parler du sujet qui me brulait les lèvres ?

Nouveau silence... Et merde ! Je le rompis d'une voix blanche :

-C'est Sabine qui a dénoncé FP pour la drogue…

Archie et Betty se redressèrent d'un coup. Le roux se passa la main dans les cheveux l'air gêné :

-Putain… Mais pourquoi ?

-Je n'en sais rien Archibald mais cette histoire est louche et loin d'être fini…

Je me levais et fit les cents pas dans ma chambre. J'étais tellement nerveuse que je ne vis pas Betty essayer d'ouvrir la bouche et ni que Archie la retient par le bras en lui intimant de se taire silencieusement :

-Cette histoire est bizarre les gars mais on sait déjà certaine chose.

D'abord, Sabine à grandis à Riverdale donc elle connaissait tout le monde...

Ensuite Hiram Lodge devient associé de Bass Industrie et fonde une filiale. Or, bizarrement il décide de faire appel aux Serpent pour détourner le fric de Bart. Bien qu'on sache qu'Hermione sa femme est vécu à Riverdale, pourquoi faire appel à FP ? Surtout sachant que Sabine, ancienne fille de Riverdale et sœur d'un de ses amis travail pour Bart Bass !

-Et enfin, conclus Betty, ta tante fait emprisonner FP… Effectivement c'est louche…

Et alors que je m'apprêtais à les lancer sur ce sujet : FP, Sabine, Bart, Hiram et Bass Industrie, mon téléphone vibra sur la table de chevet.

Betty poussa un petit cris et Archie sursauta. Je m'approchais pour le prendre en grommelant :

-Si c'est Bass, il peut aller se faire foutre !

J'attrapa le téléphone et me figea. Betty tiqua et se releva :

-Jenna ?

Je tendis el téléphone devant moi pour que mes deux amis puissent apercevoir ce qui était écrit :

 **Numéro Inconnu**

 **1 nouveau message**

Je l'ouvris, les mains tremblante et Betty et Archie s'approchèrent de moi chacun d'un côté pour lire le message en même temps que moi. Tout trois nous restons figés et mon cœur battait maintenant à toute vitesse tandis que je tremblais :

J'avais reçu une photo de l'Empire State Building accompagné d'un message texte :

 ** _Ne me demande pas comment j'ai obtenu ton numéro, une charmante jeune femme me l'a donné dans un bar. Georgina Spark ça te dis quelque chose ?_**

 ** _Bienvenue à NYC ma belle_**

 ** _Jughead Jones_**


	12. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9 : Mon meilleur-ami le Serpent et Mon petit ami l'Homme Puissant.**

 **NYC – Brooklyn**

 **Scène 1 Jenna et Dan – PDV Jenna**

 **Roxette – Listen to you heart**

-J'espère que tu plaisante Jenna ! NY c'est très grand et en plus ce mec, Bass veux lui faire la peau ! Aucune chance que…

-Mais tu vas parler moins fort Humphrey ! Je suis sûre que même au Bruch chez la mère Waldorf ils t'ont tous entendu !

Dan me fusilla du regard tandis que les autres clients de notre café préféré se retournaient tous pour tenter de comprendre de quoi on parlait. Mon _Brooklyn Man_ préféré se pencha vers moi et chuchota :

-Aucune chance que je t'aide à retrouver ton « ami » …

-C'est mon meilleur ami Humphrey ! C'est mon toi version Riverdale en plus proche ! Donne-moi un coup de main… Chuck ne le saura même pas…

-Non !

J'ignorais sa réponse négative et me pris la tête dans les mains :

-Putain mec… Si tu étais bizarre, sociopathe et loup solitaire où tu irais te réfugier dans cette ville de merde ?

-Parce que maintenant NY est devenu une ville de merde à tes yeux ? Sympas Jen…

-Je n'ai pas dit ça…

-Si tu viens de le dire !

Je soupirais bruyamment. Décidément tout venais de changer depuis hier soir. Jughead était à New York ! Oui Jughead Jones ! Le mec chelou, solitaire, étrange… à New York !

Le message qu'il m'avait envoyé la veille m'avait fait froid dans le dos. J'avais eu l'impression qu'un Jughead Jones sombre venait de mettre les pieds à NYC.

Bien sûr, Betty et Archie avaient été tout deux aussi choqué que moi d'apprendre que Jug était ici. Ils m'avaient pourtant assuré qu'aux dernières nouvelles, la veille de leur départ Jughead s'était entretenu avec Veronica et avait refusé son offre de venir à NY.

Veronica… Et Jughead ?

Quand j'avais parlé de cette probabilité à Betty ce matin elle en avait recraché son café sur elle.

Trop occupé à aider ma blonde préférée qui s'étouffait, je n'avais pas remarqué le sourire narquois qu'avait échangé Kevin et Cheryl. Bien sûr à ce moment-là, Archie était partis courir pour se vider la tête et Veronica squattait la salle de bain.

Betty m'avait alors raconté que Veronica et Jughead s'étaient tous deux rendus au bal de la rentrée ensemble ( _QUOI ?)_ et avait par la suite développé une amitié ( _Beurk_ …) après que Jug est refusé de sortir avec elle _(C'est une blague !)._

D'après les dire de mon amie, l'ancienne garce de NY était devenue ami avec mon clodo de meilleur ami…

-Jenna !

-Hein quoi ?

-Tu es toujours perdus dans tes pensées ! Bon alors, qu'est ce que tu va faire pour Chuck et toi ?

J'avais quand même trouver le temps de lui parler de ce qui s'était passé avec Chuck au milieu de mon monologue centré sur Jug et son message :

-Rien… Je vais le laisser poirauter pour le moment. Il m'a vraiment blessé hier soir…

-Ok… Bon on y va ? B et S nous attendent…

-Ou ça ?

-Et bien au Brunch !

Et merde ! Je me mordis la lèvre et Dan se figea, alors qu'il était en train de mettre son manteau.

-Laisse moi deviner… Tu ne viens pas…

-Dan…

-Non c'est bon Jenna laisse tomber !

-Dan… Ils sont arrivés hier ! Je ne peux pas les laisser en plan comme ça !

-Mais nous oui ? Tu me déçois beaucoup Jenna Swan…

Et mon meilleur ami New Yorkais quitta le café sans se retourner tandis que moi, je pestais contre ma petite personne : égoïste, capricieuse et indigne de mes amis !

[…]

 **NYC – Appartement de Sabine Swan**

 **Scène 2 – Appel de Betty à Jughead – PDV Betty**

 **Louane -Si t'étais là**

Répondeur… Toujours ce putain de répondeur !

J'écoutais le message de son répondeur en tremblant légèrement. La Betty pleine de courage des derniers jours avait fait place à la Betty d'avant : Timide, effacée et s'excusant d'exister… Bizarrement, je me sentais comme ça des que je me retrouvais en présence de ma meilleure amie…

 _« Salut, c'est Jughead… Laissez-moi un message… Ou pas ! »_

 _Bip…Bip…Bip…_

-Jug… C'est Betty….

Tu ne devineras jamais où je suis… Dans l'appartement de Sabine Swan la tante de Jenna !

Tu te rappel de Jenna… Tu sais Jenna Swan, ma voisine, ma meilleure amie et la tienne. Jughead, je sais que tu es à NY… J'ai vu la photo sur le portable de Jenna… Pourquoi tu es venu ?

Les larmes coulaient le long de mes joues rose :

-Pourquoi tu nous as mentis Juggy ? Tu as dit à Veronica que Jenna n'était plus rien à tes yeux et pourtant tu as accouru…Comme nous !

Mais pourquoi on ne l'a pas fait ensemble ? Comme un couple !

Car on est censé être un couple Jughead ! Tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais… Tu as voulu me faire l'amour… Mais les Serpents sont arrivés…

Je n'ai pas la force de lui dire moi-même Jughead… Il faut que tu le fasses !

Il faut que tu regarde Jenna droit dans les yeux et que tu lui dises que toi et moi on est ensemble. Il faut également que tu lui avoue ce que tu es devenu… Je ne peux pas le faire Jug… Je n'ai pas la force de l'affronter sur ce terrain…

Retrouve-moi entre la 66ème et le 67ème… Au bâtiment numéro 3, appartement 4. Je t'y attends…

Je t'aime Jughead Jones… Tu me manques… Reviens…

[…]

 **NYC -Appartement des Swan & Palace Hôtel **

**Scène 3 – On a retrouvé Jughead Jones: Chuck, Archie, Betty, Veronica et Jenna– PDV Jenna**

 **Diddy Dirty Money- Coming home**

Je déboulais dans l'appartement de ma tante, plus précisément dans le salon quand je failli rentrer dans ….

-Mais diable Betty Cooper qu'est ce qui t'arrive pour que tu es les yeux rouges comme ça !

-Ce n'est rien Jenna, je suis fatigué. La route à été longue et la soirée d'hier pas des plus reposante…

-Tu l'as dit Betty ! Dure journée et dur soirée…Oh la salope !

Nous nous retournons toute les deux d'un même mouvement pour observer la personne qui avait prononcé ces mots :

Veronica Jones, en nuisette et grand peignoir en soie, des lunettes à monture noire sur le nez, regardait son ordinateur avachi sur le canapé. Elle tenait dans sa main gauche : une coupe de champagne ! Et dans sa main droite se trouvait un beignet :

Elle se redressa furieuse :

-Je vais tuer cette salope de Josie MacCoy ! Où est Cheryl ?! Elle aussi va mourir !

Alors que Betty essayait de calmer Veronica Lodge en lui disant que Cheryl était partie en compagnie de Kevin faire du shopping, je m'approchais de l'ordinateur et regarda le nouveau poste de Gossip Girl :

 _Ici Gossip Girl, celle qui révèle au grand jour ce que l'élite New Yorkaise se donne tant de mal à cacher._

 _Flash Info : Veronica Lodge est de retour ! Débarquant telle la reine qu'elle n'est plus à la soirée d'anniversaire de Jenna Swan ! Notre nouvelle reine !_

 _Si toi Veronica tu as eu l'impression de faire sensation, sache qu'aucun de tes camarades n'ai ravi de ton retour !_

 _Alors j'attend de votre part le plus de potin et ragot concernant l'ex reine déchu. Racontez-moi le pire de la vie de Veronica à Riverdale… Ou le meilleure…_

-Et mais c'est moi ça !

Je me retourner pour faire face à un Archie dégoulinant de sueur. Il regarda l'une des photos en commentaire posté par… Reggie Mantle.

On y voyait Veronica, enlaçant Archie elle en tenue de pompom girl et Archie en tenu de football. En dessous, mon ex Crush avait mis un commentaire :

 _Re post du tweet de Cheryl Blossom #gossipgirl, #onestaNYC : Le meilleure de Veronica : Son histoire d'amour avec notre Andrews national !_

J'haussais un sourcil en regardant mon roux préféré qui s'était mis à rougir :

-Alors toi et …

-Ronnie ? Euh… C'est compliqué Jenna… on t'expliqueras !

-Mouais… Allons plutôt voir ce que la chatte McCoy a pu poster pour mettre « Ronnie » en colère…

Je blêmis quand je découvris la photo postée par Josie McCoy… Quelle garce !

 _Re post du tweet de Cheryl Blossom #gossipgirl, #onestaNY : Le pire de Veronica : Son amitié avec Jughead Jones ! Bien que le soir du bal, Jughead nous est apparus assez canon en costard et sans son affreux bonnet, il n'en reste pas moins qu'un looser !_

 _Reggie Mantle a publié : Un troll, psychopathe, SDF, sans intérêt !_

En accompagnement de ce texte à lui faire bouffer ses stupides oreilles de chat, cette garce avait posté deux photos. La première avait été surement faite lors du bal de la rentrée : Veronica portait une magnifique robe de soirée noir sexy et osé. Jug, un costume noir et pour une fois il ne portait pas son bonnet. Je le trouvais très sexy comme ça !

La deuxième représentais Jug et Veronica au lycée, habillé comme tous les jours. Ils étaient assis à la même table et souriait.

Je fis défiler les commentaires sur le blog de Gossip Girl et tomba sur ceux de mes « amies » :

 _Isa 99 : Mon dieu ! C'est lui le meilleur ami de J ? Quel ringard !_

 _Penelope NY : D'accord avec toi… Pas étonnant que Chuck soit en colère !_

 _Hazel-W : Moi je lui trouve un certain charme 3_

 _Isa 99 : Hazel tu me dégoute - -'_

 _Penelope NY : Tu n'es rien qu'une pauvre fille !_

 _Hazel : En vrai il est encore plus mignon… je l'ai vu trainé dans le Queen's hier soir !_

 _Penelope NY : Que faisait tu dans le Queen's ?_

Je en pris pas le temps de finir de lire leur stupide conversation et ferma l'ordinateur d'un coup sec. Archie me regarda, l'air légèrement inquiet :

-Jenna…

Je le regardais l'esprit plein d'espoir :

-Archie… je crois que je sais comment on va retrouver Jones…

Je m'approchais de l'escalier et hurla si fort qu'Archie se boucha les oreilles :

-Betty… Veronica !

Les deux filles descendirent prête à partir. Veronica avait eu l'idée ce matin d'aller faire un tour au _Brunch_ organisé par Eleanor après que ma tante nous est convaincue de nous y rendre. Elle en avait parlé aux filles d'abord (Betty, Veronica et Cheryl), puis à moi quand je l'avais croisé en rentrant de Brooklyn alors qu'elle partait au _Waldorf Hôtel_.

J'observais la fille Lodge et ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. Elle portait exactement le même style de fringue que B et parlait comme elle. Je ne comprenais pas comment elles ne pouvaient pas s'entendre.

-Jenna, me demanda Betty. Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

-Je sais où est Jughead, suivez-moi…

-Mais comment, commença Veronica…

-La photo de lui et toi que miss Miaou a posté grâce au stupide tweet de la Blossom ! Hazel l'a reconnu et a mentionné qu'il se trouvait dans le Queen's !

-Mais le Queen's c'est grand Swan !

-Je sais Lodge mais ne t'inquiète pas je connais quelqu'un qui le connais par cœur et qui me dois beaucoup de service !

Alors que nous nous dirigions vers la sortie de l'appart je sortie mon téléphone et composa son numéro. Une, deux :

-Bass ? Tu es encore au Palace ? J'ai besoin de toi !

[…]

-Je t'en prie Chuck… Il n'y a que toi qui connais les endroits les plus sombre de cette ville…

-Même le Queen's ! Je me rappel que tu te ventais d'y avoir passé des soirées mémorables là-bas ! N'est-ce pas Chucky ?

Chuck nous fusilla du regard Veronica et moi. D'abord surpris de nous voir débouler toute les deux dans l'hôtel, il l'était encore plus quand Veronica lui avait hurlé dessus sous le regard des autres clients :

-Bass ! Besoin urgent de tes talents de connard ! Ramène ton petit cul dans ce taxi, on t'emmène dans le Queen's. Jenna et moi on recherche notre meilleur ami : tu sais Jughead Jones !

Quel manque de tac celle-ci je vous jure.

Chuck avait donc refusé naturellement malgré les insultes de Veronica à son encontre par la suite. Nous étions maintenant dehors et Betty et Archie nous attendais devant le taxi. Une grosse limousine noire arriva et le chauffeur en descendis pour ouvrir la portière de la voiture. Je reconnu les initiales gravées dessus : CB.

Je le rattrapais par le bras avant qu'il ne s'engouffre dans sa limousine. Chuck frissonna à mon contact et se retourna, nos yeux se croisant enfin :

-Chuck… je t'en supplie… Ces trois là attendent de retrouver leur ami… J'attend de retrouver mon ami… J'ai peur qu'il fasse quelque chose de stupide… C'est de Jughead dont je parle…

-Jenna…

-Chuck… Fais le pour moi, qu'on réessaye… toi et moi…

Il me regarda longuement et je décelai une lueur d'amour dans son regard… L'amour, le mot que nous étions incapable de prononcer mais qu'on ressentait chacun au fond de nous.

Derrière, Veronica avait rejoint B& A et tout trois attendaient en haleine la réponse du prince Bass. Finalement, mon petit ami pris la parole :

-Arthur !

Ledit Arthur, chauffeur de la limousine s'approcha de nous et adressa un signe de tête à Chuck :

-Ramener la limousine à l'habit et faite passer un message à mon père. Je ne me rendrais pas au Brunch car je suis souffrant.

-Bien Monsieur Bass !

Je souris et lui murmura un merci tandis que je fis signe à mes amis de monter dans le taxi. Chuck en appela un autre et nous montons tous deux à l'arrière de celui-ci. Alors qu'il doublait le premier où se trouvait mes amis, Chuck indiqua une adresse au chauffeur qui acquiesçât. Il se retourna vers moi et plongea son regard sombre dans le mien :

-Au vue de qui ton charmant copain a fréquenté depuis qu'il est arrivé à NY je n'en déduis qu'une chose. Jughead Jones est au _Harley Davidson Bar_ , le bar le plus mal fréquenté du Queen's…

[…]

 **Imagine Dragon – Believer**

Mon cœur battait à toute vitesse tandis que le taxi passait la frontière entre Manhattan et le Queens. Chuck ne prononçait pas un mot mais je sentais qu'il me jetait des coups d'œil de temps en temps. Mon portable vibra une première fois :

 **1 message : Dan**

 _Désolé désolé et encore désolé pour ce matin… Ce n'était pas très sympas de ma part de t'avoir parlé comme ça… Mais depuis hier tu as changé… Je te demande juste de ne pas oublier tes vieux potes de Brooklyn… Promis j'essayerais de me faire pardonner mais sinon, si tu veux tu n'as qu'à passer au brunch._

 _Je t'adore Jen'…_

-Nous somme rendus Monsieur Bass : Le _Harley Davidson Bar_.

Le taxi s'arrêta donc devant un bar à l'aspect plus que miteux. Un bon nombre de vielle bécane étaient entassé devant tout comme le _Whyte Wyrme_ à Riverdale.

Chuck sortie le premier et lissa son costume en jetant un coup d'œil au motard qui fumaient devant le bar. Je pense qu'ils ne devaient pas avoir l'habitude de voir des gens comme nous trainer dans le coin.

Je sortie enfin du taxi et vue que Betty, Archie et Veronica faisait de même en sortant du leur, garé derrière le nôtre. Chuck régla les deux courses et se dirigea vers nous :

-Si votre pote est effectivement ici, alors il a basculé du côté obscure… Bienvenu en enfer les morveux !

Et il se dirigea le premier vers l'entrée du bar sous les regards assassins des roublards qui trainaient dans le coin tandis que Veronica saisie le bras d'Archie et Betty ma main pour que nous pénétrions tous ensemble à la recherche de Jughead Jones.

[…]

Le bar sentait très fort la drogue, l'alcool et le sexe. Du coin de l'œil je vis Veronica Lodge esquiver une grimace. Je m'imaginais très bien la réaction de B si elle avait été avec nous. Mon cœur battait de plus en plus rapidement tandis que je suivais Chuck Bass qui avançait plutôt sereinement parmi les fous furieux du Queen's. C'était comme s'il l'avait fait toute sa vie, mais n'oublions pas que c'est de Chuck Bass dont nous parlons !

Archie restait posté près de la porte en compagnie de la brune et de la blonde, guettant le moindre signe qui pouvais nous faire penser que Jug était ici. Pendant que dans ce temps, je scrutais chaque côté du bar le cœur battant de plus en plus fort.

Je fini par me poser contre le comptoir, les coudes sur la table attendant que l'un des serveurs veuille bien se pencher vers moi et me renseigner.

Soudain, un verre de whisky atterri devant moi après avoir glissé le long du comptoir. Je relevais la tête vers la gauche pour voir si Bass ne m'avait pas servi, (l'habitude mes chers !) mais il discutait avec un mec plutôt louche. Alors je décidai de tourner la tête de l'autre côté :

Il était assis ou plutôt avachi sur un siège au comptoir, à quelques mètres à peine de moi. Il portait ses converses noir et un jean noir également mais troué au niveau du genou gauche. Je ne l'avais pas reconnu tout de suite car un accessoire avait été rajouté à son personnage comme cette veste en cuir noir mais surtout, autre chose avait été enlevé…. Son bonnet !

Ses cheveux noirs étaient coiffés en arrière et mon cœur fit un bond dans ma poitrine quand je croisais ses beaux yeux verts. Mon esprit revenait au début du mois de juillet, là où tout avait commencé…

Je le remerciais d'un signe de tête et bu le verre cul sec. Une fois l'affaire faite, je vis que Chuck m'avait repéré et froncé les sourcils devant mon cul-sec au whisky. Je me penchai donc vers ce que je pense être un motard, bref le type qui m'avait payé un verre :

-Forsythe Pendleton Jones, troisième du nom… Ravis de te revoir !

-Jenna Swan… Le plaisir est partagé.

Alors, mon ex meilleur ami se leva et s'approcha de moi en rajustant sa veste et c'est là que je le vis : quand il me tourna le dos : Le signe des _SouthSide Serpents_.

[…]

 **Pourquoi tu m'en veux – H Magnum & Maître Gims **

-Que… C'est quoi cette veste putain Jones !

Quelle conne ! Je venais enfin de retrouver mon meilleur ami après des mois et la seule chose qui m'importait était qu'il portait cette putain de veste ! Mais en même temps, c'était le signe des _SS_ qui figurait au dos !

Jones s'approcha de moi et se laissa tomber sur le siège sans me quitter des yeux :

-T'es canon Swan ! NYC te réussi plutôt bien…

Je rougis furieusement : de plaisir, de gène et de colère.

Alors ça se résumait à ça nous deux ? Un compliment…

Je me raclais la gorge et il planta ses yeux clairs dans les miens. Même si de le voir avec le blouson de son père me brisait le cœur je devais reconnaitre qu'il était encore plus canon avec celui-ci !

Mes yeux ne se détachaient pas du blouson et il le remarqua :

-Un problème Swan ?

-Ouais un sacré gros ! C'est quoi ce délire Jones ? Pourquoi tu porte ce putain de blouson des Serpents ?

Jug esquissa un sourire carnassier qui me faisait froid dans le dos. Je ne pouvais pas détacher mon regard de lui si bien que je ne vis pas Chuck qui s'avançait vers nous :

-Et bien ma chérie… Si je porte ce blouson c'est que je fais partie des _Southside Serpent_ !

-Quoi ?!

Je me retournais pour apercevoir Chuck derrière nous les poing serrés et le visage crispé par la colère. A ce moment je compris que pour la suite de l'histoire je jouerais le rôle de pont entre deux mondes.

Je n'étais plus Jenna Swan mais plutôt deux filles se baladant dans deux mondes différents. D'un côté le monde merveilleux d'apparence de NYC où j'étais riche, je sortais avec l'un des plus beaux partis de NY et mes amis étaient formidable… Comme une série TV ! Un monde plein d'illusion où tout le monde portait un masque.

De l'autre, le côté plus sombre de moi-même. La fille de Riverdale. Ni riche, ni pauvre mais avec des amis d'enfances toujours présent et mon meilleur ami qui avait basculé du mauvais côté.

Il y avait la Jenna de Chuck et la Jenna de Jughead…

Chuck continua à nous fusiller du regard tandis que Jug soutenait son regard de ses yeux vert. Génial il ne manquait plus que ça ! Un combat de coq. Chuck se tourna vers moi et ouvrit le premier round :

-Je vois que tu continues à me cacher beaucoup de chose Jenna… Ton pauvre type de pote est un Serpent !

Jones se leva en faisant tomber sa chaise et le bar devient silencieux. Des toute façon ils n'attendaient tous que ça. Que le mec en blouson de cuir défonce le mec en costard.

C'est à ce moment que le _Scooby Gang_ intervient enfin et qu'Archie Betty et Veronica arrivèrent à la rescousse…

Archie se posta derrière Jughead et le retient d'une main sur l'épaule :

-Fait pas ça Jug… On va avoir des ennuis ….

Jughead repoussa Archie d'un coup d'épaule et se réavança vers Chuck. C'est donc moi qui m'interposa entre les deux, face à mon meilleur ami et dos à mon copain :

-Fais pas le con Jones ça ne sert à rien…

-Si tu crois que je vais me laisser insulter par un pauvre type Swan, tu te fou vraiment de ma gueule…

-C'est moi que tu traite de pauvre type espèce de connard ?

-STOP !

Veronica et Betty s'étaient toute les deux rapprochés et la brune avait criée, une main sur le torse de chacun :

-Arrête de jouer les connards Chuck, dit la brune à un Bass médusé. Quant à toi Jones, (elle pointa son index vers lui) tu nous fais quoi là ? On te cherche depuis un moment ! Maintenant vous n'êtes pas là pour jouer les coq… C'est compris ?

Je soupirais bruyamment… merci Veronica ! Elle avait pris les choses en mains avec beaucoup de facilité tandis que Betty Cooper restait tel un fantôme encore une fois en arrière. Tellement perdus par ses retrouvailles je n'avais pas remarqué l'échange de regard qu'il y a avait eu un court instant entre Jug et Betty… mes meilleurs amis...

Chuck se racla la gorge :

-Bien… Je crois que tu as des choses à me dire Jenna…

-Je ne voie pas de quoi tu parles …

-Je parles de ça !

Du doigt, il me montra le blouson de Jughead. Le brun fixa le gosse de riche :

-Oh ça ? Et bien Monsieur « Je suis pété de thune », ça comme tu dis c'est le blouson des _Southside Serpents_ et…

-Je sais très bien qui ils sont, cracha Chuck…

Mon petit ami se tourna de nouveau vers moi :

-Alors toi et moi ce n'était que des mensonges depuis le début…

-Quels mensonges ? Hurlais-je presque, Je ne t'ai jamais menti Chuck et tu le sais…

Jughead nous regarda tous les deux un cour instant avant de nous pointer chacun notre tour du doigt :

-Attend… Ne me dis pas que… Swan tu sors avec _ce mec_ ?

Il avait presque craché ce dernier mot comme si cela le dégoutait …

02 juillet… 02 juillet…

La pression de Chuck sur mon bras me ressortie de mes pensées qui partaient encore une fois beaucoup trop loin. Jug esquiva un mouvement mais Betty lui retient le bras avec douceur. Sans Dec' quelle mère poule celle-là !

-Si tu ne m'as jamais menti… Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que ton copain était un Serpent ?

Il avait haussé le ton :

-Tu te rappels de notre première rencontre Jenna ? Il me semblait pourtant avoir été assez clair… Tu m'avais promis que tu ne fréquentais pas les SS à Riverdale. J'ai laissé passer le fait que tu ignorais que FP…

-Qui t'as dit que tu pouvais parler de mon père toi ?

-Jug, ta gueule ! Lui répliquais-je

Chuck lança un regard noir au motard avant de poursuivre :

-Tu ne peux pas laisser ce mec dans ta vie Jen… Pas après ce que son père et les siens nous ont fait…

Jughead se rapprocha de nouveau très en colère et je posais ma main sur son torse pour l'arrêter, sous le regard amer de Chuck. Mon meilleur ami planta ses yeux verts dans le bleu des miens et cracha lui aussi la haine qu'il avait pour moi :

-Vu que c'est ta fête princesse, profitons-en ! Tu me reproches de porter le blouson des SS ? Très bien ! Mais toi… Pourquoi tu t'es barré de Riverdale hein ?

-Jug…

-Tu n'as jamais répondus à mon appel Swan ! Je t'avais pourtant laissé 5 jours mais…

-Attend de quel appel tu parles ?

Betty se crispa légèrement à l'entente des mots de notre ami. Il me regarda avec insolence :

-Celui que je t'ai passé en octobre Jenna… Je t'ai laissé un message sur ton putain de répondeur !

Nouvelle crispation de Betty… C'est quoi son problème à elle ! Je regardais Jug, surprise de cette révélation :

-Jughead… Je te jure que jamais je n'ai eu de message de ta part ! J'ai effectivement changé de numéro à mon arrivé ici mais je n'ai jamais eu de message de ta part sur mon ancien téléphone…

-Tu me prend pour un con ou quoi ?

-Jug ! Non !

-Elle dit vrai…

Nous nous retournons tous les deux. Chuck s'était éloigné durant notre échange et avait maintenant dans la main un verre de Whisky. Il planta ses yeux dans les nôtres :

-Mon père m'a effectivement parlé d'un message hier soir. J'étais en colère contre toi Jenna et il m'en a donc dit un peu plus sur ton passé…

Je frissonnais, n'aimant vraiment pas la tournure de la conversation… La suite n'allait pas me plaire :

-Sabine a écouté le message et l'a effacé…

Je vais la tuer !

Les poings de Jug se crispaient et je pus apercevoir ses jointures devenir blanches… Ma tante était définitivement qu'une…

-Jenna, repris Chuck… Elle l'a fait pour toi… Elle ne voulait pas que tu apprennes une affreuse nouvelle.

-Quelle nouvelle ?

-D'après Bart, ce mec annonçait quelque chose qui, selon les dires de Sabine, allait te faire beaucoup de mal…

La vérité me sauta alors aux yeux et je croisais les yeux de Jug qui baissa les siens sur sa veste. Je déglutis :

-Sabine savait via le message que Jughead était devenu un serpent…

Je me retournais vers lui :

-Tu voulais me l'annoncer, murmurais-je. Tu voulais me dire que tu avais passé le rite d'initiation et que comme ton père…

-Je fait partis des leurs, compléta-t-il… Et j'en suis même aujourd'hui leur leader….


	13. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10 : Le prince de New York et le motard de Riverdale**

 **Harley Davidson' Bar -Queen's**

 **PDV Jenna**

 **Akon – Right Now (Na na na)**

Ma tête me tourna… Jughead un serpent ! Jughead le leader des serpents ! Ce n'était définitivement plus le mec que j'avais connu. Je croisai alors mon reflet dans le miroir cassé de derrière le comptoir…

Je n'étais plus la même également… Avec mes robes de luxes, mes sacs et tout le reste je n'étais plus la Jenna de Riverdale.

Chuck me fit sortir de ma rêverie en attrapant un peu violement mon bras pour me mettre derrière lui. Archie le remarqua et se leva brusquement. Chuck fusilla alors le petit groupe de Riverdale qui venait de se regrouper autour de Jughead qui lui avait les poings serrés :

-Allez hop on arrête les conneries maintenant !

Il planta son regard sur Jughead et se rapprocha de lui :

-Ici c'est ma ville OK ? Ici tu n'es rien pas même le chef d'un minable gang de motard… Ton connard de père nous a déjà bien assez emmerdé comme ça ce n'est pas pour que son ringard de fils fasse la même !

Jughead se rapprocha encore plus de Bass mais Archie l'attrapa par les épaules. Le serpent grommela :

-Andrews…

-Jug… Il a trop de fric, on ne sait même pas de quoi il est capable...

-Exact, renchéris Bass ! Je pourrais te faire envoyer pourrir en taule d'un simple claquement de doigts si je le voulais…Avec ton père !

-Chuck, essaye-je de le couper avant qu'il n'en dise trop….

-Quitte la ville Jones ! Ce soir où tu me le payeras…

Jughead repoussa violement Archie et sous les cris de Betty, Veronica et moi, il attrapa Chuck par le cou et le poussa violement contre le mur en hurlant :

-C'est quoi ton problème ? Hein !

Chuck repoussa le motard et celui-ci s'écrasa au sol. Avant que je ne réagisse, le milliardaire renchéris :

-Le problème… C'est que j'ai un seul pauvre petit point commun avec toi Jones… J'aime et je respect mon père… Et après les magouilles de ton tolard de vieux et de celui de Lodge par le passé, j'ai juré que plus jamais un _Southside Serpent_ ne mettrait les pieds à NY… Sinon je n'hésiterais pas à m'en débarrasser en les éliminant.

Je compris que c'était le moment d'intervenir quand malgré les protestations d'Archie, Jughead mis son poing dans la figure de Chuck. Alors le bar explosa tandis que mon petit ami se frotta la mâchoire avant de frapper à l'œil mon meilleure ami. Archie essaya de les séparer mais au moment ou le poing de Chuck allait encore frapper Jughead, je me mis juste devant lui en écartant les bras en hurlant :

-STOP !

Chuck perdit l'équilibre, manquant de me frapper. Son nez saignait ainsi que son arcade. Il sortit un mouchoir de sa poche pour s'essuyer…

Je tournai la tête vers Jug, un cocard commençant à se former autour de son œil gauche. Sa lèvre était également fendue.

Les larmes aux yeux je regardais droit dans les yeux le prince de NY :

-Qu'est ce qui te prend ? Depuis quand c'est toi qui décide qui peut venir ici ou non ? Ce n'est pas ta ville Chuck !

Tous les regards de mes amis de Riverdale se tournèrent vers moi. Je m'approchais de Chuck, les larmes coulant maintenant en ruisseau sur mes joues :

-Ce sont mes amis Chuck… mes amis !

Alors je sais que tu as fait une promesse à ton père mais Jughead n'y est pour rien dans l'histoire…

Ce qui s'est passé chez Bass Industrie ne concerne seulement qu'Hiram Lodge et FP Jones… Pas leurs enfants.

Jughead n'était même pas un _SS_ à l'époque… Je le sais car j'étais là, avec lui !

Alors, s'il veut rester à NYC avec les autres ce n'est pas toi qui l'en empêcheras !

Je relevai les yeux et eu un haut le cœur devant le visage brisé de Chuck Bass. Mes paroles avaient fait ressortir beaucoup d'émotion chez lui : Colère, douleur, incompréhension, tristesse.

Alors, il se ressaisis et passa à coté de moi sans me regarder :

-Tu a choisi ton camp à ce que je vois… au fond de toi tu pendras toujours sa défense... Adieu… Riverdale !

Et il quitta le bar avant que je n'aie pus dire quelque chose. Sans le savoir, j'avais brisé le cœur de Chuck Bass et réveillé la bête qui sommeillait en lui… Les prochains jours risquaient de devenir plus sombre à NYC…

[…]

 **Céline Dion – D'amour ou d'amitié**

-Chuck ! Chuck… Attend !

Je partis en courant derrière lui. Arriver dans le hall d'entrée du bar, un bras puissant attrapa mon poignet. À la vue de la froideur de sa peau contre la mienne je savais à qui cette poigne appartenait :

-Lâche moi Jones ! Il faut que je lui parle !

Je me dégageais brusquement de la poigne de mon ami mais à peine avais-je fait un pas que Jug me rattrapa par la taille, me retournant contre lui :

-Jenna… Reste avec moi… Il faut qu'on parle…

-Jug…

-S'il te plait…

Nous étions très proche l'un de l'autre, trop proche. Je me dégageais avec douceur cette fois ci, ne lui tenant plus que la main et planta mon regard dans le sien :

 ** _Il pense à moi, je le vois je le sens je le sais  
Et son sourire ne ment pas quand il vient me chercher  
Il aime bien me parler des choses qu'il a vues  
Du chemin qu'il a fait et de tous ses projets_**

-C'est mon copain Jughead… Je ne peux pas le laisser partir sans explications… Excuse-moi…

Et je lâchais sa main avant de m'éloigner à la poursuite de Chuck Bass…

[….]

-Chuck….

 ** _Je crois pourtant qu'il est seul et qu'il voit d'autres filles  
Je ne sais pas ce qu'elles veulent ni les phrases qu'il dit  
Je ne sais pas où je suis quelque part dans sa vie  
Si je compte aujourd'hui plus qu'une autre pour lui_**

Je le rattrapais enfin alors qu'il s'apprêtais à monter dans un taxi. Le regard qu'il me lança était celui d'un homme blessé. Blessé par mon comportement depuis que Riverdale était revenu vers moi…

Je m'arrêtais pile devant lui et lui attrapa le bras. Il crispa sa mâchoire, regardant au loin pour éviter de croiser mes yeux. Je posai ma main sur sa joue et le forçai à me regarder dans les yeux :

-Chuck… Ecoute, je sais que ce qui se passe en ce moment n'est pas facile pour toi mais… comprend moi s'il te plait…

-Jenna…

-Non laisse moi finir… Donne moi une chance, donne une chance à Jughead et une à mes amis… Laisse leur un peu de temps pour se faire apprécier… Ensuite ils repartiront à la fin des vacances et tout redeviendras comme avant…

-Parce que tu resteras à NY ? Qui me dit que tu ne repartiras pas avec eux !

Je m'arrêtais de lui caresser la joue, choquée par ses propos… Ainsi donc, Chuck pensait que je comptais retourner à Riverdale ?

-Chuck… Je n'ai pas l'intention de retourner à Riverdale… J'ai ma vie ici…

-Et que fait tu d' _eux ?_

Il prononçait ces mots avec de l'amertume et de la froideur :

-Que fait tu de Ken version roux ? De la blonde coincée ? De _LUI_! Crois moi Jenna, tu ne pourras pas attendre l'université pour les retrouver… Tu les as trop dans la peau !

Je saisi son visage entre mes deux mains et lui murmura, la voix tremblante :

-Mais c'est avec toi que je veux être Chuck ! Je t'aime !

 **Il est si près de moi pourtant je ne sais pas comment l'aimer  
Lui seul peut décider qu'on se parle d'amour ou d'amitié  
Moi je l'aime et je peux lui offrir ma vie  
Même s'il ne veut pas de ma vie**

 **Je rêve de ses bras oui mais je ne sais pas comment l'aimer  
Il a l'air d'hésiter entre une histoire d'amour ou d'amitié  
Et je suis comme une ile en plein océan  
On dirait que mon cœur est trop grand**

Chuck resta un moment en bug devant ma déclaration. Je lui avais enfin dit que je l'aimais…

Je m'étais pourtant jurer toute ma vie de ne jamais dire à quelqu'un que je l'aimais en premier. Avouer ses sentiments, c'est être faible… Stupide Jones de m'avoir un jour dit ça quand on avait 13 ans !

Mais aujourd'hui je m'étais jeté à l'eau, sans bouteille d'oxygène. J'attendis un moment, voir si Chuck allait me retourner les mots mais :

-Jenna… As-tu des sentiments pour Jughead Jones ?

Quoi ?

Je venais d'avouer mes sentiments à Chuck et tout ce qu'il trouvait à me dire c'était : As-tu des sentiments pour Jones ?

Je le regardais, hésitante. Il s'impatienta :

-Jenna, répond à ma question. As-tu des sentiments pour Jones ?

Re bug… J'étais incapable de lui répondre.

02 juillet, 02 juillet…

Chuck ricana :

-C'est bien ce que pensais… Tu l'aimes…

Je réagis rapidement :

-Non Chuck ! C'est toi que j'aime. C'est avec toi que je veux être… Je…

Il m'attrapa les poignets et me dit avec étonnamment beaucoup de douceur :

-Jenna… Je comprends… Une part de toi, celle qui se trouve toujours à Riverdale aime Jones. Mais tu comprends que je ne peux pas partager…

 ** _Rien à lui dire il sait bien que j'ai tout à donner  
Rien qu'à sourire à l'attendre à vouloir le gagner  
Mais qu'elles sont tristes les nuits le temps me parait long  
Et je n'ai pas appris à me passer de lui_**

Il me prit dans ses bras et m'embrassa sur le front tandis que mes larmes coulaient sur mes joues. Je tremblais à l'idée qui prononce les mots que je ne voulais pas entendre. Je lui avais ouvert mon cœur et là, il allait me le briser :

-C'est terminé Jenna… Toi et moi on arrête… Quoi qu'on fasse ou qu'on dise, Jones se mettra entre nous deux. Et tu essayeras de le sauver, encore et encore. Il est un _SouthSide Serpent_ , je suis un Bass. Nous deux ce n'est pas compatible…

Sabine avait raison. Elle avait averti mon père. Jones va te briser le cœur tout comme il vient de briser le mien…

Sois heureuse Jenna Swan… Ces quelques mois à tes côtés ont été que des moments de bonheur. Mais comme c'est dommage… Car j'ai failli te dire « Je t'Aime » ….


	14. Epilogue N2

**Epilogue : Jughead et Jenna : Le feu et la glace…**

 **Ed Sheeran & Beyoncé – Perfect Duet**

 **Central Park -00h00**

Je pensais encore à la gentillesse d'Eleanor Waldorf tandis que je mettais mes écouteurs dans mes oreilles et lança « Perfect Duet » sur mon téléphone. Il m'avait dit minuit.

Après quelques négociations musclées avec B à la sortie du Brunch, elle avait finalement accepté de me rendre un service. Oh bien sûr, n'imaginait pas un seul instant que j'avais bien été accueilli au Brunch d'Eleanor et Cyrus.

Chuck n'était pas venu et moi j'avais débarqué en larmes avec une bande d'ados derrière moi, essayant de me calmer tout en me collant aux basques.

B et S avaient tout de suite compris que Chuck et moi c'était fini. Et le regard de la brune m'avait tué sur place tellement il était froid et plein de colère. Encore une fois j'avais merdé…

Bart Bass avait été resté étonnamment calme quand Jughead avait serré la main à Rufus puis quand il s'était présenté : Forsythe Pendleton Jones… Le fils du Serpents qui avait attiré tant d'ennui au milliardaire de Manhattan. Mais un frisson avait quand même parcouru légèrement son corps de glace.

Sabine avait alors pincé les lèvres en murmurant un « hors de question » et ça avait été à mon tour de m'énerver (Encore !) :

-T'inquiète pas ! Je n'ai pas l'intention de te demander encore un service avec le deuxième coup tordu que tu m'as fait !

Boum touché !

-J'espère que le message de Jones t'a plus _tante_ Sabine ? Car moi je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de l'écouter !

Sabin avait compris que ce n'était pas le moment qu'elle joue les tantes modèle car je ne marcherais pas dans sa direction, pas aujourd'hui.

Bref, les deux bandes (Riverdale et NYC) avaient passé le temps que nous étions chez les Waldorfs à se fusiller du regard surtout B&S d'un côté et V de l'autre.

Mais bon, pas de vague à l'horizon. Jones restait étrangement calme et ne parlait à personne tout comme moi malgré qu'Éric et Jenny est essayé de me faire la conversation.

Le plus compliqué c'était quand la tornade rousse (J'ai dénommé Cheryl Blossom) et le meilleur copain gay (Kevin Keller) ont débarqué et que Cheryl est chantée à la cantonade :

-Oh Jones ! Ils t'ont enfin retrouvé ? Tu vas dormir avec nous ?

Sabine avait râlé et j'avais renchéris disant que je ne dormirais pas chez ma tante de toute façon. Bart d'un ton froid nous avait fait comprendre que _le Palace_ n'accueillerais pas une bande de mineur surtout deux avec un passé douteux derrière eux.

Veronica l'avait fusillé du regard et elle avait attrapé le bras de Jones avant qu'il ne fasse une connerie… Encore !

Serena, gentille fille qu'elle était m'avait proposé de dormir chez elle et que les autres pouvait louer une chambre dans Manhattan… sauf que Dan lui avait fait comprendre que beaucoup serrait de l'avis de Bart Bass. Aucun hôtel des beaux quartiers n'accepterait une bande d'adolescent avec juste une carte de crédit… Qui de plus portait le nom de Lodge !

B et moi avions alors échangé un regard :

-Blair….

-Vas te faire foutre Jenna…

-Ok B ! Je sais que tu m'en veux mais est ce qu'on pourrait parler de ça demain ? Tous les six ?

-Quoi ?

-Toi, Nate, Dan, S, Chuck et moi demain au Met… C'est moi qui vous invite !

B avait sembler hésité et Archie m'avait lors lancé un petit regard peiné. Je m'étais approché d'eux en lui disant qu'il fallait que je passe un peu de temps avec mes amis de New York… Nous devions discuter de ce qui c'était passé durant les dernière 48h00.

Finalement B et Eleanor avait cédé et ça je le devais principalement à Cyrus. Alors qu'il m'avait remis les clefs des chambres louées (il y en avait 3 : une pour « soi-disant » Archie et Jug, une pour Veronica et Betty et une pour Cheryl et Kevin), l'avocat m'avait confié que c'était lui qui avait suivi l'affaire Hiram Lodge et qu'il avait était attristé par le sort réservé à sa femme et sa fille.

Il me faisait alors le cadeau d'héberger mes 6 amis gratuitement durant les vacances scolaires à condition qu'aucun d'eux ne fasse de connerie.

Je lui avais promis, puis l'avait serré dans mes bras (Cyrus en veut plus, Cyrus en veut plus !) puis avait fait appeler Will pour qu'il transfère les bagages de mes amis vers leur chambre au _Waldorf._

Pour cette nuit, j'avais décidé de quand même rentrer chez ma tante. J'avais besoin de faire un break et surtout préparer mes bagages. J'avais 18 ans désormais, plus rien ne me retenait chez ma tante.

J'avais donc dit au revoir à mes amis de Riverdale, trouvant de plus en plus étrange le comportement de Betty à mon égard. Elle était censée être ma meilleure amie et voila que depuis ce matin, elle m'évitait.

Je me promis demain de lui tirer les vers du nez après avoir regardé les trois filles de Riverdale (La brune, la blonde et la rousse) :

-Demain après midi, Shopping chez Bendel… On pourra discuter entre filles…

-Sans tes copines j'espère ? Me demanda Veronica l'air inquiet

-Sans les filles… Juste nous quatre.

Kevin m'avait ensuite serré dans ses bras, Archie avait embrassé ma joue et Jones… Juste un signe de tête !

Connard !

Furieuse j'avais dit au revoir à ma deuxième bande d'amis. B m'avait à peine effleuré la joue alors que Serena toujours inquiète pour moi m'avais fait promettre de rester sage jusqu'à notre rendez vous de demain. Dan m'avait donné un petite accolade, l'air méfiant et j'avais fait promettre à Nate de forcer Chuck à venir demain.

Alors que le trajet en limousine avec ma tante se déroulait dans le silence le plus total (cette scène est étrangement familière) mon portable avait vibré.

 **1 message : Inconnu**

 _Retrouve-moi à Central Park à minuit_

 _Il faut qu'on parle…_

 _Jug_

Et voila comment je l'attendais depuis déjà 10 minutes. Décidemment Jughead Jones et la ponctualité ne font pas bon ménage.

Enfin, il arriva. Avec le reflet de la lune je ne pus m'empêcher de le trouver encore plus beau qu'il l'était. Mon cœur battait dans ma poitrine de plus en plus fort tandis qu'il avançait vers moi. Il portait toujours sa veste en cuir mais pas son bonnet. Je baissais les yeux sur ma tenue, ayant soudainement honte qu'il me voie habillé de la sorte. Un vieux jogging que j'avais piqué à Dan, un débardeur blanc et la veste ADIDAS noir que B m'avait filé pour notre première cour de sport à Constance.

Il me dévisagea, ses boucles noires tombant sur sa tempe mais ne cachant pas ses beaux yeux verts :

-Jenna Swan…

-Forsythe Jones…

Il s'assit à côté de moi sur le banc où j'avais déjà posé mes fesses il y a dix minutes. Central Parc était étonnamment silencieux ce soir. Il n'y avait pas trop de rodeur, dealer et autres couple venu faire ce qu'ils avaient à faire. Non, dans ma bulle ce soir il n'y avait que Jug et moi.

Il sortit un paquet de cigarette de la poche de son blouson et s'en alluma une. A peine l'avait-il porté à ses lèvres une deuxième fois que je lui arrachais des mains pour la mettre dans ma bouche. Il me regarda, esquivant un léger sourire avant de s'en sortir une deuxième :

-Hum… Swan ?

-Ouaip ?

-Tu me laisses la fumer celle-là s'il te plait ?

Je rigolais doucement. Pas besoin de poser de question, juste d'observer et de comprendre. Nous fumons notre cigarette en silence. Quand j'écrasais la mienne, Jug s'en ralluma une autre avec le bout encore fumant de la première. Je fronçais les sourcils mais son regard m'empêcha d'émettre un commentaire. Enfin, le brun fini par prendre la parole :

-Jenna, ce message que je t'avais laissé avait beaucoup d'importance à mes yeux…

Je me tus, l'écoutant juste sachant que je ne devais pas l'interrompre. Je voulais savoir ce qu'il allait me dire :

-Au moment où je te l'ai laissé, j'étais perdus. J'avais appris la vérité sur Jason, non pas qui la tué mais qu'il était mort bien après que tu avais quitté la ville. Ce fut le premier choc à mes yeux. Tu ne l'avais pas tué… Malgré ce qu'il avait fait à tes parents…

Les larmes montaient dangereusement et menaçaient de couler par flot sur mes joues :

-Betty m'a alors appris qu'à elle tu lui avait envoyé un message pour lui dire où tu étais… pas à moi mais à elle.

Stupide Betty Cooper ! Incapable de la fermer et de garder un secret.

-Je ne savais plus quoi penser de nous, surtout après ce qu'il s'était passé le 02 juillet dans le mobil-home de mon père…

Boum boum boum… Les battements de mon cœur venaient d'accélérer. Il allait me parler de cette fameuse nuit.

Il soupira et écrasa sa cigarette :

-Je n'avais jamais était aussi heureux que ce jour-là. Ce jour où tu as enfin posé tes lèvres sur les miennes si on ne compte pas notre premier baiser stupide quand on était encore que des gosses. Non, ce jour-là, j'avais une femme en face de moi. Une femme qui savait ce qu'elle voulait et qui faisait bruler chaque parcelle de ma peau… Putain Jen', j'ai bien cru qu'on allait le faire !

Je le regardais, il semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Il tourna ses yeux vers moi, plantant son regard dans le miens :

-Et j'aurais voulu allez jusqu'au bout avec toi… Qu'on ne fasse plus qu'un car ce jour là Jenna Swan, j'ai compris et je te l'ai dit dans mon message. Je t'ai dit que je t'aimais…

 **I found a love for me** _J'ai trouvé un amour fait pour moi_  
 **Oh darling, just dive right in and follow my lead** _Oh chérie plonge-y et suis-moi_  
 **Well, I found a girl, beautiful and sweet** _Bien, j'ai trouvé une fille, belle et douce_

 **Oh, I never knew you were the someone waiting for me**  
 _Oh, je ne savais pas que tu étais celle qui m'attendait_  
 **'Cause we were just kids when we fell in love**  
 _Parce que nous n'étions que des enfants quand nous sommes tombés amoureux_

 **Not knowing what it was** _Sans savoir ce que c'était_  
 **I will not give you up this time** _Je ne t'abandonnerai pas cette fois_  
 **But darling, just kiss me slow, your heart is all I own**  
 _Mais chérie, embrasse-moi juste lentement, ton cœur est tout ce que je possède_

 **And in your eyes, you're holding mine** _Et dans tes yeux, tu détiens le mien_

Jughead Jones… Jughead Jones venait de me dire qu'il m'aimait… Oh mon dieu…

Il contemplât le ciel et émit un petit rire très craquant :

-Et puis tu as compris que nous étions tout les deux en train de perdre les pédales et tu m'as repoussé. Pourtant, cette nuit là quand je t'avais dans mes bars je cru que c'était ta place….

Moi aussi Jug… Moi aussi je croyais ça…

-Et tu es partis… Sans me donner de nouvelle. Tu as disparu de la circulation me laissant seul, brisé et amoureux d'un fantôme…

Jughead est amoureux de moi, Jughead est amoureux de moi…

 **Baby, I'm dancing in the dark, with you between my arms**  
 _Chérie, je danse dans le noir, avec toi dans mes bras_  
 **Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favourite song**  
 _Pieds nus dans l'herbe, écoutant notre chanson préférée_  
 **When you said you looked a mess, I whispered underneath my breath**  
 _Quand tu as dit que tu étais affreuse, j'ai murmuré dans un souffle_  
 **But you heard it, darling, you look perfect tonight**  
 _Mais tu as l'entendu, chérie tu parais parfaite ce soir_

-Il m'a fallut du temps pour me reconstruire et trouver le courage de t'appeler. Sur ton répondeur, je t'ai avoué mes sentiments et je t'ai laissé cinq jours pour revenir à moi…

Oh j'aurais tant voulu Jug… Mais je n'ai jamais eu ton message….

Depuis le début, il m'aimait… Je repensais soudain aux paroles de Chuck :

 _« Est-ce que tu as des sentiments pour Jughead Jones ? »_

 **Well I found a man, stronger than anyone I know**  
 _Bien j'ai trouvé un homme, plus fort que tous ceux que je connais_  
 **He shares my dreams, I hope that someday we'll share a home**  
 _Il partage mes rêves, j'espère qu'un jour nous partagerons une maison_  
 **I found a love, to carry more than just my secrets**  
 _J'ai découvert un amour, pour porter plus que juste mes secrets_  
 **To carry love, to carry children of our own**  
 _Apporter de l'amour, apporter nos propres enfants_  
 **We are still kids, but we're so in love**  
 _Nous sommes restés des gamins, mais nous sommes tellement amoureux_

 **Fighting against all odds** _Luttant envers et contre tout_  
 **I know we'll be alright this time** _Je sais que nous irons bien cette fois_  
 **Darling, just hold my hand** _Chéri, tiens juste ma main_  
 **Be your girl, you'll be my man** _Je suis ta nana, tu seras mon homme_  
 **And I see my future in your eyes** _Et je vois mon avenir dans tes yeux_

-Alors imagine ma surprise quand Veronica m'a montré la photo que Georgina Spark lui avait envoyé. Toi, en train de faire la danse des Serpents dans un bar de striptease… J'étais devenu fou, fou de te revoir et fou de désirs, si bien que j'ai failli envoyer balader mes promesses et résolutions…

Ses promesses ?

 **Well baby, I'm dancing in the dark, with you between my arms** _Bien chéri, je danse dans le noir, avec toi dans mes bras_  
 **Barefoot on the grass, *while listening to our favorite song***  
 _Pieds nus dans l'herbe, *en écoutant notre chanson préférée*_  
 **(When I saw you in that dress), *looking so beautiful** _(Quand je te vois dans cette robe), si magnifique_  
 **I don't deserve this, darling, you look perfect tonight***  
 _Je ne mérite pas ça, chéri(e), tu sembles parfait(e) ce soir*_  
 **(I have) *faith in what I see** _(J'ai fait) foi en ce que je vois_  
 **Now I know* I have met an angel in person** _Maintenant je sais* J'ai rencontré un ange en personne_  
 **(And she looks perfect)** _(Et elle est si parfaite)_  
 **And he looks perfect** _Et il est si parfait_  
 **(No I don't deserve this)** _(Non je ne mérite pas ça)_  
 ***You look perfect tonight *** _*Tu sembles parfait(e) ce soir*_

Il se releva du banc et je l'imitais. Je ne vis aucune émotion dans ses yeux malgré tout ce qu'il venait de m'avouer.

-Jenna, aujourd'hui je n'attends plus rien de toi… Tu m'as brisé le cœur mais aujourd'hui je ne ressens plus rien.

Quoi ? Il venait de m'avouer ses sentiments et maintenant il me disait que je n'étais plus rien à ses yeux…

Alors peut être que Veronica et lui ...

Il capta mon regard et souris, comme s'il lisait dans mes pensées :

-Je suis en couple avec Betty…

Quoi Betty Cooper ? Ma meilleure amie ? La fille qui ne dit jamais un mot plus haut que l'autre ? La fille qui porte des fringues classiques et qui se fait toujours une queue de cheval…

Là je ne pouvais plus le laisser parler, j'avais besoin aussi de m'exprimer :

-Attend… Quoi ? Toi et Betty ? Mais elle ne m'en a même pas parlé…

-Tout comme tu ne lui as pas dit que tu étais avec ce minable de Bass !

Boum, touché… coulé….

Betty Cooper…. Elle s'est bien gardée de me le dire…Elle a bien caché son jeu…

Jug repris la parole en se passant la main dans les cheveux :

-Avec Betty c'est quelque chose de vrai nous deux. Elle est présente, elle me soutient. Elle ne m'a jamais laissé tomber même quand j'ai rejoint les Serpents…

-Oh oui Jones… Sainte Betty ! Quelle fille géniale ! Mais si elle tenait vraiment à toi jamais elle ne t'aurait laisser rentrer dans ce putain de gang !

-La ferme Swan…

-Non toi tu la ferme ! Lui hurlais-je dessus. Veronica elle a du cran, elle ne t'aurait jamais laisser faire ça si tu avais préféré sortir avec une vraie fille comme elle plutôt qu'une pâle copie inexistante qu'est Betty Cooper !

-Tu es jalouse Swan ?

-Non Jones… Je te rappel que je suis avec quelqu'un…

-Plus maintenant…

-Espèce de connard ! Mais garde-la ta Betty chérie. Promis si dans deux ans tu m'appels pour me dire qu'elle t'a enfin laissé mettre la langue je ne me moquerais pas…

-On l'as fait Jenna… Betty et moi on a couché ensemble.

Chute du haut de _l'Empire…_ Alors Betty et Jug avait couché ensemble ? Et moi j'étais toujours vierge putain !

Je me retournais pour cacher mes larmes. Je ne voulais pas qu'il me voit pleurer… J'étais trop faible en sa présence.

Pourtant Jughead me saisit le bras et me força à le regarder :

-Lâche moi Jug…

-Non… Je n'ai pas fini…

Putain mais qu'est ce qu'il pouvait encore avoir à me dire ? J'étais déjà assez mal comme ça !

-Toi et moi ce n'est plus que du passé à mes yeux…

-Quoi, murmurais-je…

Il se ressaisit, l'air embarrassé :

-Je ne te parle pas de notre amitié. Elle comptera toujours à mes yeux mais notre semblant de rapprochement doit cesser…

C'est pour ça que j'ai une dernière chose à te demander…

Il inspira et je compris que ce qu'il allait dire pouvait me briser le cœur pour de bon. Décidément c'était ma soirée, d'abord Bass et maintenant Jones :

-Jenna, quand nous repartirons de New York, j'aimerais que tu reste ici… Je ne veux pas que tu reviennes à Riverdale…


	15. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11 : Le Thanksgiving de B et l'annonce du défilé de J**

 **Mad World - Gary Jules**

Je restais muette à la table du restaurant que B avait fini par choisir à côté du Met. C'était pourtant moi qui leur avait proposé de venir manger tous les six pour parler de tout ce qui c'était passé. Je regardais discrètement mes amis en train de boire leur cocktail silencieusement.

Blair et Serena d'un côté de la table rectangulaire, Dan et Nate de l'autre. Je me trouvais à un bout de table face à une chaise vide. Nate m'avait assuré que Chuck viendrait mais un peu plus tard.

 **All around me are familiar faces** _Des visages tout autour de moi me sont familiers_  
 **Worn out places - worn out faces** _Des endroits usés - des visages épuisés_  
 **Bright and early for their daily races** _Lumineux et matinal pour leurs courses quotidiennes_  
 **Going nowhere - going nowhere** _Allant nulle part - allant nulle part_  
 **Their tears are filling up their glasses** _Leurs larmes remplissent leurs lunettes_  
 **No expression - no expression** _Aucune expression - aucune expression_  
 **Hide my head I want to drown my sorrow** _Je me cache la tête pour étouffer mon chagrin_  
 **No tomorrow - no tomorrow** _Aucun lendemain - aucun lendemain_

Blair et Serena se regardèrent un instant et finalement la blonde rompis le silence qui se faisait de plus en plus pesant :

-Bon les vacances sont enfin arrivées. Un peu d'enthousiasme ! Demain c'est Thanksgiving, chez B comme d'habitude…

La brune acquiesçât et la blonde bu une gorgée de son Cosmo et sourit au 4 visages autour de la table :

-Et samedi j'organise une soirée !

Je la dévisageai avec de grands yeux :

-Tu organise une soirée ? Depuis quand ?

 **And I find it kinda funny, I find it kinda sad** _Et je trouve ça un peu étrange, je trouve ça un peu triste que_

 **The dreams in which I'm dying are the best I've ever had**  
 _Les rêves dans lesquels je meurs soient les meilleurs rêves que je n'ai jamais faits_

 **I find it hard to tell you, I find it hard to take** _Je trouve que c'est dur à te dire, je trouve ça dur à supporter_  
 **When people run in circles it's a very very** _Lorsque les gens tournent en rond c'est vraiment_

 **Mad world, mad world** _Un monde de fou, monde de fou_

Blair soupira et se tourna vers moi :

-Tous les ans, une fille de Constance organise une soirée dans un endroit insolite. Il y a deux ans c'était moi et l'an passé c'était Katy. C'est une soirée pour se détendre entre lycéens tout en montrant aux autres que nous avons de l'imagination.

Elle remit son serre tête en place tout en souriant :

-Isa l'avait fait aux vieux musées des histoires de l' _Upper West Side._ Imagine une soirée au milieu de vieux truc poussiéreux. C'était délirant, mais je reste l'organisatrice la plus originale.

-Enfin grâce à Chuck, souffla Nate.

-Peut-être, renchéris la brune. Mais _L'Empire State Bulding_ était quand même mon idée !

-Et j'ai réalisé un de tes rêves les plus fou. Oui je sais, je suis un amour !

Je me retournais d'un même mouvement que mes amis pour apercevoir Chuck qui vint prendre place en face de moi. Il était magnifique avec son costume noir et son foulard bleu foncé. Je le regardais à la dérobée jusqu'à ce qu'il brise le silence :

-Enfin bref… Jenna tu nous a fait venir ici et j'espère que ce n'est pas pour rien…

Je me raclais la gorge et bu une gorgée de mon Gin Tonic avant de prendre la parole :

-D'abord je voudrais vous remercier d'être venu. Ça me touche que vous ayez accepté surtout que vous n'aviez aucune raison de le faire.

Ma dernière phrase je la sortie en regardant droit dans les yeux Blair et Chuck à tour de rôle. Après tout, B m'en voulait à mort (Et je pouvais le comprendre) et Chuck et moi étions séparé depuis la veille.

-Je suis là pour vous parler de mes amis…

Serena me sourit et attrapa ma main pour la serrer dans la sienne :

-Enfin ! Tu vas pouvoir nous parler d'eux. Je ne l'ai imaginé pas du tout comme ça… Surtout la blonde. Elle est trop chou ! Betty c'est ça ?

Betty Cooper… Mon amie… La traitresse…

Putain qu'est-ce que je raconte ? Je secouais la tête et poursuivit :

-Oui… Betty c'était ma meilleure amie à Riverdale…

-Comme l'autre… grinça Chuck entre ses dents.

Il but une gorgée de son whisky pur tandis que j'inspirais profondément :

-Oui… Jughead…

Effectivement je vous ai pas mal mentis depuis qu'on se connais. Jug et moi ça date de la maternelle… J'étais à l'époque sa seule amie. C'est un garçon assez…

-Spéciale ! Dit Nate en souriant.

Je lui rendis son sourire :

-Et encore, je le trouve à peu près normal ici. A Riverdale il portait toujours un drôle de bonnet…

Je me tus quand je vis qu'ils me regardaient tous bizarrement. Je fini mon verre cul sec et continua :

-Bref, on se connais depuis toujours. Ensuite il y a eu Archie qui est devenu amis avec Jug quand on avait 10 ans et je suis devenu amie avec Betty l'année d'après.

-Et l'autre mec ? Demanda Dan.

-Kevin… C'est le meilleur ami de Betty depuis toujours je crois. Non pas que je ne l'aime pas mais disons que je le trouve très…

-Gay ! termina Chuck en buvant une gorgée de son verre.

Nos regards se croisèrent et on se souris. C'était devenu une de nos habitudes de finir les phrases de l'autre.

Blair souffla tandis que le serveur pris sa commande :

-Je prendrais les coquilles Saint Jacques. Et l'autre pétasse rousse ?

-Celle qui t'a accusé d'avoir tué son frère, compléta Nate.

-Elle est flippante, souffla Chuck.

-Cheryl Blossom. Je ne comprends pas trop ce qu'elle fou là. A ma connaissance, aucun de nous ne l'appréciais. A moins qu'elle ne soit amie avec…

-Veronica pouffiasse Lodge, termina B.

Je la regardais alors que ses yeux s'étaient détournés de moi. J'inspirais et poursuivi la conversation plus curieuse que jamais :

-Qu'est ce qui s'est passé avec cette fille ?

Tout le monde se regardait ne sachant plus quoi dire. Nate regarda longuement sa petite amie avant de se tourner vers moi :

-Veronica et B ça n'a jamais été le grand amour mais Veronica a fait partie du groupe. Et puis au fil des soirées nous avons compris que son but était de s'approprier la place de Blair. Quand S a quitté NY, Veronica…

-M'a fait clairement un sale coup. Elle m'a soulé à une soirée et m'a enfermé dans la même chambre que l'autre porc du bout de la table qui était plus que plein aussi.

Mon regard dévia sur Chuck qui attaqua son plat l'air de rien :

-Attend… Chuck ?

Il releva la tête devant Blair qui le fusillait du regard :

-Quoi ? Se défendis le Bass. J'étais un connard certes, mais je ne t'ai pas touché B !

-Parce que Nate a été assez intelligent pour comprendre que c'était un sale coup de Veronica. Et qu'il est arrivé à temps pour te casser le nez.

Je ne pus m'empêcher d'éclater de rire pour détendre l'atmosphère. Serena souris et Dan la rejoignis tout en se penchant pour prendre sa main tandis que Nate et B se dévoraient des yeux, plein d'amour l'un pour l'autre. Les miens croisèrent ceux de Bass et nous ne pouvons pas nous empêcher de nous dévorer du regard. Il me manquait et je crois que je lui manque aussi…

[…]

-19h00 chez B ?

Nous venions de sortir du restaurant et le taxi de S et Dan venait d'arriver. Alors que je m'étais allumer une cigarette, S avait demandé à Nate à quelle heure devions-nous être chez les Waldorf.

Nate qui venait de filer son briquet à Chuck acquiesça tandis que Blair lui attrapait le bras pour que tous deux se dirige vers chez les Archibald. Le couple de Brooklyn nous fit un signe de la main tandis que le taxi s'éloignait vers le pont.

Blair s'alluma une Vogue et nous marchions tous les quatre, clope à la main, vers la maison de Nate. Nous avions passé finalement un agréable moment tous les six comme avant. Par reflexe, je sentis la main de Chuck effleurer la mienne mais finalement il passa son bras autour de mes épaules, son autre main elle tenait sa cigarette. Je frissonnais, étonné par son geste tandis qu'à côté de nous, B et Nate avait entrelacé leurs doigts.

Nous faisions le trajet en silence jusqu'au portail noir des Archibald. Devant, une limousine et un taxi étaient garés sur le trottoir.

-Synchro, murmura Chuck.

Il fit la bise à B et donna une accolade à Nate. Blair s'approcha de moi et embrassa ma joue. En se dégageant elle me murmura :

-Si demain tu pouvais venir seul… ça m'arrangerais…

En gros en langage B ça veut dire évite de ramener Veronica… J'acquiesçais et le couple nous salua.

Chuck écrasa alors sa deuxième cigarette et curieux comme il était, ne plus s'empêcher de me demander :

-Bon qu'est-ce que tu vas faire aujourd'hui Swan ?

-Et bien je vais allez faire les magasins entre filles. Enfin avec Kevin mais ça ne compte pas.

Je souris. Je n'avais pas vu mes amis ce matin étant directement partie de chez Sabine direction le Met.

-Et toi ?

-Oh… Je vais surement allez faire une partie de jeu vidéo avec Erik. Ça lui manque d'avoir un modèle !

Je lui tapais sur l'épaule en souriant. Erik aimait beaucoup Chuck et c'était réciproque. Avec le jeune, Bass était un autre comme il pouvait l'être avec moi. Je lui souriais tout en me dirigeant vers mon taxi :

-A demain Bass…

-A demain Swan…

[…]

 **Thanksgiving**

 **Central Park:** **The Boys Are Back – Zac Efron & Corbin Bleue**

 **PDV Jughead**

Je m'arrêtais, plié sur moi-même, le souffle court. Maudite cigarette ! Mon marcel blanc était trempé tout comme mon pantalon de jogging noir. Devant moi, un roux diabolique se retourna et éclata de rire devant ma tête de mort-vivant :

-Tu te ramollis mon vieux ! Va falloir t'y remettre si tu veux tenir la cadence avec Betty !

Je le fusillais du regard et bon prince, il me lança une bouteille d'eau avant de regarder sa montre connectée :

-Oh mec on n'a fait que 10 km ! D'habitude je tourne autour de 15… Tu me ralentis Jug…

-Si tu me parles ne serais ce de faire 1km de plus je te jure que t'explose la gueule Andrews ! C'est clair ?

Le roux éclata une nouvelle fois de rire et je bus une grande gorgée d'eau. Pour se détendre ce matin, Archie avait suggéré à Kevin et moi d'aller faire un petit jogging. Keller avait refusé, préférant aller nager à la piscine de l'hôtel _Waldorf_ car je cite : « J'ai croisé pas mal de nageur de l'équipe de Trinity et oh mon Dieu vous devez absolument voire comment ils sont gaulés » !

Je regardais Archie ôter son tee-shirt des « _Bulldog_ » trempé de sueur. Pourquoi Keller s'emmerdait à aller mater des nageurs alors que le corps d'Andrews était parfait ?

Il fallait quand même avouer que je n'étais pas trop mal non plus. J'avais fait un peu de sport durant l'été et continuer à la rentrée le soir très tard quand le lycée était inoccupé. Je rejoignis Archie en finissant la bouteille pendant que l'athlète changeait de tee-shirt (Malin le gars !).

-Tu m'as tué Archibald. Je suis mort…

-T'inquiète c'est normal t'as pas l'habitude… Demain ça ira mieux !

Je lui donnai un coup de bouteille dans l'épaule et il ria. Nous marchions tous les deux dans les rues de NYC. Tout en regardant les taxis passer devant nous je ne pus m'empêcher de penser à Jenna.

Je ne l'avais pas vu depuis nos retrouvailles dans ce même parc la nuit de l'avant-veille. Je savais juste que pendant qu'Archie et moi avions passé notre après-midi d'hier avachi sur le canapé de la chambre d'Archie, les filles et Keller avaient fait du shopping avec la nouvelle New Yorkaise.

Quand je dis la chambre d'Archie, c'était la chambre qu'il avait au _Waldorf hôtel_ dans lequel un avocat du nom de Ross (l'ex avocat d'Hiram Lodge d'après Ronnie) nous avait prêté trois chambres. Enfin que dis-je trois suites plutôt car tout est immense dans cette ville.

Betty et moi avions pris une des chambres tandis que Cheryl et Kevin en avait pris une autre. Ronnie et Archie, qui étaient en froid depuis que Georgina la vieille amie de Ronnie l'avait contacté, étaient censé partager la dernière. Mais la brune avait décider d'aller dormir avec les deux autres pour je cite « ne pas succomber à la tentation » et c'est comme ça que ce pauvre Keller se retrouvait à dormir sur un canapé.

Betty m'avait dit avant de nous coucher que Jenna ne lui avait pas adressé la parole durant leur virée dans les rayons de chez _Bendel's._

Apparemment, notre meilleure amie avait beaucoup jacassé avec Veronica et un peu avec Cheryl et Kevin mais jamais sans s'adresser directement à ma copine. J'avais essayé d'ne parler avec Keller ce matin mais il m'avait dit qu'il n'avait pas trouver Jenna si étrange que ça…

J'avais donc fini par avouer à Betty que j'avais vu Jenna la vieille et que je lui avais dit qu'elle et moi étions en couple. La fille Cooper s'était un peu vexée car elle aurait préféré lui dire elle-même mais bon au moins c'était fait. Puis elle s'était endormie dans mes bras comme à Riverdale…

Je me passais la main dans les cheveux essayant de me recoiffer quand le bras d'Archie se posa sur mon ventre me stoppant net. En face de nous se tenait un ami de Jenna. Le brun là, celui qui est avec la brune je crois…

Le garçon était également en tenue de sport en compagnie d'un homme plus âgé qui semblait être son père. Il y avait également un autre garçon un peu plus petit en taille qui ne faisait que passer sa main dans ses cheveux. Je le reconnus de suite : Sebastian William Van Der Bilt.

Je n'avais cessé de voir des affiches de lui partout dans Manhattan quand j'espionnais Chuck Bass à mon arriver à NY…

Oui je sais… C'était bien moi le mec en moto sous la pluie.

Archie se pencha vers moi :

-Si mes souvenirs sont bon, le brun c'est Nate Archibald. C'est le copain de la brune, celle que Jenna appel B…

Ah mon Archie et sa discrétion. Il avait tellement parler fort que les trois hommes se retournèrent et Nate plissa les yeux. Il nous avait reconnus. Bon prince il s'apprêta à lever la main pour nous faire signe mais son père le stoppa net. Il murmura quelque chose à son fils et c'est là que je me rendis compte que finalement nous n'étions pas si loin d'eux. Car le regard des trois hommes se braquèrent sur moi. Plus précisément sur mon épaule gauche. Je jetai un coup œil rapide et vit ce qui les intriguait : mon tatouage était apparent et laissait voire le signe des « _SouthSide Serpent_ ».

Archie m'attrapa le bras et me tira vers la route :

-Viens on se casse. C'est peut-être inutile de jouer au dur aujourd'hui… Partons avant qu'il n'appel Bass et que le début des ennuis commence…

[…]

 **Waldorf Hôtel - Sia & Zayn – Dusk Till Dawn **

**PDV Jenna**

-Arrête tes conneries Bass… Je suis sûre que la prochaine fois je pourrais te battre !

Je venais d'entrer dans le hall du Waldorf Hôtel avec Chuck. La veille j'avais passé la nuit au _Palace Hôtel_ grâce au jeune homme. J'avais croisé Chuck en entrant chez Lily après ma virée shopping, bien décidé à ne pas retourner vivre chez ma tante. Mon ex m'avait alors demandé ou je comptais crécher et je lui avais répondus que Lily avait accepté de m'héberger le temps de trouver un appartement.

Ne voulant pas déranger le couple formé par Bart et Lily, Chuck m'avait alors fait prêt d'une suite au _Palace Hôtel_. J'avais alors fait transférer une grosse partie de mes affaires de chez ma tante vers l'hôtel et passé ensuite la soirée avec mon ex copain, Dan et Serena nous ayant rejoins également.

Nous venions de finir une partie de billard dans la suite de Chuck pour tuer le temps et à ma grande honte il m'avait battu 4 fois d'affilé !

-A ta décharge Bass, tu joues bien mieux que mon pauvre Archie. Moi qui me prenais pout la reine du billard, me voilà…

-Reine de rien du tout !

Je lui frappais le bras, complice comme avant tandis qu'il appela l'ascenseur en riant. Je vis alors une blonde attendre au niveau du comptoir de recepions. Elle avait une queue de cheval assez haute et un pull gris. Au non, pitié qu'elle ne retourne pas.

Trop tard, Betty Cooper se retourna après avoir entendus ma voix et se mit à nous lorgner :

Chuck portait un costume bleu marine (cravate assortie s'il vous plait) et moi une robe bustier gris foncé avec le collier de diamant que Chuck m'avait offert pour mes 18 ans.

Betty s'approcha de nous :

-Jenna ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Non mais elle plaisant la !

Je soufflai peu élégamment et regarda la blonde :

-Et bien figure toi que l'une de mes meilleures amies vit ici. Tu sais celle qui vous héberge ci gentiment…

Ok mon ton était tout sauf gentil là. Betty tressailla. Chuck vit que c'était le moment d'intervenir pour éviter les conflits :

 **Not tryna be indie** Je n'essaye pas d'être indépendant **  
Not tryna be cool** Je n'essaye pas d'être cool **  
Just tryna be in this** Je tente juste d'être dans ceci **  
Tell me, are you too** Dis-moi, en es-tu aussi **  
Can you feel where the wind is** Peux-tu sentir où le vent est **  
Can you feel it through** Peux-tu le sentir à travers **  
All of the windows** Toutes les fenêtres **  
Inside this room** À l'intérieur de cette pièce

-Blair adore Thanksgiving ! Et tous les ans la tradition est de le faire chez elle. D'autant plus que son père et son beau-père son arrivé en ville ce matin.

Je souris. B m'avait effectivement appelé dans l'après-midi, existé comme une puce car son père était arrivé ce matin. Nous étions enfin réconciliés. Chuck rajouta :

-Et toi charmante jeune fille que fait tu ici ?

-Betty !

Je me tournais et l'aperçu arrivant à grand pas vers nous. Mon meilleur amis…

 **'Cause I wanna touch you baby** Car je veux te toucher bébé **  
And I wanna feel you too** Et je veux te sentir aussi **  
I wanna see the sunrise** Je veux voir le lever du soleil **  
On your sins just me and you** Réfléchir à tes péchés juste toi et moi **  
Light it up, on the run** Illuminer, sur la route **  
Let's make love tonight** Faisons l'amour ce soir **  
Make it up, fall in love, try** Recollons les morceaux, tombons amoureux, essayons

Il portait un blouson noir ouvert sur un pull à col roulé marron foncé. Son jean lui allait à la perfection et je reconnus ses converses noires, celle que je lui avais offerte en juin dernier pour son passage en terminal. Ses cheveux noirs étaient humides mais ses boucles brunes ressortaient déjà, tombant sur sa tempe gauche.

Il s'arrêta et son regard croisa le mien et ses mots, ceux qu'il avait prononcé à Central Park me frappèrent en plein cœur :

 **But you'll never be alone** Mais tu ne seras jamais seule **  
I'll be with you from dusk till dawn** Je serai avec toi du soir au matin **  
I'll be with you from dusk till dawn** Je serai avec toi du soir au matin **  
Baby, I am right here** Bébé, je suis là **  
I'll hold you when things go wrong** Je te tiendrai quand les choses n'iront pas **  
I'll be with you from dusk till dawn** Je serai avec toi du soir au matin  
 **I'll be with you from dusk till dawn** Je serai avec toi du soir au matin **  
Baby, I am right here** Bébé, je suis là **  
I'll be with you from dusk till dawn** Je serai avec toi du soir au matin **  
Baby, I am out here** Bébé, je suis ici

Betty grimaça et Chuck toussota. Jug et moi arrêtons alors de nous fixer comme on venait de le faire.

Betty se ressaisis et sourit à mon ex petit ami :

-En fait je venais rendre la clef de la chambre car Jug et moi nous sortons.

-Oh super ! m'exclamais-je avec un peu trop d'entrain. Et les autres ils font quoi ?

Jughead me dévisagea me connaissant trop bien pour ne pas avoir remarqué ma fausse joie. Il me fit un petit rictus diabolique et je n'avais qu'une envie : Lui mettre un coup de pied dans les tibias comme quand on était petit.

Betty me fixa de ses grands yeux bleus et je dus une nouvelle fois dégager mon regard de Jones :

 **We were shut like a jacket** Nous étions fermés comme une veste **  
So do your zip** Alors ferme ta fermeture **  
We would roll down the rapids** On pourrait descendre les rapides **  
To find a wave that fits** Pour trouver une vague qui tient **  
Can you feel where the wind is** Peux-tu sentir où le vent est **  
Can you feel it through** Peux-tu le sentir à travers **  
All of the windows** Toutes les fenêtres  
 **Inside this room** À l'intérieur de cette pièce

 **'Cause I wanna touch you baby** Car je veux te toucher bébé **  
And I wanna feel it too** Et je veux te sentir aussi  
 **I wanna see the sunrise** Je veux voir le lever du soleil **  
On your sins just me and you** Réfléchir à tes péchés justes toi et moi **  
Light it up, on the run** Illuminer, sur la route **  
Let's make love tonight** Faisons l'amour ce soir **  
Make it up, try, fall in love, try** Recollons les morceaux, tombons amoureux, essayons

-Cheryl a commandé une dinde…

-Ah bon ? Elle t'a commandée ? murmurais-je pour moi-même.

-Quoi ?

-Non rien ! Oui Cheryl a commandé une dinde et ?

Jug ne pus s'empêcher de ricaner pendant que Chuck me fusillait du regard. Ils m'avaient tous les deux entendus.

Je n'écoutais même pas quand Betty parlait que Cheryl et Veronica s'étaient mis dans l'idée de cuisiner pour les six amis mais que Jug avait préféré sortir au cinéma.

Mon cinéphile préféré… Je me doutais qu'il allait emmener sa chère et tendre au Zodiac, le vieux ciné de Brooklyn où on n'y passait que de vieux films. On en avait tellement parlé quand entre nous, se promettant qu'on y passerait beaucoup de temps quand nous serions enfin à la fac à NYC.

Nous continuons à nous fixer tous les deux, de retour dans notre bulle : Le monde de Jenna et Jones.

 **Could you loved in your body?** Pourrais-tu l'aimer dans ton corps ? **  
So, only you that can stop it** Alors, toi seule peux l'arrêter **  
Go, give love to your body** Vas, donne de l'amour à ton corps **  
So, only you that can stop it** Alors, toi seule peux l'arrêter **  
Go, give love to your body** Vas, donne de l'amour à ton corps **  
So, only you that can stop it** Alors, toi seule peux l'arrêter **  
Go, give love to your body** Vas, donne de l'amour à ton corps **  
Go, give love to your body** Vas, donne de l'amour à ton corps

-Juggy ?

Nous nous arrêtons de nous contempler pour regarder Betty. Elle tendit la main à son boyfriend et tous deux se dirigèrent vers la sortie de l'hôtel.

Je me tournai vers Bass qui avait la mâchoire crispée. Et merde….

-Chuck….

-Laisse tomber Jenna… Allez viens, on est déjà en retard et je en veux pas donner une raison à B de me faire Hara Kiri !

Je le suivis dans l'ascenseur ouvert en lissant ma robe. Alors que les portes se fermaient, je ne pus m'empêcher de croiser une dernière fois ses beaux yeux verts qui fixaient le bleu des miens. Ce soir, il n'avait pas mis le blouson des Serpents…

 **But you'll never be alone** Mais tu ne seras jamais seule **  
I'll be with you from dusk till dawn** Je serai avec toi du soir au matin **  
I'll be with you from dusk till dawn** Je serai avec toi du soir au matin **  
Baby, I am right here** Bébé, je suis là **  
I'll hold you when things go wrong** Je te tiendrai quand les choses n'iront pas **  
I'll be with you from dusk till dawn** Je serai avec toi du soir au matin  
 **I'll be with you from dusk till dawn** Je serai avec toi du soir au matin **  
Baby, I am right here** Bébé, je suis là **  
I'll be with you from dusk till dawn** Je serai avec toi du soir au matin **  
Baby, I am out here** Bébé, je suis ici

[…]

 **Waldorf Hôtel – 1h30 du matin : Chambre de Kevin, Veronica et Cheryl…**

-Cheryl… CHERYL !

La rousse fit un bond dans son lit en dégageant les couvertures d'une main experte. Elle retira son masque de nuit et alluma la veilleuse pour découvrir mon visage penché sur le lit qu'elle partageait avec Veronica :

-Jenna !?

Mélange d'interrogation et d'exclamation. Je me mordis la lèvre tandis que Veronica remua à côté :

-Hum…

La brune alluma sa veilleuse également et fut surprise de me voir.

Je regardais les deux filles tandis que la rousse me fusilla du regard après avoir regardé le radio réveil posé sur la table de chevet.

-Non mais tu as vu l'heure ? J'espère que quelqu'un est en train de mourir pour que tu es une bonne raison ! A quoi que, attend… Si c'est le clodo qu'il brule en enfer… Aie !

Je venais de lui donner un coup de bras dans les côtes pour la faire taire. Veronica en profita pour se redresser et attendis que je leur donne une explication pour ma présence dans la chambre :

-Il s'est passé un truc ce soir… J'ai besoin de votre aide…

 ** _Flashback :_**

 _Nous étions assis tous autour de la table dans une bonne ambiance enfantine. Blair présidait la table avec à sa droite Eleanor et Cyrus puis à sa gauche Harold son père et son compagnon Roman. Nate était également présent en compagnie d'Anne et d'Howard. Serena ne se trouvait pas loin de moi tout sourire, entouré de Bart et de Lily, d'Erik et Jonathan et enfin de Dan et Jenny. Chuck était assis à côté de moi tandis qu'un peu plus loin à ma grande surprise, Sabine se trouvait assise à la même table que moi._

 _J'avais à peine salué ma tante en prenant la coupe de champagne que Dorotha (la femme à tout faire des W) m'avais tendu. Depuis l'histoire du message effacé et de la réinitialisation de mon vieux Samsung, Sabine et moi c'était la guerre._

 _Avant que nous nous mettions à table, Howard et Nate étaient venu me voir alors que je discutais « Business » avec les Bass :_

 _-Hum Jenna ? avais demandé le patriarche Archibald. Dis-moi un de tes amis n'est-il pas roux par hasard ?_

 _-Euh si pourquoi ?_

 _-Je l'ai vu dans Central Park ce matin. Je faisais mon footing avec Nate et Seb et il faisait également le sien mais il n'était pas seul._

 _Il se tourna vers Bart :_

 _-Bart mon vieux tu ne vas pas aimer la blague mais pour t'avoir soutenu dans tes problèmes passés, je suis sûre que son accompagnateur portait le tatouage des…_

 _-_ Southside Serpent _? le coupa Bart. Ah mon pauvre Howard, on voit bien que tu n'étais pas présent au Brunch organisé ici même. Oui il s'agit bien d'un des leurs, le fils de Jones pour être plus précis. C'est un ami de Jenna !_

 _Il avait craché cette dernière phrase et soudain le bracelet de mamie Bass (que Bart m'avait offert pour mes 18 ans) pesa sur mon poignet tandis qu'Howard me dévisageait._

 _Bref, mis à part ce léger incident le reste de la soirée c'était passé comme sur des roulettes jusqu'à ce que le portable de Jenny Humphrey sonne._

 _La blonde revint quelques minutes plus tard, très excitée son portable toujours en main :_

 _-Dan, Serena ! Le directeur de chez_ « Rock Young Collection _» viens d'appeler ! Je défile pour les jeunes talents demain soir !_

 _Eleanor avait alors poussé un grand cri et pris la jeune fille dans ses bras :_

 _-Oh mais c'est formidable Jenny !_ RYC _est la meilleure enseigne pour les jeunes créateur avec un esprit comme le tiens. Oh mais c'est tellement…_

 _-Ouffisime ! avait conclus Dan en prenant à son tour sa petite sœur dans ses bras._

 _Nous avions tous félicité Jenny tandis que Dan avait un « Daddy Humphrey » plus que ravi au téléphone quand B cassa l'ambiance :_

 _-Super Jenny mais c'est demain soir et…_

 _-Et ? Avais-je demandé en fusillant mon amie du regard._

 _-Tes robes sont prête ?_

 _-Oui ! Dis la blonde avec une petite voix aïgu. Il ne me reste que quelques retouches à refaire mais…_

 _-On s'en occupera demain à l'atelier, dis Eleanor en prenant sa petite protégée par les épaules…_

 _-Ce que je veux dire, continua B, c'est : Est-ce que tu as des mannequines ?_

 _Le silence s'installa autour de la table. Voyant nos airs d'incompréhension, Blair souffla et annonça d'une voix forte :_

 _-Le concours des jeunes talents demande créativité, originalité et un brin de folie. J'ai vu ta collection Little J et elle est super ! La où je veux en venir c'est que pour ta première scène tu ne peux pas faire porter tes créations à n'importe qui._

 _Blair avait raison et la petite blonde commença à paniquer. Eleanor la rassura en lui disant qu'elle avait à sa disposition deux mannequins qui serait parfaite pour porter la collection de la future créatrice : Une certaine Agnès et une Malika._

 _-Maintenant montre-moi les photos de tes tenues s'il te plait. Que je puisse voir à quel genre de fille elle conviendrait._

 _Les robes était original, belle et aucune ne ressemblait aux autres. Dan intervint le premier en pointant une robe sur la tablette de la jeune fille :_

 _-Celle-là je la vois bien sur Serena… Oh et l'autre là je suis sure qu'elle irait très bien à Vanessa !_

 _-J'accepte, cria presque S excitée comme une puce. J'adore tellement jouer les mannequins !_

 _-Merci S, répondit Jenny._

 _Je pense que Vanessa acceptera également, surtout si je lui dis que c'est pour la bonne cause… En plus je me suis inspiré de ses fringues pour créer le modèle._

 _-Parfait, dit Blair en passant ses bras autours des épaules de la jeune styliste. Je serais ta régisseuse en coulisse. Je sais déjà quelle musique faire passer et surtout dans quel ordre faire défiler tes mannequins pour que tout soit parfait._

 _-Maintenant, dit Lily en s'approchant du petit groupe, il ne nous reste qu'à trouver encore quatre mannequins…_

 _Et leurs cinq regards, c'est à dire celui de Lily, Eleanor, S, B et Jenny se tournèrent vers moi. Serena jeta un coup d'œil à la tablette de Jenny puis me regarda de nouveau. Elle me fit un grand sourire et me demanda d'une petite voix de gamine (Vous savez ? Mais si celle de la petite fille qui réclame des bonbons !) :_

 _-Jenna… est ce que tu crois que toi et tes copines de Riverdale accepterait de défiler pour aider Jenny à devenir une grande créatrice ?_

 ** _Fin du flashback_**

-Quoi ? Hurla Veronica. Sérieusement ! Serena Van der Poufiasse t'as demandé si MOI je pouvais défiler ?!

Je la regardai avec de gros yeux. S était mon amie et je n'appréciais pas le ton que Veronica venait de prendre.

Cheryl me souris et attrapa ma main pour rattraper le coup :

-C'est avec plaisir que je vais le faire Jenna. J'ai toujours rêvé de devenir mannequin. Et en plus d'après ce que j'ai compris pendant la séance shopping, cette petite Jenny est comme ta petite sœur.

Je souris à Cheryl ravis qu'elle accepte. Je me tournai vers Veronica et la supplia du regard :

-Lodge ?

-Hum ?

-Please !

Je joignis les mots par mes deux mains jointe et en sautillant sur place. Veronica souffla en grommelant :

-Ok mais si Waldorf essaye ne serait-ce que de me donner un seul ordre…

-Promis ! Je la ferais taire.

Je m'apprêtais ensuite à quitter la chambre, ravi que les filles est acceptés quand Cheryl m'interpella :

-Jenna ?

-Hum ?

La rousse me regarda d'un air diabolique pendant que Veronica se recouchait en grommelant des paroles incompréhensibles.

Cheryl tapota son oreiller lui redonnant une bonne forme et enfin sortie de son petit silence :

-Tu te charges de le dire à Betty ou je m'en occupe ?


	16. Epilogue N3

**Epilogue: I love it (Icona Pop ft Charli XCX)**

C'était un véritable succès. Le défilé des jeunes créateurs avait attiré énormément de monde ce soir. Je me retrouvais actuellement dans les coulisses, les cheveux lâchés chatouillant mes épaules nues.

Je baissais mes yeux charbonneux (Merci le _Smoky eyes_ noirs de Jenny) vers la robe que je portais. Une robe grise avec des traits blanc formant comme des carrées. Elle avait également un jupon rose qui descendait au-dessus de mes genoux. J'avais assorti la robe avec des cuissardes noir à talon et un grand sautoir blanc enroulé deux fois autour de mon cou.

Je me trouvais assez sexy dans cette robe. Putain, Jen' avait vraiment du talent !

 **I got this feeling on the summer day when you were gone.**

 _J'ai eu ce sentiment un jour d'été lorsque tu es parti_ **  
I crashed my car into the bridge. I watched, I let it burn.**

 _J'ai renversé ma voiture sur le pont. J'ai regardé, je l'ai laissé brûler._ **  
** **I threw your shit into a bag and pushed it down the stairs.**

 _J'ai jeté tes merdes dans un sac et l'ai balancé dans l'escalier._ **  
I crashed my car into the bridge** **.**  
 _J'ai renversé ma voiture sur le pont._

B courait dans tous les sens tout comme Jenny et Eleanor. Le défilé de « _J Humphrey Création »_ allait débuter dans moins de 5 minutes. Je souriais à la vue des deux femmes Waldorf qui avait pris la petite J sous leurs ailes. B avait géré avec la musique : Icona Pop, jamais je n'y aurais pensé !

Je jetais un coup d'œil derrière moi pour apercevoir Serena et Vanessa en pleine discussion avec les deux mannequins de « _Waldorf Design_ ». S portait une superbe robe verte et Vanessa une robe à motif ethnique. La robe était fabuleuse : Elle avait des manches évasées et très longue ainsi qu'une jupe fendue sur le côté droit.

Un peu plus loin, Veronica aidait Betty a accroché son collier…

 **I don't care, I love it.** **I don't care.** _Je m'en fous, j'aime ça, je m'en fous._

 ** _Flashback_**

 _-Betty ?_

 _La blonde se redressa d'un coup, réveillé par ma main secouant son épaule. Elle dormait paisiblement il y a dix secondes, les bras enroulés autour du torse de son petit copain… Jughead Jones._

 _Elle papillonna des yeux quand je posai mon doigt sur mes lèvres en lui faisant un signe de tête. Jug n'avait même pas bougé et dormais paisiblement. Elle se leva et je pus voir qu'elle portait juste une culotte noire et un des tee-shirts de Jug : un noir avec un S dessus._

 _Les paroles de Jug me revenaient en plein fouet : Ils avaient couché ensemble…_

 _Betty sortie de la chambre et je la suivi dans le petit salon. Elle se retourna vers moi en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine, attendant que je parle la première :_

 _-J'ai besoin de ton aide Betty ?_

 _-Ah ouais ?_

 _Son ton froid me surpris un peu. Bien joué Cooper ! Enfin tu t'affirmes, c'était grand temps. Je décidai de ne pas rentrer dans son jeu et poursuivi d'une voix douce malgré que je n'eusse qu'une envie : lui arraché sa stupide queue de cheval et la lui faire bouffer !_

 _Faut vraiment que j'arrête de jouer les garces. Merde c'est ma meilleure amie depuis un baille ! J'inspirais et poursuivie :_

 _-Jenny Humphrey… Tu sais la petite blonde que j'adore ?_

 _Elle acquiesçât :_

 _-Et bien elle vient d'être sélectionnée pour le concours des jeunes créateurs ! Elle veut devenir styliste et là ils l'ont choisie !_

 _-C'est super Jenna ! Mais en quoi je peux aider ta copine ? Je ne sais même pas coudre un coussin !_

 _J'éclatais de rire malgré moi ! Là j'avais retrouvé ma meilleure amie. La fille que j'aimais comme une sœur : naïve, drôle et surtout attendrissante._

 _Elle ria aussi en me prenant la main et m'intiment l'ordre de faire moins de bruit. Ah oui c'est vrai… Jones !_

 _-Elle a besoin de mannequin Cooper…_

 _Je lui fis alors un signe de tête en direction de l'entrée. Une housse était suspendue au porte manteau près de la porte. Betty se dirigea vers celle-ci et l'ouvrit pour sortir une robe noire et blanche…._

 _Elle la regarda la bouche ouverte, assez ému par ma proposition. Je pris les clefs de ma chambre d'hôtel que j'avais posé sur la table de l'entrée et m'apprêta à sortir de la suite. Je lui jetai un dernier regard avant de sortir :_

 _-Elle sera parfaite sur toi Betty Cooper… Fais le pour elle s'il te plait. En plus je suis sûre que Jones va adorer !_

 ** _Fin FB_**

 __ **I got this feeling on the summer day when you were gone.** _J'ai eu ce sentiment un jour d'été lorsque tu es parti_ **  
I crashed my car into the bridge. I watched, I let it burn.** _J'ai renversé ma voiture sur le pont. J'ai regardé, je l'ai laissé brûler._ **  
** **I threw your shit into a bag and pushed it down the stairs.** _J'ai jeté tes merdes dans un sac et l'ai balancé dans l'escalier.  
_ **I crashed my car into the bridge.**

 _J'ai renversé ma voiture sur le pont._

Betty me fit un signe de la tête en me souriant. Je lui rendis ce sourire avant de me diriger vers ma petite Jenny :

-Alors ? Prête ?

Elle me regarda, paniqué. Je lui pris la main et elle me la serra très fort. C'est alors qu'une voix raisonna dans les coulisses :

-Et maintenant, merci d'accueillir la talentueuse Jenny Humphrey et sa collection « **J Humphrey Design »** !

-Aller ma poule, lui glissais-je. C'est à nous!

[…]

 __ **I don't care, I love it.** **I don't care.** _Je m'en fous, j'aime ça, je m'en fous._

Tout c'était passé exactement comme prévu. Chacune des filles avaient dansé, sauté et surtout défilé avec succès. Petite Jenny trépignait dans les coulisses comme une gamine.

Je fermais le défilé donc j'en avais profité pour me cacher derrière le rideau et regarder une à une, mes copines défilées. A mon grand plaisir, Riverdale avait assuré !

Cheryl avait ouvert le bal dans une somptueuse robe rouge. La Cheryl de Riverdale était alors ressortie et c'est sans aucune gêne qu'elle avait défilé sous les flashs des photographes et les applaudissements du public. Alors qu'elle repartait en coulisse, un long sifflement lui avait fait retourner la tête et la mienne à la même occasion :

Archie, Kevin et Jughead applaudissaient la rousse et le gay avait sifflé plusieurs fois de suite alors que la rousse lui adressait un signe de la main.

Ensuite Vanessa était apparue puis Agnès et Malika. Veronica avait suivi le mouvement dans une robe bleu. Plutôt courte, la robe avait un col carré et était décolleté dans le dos. Avec beaucoup d'assurance, la brunette avait défilé comme si elle avait fait ça toute sa vie. Je remarquais que les photographes la mitraillaient plus que les quatre premières. Veronica était connu à NY après tout. B qui était derrière moi ne put s'empêcher de sortir une remarque :

-Quelle espèce de…

-B !

-Désolé…

Puis ce fut au tour de Betty… Mon cœur se serra quand je vis Jones la regarder. Elle était belle, que dis-je elle était resplendissante. Elle avança avec de l'assurance, transformé par rapport à la fille qu'elle était tous les jours. Mon ex meilleur ami la dévorait des yeux et je savais de quoi il avait envie : Lui enlever cette robe et lui faire l'amour comme un fou.

Lorsqu'elle revient en coulisse, S me jeta un coup d'œil amusé et entra en scène à son tour, la tête haute. Quelle était belle notre S national ! Elle défila comme la pro qu'elle était et retourna en coulisse en me glissant :

-A toi Jen'…

-Tu es sure ? Car je ne me sens pas…

-Fais pas ta poule mouillé J'! Dis B en arrivant vers nous. Aller en piste …

Je n'eut pas le temps de répondre que le duo infernal me poussa déjà sur scène :

 **You're on a different road, I'm in the milky way**

 _Tu es sur une route différente, je suis sur la voie lactée_ **  
You want me down on earth, but I am up in space**

 _Tu me veux sur terre, mais je suis haut dans l'espace_ **  
You're so damn hard to please, we gotta kill this switch**

 _Tu es tellement dur à contenter, nous devons tuer ce changement,  
_ **You're from the 70's, but I'm a 90's bitch** _,  
Tu es des années 70, je suis une salope des années 90._

Les flashs des appareils photos m'aveuglèrent quelques instants mais je sus que je ne pouvais pas retourner en arrière. Alors j'inspirais un grand coup et j'avançais sur le podium. Je croisai alors le regard de mes copains de Riverdale, Kevin et Archie, la bouche grande ouverte et ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. En tournant ma tête à gauche vers les photographes, c'est Dan que je vie tout sourire, Nate à ses côtés en train d'applaudir.

J'avançais encore un peu et c'est le regard de Chuck Bass que je croisai. Il me regarda avec un grand sourire tout en applaudissant. Telle une gamine, je lui tirais la langue avant de jouer à ma B et de relever ma tête, un air légèrement hautain sur le visage.

J'arrivais alors en bout de piste et fit demi-tour. Alors mes yeux croisèrent ceux de Jones. Il me regardait comme jamais il ne m'avait regardé, la bouche légèrement entre ouverte. Je ne le lâchais plus du regard et le sien changea. Son regard devient celui d'un prédateur prêt à attraper sa proie. Je fis alors une légère révérence et il me sourit...enfin !

 **PDV Externe**

Jenny Humphrey entra alors sur scène accompagné de ses huit filles qui avaient défilées pour elle ce soir. Des tonnerres d'applaudissement résonnaient aux quatre coins de la salle. Le public était debout et les membres du jury ne cessaient d'applaudir et de sourire.

Blair et Serena entourèrent la jeune fille et la serait dans leurs bras. Dans le public, un père et un frère étaient ému. Leur petit bébé était devenu une femme…

Un peu en retrait, une jolie blonde sourit ayant remarqué le regard de son petit ami sur elle un peu plus tôt. Pourtant, alors que le public continuait d'applaudir, elle n'avait pas remarqué que ledit garçon ne pouvait détacher son regard d'un des mannequins. Et ce mannequin, ce n'était pas Betty Cooper.

Jughead Jones avait le cœur qui battait à tout rompre. Jenna Swan ne détachait plus son regard du sien…

Oui, au fond d'eux ils savaient que leur histoire était loin d'être terminée…


	17. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 12 : La soirée « Secrets et Pêchés » de S & C prend l'eau ! **

**Mashup- Adèle & Linkin Park – Somewhere I Hello (Angelika Vee)**

 **PDV Jenna – Suite N°13 Palace Hôtel**

Je venais de glisser ma clef USB dans la chaine Hifi et les premières notes de la chanson raisonnaient à mes oreilles…

Je m'assis sur le lit face au grand miroir de la chambre. J'étais loin d'être prête, portant un short de sport et un grand tee-shirt, celui de Jughead.

 **Hello from the other side** Hello est ce que tu me vois **  
I must've called a thousand times to tell you** Je t'ai appelé tant de fois pour te dire **  
I'm sorry, for everything that I've done** Je suis désolé pour ce que j'ai pu faire **  
But when I call you never seem to be home** Mais quand je t'appelle, tu ne fais que te taire

 **Hello from the outside** Hello est ce que tu me vois **  
At least I can say that I've tried to tell you** Au moins je peux dire que j'ai essayé de te dire **  
I'm sorry, for breaking your heart** Je suis désolé d'avoir brisé ton cœur

 **But it don't matter, it clearly doesn't tear you apart anymore**  
Mais ça n'a pas d'importance, clairement ça ne t'anéantit plus

 **Anymore** Plus du tout

Je pris ma brosse à cheveux et commença à brosser mes boucles en me regardant dans le miroir. Deux jours venaient de passer depuis le défilé de Jenny et durant ces deux jours, j'avais joué les filles parfaites.

J'avais passé le lendemain matin seule avec Betty. Nous avions passé notre matinée à se promener dans les rues de NYC tout en rattrapant le temps perdu. Même si je devais admettre que l'entendre parler de Jones me brisait le cœur à chaque mot, j'avais souris, interagis avec ma meilleure amie et écouté attentivement les péripéties de ma bande de copain depuis mon départ.

Mais l'entendre parler de son premier baiser, de leur première danse, de leur première fois…

Je devais être forte pour elle, pour lui et pour Chuck…

Chuck… Depuis le défilé lui et moi avions passé nos deux soirées ensemble. Le premier soir, nous avions passé notre temps au bar à discuter de tout ce que ne nous avions jamais parlé jusqu'à présent. De nos rêves, de nos projets…De notre passé.

Le deuxième soir, il m'avait emmené au restaurant comme un couple… Nous avions passé une agréable soirée et à la fin il m'avait raccompagné à ma porte de chambre puis avait déposé ses lèvres sur ma joue en me murmurant :

-La prochaine fois, peut être que je t'embrasserais sur les lèvres Jenna Swan…

J'avais frissonné, une drôle de sensation m'ayant soudain envahi… Et j'avais appelé Veronica Lodge.

Elle et moi nous étions beaucoup rapprochés hier matin alors que Betty et Cheryl avaient décidées de se promener à Central Park. Veronica m'avait alors proposé de passer la matinée avec elle à se faire chouchouter. B et S étant avec leurs chéris, j'avais accepté la proposition de la brune.

V était comme moi. Sans peur, franche et ironique. Et surtout, elle était la seule fille de ma connaissance à avoir réussi à approcher Jones en tant qu'amie fille. Finalement notre entente m'avait poussé à l'appeler après la soirée avec Chuck.

J'avais ressenti pour la deuxième fois de ma vie l'envie de coucher avec un garçon. Malgré que je fusse encore vierge et que je ne me sentais pas prête à faire l'amour, le désir était là. Et ce soir-là, j'avais envie de faire l'amour avec Chuck Bass…

La première fois c'était avec Jughead Jones… Le 02 juillet…

B et S restaient quand même dans la composition de mon joli tableau. Je passais mes après midi avec elles et il n'y avait plus de tabou concernant mes amis de Riverdale.

Elles savaient que Jughead était un serpent, que Veronica faisait désormais partie de la bande et que de toute façon il faudrait composer avec…

Tout semblait réglé dans ma vie… Sauf Jones !

J'avais passé un midi à manger avec mes six amis de Riverdale. Autant la discussion avec Kevin et Archie venait facilement, autant avec Jug… Et bien nos échanges se résumait à ça :

\- « Jones passe-moi le sel »

\- « Jones, tu n'aurais pas une clope ? »

\- « Swan, tu crois que le ciné de la 5ème est encore ouvert ? »

\- « Passe-moi l'eau Swan ! »

\- « Cette robe… Putain, tu es carrément une bombe Swan… ça me donnerais presque des envies ! »

J'avais furieusement rougi à cette dernière phrase que mon BFF avait prononcé hier midi à mon encontre alors que je quittais Veronica pour rejoindre S et B…

Ce matin-là, il revenait de la salle de boxe avec Roucky et il était magnifique dans son jogging noir et son marcel blanc. Mais je ne lui avais pas répondus, préférant claquer la porte à son petit nez et ensuite essayé de me calmer pendant les 10 minutes qui avaient séparer le « W hôtel » de l'appart des VDW…Depuis plus un échange entre nous deux n'avaient eu lieu.

On frappa à ma porte. Je vis alors la petite tête de Betty Cooper passer l'ouverture. Je lui fis signe d'entrer. Elle arriva devant moi portant un jean et son éternelle pull gris, ses cheveux attachés en queue de cheval comme à son habitude :

-Tu es prête Jen' ?

Ah oui, la fameuse soirée…

S organisait la soirée des terminales ce soir. Bien entendus, elle avait refusé de dire à quiconque où cela se passait préférant nous faire la surprise au dernier moment. Et quelle surprise de recevoir un message annonçant de venir avec nos maillots de bain et surtout à l'adresse de la piscine des lycées _St Jude et Constance Billard_ !

L'autre surprise de S était qu'elle avait également invité mes amis de Riverdale, Veronica comprise. Oh bien sûr, tous avaient accepté à ma fausse grande joie…

Je regardais Betty qui fixais ma tenue et lui fit un petit sourire coupable :

-Ah vrai dire… Non je ne suis pas prête !

-Oh… mais tout le monde t'attend en bas pour allez boire un Milkshake avant la soirée… Comme au bon vieux temps !

-Désolé Betty… J'avais oublié mais promis je me rattraperais. Tiens…

Je tapais à toute vitesse sur mon téléphone que j'avais attrapé sur la table de nuit et le portable de Betty vibra dans sa poche :

-L'adresse de la piscine… On se retrouve là-bas ?

La fille Cooper ouvrit la bouche mais la referma de suite sachant que cela ne servait à rien de discuter. Veronica était leur amie à présent… plus moi. J'appartenais au passé de Riverdale et je préférais les laisser donc tous les six plutôt que de m'incruster.

Betty me pris la main et la serra quelque instant avant de se diriger vers la sortie de ma suite :

-A tout à l'heure Jenna…

Et elle sortit pendant qu'en soupirant je me dirigeais vers mon armoire. J'attachais mes cheveux en un chignon lâche laissant deux mèches encadrer mon visage. J'attrapais mon maillot de bain blanc ainsi qu'une robe pull noir et partie en direction de ma salle de bain…

Oui, dans le monde de Jenna Swan il n'y avait pas de fin heureuse et j'avais le présentiment que la soirée de ce soir risquait de partir en vrille…

[…]

 **Light em up x Radioactive (Mashup) – Imagine Dragon & Fall Out Boy **

J'observais en souriant une bonne partie de mes copains de lycée se promener dans la piscine du lycée.

Quand j'étais arrivé, S m'avais accueilli déjà en maillot de bain une pièce noir. Quand je dis maillot une pièce, je ne parle pas de ces trucs immondes dont se serve les gens pour se rendre à la piscine municipale ! Non je parle plutôt d'un maillot de bain bien échancré et avec un trou au niveau du ventre laissant apparaitre le sien tout plat.

Derrière elle je vis Dan et Vanessa également en tenue de bain. Je savais que Jenny et Erick ne seraient pas de la partie car selon Chuck cette soirée n'était réservée qu'aux terminales.

Je tournais alors la tête et vis mon ex petit copain assis sur la chaise du maitre-nageur en hauteur.

Je ne pus m'empêcher d'éclater de rire en le voyant avec son marcel blanc et son short de bain rouge. Il avait autour de son cou un sifflet dont il abusait et portait ses lunettes de soleil. Quand il me vit, il leva son verre de whisky dans ma direction et je lui fis une petite révérence. Voyant ma tenue il ne put s'empêcher d'hurler :

-Archibald !

Nate se détourna d'un groupe de garçon. Il portait un short de piscine noir et regarda son ami, un air d'incompréhension sur son visage de bébé. Chuck fit un signe de tête dans ma direction :

-Aide donc Mademoiselle Swan a enlever sa robe. C'est une soirée piscine ici…

J'éclatais de nouveau de rire alors que Nate s'approchait dangereusement de moi. Je fis alors passer ma robe par-dessus ma tête dévoilant mon maillot de bain deux pièce blanc.

Puis j'aperçus mes amies qui avaient formé un cercle au centre de la piscine autour d'une table à apéro gonflable.

Un petit air de défi dans les yeux, je regardais Chuck (qui me dévorait des yeux) avant de prendre mon élan et de plonger tête la première dans la piscine. Je remontais à la surface et me retrouva près des filles : B, S, Vanessa, Hazel, Katy, Isa, pénélope et la nouvelle prétendante de B qui s'appelait Nelly Youki :

-Yo les meufs !

-Jenna ! Ravi de te voir, ironisa Penelope.

-J'adore ton maillot de bain ! me dit Hazel.

-Tant à mis du temps, qu'est-ce que tu foutais ? Me réprimanda B.

-Je…

Mais je n'eus pas le temps de répondre car je vis Chuck se crisper sur sa chaise tandis que S me mettait un Cosmo dans les mains. Je relevais la tête et vit 6 personnes venir à nous. Mes bons vieux copains de Riverdale venaient enfin d'arriver !

[…]

-Sérieusement Ronnie ! Tu es vraiment devenu une cheerleader ?

J'esquissais un sourire en voyant le regard fier qu'abordait Veronica Lodge. Nous étions regroupés autour des chaises longues en sirotant des cocktails dont Taylor Lederman l'un des copains de Nate ne faisait que nous approvisionner.

Serena, Blair, Vanessa, Katy, Isa, Penelope, Hazel et moi avions accueilli trois nouvelles pour discuter avec nous : Betty, Veronica et Cheryl.

La rousse portait un superbe maillot deux pièce en imitation dentelle… Rouge !

B avait beugué dessus et avait décrété que C (Et oui un petit surnom affectif de la part de la reine de Central Park !) avait du goût et mériterait sa place dans la cour si elle venait à rester à NY.

Betty portait un maillot de bain deux pièce bleu qu'elle avait depuis des années. A l'époque, il y a deux ans nous les avions achetés (son bleu et le mien qui était noir à l'époque) quand nos parents nous avaient accordé la permission de partir 4 jours en vacances. Nous étions parties à la plage avec Archie et Kevin et avions passé des mini vacances de folie !

Veronica portait le même maillot que S mais le sien était d'un beau vert émeraude. Je remarquais du coin de l'œil que Taylor ainsi que ses deux copains John et Mark ne pouvait détacher leur regard de la belle brune.

Ronnie bu une gorgée de son verre et se tourna vers Hazel :

-Exact ! Betty, Cheryl et moi faisons parti des PPG encourageant nos Bulldog préféré !

-C'est ce qu'il nous manque dans les lycées privés ! Soupira Isa en jouant avec son verre. Les mecs ne sont pas des pros en sport et donc pas de Cheerleading pour nous !

-Et toi Swan ? Me demanda Katy. Tu étais PPG aussi à Riverdale ?

Cheryl éclata de rire tandis que Betty la fusillait du regard et que je rougissais furieusement, sentant la conversation arrivée. Cheryl bu son verre cul sec et fit un signe aux garçons pour qu'ils viennent nous refaire le plein :

-Jenna n'était pas une mauvaise nana mais jouer les PPG c'était pas son truc ! Elle préférait plutôt encourager les sportifs autrement ! Si bien que j'ai dus la virer après avoir reçu de nombreuses plaintes de la part de mes Vixens !

-Cheryl ! grognais-je.

-Quoi ? Tu as quand même embrassé mon frère, Chuck Clayton, Adam, Moose et tu es même sortie avec Mantle !

-Elle n'est pas sortie avec Mantle Cheryl ! Grogna Betty. Elle a vite compris que ce n'était qu'une espèce de connard tout comme Clayton et un bon nombre de l'équipe…

-Oh oui ! Répliqua Cheryl, légèrement agacé par les propos de la blonde. Et tout le monde savait à Riverdale que de toute façon Swan n'aimait pas vraiment les sportifs. Ce n'était qu'un passetemps pour elle. Oui, elle préférait plutôt les clodo genre _Dany Darcos._

Betty devient livide, moi gênée alors que Veronica frappa Cheryl sur le bras. La rousse poussa un cri et mes copines de NYC ne purent s'empêcher de les dévisager ne comprenant pas leur échange.

J'en profitais pour me retourner et regarder plutôt autour de moi. Je vis Chuck hilare toujours en train de jouer les maîtres-nageurs.

Ce dernier arbitrait un match de volley-piscine en trio. Une équipe se composait de Dan jouant avec Nate et Sloane un gars de l'équipe de lacrosse. Ils jouaient contre Mark, Taylor et John.

Je vis Chuck se lever en hurlant des insultes sur Taylor qui essayait d'envoyer le ballon dans la tête de Dan. Mon ex défendait un de mes meilleurs ami, il était trop chou !

Je me levais sous le regard de mes amies :

-Je vais faire le plein les filles. La même chose pour tout le monde ?

-Ramène également des clopes ! Me lança B.

Je souris, peu inquiète de laisser Veronica, Betty et Cheryl avec les filles. S et Vanessa m'avaient assuré que B se comporterais bien avec mes copines et je faisais suffisamment confiance à Waldorf pour ça.

Alors que je récupérais deux pichets de _Cosmopolitan_ déjà prêt j'entendis des applaudissements et ma curiosité me poussa à aller de l'autre côté de la piscine, derrière la baie vitrée.

S avait fait les choses bien et l'espèce de salle de jeu était également ouverte. Un petit groupe de jeune du lycée entourait la table de ping-pong. Je vis Kevin assis sur le rebord du bar et vient prendre place à ses côtés pour observer le match qui se déroulais sous nos yeux.

Archie, en maillot de bain noir affrontait Jughead. Je posais mes yeux sur le brin et ne pus m'empêcher de le détailler de plus près. Il portait un long short de bain rouge et son torse musclé encore trempé de sa baignade de tout à l'heure avait attiré de nombreux coup d'œil de la part des filles présentes dans la petite salle.

Il fallait avouer que mes deux potes était vraiment bien foutu et qu'ils attisaient beaucoup de regard.

Je regardais Kevin amusé par leur jeu et saisis une bière posée à côté de lui :

-Allez ! On se fait une doublette ?

Il sourit et en me défiant du regard et se plaça à côté de Jug raquette à la main. Mon meilleur ami le regarda, étonné par le comportement du gay puis compris en me voyant bière et raquette à la main me placer à côté d'Archie :

Mia, une fille du lycée éclata de rire et me lança :

-Vas s'y Swan ! Montre-leur comment on joue à NY !

Je lui souris puis mon regard croisa enfin celui de Jug. Il me fit un petit rictus mauvais :

-Prête à prendre une branlée Swan ?

-Jones… Ton complexe d'infériorité en sport devient de plus en plus pesant. Mais t'inquiète tu as le temps encore d'abandonner ! Je sais que tu déteste que je te batte à chaque fois !

Jones poussa un grognement fort peu élégant et m'envoya la balle que je renvoyais à Kevin ensuite puis elle revint vers Archie. Après plusieurs échanges, finalement je frappais un peu plus fort et Jones loupa la balle.

Je hurlais de bonheur, les bras en l'air et sauta dans les bras d'Archie. Nous nous tapions dans la main et là, mon côté Jenna Swan by Riverdale ne pus d'empêcher de sortir. Je plantais mes yeux bleus dans ceux vert de Jug et lui lança :

-Tu n'inquiète pas Jones… Un jour peut être tu arriveras à me faire plier…

Il me regarda puis croisa les yeux de Kevin et Archie. Les deux haussèrent les épaules et là… je savais que ça aller mal finir. Jones s'approcha de moi lentement tout en me fixant :

-Jones ?

Il avança encore, un sourire mauvais plaqué sur ses lèvres. Et là je compris ce qu'il avait en tête :

-Jughead Jones je te jure si tu fais ça…

Il n'était plus qu'a un seul petit mètre de moi :

-Forsythe Pendleton Jones…

Trop tard, il se jeta sur moi, passant ses bras sous mes jambes et me prenant comme un sac à patate sous les rires d'Archie et Kevin. Je hurlais en lui frappant le dos alors qu'il commença à courir en direction de … La piscine !

Il arriva comme un fou vers l'eau et j'eu juste le temps de hurler :

-JUG NOOONNNN !

Nous atterrissons tous les deux sous l'eau. Je mis quelques secondes à remonter, chamboulé par le saut tout en écartant mes cheveux trempés de mon visage. Deux secondes plus tard je vis la tête de Jug sortir de l'eau également. Je le fusillais du regard :

-Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? Crétin !

Pour toute réponse, j'eu droit à une éclaboussure d'eau tout droit sortie de sa bouche sur mon visage. Je beugua et il me fit un petit sourire. Je me mis alors à l'éclabousser de mes deux mains, hilare tandis qu'il se rapprochait de moi en m'éclaboussant également avec ses mains. Deux gamins... Le Jughead et la Jenna d'avant.

Soudain un rire mauvais nous sorti de notre bulle, un rire d'homme. Nous nous retournons pour voir que tout le monde nous regardait. Et je dis bien tous les invités :

Serena me regarda avec un petit air gêné sur le visage tandis que les yeux de Nate exprimaient de la lassitude face à mon comportement. B me regardait également ne sachant surement pas quoi penser de tout ça.

Mais les regards qui nous firent le plus de mal étaient ceux de Chuck qui avait enlevé ses lunettes de soleil et dont les yeux semblaient furax contre nous et celui de Betty. Ses yeux exprimaient de la tristesse comme si nous l'avions encore une fois blessé rien qu'en jouant comme on venait de le faire.

Puis le rire recommença tandis que Taylor s'approchait de nous en frappant dans ses mains :

-Bien joué Swan… Décidément il te les faut tous… D'abord tu dépouille Bass de son fric puis tu te tape ce type ? Tu sais qu'il y a un mot pour te décrire ?

Jug sorti de l'eau à toute vitesse en s'appuyant sur ses bras et avant même que je ne réagisse il se retrouva non loin de Taylor mais un bras puissant s'abatis sur son torse :

-Laisse tomber Jones.

-Parce que tu laisse ce crétin parler Bass ? répondis mon ami d'une voix rauque.

-Jug… Commença Archie !

-Ok aller c'est bon on arrête les conneries ! On n'est pas venu ici pour se battre !

S venait d'interrompre les trois garçons. Elle soupira et chercha de quoi détendre l'atmosphère. Soudain son visage s'illumina :

-Je sais ! On a qu'à faire un jeu ?

-Oh oui ! Dit Hazel toute existée.

Mia arriva et pris S par le bras, un air inquiet sur son beau visage :

-Laisse tomber S il est tard nous on va rentrer avant de se faire prendre !

Toujours en train de barboter dans la piscine, je regardais la grande pendule qui indiquait 23h00. Beaucoup de nos camarades prirent leurs affaires et commencèrent à se diriger vers la sortie. Archie jeta un coup d'œil à Jughead mais ce dernier à mon grand étonnement (et celui de Betty) s'assit sur une chaise longue et croisa ses bras derrière sa tête.

Finalement nous étions peut nombreux à être resté : Chuck, Nate, Dan, Vanessa, Serena, Blair, Taylor, Mark, John, Sloane, Isa, Katy, Hazel, Nelly, Penelope, Cheryl, Kevin, Archie, Veronica, Betty, Jughead et moi.

Hazel se posa sur un fauteuil pas loin de celui de Jones. Je vis alors son regard légèrement pompette à cause de l'alcool lorgner le torse nu de mon meilleur ami :

-Je propose « 7 minutes aux paradis » !

Ouais, dis bien cela en regardant Jones bien dans les yeux…

-Démodé ! répliqua Taylor. Pourquoi pas un strip poker ? Je joue avec Jenna !

Chuck et Jones le fusillèrent une fois de plus du regard. Serena paniqua en regardant son amoureux et son visage s'illumina :

-Je sais ! Dit S. On a qu'a joué à Action ou Vérité !

-Oh non ! S'exclama B. S on joue à ça dans les soirées pyjama… Pas ici !

-Je marche ! Souris Mark. Ça peut être marrant…

-Ok aussi ! répliqua Isa…

Mais une toux désagréable interrompus les jeunes de NYC :

-Si vous permettez…

Cheryl se leva et mon regard croisa celui de mes amis de Riverdale hormis Veronica qui ne connaissait pas Cheryl aussi bien que nous.

La rousse se plaça au centre du cercle, bouteille de vodka à la main et souris à la jeunesse de l'UES :

-A Riverdale j'ai inventé une variante de ce jeu. Plus fun, plus sombre et plus réaliste !

-Oh non… souffla Archie.

Cheryl lui lança un sourire et je la regardais avec des yeux noirs. Elle se tourna à nouveau vers les jeunes de NY :

-Que dite vous de jouer à **« Secret ou Pêchés »** ?

[…]

 **Linkin Park – Bleed It Out**

-Le principe du jeu est simple. Chacun notre tour, nous devons interroger une personne présente dans cette pièce sur des questions simple et elle doit nous répondre la vérité et seulement la vérité…

-Ce jeu est stupide ! Coupa Blair tandis que Cheryl expliquait les règles du jeu. Comment tu pourrais être sûr que nous ne mentirons pas !

-Justement ma chère. Tu as le droit de mentir ou ne pas répondre à la question posée…

-C'est un jeu d'interaction. Souffla à son tour Kevin en regardant B qui était étonnée par la réponse de la rousse à sa question. Si une question t'embête tu peux renchérir sur une autre question pour ton adversaire et…

-Alors c'est quoi le but réel du jeu ? Demanda S.

Cheryl lui souris tout en jouant avec ses cheveux :

-Le but ma petite est simple. Montrer que vous avez du cran par rapport aux autres. Etre honnête, dire la vérité même sur ses histoires les plus sombre… Jenna est très forte à ce jeu !

Je rougis légèrement tandis que je sentais le regard de Chuck sur moi. Effectivement depuis qu'à 14 ans j'avais joué la première fois à ce jeu débile je m'étais montré plutôt honnête. J'avais du cran et n'hésitais pas à dire la vraie vérité parfois à mes dépends…

Cheryl me lança un regard amusé et se leva en frappant dans ses mains :

-Bien qui veux commencer ?

A ma grande surprise B se leva en braquant son regard sur Veronica. Je commença à paniquer légèrement, assise sur le bord du transat ou se trouvait également Archie, Jughead et Betty. Blair était soul et la tournure du jeu ne s'annonçait pas forcement positive :

-Je vais commencer ! Avec Veronica !

-B… gronda Nate

-Cela ne m'étonne pas de toi Blair mais vas s'y défoule toi ! Lui répondis la brune yeux dans les yeux.

Alors que B se préparais à attaquer, je sentis un bras s'enrouler doucement autour de ma taille. Une main commença à me caresser le dos avec des gestes lents come pour me détendre. Je levais légèrement la tête pour voir Jug les yeux fixés sur les filles. Machinalement, il avait posé sa main sur ma peau nue et bizarrement j'aimais ça :

-Alors Veronica… Qu'est-ce que ça fait d'être devenue la princesse déchue de l'Uper Esat Side ? l'Outsider ?

-Hum… J'en sais rien B. Et toi d'être la garce de NY ?

-J'adore ! Mais ne parle pas de garce avec moi…

-Ah bon ? Tu as peur que je révèle tes secrets ? De comment par exemple tu as traité toutes les pauvres filles qui ont essayé d'être tes amies ? Parlons de Laureen… tu te rappel d'elle i ans ?

-Son nom ne me dit rien …

-Mais si ! Tu sais la pauvre petite que tu as humilié devant le lycée en lui balançant de la crème épilatoire dans les cheveux ! Elle n'a plus mis les pieds au bahut ensuite…

-Tu veux vraiment parler de garce Lodge ? Parlons alors de ce que tu m'as fait à moi ! Me souler et m'enfermer dans la même pièce que le plus grand connard de la terre de l'époque…

Oh non pas ça… J'émis un mouvement pour me lever mais la main de Jug se referma sur ma taille et recommença à me caresser. J'étais bloqué.

Chuck se leva à son tour :

-Ok c'est bon ! Exæquos les meufs vous êtes deux grandes tarées ! Pas de gagnante !

-Non attend ! Le coupa Cheryl… Je veux la fin de l'histoire…

Taylor éclata de rire et se leva pour raconter la fameuse soirée :

-Veronica et Blair c'est pas le grand amour comme tu peux le voir. Alors quant à une soirée Veronica a voulu se venger de B, elle n'y a pas été de main morte. Elle a rempli le verre de B toute la soirée puis elle l'a enfermé dans une chambre avec Bass qui était complètement soul également. Ce soir là notre B a failli perdre sa virginité à ses dépens avec le plus grand connard de NY !

Un verre explosa au sol et je vis Archie l'air choqué par les propos de Tyler. La main de Jones quitta ma taille pour encercler celle de Betty qui elle-même était choqué par ce que Veronica avait pus faire dans le passé.

La brune quant à elle baissa les yeux en murmurant :

-Ok, j'étais vraiment une sale garce et je m'en voudrais toute ma vie de t'avoir fait ça Blair… Tu gagne la manche.

Taylor (Gros abrutis qu'il était) applaudis et tourna sa tête vers Chuck :

-Quand je pense que tu aurais pu avoir la virginité de Blair Waldorf ! Chapeau mon gars ! Mais ça c'était l'ancien Bass et il me manque de trop. Tu t'es ramolli mon vieux surtout depuis que tu sors avec Swan… D'ailleurs à moi de jouer. Swan ?

Je vis le visage de Jones s'assombrir et Betty lui attrapa les deux mains pour les remettre sur sa taille. Comme ça son amoureux ne bougerait pas même pour défendre sa meilleur ami… Ba tiens !

Je me redressais, toujours en maillot de bain et plongea mes yeux dans ceux de Taylor :

-Vas s'y Ty je suis prête !

-Ok… Alors Swan ça fait quoi de sortir avec l'un des plus beaux partis de Manhattan ?

-Etait… Pour info Bass et moi c'est plus d'actualité…

-Oh joue pas à ça avec moi Jen' ! Tout le monde sait que toi et Bass c'est loin d'être fini il n'attend qu'une seule chose…

-Laquelle ?

-Et bien que tu retire ta culotte ma belle ! Et oui Swan tout le monde sait que tu es la seule vierge des terminales d'après tes copines… Même l'intello à lunette l'a déjà fait !

Je détournais mon regard de celui de Tyler pour regarder la cour de B. Nelly baissa les yeux tandis que Penelope baissa la tête un peu gênée par les propos de Taylor :

-Merci beaucoup Pénélope, je vois qu'on peut largement te faire confiance !

-Jenna je…

-Oh mais alors elle ne mentais pas ? Continua Taylor. Tu es vraiment encore vierge ? Putain mais tu ne te casse pas le cul toi !

-Ca veut dire quoi ça Taylor ?

-Que tu allumes Bass à longueur de journée et tout ça pour ne pas coucher ? Franchement Jenna tu n'es qu'une salope !

Jughead se releva et attrapa le gars par le cou en le plaquant au mur comme avec Chuck il n'y a pas si longtemps. J'entendis des filles criées. Archie se leva également les poings serrés alors que Mark s'apprêtait à protéger son ami….

Jug approcha son visage de celui de Taylor :

-Tu as un problème toi ?

-Putain mais tu es qui toi ? Lâche-moi !

-Je suis son meilleur ami espèce de connard ! Tu crois que tu as le droit de l'insulter comme ça ? Essaye de lui faire ne serais ce qu'un peu de mal et je te jure que je te tue !

-Typique de la réaction d'un Serpent…

Sous le coup, Jughead lâcha Taylor qui s'écroula au sol. Il se retourna pour faire face à un Bass les bras croisés sur la poitrine.

Jughead s'approcha de Chuck :

-Un problème Bass peut être ?

Betty s'approcha et attrapa Jug par le bras.

-Jug…. S'il te plait…

Chuck secoua la tête et se servis un verre de whisky. Il se tourna en direction de Jones et s'exclama :

-Non pas de problème Jones. Au contraire… C'est à nous deux de jouer maintenant !

[…]

Oh mon Dieu…. Jones et Bass voulaient jouer ?

Je déglutis et attrapa Chuck par le bras tandis qu'il enlevait son tee-shirt pour ne se retrouver qu'en maillot de bain. Il cherchait quoi là, à faire le concours de celui des deux qui étaient le mieux foutu ?

-A quoi tu joues là ? Tu as trop picolé Chuck ! Ce n'est pas le moment de jouer à Super Bass !

-Bien au contraire surtout que Taylor et Penelope vont se faire une joie de me filer un coup de main !

Il me donna un petit coup d'épaule, me déséquilibrant puis se dirigea vers l'un des transats pour s'allonger dessus en mode cool. De loin je vis Betty essayer de supplier Jones de ne pas faire ça mais je connaissais trop bien le Serpent… Si Bass voulait jouer alors il allait relever le défi.

Mon meilleur ami qui était toujours torse nu s'approcha de Chuck et s'assis sur un autre transat face à Bass. Taylor s'approcha d'eux en me souriant et alors que je le fusillais du regard il servit deux whiskys aux adversaires. Nate s'approcha de Chuck et lui glissa à l'oreille :

-Arrête de faire le con Chuck… Ce n'est pas la meilleure façon pour récupérer Jenna !

-Je sais ce que je fais Nathaniel… Est confiance !

Chuck se redressa, verre en main et décida que c'est lui qui allait attaquer en premier :

-Bien allons s'y Forsythe Jones car après tout c'est ton vrai prénom ?

-Exact, Forsythe Pendleton Jones 3ème du nom…

-Comme ton père… FP Jones ! Mais si vous savez, le complice de papa Lodge qui a essayé de faire plier la montagne Bass !

Des murmures traversèrent le petit groupe et je serais mes poings. Dan s'approcha de moi et mis sa main sur mon épaule pour m'apaiser :

-Calme Jenna…

-En fait, repris Jug après avoir bu une gorgée de Whisky…

Ouais c'est bien mon père qui était le complice d'Hiram mais ne t'inquiète pas il a pris au moins 10 ans de taule donc il ne risque pas de toucher à ton précieux petit empire !

-Mon petit Empire ? Allons Jones quand tu t'adresse à une fortune colossale comme la nôtre, apprend à utiliser les bons adjectifs…

-Comme le nôtre ? Mais toi Bass il ressemble à quoi ton Empire à toi seul ? Sans papa et tes copains tu n'es rien !

Touché… Jones avait frapper où ça faisait mal. Effectivement sans son père Chuck ne serait rien.

Alors que Bass allait répliquer Pénélope s'éclairci la gorge et regarda mon ami :

-Et donc toi tu es ami avec Jenna ?

-Exact

-Depuis combien de temps ?

-Quatorze ans …

Il me regarda et je lui souris. Quatorze ans d'amitié, on avait battu notre record. Penelope ne loupa rien de notre échange de regard et elle se tourna vers Taylor qui se mit à renchérir :

-Quatorze ans… Donc tu l'a vu grandir et devenir une femme ?

-Effectivement….

-Et tu l'as éduqué ? Sexuellement parlant bien sûr !

Betty se crispa et je soutient le regard de Taylor. Veronica s'approcha de Betty et passa une main dans son dos en sifflant à l'adresse de Taylor :

-La ferme Taylor !

-Non Veronica. La coupa Jughead. Ils veulent jouer ? Alors on va jouer !

Il fixa Chuck droit dans les yeux avant de répondre à Taylor :

-Son premier baiser, c'était moi !

Tout le monde nous regardait et Hazel plus pompette que jamais, souffla :

-Délire…

-A quelle occasion ? Demanda Taylor que le jeu commençait à amuser.

-Ses treize ans. Elle n'avait jamais embrassé de garçon…

-Yeessss ! Hurla Taylor.

Il se retourna vers Chuck lui souris et regarda de nouveau le Serpent avec un rictus mauvais aux lèvres :

-Félicitation Jones. Tu as volé le premier baiser de la princesse Jenna mais ça te fait quoi de savoir que c'est Bass qui va avoir sa virginité ?

Je vais le tuer…. Je vais tuer ce sportif de malheur !

-Je n'en sais rien ! Qui te dit qu'il l'aura ?

Kevin et Archie ricanèrent tandis que Nate et Dan les fusillaient du regard. Chuck se releva et regarda Jones dans les yeux :

-Ah preuve du contraire c'est avec moi qu'elle est…

-Etait Bass, était. Mais toi tu n'auras jamais ce que j'ai eu !

Oh non Jughead putain mais ferme ta gueule !

-Ah ouais et quoi donc Jones ?

-Moi j'ai eu le 02 juillet !

-Putain Jones !

Les deux garçons se tournèrent vers moi et Jug compris ce qu'il venait de faire. Cheryl poussa un petit cri d'excitation et Archie et Kevin regardèrent mon meilleur ami sans comprendre ses paroles. Ce fut ensuite à ma plus grande honte Betty qui rompis le silence :

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé le 02 juillet ?

-Betty… essaye-je de la faire taire.

-Qu'est ce qui s'est passé le 02 juillet !?

-Betty… Jug et toi vous n'étiez même pas ensemble !

-Jughead !

-Jenna et moi on a failli coucher ensemble !

Ça y'est. Ce crétin l'avait sortie. Notre secret était enfin révélé au grand jour. Nous avions juré de ne pas en parler mais Jug avait fini par cracher le morceau.

Betty devint livide d'un seul coup. Elle nous regarda tour à tour puis tourna les talons. J'essayais de la rattraper par le bras mais c'était trop tard. Elle enfila son pull et son jean à toute vitesse et partie en claquant la porte. Je me retournais vers Cheryl :

-Cheryl…

-Quoi ? Hey je veux savoir la suite !

-Je te raconterais plus tard …Mais là j'ai plus besoin de Veronica à mes côtés que toi si ça tourne mal ! Elle connaît les jeunes présent ici et sait comment ils peuvent réagir. Alors tu choppe Kevin et allez me rattraper miss Cooper avant qu'elle ne fasse une connerie !

Cheryl acquiesçât et attrapa le bras de Kevin et les deux sortirent également de la piscine, essayant de rattraper Betty.

Je me retournais vers Jughead qui se passait la main dans les cheveux, honteux de ce qui s'était passé. Je le fusillais du regard :

-Non mais tu es con ou quoi ? Pourquoi tu fais ça à Betty ?

-Jenna…

-Non sérieusement Jenna ! le coupa Taylor.

Tu as une bombe comme Bass dans ton lit et tu ne veux pas qu'il te touche ! Et à côté de ça tu laisse ce clochard te faire les préliminaires ?

J'essayais d'ignorer sa remarque et me tourna vers Chuck :

-Chuck c'est pas ce que tu crois. C'était un moment de faiblesse et …

-Et quoi Jenna ? Lui il a le droit de te toucher mais pas moi !

-On s'est juste embrasser !

-Arrête Jen' ! Te voile pas la face sur ce qui s'est passé. On était à moitié à poil dans le mobil home !

-Jughead !

-Vous avez fait ça dans le mobil home de FP ? Renchéris Veronica, dégoutée par l'habitation.

-NON !

-SI !

-Décidément vous êtes vraiment grave tous les deux…

-Veronica on a rien fait ! Et même s'il aurait pu se passer un truc, je te rappelle que le lendemain mes parents sont décédé à cause de « Fucking Jason Blossom » et que j'ai ensuite quitté la ville !

-Et que tu m'as abandonné comme un pauvre con….

-N'en rajoute pas Jughead c'est pas le moment !

-Il n'empêche que tu as quand même failli coucher avec lui… murmura Serena.

J'étais perdus alors que les regards se braquaient sur moi. Putain mais pourquoi mes amis ne me soutenaient pas et me faisait passer pour la salope du quartier ? Pourquoi Jones avait ouvert sa grande gueule !

Chuck fit signe à Mark qui lui resservis un verre de whisky et en servit un autre également à Jones. Depuis quand il buvait autant d'alcool ? Mon meilleur ami s'alluma une cigarette et aspira longuement la fumée avant de l'envoyer dans le visage de Bass.

-Bien… On continue ?

-Oh oui et crois moi je commence à me régaler ! Alors Jones depuis combien de temps tu sors avec la blonde ?

Je me crispais et tenta de capter le regard de Chuck pour lui faire fermer sa gueule tandis que la main de Dan se radoucis sur mon épaule. Sérieux ? Il me voulait tant de mal que ça ?

-Depuis presque deux mois…

-Et tu couches avec elle ? Demanda Taylor.

-Ouais…

-Donc tu l'aime ? Redemanda Chuck.

Jughead fini tranquillement sa cigarette et je vis à son regard qu'il ne savait pas trop comment répondre à la question. Il écrasa sa clope dans le cendrier et fixa Chuck :

-Oui… J'aime Betty Cooper.

Mon cœur explosa en mille morceaux. Alors il lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait. Il lui avait fait l'amour. Il était avec elle…

Chuck se redressa et s'alluma à son tour une cigarette. Il fini son verre cul sec et reposa encore une question :

-Maintenant… Aime tu Jenna Swan ?

QUOI ?

Les pintades de la cour de B se mirent à hurler de rire tandis que Taylor tapa dans la main de ses potes en hurlant un « C'est bon ça ! » avant de me défier du regard. Ce mec ne m'avait jamais aimé allez savoir pourquoi….

Dan me regarda et vis que les larmes commençaient à monter. Lui et moi tout comme B, S et Nate j'espère, nous nous posions une seule question : Pourquoi Chuck me faisait subir ça ?

Je savais ce qu'il allait se passer. Jughead aller se dégonfler et le jeu prendrait fin. Il allait quitter la pièce sous les hurlements et sifflets de tous ces crétins et moi je resterais là comme une conne.

Or à NYC il se passe toujours quelque chose comme un retournement de situation :

-Oui…

Chuck se tourna légèrement alors que les gars lui tapaient dans la main et mon cœur recommença à battre :

-Je te demande pardon ?

Jughead releva la tête et s'approcha de Chuck pour se retrouver face à lui. Il prit une grande inspiration et répondis enfin à la question de Chuck :

-Oui Bass ! Oui j'ai des sentiments pour Jenna Swan… Oui je suis amoureux de Jenna Swan !


	18. Epilogue N4

watch?v=Eww7ahPd8r4

 **Epilogue : à New York, jungle de béton où les rêves se construisent**

 **Jay Z & Alicia Key's – Empire State of Minde. **

Jughead m'aimait… Jughead était amoureux de moi.

Je n'avais envie que d'une chose à cet instant précis : le prendre dans mes bras et le serrer très fort… Mais mon meilleur ami n'en avait pas fini avec Chuck Bass :

-Maintenant que tu m'as mis à nu devant tous, je crois que ce jeu est sur le point de se terminer ! Mais avant, une dernière question Bass. Alors, dis-moi ça te fait quoi à toi de savoir que la fille avec qui tu sortais ne t'as jamais aimé ?

Oh non….

-Ne crois pas que parce que tu l'aime Jughead que ses sentiments sont réciproques. D'ailleurs à moi elle me l'a dit : Je t'aime, voilà ces termes exact…

Jughead se crispa et Chuck émis un petit sourire. Sauf que le Serpent se ressaisit rapidement :

-Sauf qu'à moi elle me la montrer… Je peux mettre ma main dans ton boxer pour illustrer les actes de Jenna si tu veux Bass…

Hey ! Je n'avais pas fait ça ! Quelle espèce de mytho !

Veronica me fit les gros yeux tout comme Archie B et S. Je secouais la tête de gauche à droite pour leur montrer que tout ce qu'il racontait était faux… Enfin à part le « Je t'Aime » à Bass… Ça c'était vrai…

Et dire qu'il utilisait mes sentiments pour détruire mon ami… Apparemment l'ancien Bass était de retour.

Jughead attrapa son tee shirt et l'enfila, prêt enfin à partir de la soirée :

-Le jeu est terminé… Archie ? Veronica ? Aller on se casse !

-Pas si vite !

Taylor attrapa alors Jughead par le bras et lui donna un coup de poing dans le ventre. Je me mis à hurler mais Nate m'attrapa le bras :

-Non Jenna…

Je vis alors Sloanne attraper Archie et le maintenir en arrière. Putain mais ils jouaient à quoi bordel ? Pourquoi personne ne réagissait.

Veronica s'approcha alors de Taylor en hurlant :

-Je te jure que si tu les touche je…

-Je quoi ?

Le capitaine de l'équipe de lacrosse lui attrapa le poignet et la balança sur Mark qui tenait à présent la Lodge tandis que Ty releva Jughead avant de le maintenir avec l'aide de John contre le mur.

Mes larmes menaçaient et je me dégageais enfin de Nate en lui envoyant ma main dans le visage. Pendant qu'il était un peu déboussolé, j'en profitais pour m'approcher de Chuck :

-Si tu les laisse lui faire du mal…

-Tu vas faire quoi ? Hein ? Me répondit Chuck avec colère.

-Je me casse et plus jamais je ne remettrais les pieds à NYC c'est clair ? Et avant ça je te jure que je te pourrirais… Tu n'auras plus jamais aucune crédibilité…

Chuck me regarda, légèrement déboussolé par mes propos. Il fit un signe à Taylor qui envoya de nouveau son poing dans l'estomac de Jones avant de le lâcher. Je me précipitai alors sur lui, le prenant dans mes bras :

-Jug…

Je lui caressais le visage et il ouvrit les yeux dans une grimace de douleur. Il posa sa tête sur son épaule et je regardais Chuck :

-Cela te rime à quoi de faire ça hein ? C'est mon meilleur ami Chuck. Tu pourras faire tout ce que tu voudras mais lui et moi on a un passé et je ne laisserais personne détruire ça…

Laisse tomber ok ? Abandonne et ne résous pas tes problèmes avec moi par la violence. Jughead n'est pas venu à NY pour te déclarer la guerre !

Chuck s'approcha de nous et me bouscula pour prendre le visage de Jones dans sa main le forçant à le regarder :

-Pourtant Jenna il y a juste un détail qui m'échappe. Tu dis que ton petit chéri est innocent et pourtant…

Il relâcha le visage de Jughead pour se saisir de son portable que John venait de lui tendre :

-Si on ne déclare pas la guerre à quelqu'un alors pourquoi venir avec une armée ?

Ouais **,** Ouais, j'ai grandi à Brooklyn **Yeah** **Yeah, I'm up at Brooklyn**  
Maintenant je suis plus bas vers TriBeCa **Now I'm down in Tribeca**  
Juste à côté de De Niro **Right next to DeNiro**  
Mais je resterai un gars qui vient du ghetto pour toujours **But I'll be hood forever**  
Je suis le nouveau Sinatra **I'm the new Sinatra**  
Et depuis que j'ai réussi ici **And since I made it here**  
Je peux réussir n'importe où ailleurs **I can make it anywhere**  
Ouais ils m'aiment de partout **Yeah they love me everywhere**  
J'avais pour habitude de voler à Harlem **I used to cop in Harlem**  
Tous mes dominicains **All of my Dominicanos  
**  
Toujours fourrés vers Broadway **Right there up on Broadway**  
Ils me ramenaient vers ce Mc Donald's **Brought me back to that McDonald's**  
Je l'emportai vers ma planque de drogues 5-60 Rue d'Etat **Took it to my stash spot 560 State Street**

Attrape moi dans la cuisine comme une Simmons qui s'occupe des gâteaux **  
Catch me in the kitchen like the Simmons whippin' pastry  
**  
Je parcoure la huitième rue à bord de ma Lexus blanche **Cruising down 8th Street Off-white Lexus**  
Conduisant lentement mais BK vient du Texas **Driving so slow but B.K. is from Texas**  
Moi, je me dirige vers Bed Stuy **Me I'm up at Bed-Stuy**  
Le quartier de ce cher Biggie **Home of that boy Biggie**  
Maintenant je vis sur le billboard **Now I live on billboard**  
Et j'ai emmené mes potes dans mon sillon **And I brought my boys with me**

Je demande à Ty Ty «comment ça va ? ", toujours en train de siroter un Mai-Tai

 **Say what up to Ty Ty, still sippin' Mai Tais**

Assis dans les tribunes, les Knicks et les Nets me tapent dans les mains

 **Sittin' courtside Knicks and Nets give me high fives**

Nigga, Je deviendrai comme Spike Lee, mais je peux **Nigga I be spiked out ; I can trip a referee**  
Toujours faire trébucher un arbitre

Tu peux deviner de quelle ville je viens rien qu'en observant mon attitude

 **Tell by my attitude that I most definitely from...**

Chuck tandis son portable vers nous pour que tout le monde puisse regarder. Une photo lui avait été envoyé i peine une heure par Carter Bezin. Comme par hasard, Chuck avait décidé de jouer avec Jughead pile à ce moment-là.

La photo représentait un groupe de jeune devant le bar où nous avions retrouvé Jughead l'autre jour. Ils se tenaient tous appuyer contre leur moto et chacun portait un blouson noir avec le signe des _SouthSide Serpent_ au dos !

Je regardais Jughead qui relevait la tête. Chuck se tourna de nouveau vers lui les yeux remplis de haine :

-Pour Jenna je t'ai laissé le droit de circuler en ville Jones. Pour Jenna j'ai essayé de passer outre le fait que tu étais le chef d'un gang de dealer. Pour Jenna j'ai essayé de te respecter mais là tu vas beaucoup trop loin.

J'ai promis une chose à mon père Jones… Je ferais massacrer tous les Serpents qui passeraient la frontière de New York… Et cette fois je vais y aller franchement.

Il prit son portable et je le vis composer un numéro. Je m'approchais de lui et essaya de tirer son bras vers moi :

-Chuck ? qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-J'appelle la police…

-Tu es malade ou quoi ?

-Chuck ne fait pas ça ! Lui dit Nate en essayant de le résonner…

-Et pourquoi je ne le ferais pas hein ? Je suis sûre que papa Jones et papa Lodge s'ennuie dans leur cellule alors les Serpents vont leur tenir compagnie !

-ARRETE !

Jughead venait de se relever les yeux remplis de haine et son corps c'était mis à trembler. Je l'avais déjà vu dans cet état, le jour ou Moose avait insinué que Jones et moi couchions ensemble. Ensuite, le Bulldog avait été massacré par le Serpent.

Il s'approcha de nous tandis que Taylor et sa bande reculèrent un peu laissant Bass exposé et vulnérable face au Serpent :

-Tu veux jouer à la loyal Bass ? Alors on va jouer ! Tu veux faire arrêter les Serpents parce que je t'ai fait je ne sais quoi ? Mais quel genre d'homme tu es hein ?

Il avait hurlé cette dernière phrase et les yeux de Chuck s'assombrirent de nouveau :

-A la loyal Bass ! Juste toi et moi. Je te défie Bass… A la course de voiture !

-Jughead !

Veronica arriva devant lui et attrapa son visage entre ses mains :

-Mais tu es malade ou quoi ? Chuck Bass a déjà piloté un bon nombre de voitures de courses et toi tu n'as même pas de voiture…

-Archie ?

-Ouais ?

-Appel Mantle… Dis-lui que j'ai besoin de lui maintenant. Qu'il vienne à NYC avant demain soir avec sa caisse…

-Jug… J'ai dit non !

-Veronica ! Laisse tomber Ok !

Il dégagea fermement les mains de la brune de son visage. Merde, Veronica était vraiment en larmes… Elle devait grave tenir à Jones elle aussi.

J'étais pétrifié tandis que je vis Blair et Serena se faire également rejeter par Chuck. Ce dernier échangea un bref regard avec Nate et je vis l'Archibald hocher de la tête :

-Le cousin de Nate à une voiture de course alors… Je marche !

-Parfait… Demain soir 19h30 !

-Sur la sortie Est de Brooklyn ! 10km… Je connais le parcours il y a de quoi s'éclater…

C'était vraiment un cauchemar… Il fallait que je me réveil….

Mais non… A la place je vis plutôt les deux garçons se serrer la main avant de s'éloigner l'un de l'autre. Jughead attrapa son blouson et le mis. Je frissonnais comme un bon nombre de gens témoins de la scène quand le signe des _SouthSide Serpents_ se fit visible. Quand il l'enfilait, il était un autre homme. Sa part d'ombre ressortait tout comme celle de Chuck.

Tout le monde s'apprêtait à partir jusqu'à ce qu'encore une fois, Taylor mette son grain de sel :

-Hey les mecs… C'est quoi le deal de votre course ? Le cœur de Jenna ?

Les deux garçons se regardèrent puis après un léger temps de réflexion, Jughead engagea :

-Si tu perds Bass ton père fera innocenter le mien. Il fera innocenter FP Jones pour l'histoire de trafic de drogue et ainsi ils lui réduiront sa peine à seulement 5 ans… C'est clair ?

-C'est clair Jones… Mais ne crois pas que tu puisses gagner. Quant à toi et vu que je vais t'écraser je ne risque pas gros, je veux que tu quittes New York à l'instant où ta voiture sera arrêtée sur la ligne d'arrivée. Et surtout que tu ne remettes plus jamais les pieds dans cette ville… Ou je te tuerais…

 **One hand in the air for the big city** Une main en l'air pour la grande ville **  
Street lights, big dreams all looking pretty** Les lumières des rues, les grands rêves se dessinent à l'horizon **  
No place in the world that can compare** Aucun endroit dans le monde n'y est comparable

 **Put your lighters in the air, everybody say yeaaahh yeah.** Mettez vos briquets en l'air, tout le monde dit : "ouais" **  
Yeaaahh yeah!** (Allez, Allez) Ouais !

 **In New York** A New York, **  
Concrete jungle where dreams are made of** Jungle de béton où les rêves se construisent **  
There's nothing you can't do** Il n'y a rien que tu ne puisses pas faire **  
Now you're in New York** Maintenant que tu es à New York **  
These streets will make you feel brand new** Ces rues te feront sentir comme neuf **  
Big lights will inspire you** Ces grandes lumières t'inspireront **  
Let's hear it for New York, New York, New York** Faites du bruit pour New York, New York, New Yooooooork


	19. Chapter 13

**Chapitre 13 : La course pour le cœur de Jenna Swan**

 **Jay Z & Linkin Park -Numb (Encore) **

**Le lendemain soir – 19h30**

-Jenna Swan… Toujours la plus belle ! Je t'ai manqué poupée ?

Je me détachais de ma conversation avec Dan pour sourire au jeune homme qui venait d'arriver. Il ouvrit grand ses bras et moi telle une gamine je lui sauta dessus :

-Reginald « Reggie » Mantle ! Nom de Dieu qu'est-ce que ta tête de con peut me manquer maintenant que je suis parti !

Reggie Mantle, capitaine des _Bulldog_ s, ami d'Archie mais ennemi de Jones et ancien Crush de Jenna Swan…

J'avais craqué pendant longtemps sur lui, allant même jusqu'à l'embrasser avant de découvrir que ce crétin ne voulait que coucher avec moi.

Alors même si à Riverdale je n'avais cessé de le détester, j'étais juste super heureuse de le voir aujourd'hui.

J'avais passé une bonne partie de ma nuit à pleurer dans les bras de Veronica et de Cheryl. Pleurer parce que Jones était un crétin, Bass était un crétin.

Les deux filles avaient essayé de me réconforter mais c'était peine perdue. Et aujourd'hui j'avais passé une bonne partie de la journée enfermée dans ma suite au « Palace ». B et S étaient passé sur les coups de 16h00 et après une heure d'attente à m'emmerder devant ma porte j'avais fini par leur ouvrir.

Mes deux copines New Yorkaise ne comprenaient pas le comportement de Chuck… Nous en avions discutés en se goinfrant de sucrerie jusqu'à ce que Veronica finisse par se pointer, inquiète de ne pas avoir de mes nouvelles depuis ce matin. Et à ma plus grande surprise nous avions poursuivi cette conversation toutes les quatre assises sur mon lit.

C'était comme si l'échange brutal de V et B n'avaient pas eu lieu la veille et bizarrement les filles se mirent à se lancer dans un débat sur le comportement de leurs amis respectif pendant que S et moi on les écoutait, la bouche grande ouverte.

Veronica ne comprenait plus Jughead. Elle m'apprit que depuis que le garçon avait rejoint les _Serpents_ , il faisait beaucoup de chose stupide comme cette course de voiture. Et apparemment seul Veronica et Archie essayait de le resonner.

Betty avait bien trop peur de le perdre pour essayer de le dissuader de ses conneries et du coup seul le Varchie passaient pour deux cons !

J'étais à nouveau furax contre Betty. Furax que l'amour l'aveugle autant et qu'elle n'était pas capable de se rendre compte que Jug allait droit dans le mur !

-En même temps Jen'… C'était toi sa bouée de sauvetage pas Betty…

Veronica avait eu raison en disant cela. Seule moi pouvait comprendre ce qui se passait dans la tête de ce crétin tout comme B avec Chuck.

 **Thank you, thank you, thank you, far too kind !** Merci, merci, merci, c'est trop gentil !

Certes, la relation entre B et Chuck n'était pas celle que j'avais avec Jughead mais tous deux étaient très proche amicalement parlant. D'après les propos de S, c'était B qui l'avait aidé à changer peu de temps avant que je ne débarque à New York…

Elle l'avait entrainé sur la voix de la guérison…Vers la lumière.

Bref nous avions passé notre fin d'après-midi toutes les quatre à discuter puis Dan était venu nous chercher vers 19h 00 pour se rendre ici, sur le lieu de la course…

-Jenna ?

Je beuguai et releva la tête pour faire face au visage inquiet de Reggie. Je secouai la tête violement et enfonça mon bonnet noir sur mes cheveux :

-T'inquiète Mantle. Je suis juste un peu perdu dans mes pensées…

Il acquiesça puis se dirigea sur la droite pour rejoindre les autres. Je soupirai et resserra contre moi ma vieille veste en cuir. Ce soir, j'étais redevenue pour une nuit la Jenna de Riverdale. Après avoir fini de remonter la fermeture éclair de ma veste, je partie rejoindre le gang supporter des _Serpents_ …

 **Now can I get an encore, do you want more** Maintenant est-ce que je peux obtenir un bis, en veux-tu plus  
 **Cookin raw with the Brooklyn boy** Cuisinant un rap avec le gars de Brooklyn  
 **So for one last time I need y'all to roar** Donc pour une dernière fois j'ai besoin que vous hurliez tous  
 **(Oh oh oh oh... )**

Ils étaient tous regroupé autour de la voiture noire de Reggie. Je m'appuyais dessus en la reluquant. Belle carrosserie brillante, moteur assez puissant… Du grand Mantle !

Un mec sorti soudain de sous la voiture en retirant le foulard qu'il avait sur sa bouche. Il était assez grand, bien battit et avait des cheveux noirs. Il portait le blouson des _Serpents_ et je ne pus détacher mon regard de lui. Il le remarqua et après m'avoir reluqué (Le combo parfait à Riverdale : Veste en cuir noir et bonnet) il me sourit :

-C'est toi la nana à Jones ?

Je rougis et baissa la tête vers mes bottes noires, légèrement gêné. Je me ressaisis en secouant la tête et bras croisés sous ma poitrine je le détaillai également :

-Pas vraiment… Mais sa plus vieille amie oui… Jenna Swan.

-Enchanté Jenna… Je suis Sweat Pea, son bras gauche… Tu connais les autres ?

Je hochais la tête vers le négatif et il s'essuya les mains avant de faire un signe de tête vers le groupe :

-Viens je vais te les présenter…

 **Now what the hell are you waiting for?** Maintenant après quoi tu attends, bordel ?

 **After me, there shall be no more** Après moi, il n'y en aura plus  
 **So for one last time, nigga make some noise** Donc pour une dernière fois, négro faît du bruit

-Les gars !

Deux garçons et une fille se retournèrent. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire à la vue de la fille. Ses cheveux rose étaient juste magnifiques ! Elle me regarda bizarrement, me prenant surement pour une folle tandis que les deux garçons me matèrent en souriant. Sweat Pea m'attrapa par les épaules :

-C'est Jenna Swan … La nana de Jones !

-Je ne suis pas sa nana !

Les trois serpents s'esclaffèrent tandis que la demoiselle s'approcha de moi en me reluquant :

-Sans vouloir te vexer Sweat Pea mais cette jeune fille est déjà un peu plus _Spycie_ que la blonde à Jones… Non décidément elle ne ressemble vraiment pas à Betty Cooper… Mais j'ai entendu beaucoup parler de toi Jenna alors ravi d'enfin te rencontrer… Tony Topaze !

Elle me serra la main tandis que le deuxième garçon s'avança. Il était châtain clair, plutôt petit et maigre et il me tandis également la main en murmurant :

-Johny Dawson…

Et enfin le dernier se posta devant moi. Il était plutôt beau garçon avec de beau yeux clair et les cheveux noir et mi-long :

-Enchanté Jenna… Je suis Joaquin le…

-Le petit copain à moi !

J'éclatais de rire tandis que Kevin venait de sauter au cou dudit Joaquin. Il prit son visage dans ses mains et sans gêne l'embrassa à pleine bouche devant tout le monde.

Un rire retentit derrière nous et je vis Veronica se pointer. La brune passa son bras autour des épaules de Tony en me regardant :

-Sympas ta tenue Swan !

-La tienne est pas mal non plus Lodge…

Veronica portait une combinaison short noir avec une veste en cuir similaire à la mienne mais en plus neuve. Derrière elle, la rousse Diabolique de _Thorn Hill_ venait également de ramener ses fesses :

-Hum… Cheryl ?

-Oui Jenna ?

-Tu compte faire le tapin ce soir ?

La rousse s'esclaffa, accompagné du reste du petit groupe tandis que je me mis à sourire. Elle resserra son bandeau dans ses cheveux :

-C'est ma tenue de supporter Swan…

Malgré le froid, Cheryl portait un pull rouge et une minijupe en cuir noir. Et croyez-moi ses collants n'étaient pas épais !

Archie et Reggie, leur blouson de football sur le dos, nous rejoignirent en discutant :

-Tu crois que l'embrayage va tenir ? Demanda le roux.

-Si vous faite attention en passant les vitesses oui. Continua le brun. Mais va pas falloir y'aller comme des malades les gars.

Je me détournais d'eux quelque instant pour observer la bande de supporter arriver de l'autre côté.

 **(Mike Shinoda)**  
 **Get'em Jay** Prend les Jay

Serena et Blair était assise sur une grosse limousine noire en compagnie de Dan. Tout trois discutaient à voix basse le visage légèrement fermé. Un peu plus loin, Pénélope et ses greluches c'est-à-dire Isa, Katy, Hazel et Nelly s'esclaffaient tandis que Taylor et ses idiots (Sloane, John et Mark) essayaient de rouler des mécaniques pour les impressionner.

Soudain un bruit de voiture puissante se fit entendre ce qui me fit relever la tête. Je sentis une présence à mes côtés et je vis que Sweat Pea m'avais rejoint, le visage grave :

-Hum Sweat Pea ?

-Ouais…

-Pourquoi tu n'es pas son bras droit ?

Il savait de qui je parlais…

-C'est Tall Boy son bras droit. C'était le meilleur ami de FP. Et c'est lui qui nous a obligé à suivre Jones à NY pour pas qu'il ne fasse de connerie…

-Trop tard…

-Ouais je sais…

-Hum… Et si tu es son bras gauche pourquoi tu n'es pas avec lui ?

-Il voulait être seul avant la course…

Tu parles ! Bizarrement blondie Cooper n'était pas là non plus ! Ah mon avis il avait plus envie de sexe avant la course qu'une conversation avec Sweat Pea.

Une voiture de course arriva alors à toute vitesse et s'arrêta juste devant moi. Je poussai un petit cris et Sweat Pea eu juste le temps de me tirer en arrière pour éviter que je ne finisse écraser comme une crêpe. Je ruminais tandis que les quatre vitres se baissèrent en même temps. Du côté conducteur :

-Salut Chuck… Tu es au courant qu'il y a un passage piéton ici ?

-Jenna mais quel humour ! C'est de ta faute tu m'as ébloui… Malgré ses fringues pourris tu es quand même la plus belle ! Mais tu feras gaffe il y a un Serpent qui glisse le long de tes épaules…Il ne faudrait pas qu'il te morde !

Je levais les yeux au ciel et posa ma main sur le torse de Sweat Pea pour éviter une bagarre. Je regardais ensuite le passager :

-Nate…

-Jenna…

Puis l'arrière passager droit :

-Seb je suppose ? Le proprio de ce petit bijou ?

-Enchanté Jenna… Tu supposes bien.

Il est vrai que la Mercedes de course était magnifique. Elle était grise, intérieur cuir et avec des jantes alu. Un vrai bijou mais sans oublier qu'elle était là avant tout pour faire son boulot : Allez le plus vite possible pour espérer gagner.

Enfin mes yeux se posèrent sur l'immonde vers de terre qui se trouvait derrière Chuck. Il me sourit :

-Bonsoir beauté… Ça fait un bail…

-Va te faire foutre Carter.

Il ria tandis que Chuck redémarra pour aller se placer près de la ligne de départ…

 **Who you know fresher than Hov' ?** **Riddle me that** Qui connais-tu plus frais que Hov' ? Résous-moi cela  
 **The rest of y'all know where I'm lyrically at** Le reste tu sais à quel niveau de lyrics je suis  
 **Can't none of y'all mirror me back** Aucun de vous tous ne peut me refléter  
 **Yeah hearin me rap is like hearin G. Rap in his prime** Ouais m'entendre rapper c'est comme entendre G. rapper dans son émission de prime-time

 **I'm, young H. O. , rap's Grateful Dead** Je suis, le jeune H. O, le rap de la mort reconnaissant  
 **Back to take over the globe, now break bread** De retour pour prendre la relève, maintenant tapons la discution

 **I'm in, Boeing jets, Global Express** Je suis dans, des Boeing, un Global Express  
 **Out the country but the blueberry still connect** Hors du pays mais le bleuberry fait toujours la correspondance

 **On the low but the yacht got a triple deck** Sur la descente mais le yacht a trois ponts  
 **But when you Young, what the fuck you expect?** Mais quand toi petit, qu'est-ce que t'attends putain ?

Je frissonnais et répartis en direction de la voiture de Mantle, Sweat Pea sur mes talons. Toujours aucune trace de Jones :

-Putain de merde mais qu'est ce qu'il fout ?

Sweat Pea haussa les épaules tandis qu'il s'appuyait contre la caisse. Je vis Archie marcher en cercle tout en soufflant de grande expiration pour essayer de se détendre. La course exigeait qu'il y ait deux co-pilotes, un dans chaque voiture.

Chuck avait choisi Nate et Jughead avait pris Archie… Les deux Archibald !

Finalement une moto arriva à toute allure faisant tourner la tête aux deux clans. Elle s'arrêta pile devant nous dans un crissement de pneu. Ils étaient deux sur la moto. Le passager enleva son casque en descendant de la monture et de longs cheveux blonds firent leur apparition. Betty Cooper portait un blouson de moto noir ainsi qu'un jean de la même couleur et des bottes assortie.

Habillé comme ça elle faisait plus _Wild_ que la Betty Cooper de Riverdale. Curieusement ce look lui allait plutôt bien et cela me rendit légèrement jalouse.

Le conducteur enleva à son tour son casque intégral en secouant ses cheveux bruns. Bien que je sache qu'il avait abandonné son look à la Jughead quand il était avec les _Serpents_ , cela me perturbait toujours de ne plus le voir avec son bonnet et ses pulls accrochés autour de sa taille.

Il lissa sa veste des SS et descendis de la moto en fourrant son casque dans les mains de Kevin qui passait par là.

-Désolé pour le retard les gars ! Alors je vous ai manqué ?

(Yep, yep)  
 **Grand openin, grand closin** Grande ouverture, grande fermeture  
 **God your man Hov' cracked the can open again** Dieu ton mec Hov' fout le bordel dans la boite encore ouverte

 **Who you gon' find doper than him with no pen** Qui tu vas trouver plus stylé que lui sans avoir fait de prison  
 **Just draw off inspiration** Juste déballant l'inspiration  
 **Soon you gon' see you can't replace him** Bientôt tu vas voir que tu ne peux pas le remplacer  
 **With cheap imitations for dese Generations** Avec des imitations bon marché pour ces Generations

Jughead Jones se dirigea vers la voiture de Reggie tout en tapant dans l'épaule d'Archie au passage. Il inspecta la voiture en fronçant les sourcils :

-Tout est Ok Mantle ? Pas de risque qu'on se tue ?

-Normalement c'est nickel sauf l'embrayage et le levier de vitesse. Il faibli un peu alors vas s'y Mollo Jones si tu ne veux pas que le pommeau te reste entre les mains.

-Forsythe…

Je me retournais pour voir Sweat Pea se diriger vers Jug. Il venait de l'appeler Forsythe ? Il n'y avait que moi qui le faisait avant parce que je savais qu'il détestait ça…

Je fronçais les sourcils en voyant les quatre garçons parler à voix basse et jeta un œil pour voir Betty avec Veronica et Cheryl. Alors que je m'apprêtais à lui sourire, la blonde me fusilla du regard.

Etonné par son comportement à mon égard, je ne vis pas Tony arriver vers moi en soupirant :

-Laisse tomber Swan… C'est une crétine…

-T'inquiète ça ne m'atteint pas… Tony ?

-Ouaip…

-Pourquoi Sweat Pea appel Jug « Forsythe » ?

Elle éclata de rire et je fis une petite mine boudeuse. Pourquoi elle se moquait de moi comme ça ?

-J'avais déjà oublié que tu ne vivais plus à Riverdale et que tu n'es donc plus au courant de l'actualité. Et bien il y a Jughead Jones, le mec qui traine avec Archie, Veronica, Kevin et les autres… Le mec qui porte un bonnet chelou et des fringues bizarre. Le loup solitaire qui est quand même parvenus à sortir avec Betty Cooper…

Elle s'alluma une cigarette et je sortie mon paquet de ma poche pour l'imiter :

-Et il y a Forsythe Jones… Le fils de FP. Le mec qui porte des blousons en cuir et qui roule en moto. Le chef de substitution des Serpents, respecté par tous alors qu'il n'a que 18 ans. Avec nous c'est Forsythe ou Jones…

J'acquiesçais en regardant mon meilleur ami, l'air concentré. J'aimais Jughead vraiment… Mais une part de moi commençais à être plutôt attiré par Jones, le chef des Serpent…

Et je savais que cela pouvait me détruire….

 **Now can I get an encore, do you want more** Maintenant est-ce que je peux obtenir un bis, en veux-tu plus  
 **Cookin raw with the Brooklyn boy** Cuisinant un rap avec le gars de Brooklyn  
 **So for one last time I need y'all to roar** Donc pour une dernière fois j'ai besoin que vous hurliez tous  
 **(Oh oh oh oh... )**

 **What the hell are you waiting for ?** Qu'est-ce que t'attends bordel ?

[…]

-Tout es OK pour les bagnoles…

Georgina Spark, tel un virus était arrivé de nulle part. Et pas seul bien sûr !

Un mécano du nom de Bradley venait de jeter un coup d'œil au deux voitures, histoires d'éviter tout accident inutile. J'avais entendu Seb parler de monter à presque 220km/heure avec la Mercedes et je frissonnais…

Les deux conducteurs se tenaient face à face, les fesses de chacun posée sur sa voiture.

Chuck avait aussi sortie le grand jeu ce soir. Adieu les costards, bonjour le cuir marron et le jean troué avec des chaussures de moto.

Et moi, pauvre niaise je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de les trouver beau tous les deux…

Betty s'approcha de Jughead et lui pris la main. Comme un signal, il lui encercla la taille tandis que la blonde, toujours ses vêtements de moto sur le dos entoura son cou de ses bras…

J'étais jalouse….

B était à côté de Nate et lui tenait l'épaule, légèrement crispée. Je savais qu'elle avait peur…

Je regardais ma montre : 20h00 !

Le mécano s'essuya les mains et se tourna vers les deux garçons :

-C'est bon… Vous pouvez démarrer !

Taylor se mit alors à hurler comme un indien qui part au combat et la foule l'acclama. Le temps que le mécano observe les voitures, un bon nombre de jeune de New York c'était rendus sur les lieus de la course pour applaudir Bass. Il devait maintenant être pas loin d'une cinquantaine. On se serait cru à un match des _Bulldog_ s à Riverdale.

J'écrasai ma énième cigarette avant de me poser entre Reggie et Sweat Pea en murmurant :

-Go _Bulldogs_ …

Sweat Pea souris et Reggie éclata de rire en m'ébouriffant les chevaux avec mon bonnet. J'étais vraiment trop naze comme Pompom Girl !

Veronica nous rejoignit et ayant compris le sens de ma phrase, commença à imiter Cheryl en faisant mime d'agiter des pompons imaginaires. Alors que nous partions tous dans un fou rire, la voix de Seb nous interpella :

-Ok c'est l'heure d'y aller les gars !

Betty posa tendrement ses lèvres sur celle de Jughead puis se détacha du Serpent. Elle passa à mes côtés en me frôlant l'épaule, un regard mauvais dans ses yeux bleu…

Ok… je crois qu'elle et moi ce serait bien qu'on est une petite conversation après la course.

Archie s'était rapproché de Jughead en lui murmurant des mots à l'oreille. Le Serpent fronça ses sourcils en enfilant des mitaines en cuir noir. D'après Johny ça l'aiderait à mieux adhérer à son volant en cas de besoins de mouvement brusque.

 **Look what you made me do, look what I made for you** Regarde ce que tu m'as fait faire, regarde ce que j'ai fait pour toi  
 **Knew if I paid my dues, how will they pay you** Je savais que si je payais mes dettes, comment ils te payeraient  
 **When you first come in the game, they try to play you** Quand tu rentres dans le jeu au début, ils essaient de de te niquer  
 **Then you drop a couple of hits, look how they wave to you** Puis tu balances queques hits et regarde comment ils te font signe

 **From Marcy to Madison Square** De Marcy à Madison Square

Georgina et Carter se placèrent au centre des deux voitures et comme un signal la foule se rapprocha. Je tendis le cou pour apercevoir en face à face d'un côté Nate et Chuck, de l'autre Jughead et Archie.

Georgina se plaça en souriant entre les deux clans et s'éclaircit la voix pour énoncer le règlement :

-Bien… Bienvenue à tous pour cette course de voiture organisée illégalement sur la sortie Est de Brooklyn. Je suis ravi d'être votre hôtesse ce soir…

Je levais les yeux au ciel et vit Veronica faire la même à quelque pas de moi. Cette Georgina Spark était tout simplement exubérante !

-A ma droite mes deux beaux gosses préférés, les rois de l'Uper Esat Side. Je les connais depuis des années dont un plus en profondeur…

Je regardais Veronica en lui murmurant :

-Qu'est ce qu'elle raconte là ?

Ronnie fronça les sourcils :

-Tu n'es pas au courant ? Chuck ta rien dit ? C'est avec Georgina qu'il a perdus sa virginité en sixième !

Je grommelais sous le regard amusé de Sweat Pea… Et après il me reproche à MOI de lui cacher des trucs !

-Chuck sera au volant et Nate joueras les co-pilotes. A ma gauche, bienvenue chez les Loosers, sois la ville de Jenna Swan !

Je vais la tuer là tout de suite…Mais vraiment !

-C'est grâce à moi qu'ils se trouvent ici. Et oui, si je n'avais pas filmé le Striptease d'une certaine Jenna Swan complètement bourré jamais nous n'aurions pu nous rencontrer…

Je me frappais le front avec ma main alors que Sweat Pea se pencha vers moi tandis que Tony me regardait avec un air goguenard :

-Sérieux Miss Jones ? Tu as vraiment fait ça ?

J'allais dire à P!nk d'aller se faire foutre mais Georgina haussa le ton :

-Jones sera au volant et Andrews sera le co-pilote. Bien messieurs, avancer s'il vous plait !

 **To the only thing that matters in just a matter of years** A la seule chose qui importe simplement à une échelle d'années  
 **As fate would have it, Jay's status appears** Comme le destin le voudrait, l'état de Jay apparait  
 **To be at an all-time high, perfect time to say goodbye** Etre au top non-stop, un moment parfait pour dire adieu  
 **When I come-back like Jordan, wearin the 4-5** Quand je reviens comme Jordan, vêtu du 4-5

Les quatre garçons s'avancèrent pour se retrouver face à face en se jetant des regards noirs. Waouh Archibald (Nate pas Archie) était trop sexy quand il semblait être en colère !

Carter se plaça entre les deux duos :

-Pas de triche… On ne provoque pas d'accident… Vous n'êtes pas là pour vous tuer les mecs mais juste pour montrer lequel de vous deux à la plus grosse !

 **It ain't to play games witchu** Je joue à aucun jeu avec toi  
 **It's to aim at you, probably maim you** C'est te viser, probablement te mutiler  
 **If I owe you I'm blowin you to smithereeens** Si je te suis redevable, je t'explose en morceaux  
 **Cocksucker take one for your team** Connard prends en un pour ton équipe

Il sortit deux talkie-walkie d'une boite et en balança un à Nate et le deuxième à Archie :

-J'ai le troisième, réglé sur la fréquence numéro 3. Je veux l'avancer de la course alors vous jouer le jeu Ok ?

-C'est Ok pour moi. Dit Nate.

-La même. Renchéris Archie en allumant l'engin.

-Parfait ! Allez les gars en voiture !

Tout le monde se mit alors à hurler des encouragements plus fort du côté l'Uper East Side. Du coin de l'œil je vis Seb attraper Nate et Chuck par le cou et les encourager à l'aide de grand geste…

J'essayais de me rapprocher de Jughead et d'Archie mais Sweat Pea m'avait dévancé et avait attraper Jones par les épaules et posé son front contre le sien comme un entraineur de boxe avec son poulain :

-C'est Ok Jones hein ? Tu es un champion mec ça va le faire OK ! Tu es un Serpent ! Tu es notre Roi ! Rend fière ton clan mec OK ?

Jughead lui donna une tape sur l'épaule tandis que Tony, Johny et Joaquin avait rejoint les deux amis. Tony les regarda en hurlant :

-Quel est la première loi ?

-Aucun Serpent ne doit être abandonné ! Hurlèrent les quatre garçons.

-C'est ça ! On est tous avec toi Jones, on ne te laisse pas tomber…

Il s'éloigna et passa son bras sur l'épaule d'Archie l'entrainant vers la voiture. Avant de monter au volant, il croisa mon regard…

Je vis de la peur, de l'orgueil et un peu de tristesse. Il se demandait surement si j'allais choisir mon camp. Mon cœur battait à tout rompre… Pourvus que les deux ne fassent pas les cons.

Chuck s'assit au volant de la Mercedes tandis que Nate pris place à ses côtés, le talkie-walkie en main. Il craqua son cou et respira profondément avant d'ouvrir sa fenêtre alors que Jughead au volant de la « _Mantle Mobil_ » se plaça à ses côtés :

 **And I need you to remember one thing, one thing** Et j'ai besoin que tu te rappelles d'une chose  
 **I came, I saw, I conquered** Je suis venu, j'ai vu, et j'ai conquis  
 **From record sales, to sold out concerts** Depuis les ventes de disques, aux concerts complets  
 **So muh'fucker if you want this encore** Donc putain si tu veux ce bis  
 **I need you to scream, 'til your lungs get sore** J'ai besoin que tu cries, jusqu'à ce que t'aie mal aux poumons

 **Come On** Va-y

Tout en baissant également sa vitre, bras à l'extérieur, Jughead ne lâcha pas Bass des yeux tandis qu'il faisait chauffer le moteur, pied enfoncé sur la pédale d'accélération :

 **I'm tired of being what you want me to be** Je suis fatigué d'être ce que vous voulez que je sois  
 **Feeling so faithless lost under the surface** Me sentant si incroyant perdu sous la surface  
 **I don't know what you're expecting of me** Je ne sais pas ce que vous attendez de moi  
 **Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes** Mis sous la pression d'être à vos places

Carter se rapprocha des voitures et Georgina, foulard en main se mit entre les deux à environ 15 mètres :

-Prêt les gars? Chuck?

 **(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)** (Coincé dans le ressac juste coincé dans le ressac)

-Ouais c'est bon…

-Parfait… Jones ?

 **Every step that I take is another mistake to you** Chaque pas que je fais est une autre erreur à vos yeux

-C'est Ok pour moi…

Chuck accéléra un premier coup toujours au point mort :

 **(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)** (Coincé dans le ressac juste coincé dans le ressac)

Jughead respira un grand coup, échangea un regard avec Archie et appuya de nouveau sur la pédale de l'accélérateur :

 **And every second I waste is more than I can take** Et chaque seconde que je gaspille c'est plus que je ne peux supporter

Mais Georgina ne fut soudain plus la seule reine. Cheryl venait de la rejoindre en se plaçant à ses côtés :

-Qu'est-ce que tu fou là toi ? Demanda la brune avec haine.

-Chérie… je suis née pour faire ça !

Et alors dans un mouvement parfaitement synchro, les deux filles firent tomber leur foulard au sol et les deux voitures démarrèrent d'un coup tandis que mon cœur était sur le point d'exploser :

 **I've become so numb, I can't feel you there** Comme paralysé je ne vous sens plus  
 **Become so tired so much more aware** Devenu si fatigué beaucoup plus conscient  
 **I'm becoming this all I want to do** Je suis en train de devenir ceci, tout ce que je veux faire  
 **Is be more like me and be less like you** Est d'être un peu plus comme moi et un peu moins comme vous

 **I've become so nuuuumb** Je suis devenu si engourdi

 **(Now can I get an encore, do you want more, more, more... )**  
(Maintenant est ce que je peux avoir un rappel, en veux-tu plus, plus, plus... )

 **I've become so nuuuumb** Je suis devenu si engourdi

 **(So for one last time I need y'all to roar, one last time I need y'all to roar)**  
(Donc pour une dernière fois j'ai besoin que vous hurliez tous, une dernière fois j'ai besoin que vous hurliez tous )

[…]

 **PDV Chuck**

J'accélérais tandis que j'essayais de distancer l'autre connard. Il faut dire qu'il s'accrochait le con ! Nate tenait Carter au courant de ce qui se passait. J'avais pris la tête de la course, roulant de plus en plus vite :

160 km/h…. 180…200 !

Mais soudain la voiture noire me passa devant et freina juste devant moi m'obligeant à faire de même :

-Ah le connard ! Il a tout compris…

En effet, le fait de freiner brusquement obligea ma voiture de course à ralentir et Jones pris de l'avance sur moi. Je hurlais de rage tandis que la voix du rouquin sortie du TW :

-On a pris la tête Bezin…

-Oh putain Archie on est les meilleurs ! Bass espèce de connard si tu m'entends appel ton papa…. J'ai hâte de savoir comment il va sortir mon père de taule !

Mes yeux s'assombrirent et j'accélérais comme un malade sous le regard paniqué de Nate :

-Chuck ? Arrête fait pas ça putain !

Mon meilleur ami me connaissait par cœur et savais que je ne jouerais pas à la loyal sur ce coup-là. Mais c'était trop tard pour reculer et je frappais l'aile conducteur de la voiture de Jones le faisant ralentir. Puis je filais comme un malade sur la route en direction du pont… Il ne me restait que trois petits km à peine à faire. Je pris le TW :

-Je reprend la tête Carter… Oh et Jones… Prépare toi à dire adieu à New York… Prépare toi à dire adieu à Jenna !

[…]

 **PDV Jughead**

Mais quel salop ! Je frappai mon volant vraiment énervé tandis qu'Archie s'accrochait à la poignée de sécurité alors que comme un malade je changeai mes rapports de vitesse et accélérais :

-Hum… Jug ?

-Quoi ?

-Rappel toi de ce qu'on dit Sweat Pea et Reggie… La bagnole elle peut nous claquer entre les doigts alors fait pas le con !

-C'est bon je gère Andrews laisse-moi faire !

Et j'accélérais encore plus arrivant au 200km par heure. Je jetais un coup d'œil au petit GPS que Spark nous avait donné avant la course : plus que 2km !

Je me retrouvais pratiquement cul de Bass à une petite deux centaines de mètres et voulu accélérer encore un coup mais…

Alors que je passais la vitesse, le pommeau me resta dans la main :

-Oh merde….

-JUGHEAD !

Archie tira mon frein à main d'un coup sec mais il était beaucoup trop tard. La voiture de Mantle percuta à 110km l'arrière de la Mercedes et malgré le coup de volant que je donnai, la voiture grise partie dans le bas-côté en faisant des tonneaux.

J'essayais de maitriser la voiture noire de Reggie en tournant mon volant mais j'eu juste le temps d'entendre Archie hurler :

-Bezin ! On est mort !

Et la voiture noire se planta dans un arbre…

[…]

J'ouvrais les yeux doucement, sentant l'odeur de brulée et de sang. J'entendis remuer à côté de moi et découvrit un Archie tout déboussolé :

-Archie !

Avec l'adrénaline qui venait de monter, je donnais un grand coup de pied dans la portière et attrapa mon couteau dans la poche de mon jean. Je coupais ma ceinture puis sortie en m'éclatant au sol. Je me relevais et fis rapidement le tour de la voiture en entendant des pas arrivés vers nous. Sweat Pea et Joaquin qui arrivèrent en courant se mirent à hurler en voyant l'état de la caisse:

-Jones !

-Ca va les mecs j'ai rien ! Mais aider moi à le sortir de là…

Trop faible par mon effort après m'être sortie seul de la bagnole je vis Sweat Pea défoncer la portière passagère. J'approchais et découpa la ceinture de mon meilleur ami. Puis mes deux gars le sortirent de là…

Nous nous écroulons tous les quatre sur la route tandis que je vis Nate et Bass se faire sortir de leur voiture par Dan, Carter, Seb et Kevin qui était venu leur prêter main forte.

Les filles arrivèrent enfin en courant :

-Oh mon Dieu !

Je savais que c'était B la copine de Jenna qui avait hurlé. Je relevais la tête pour la voir prendre Nate Archibald dans ses bras en pleurs.

-Jughead !

Je venais de me relever et Betty me percuta de plein fouet. Elle enfoui son visage dans mon cou et je sentis ses larmes couler… Je lui caressais doucement les cheveux puis la détacha doucement de moi :

-Betty…

-J'ai eu si peur…

-Archie…. Prend là s'il te plait. Je dois…

Mon meilleur ami s'exécuta, comprenant ce que je voulais faire et je partie en courant vers le groupe de NY. En arrivant, la tête me tournant de plus en plus, je vis Chuck Bass accroupis par terre la tête dans les mains, Jenna à ses côtés.

Par reflexe je portais ma main à mon front et réalisa que je saignais. Je m'essuyais rageusement la blessure tandis que Jenna me regarda les yeux remplis d'inquiétude.

Elle tenait Bass par les épaules et je vis que son jean était déchiré au niveau de sa jambe droite. Une vilaine blessure était exposée à ma vue.

Bass leva les yeux vers moi et rompis enfin le silence :

-Putain Jones… Mais qu'est ce qui t'as pris ?


	20. Epilogue N5

p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"Epilogue : Reviens vers moi Forsythe Jones…/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Harry Styles - Sign of the Times /span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-bidi-font-size: 24.0pt; line-height: 107%; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-font-kerning: 18.0pt; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: FR; mso-bidi-font-weight: bold;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongspan style="mso-bidi-font-size: 24.0pt; line-height: 107%; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-font-kerning: 18.0pt; mso-fareast-language: FR;"PDV Jenna : /span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongspan style="mso-bidi-font-size: 24.0pt; line-height: 107%; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-font-kerning: 18.0pt; mso-fareast-language: FR;" /span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"-Putain Jones… Mais qu'est ce qui t'as pris ?/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;" /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Jughead ne bougeait plus. Ses yeux étaient rivés sur Chuck et plus particulièrement sur sa jambe qui saignait…/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Mais bordel qu'est ce qui c'était passé ?/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Flashback: /span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;" /span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"-Bezin ! On est mort ! /span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"-Andrews? Andrews! /span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;" /span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Je me tournais en même temps que les autres vers Carter qui hurlait dans son TW. Serena réagis la première, sautant de la limousine pour se retrouver face à Carter. /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Celui-ci avait laissé tomber le TW au sol, ses mains commençant à trembler. Serena le saisit par les épaules tandis que B et Seb avaient approchés : /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;" /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"-Carter ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ? /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;" /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Il releva la tête en bafouillant des paroles incompréhensibles. Je lui saisis le poignet pour le forcer à me regarder et à répondre à la question de S : /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;" /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"-Bezin répond putain ! /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"-C'était Andrews… Je crois qu'ils se sont plantés… /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;" /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Fin du FB /em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;" /em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Il y avait eu plusieurs hurlements dans tous les sens après l'annonce de Carter. Celui de B, de Betty, de Veronica et peut-être même le mien./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Sweat Pea et Joaquin avaient été les premiers à partir en courant vers ce qui pouvait supposer être le lieu de l'accident. Je les avais suivis ainsi qu'un bon nombre de proches des quatre garçons./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Je me rappel de mes larmes fouettant mon visage tandis que j'essayais de courir plus vite que mes jambes pouvaient le supporter./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Maintenant je me retrouvais là, à genoux par terre avec un Bass blessé dans mes bras. Il releva la tête pour regarder Jughead encore une fois :/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Je ne vais pas me répéter encore une fois Jones… Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Chuck.../p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Non Jenna ! Il a raison…Je lui dois des explications…/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Mais au moment où il voulait essayer de parler, Nate et Seb arrivèrent furax devant lui et le saisir à la gorge avant de le plaquer contre un arbre. Je voulu me lever pour protester mais quelqu'un le fit à ma place./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"-AH NON !/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Blair poussa violement Seb puis Nate pendant que Jughead s'éclatait au sol. Elle se pencha vers lui et le pris dans ses bras telle une mère avec son enfant. Il tremblait peut-être de peur ou de rage… Il semblait paumé et encore sous le choc de ce qui venait de se produire./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Elle releva ses yeux remplis de larmes vers les deux cousins tandis que je vis Archie arriver en courant. Il s'arrêta sur place devant B, surement aussi surpris que nous par la réaction de la brune :/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Sérieux non mais c'est quoi votre problème hein ? Vous avez déjà failli vous tuer tous les quatre et vous deux vous voulez en rajouter une couche ?/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Vous auriez pu y passer les gars merde !/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Jughead lui pris la main en signe de remerciement puis se releva pour faire face au visage haineux des deux cousins. Mais sans se laisser démonter, il s'avança vers Chuck et moi :/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Chuck… Je te jure que ce n'était pas volontaire…/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Il dit vrai ! Renchéris Archie./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Le roux repris sa respiration et continua, les yeux fixés sur B :/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Le levier de vitesse n'a pas tenu… Au moment où Jughead a voulus passer la vitesse supérieur le pommeau lui est resté dans les mains…/p  
p class="MsoNormal"J'ai eu beau essayé de tirer le frein à main, c'était trop tard…/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Le levier de vitesse ?/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Blair se releva à son tour et croisa le regard de Reggie qui venait d'approcher à son tour. D'un pas décidé elle se dirigea vers lui. J'essayais de la raisonner :/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"-B non !/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Trop tard. Ses poings s'abattirent sur le torse de Mantle en le frappant à plusieurs reprises pendant qu'elle lui hurlait dessus :/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Alors c'est de ta faute hein ! Putain mais tu ne pouvais pas leur donner une voiture fonctionnelle espèce de crétin !/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Arrête Blair !/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Jughead l'attrapa par la taille et la tira en arrière, l'éloignant d'un Reggie apeuré par la brune :/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Je croyais que ça ne servait à rien de résoudre ça par la violence… Tu viens à l'instant de faire la morale à ton homme à cause de ça !/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Lâche moi Jones !/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Non !/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Mais Blair Waldorf ne se laissa pas pour autant faire et elle lui envoya une énorme gifle pour le faire lâcher. Jones recula sur le coup et regarda la brune en se frottant la joue, perturbé par son comportement./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Alors, Betty approcha d'eux le visage furax. Elle prit le poignet de B en sifflant :/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Qu'est-ce que tu viens de faire espèce de sale garce ?/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Je me relevai rapidement et tira Betty en arrière pour me mettre devant B. Ma colère commençait à prendre le dessus :/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Ne te mêle pas de ça Cooper ! Ce n'est pas tes histoires.../p  
p class="MsoNormal"-A par ce que c'est les tiennes peut-être Swan ?/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Tu ne touche pas à B…/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Bon les filles c'est bon là !/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Nate venait de prendre Blair dans ses bras pour l'éloigner tandis que Chuck m'attrapa les poignets et Jughead la taille de Betty. Chuck grimaça sur le coup alors je relâchais légèrement ma pression sur lui./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Notre confrontation attira les regards de tous et le regard haineux de Betty sur moi me fit pendre conscience d'une chose : Betty Cooper et moi ne seront plus jamais amie./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Veronica arriva et se plaça entre nous tous :/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Ce qui est arrivé est arrivé point. Ne cherchons pas de coupable Ok ? Effectivement la vieille caisse de Mantle à lâchée mais il n'y est pour rien. Tout comme Jug et Archie… Jamais ils n'ont voulu causer un accident !/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Le silence s'installa et tous nous nous regardions pensant à ce qui venait d'arriver. Cela aurait pu être beaucoup plus grave…/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Mais comme il y a toujours un crétin dans l'histoire, Taylor brisa le silence :/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Ca veut dire qu'il n'y a pas de gagnant ? Merde alors ! On a bousillé la caisse de Van der Bilt pour rien car il va falloir tout recommencer !/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Je le fusillais du regard en serrant les dents et je vis Jughead et Chuck faire la même chose mais eux avaient les poings serrés :/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Faite moi décarpiller cette pouriture immédiatement… Ou c'est moi qui le tue !/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Taylor recula finalement face à ma menace. J'émis un petit sourire satisfait. Chuck repris finalement la parole après quelques secondes de silence :/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Le principal c'est qu'il n'y a pas de blessure grave ! Ça va aller ta tête Jones ?/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Le Serpents hocha la tête. Il avait une entaille au niveau du front mais le sang avait arrêté de couler. Il ne restait plus que du sang séché qui faisait paraitre que mon meilleur ami sortait tout droit d'un film d'horreur./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Chuck grimaça en s'appuyant contre Serena qui avait passé un bras autour de ses épaules, inquiète pour son demi-frère :/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Je pense que je vais quand même aller faire un petit tour à l'hosto… Bonne soirée à tous !/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Il s'apprêta à partir en compagnie de Serena qui demanda à Dan d'appeler un taxi quand Jughead posa sa main sur l'épaule de son ennemie :/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Attend Bass.../p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Oh putain… Mais qu'est ce qu'il avait encore derrière la tête celui-là ? Je fis mine de m'approcher mais Archie me reteint, sa main se posant sur mon épaule./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Les deux garçons se tenaient face à face et je vis que le visage de Jones exprimait des sentiments que je ne lui connaissais pas habituellement : de la culpabilité et de la peur :/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"-C'était un accident Bass…/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-J'ai compris Jones… tant fait pas ! J'ai appelé la dépanneuse. J'ai payé cash pour qu'elle ferme sa gueule et qu'elle s'occupe rapidement des voitures… Ton pote récupèrera sa caisse comme neuve alors oublie ce qui viens de se passer Ok ?/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Non je ne pourrais pas oublier…/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Je me crispais. Mais où voulait-il en venir ?/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Le serpent se passa la main dans les cheveux puis se retourna pour jeter un coup d'œil au siens. Je vis Sweat Pea acquiescer et je savais que la suite n'allait pas me plaire :/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Je suis qu'un pauvre connard… Je ne voulais pas vous faire de mal ni à toi ni à Nate mais trop tard c'est fait… Alors je vais honorer ma promesse…/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Oh non pitié pas ça…/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Je quitte la ville ce soir Bass. Betty et moi on rentre à l'hôtel, je fais mes bagages et tu ne me reverras plus ici…/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Jughead Non !/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Il se tourna vers moi, la tristesse envahissant ses beaux yeux verts. Je m'approchais de lui et pris son visage entre mes mains :/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Regarde-moi Jones… Je t'en prie ne me fait pas ça…/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Je n'ai pas le choix Jenna…/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-On a toujours le choix Jughead…/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Laisse-moi partir… S'il te plait…/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Jughead…/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Jenna… Tu vis ici maintenant et New York avec moi ce n'est pas compatible… Mieux vaut qu'on en reste là !/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Et sans un regard vers Chuck, il dégagea doucement mes mains de son visage et s'éloigna à grand pas de nous. Mes larmes coulaient sur mes joues et je partie à sa poursuite :/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Jughead attend !/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Pas si vite Swan !/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Un bras me tira en arrière et je me retournais prête à dire à la personne d'aller se faire foutre quand je croisai le regard en colère de :/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"-Betty? /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"[…]/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"-Bon Ok c'est bon Betty… /spanTu peux me lâcher? Il faut que je parle à Jones !/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Tu n'en as pas marre d'essayer de me voler mon copain Swan ?/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Je beuguais face à la remarque de la blonde. Elle plaisantait là ou quoi ?/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Je me retournais légèrement agacée par la tournure que prenait cette conversation :/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Ok c'est quoi le problème Cooper ?/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Le problème ? Il y a que depuis qu'on est arrivé à New York Swan tu fais tout pour essayer de te rapprocher de Jughead…/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Normal ! C'est mon meilleur ami Betty !/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-C'était Jenna… c'était !/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Euh…span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanJe lui mets ma main dans la gueule maintenant ou j'attends un peu ?/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Cooper… Je vais essayer d'ignorer ta dernière remarque même si là je n'ai qu'une envie c'est de te mettre mon pied au cul !/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-C'est des menaces Swan ?/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Elle se rapprocha de moi en serrant les poings. Elle ne me faisait pas peur mais je vis qu'une lueur avait changée dans son regard. C'était de la haine qui animait la fille Cooper à mon égard et j'en eu malgré moi le cœur serré. Betty était ma meilleure amie avant… Comment pouvait-elle me détester autant à présent ?/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Quelque chose de rouge attira mon attention au niveau de ses poignets… Non ce n'est pas possible…/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Je me saisis de son poignet droit et la força à ouvrir sa main :/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Non mais Betty ça va pas ? Tu saigne !/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre !/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Elle retira sa main violement et je reculais un peu. Je n'avais pas trop envie qu'elle me colle une mandale. Putain mais c'était quoi cette « Dark Betty » qui se tenait devant moi ?/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Je la fixais alors que son visage si beau d'habitude était défiguré par la colère :/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Faut que tu te fasses soigner ma vieille… Tu es complètement folle ma pauvre fille ! Pas étonnant que Jug soit complétement paumé…/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Vas te faire foutre Swan…/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Je m'apprêtais à la quitter quand son bras attrapa de nouveau le mien et elle me retourna face à elle. Elle se pencha vers moi en sifflant d'une voix assez flippante :/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Si jamais je te vois approcher Jughead encore une fois, je te jure que tu vas me le payer Jenna…/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Un défi ? Elle veut jouer ? Ok on va jouer… A croire qu'elle ne connait pas « Jenna Swan la garce » !/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Je me dégageais d'un grand coup en la poussant ensuite... Elle se déséquilibra et je la regardais faire d'un air goguenard :/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Ah vraiment ?/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Puis je partis en courant en direction du rassemblement des voitures de ceux qui s'étaient déplacés pour la course. Je passais à toute vitesse devant mes amis de NY, ignorant les appels de B et Nate. Je fis de même devant ceux de Riverdale, bien qu'Archie ai essayé de m'arrêter./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Pensaient-ils tous que j'étais triste et que je voulais m'enfuir ?/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Bien au contraire… Je riais de ce que j'allais faire !/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Je le vis en train de mettre son casque de moto, un petit air triste s'affichait sur sa bouille de bébé :/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"-JONES !/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Il se tourna et fut étonné de me voir arriver comme une malade. Je me penchais au sol et attrapa le casque de Betty avant de me planter devant lui avec un grand sourire :/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Une dernière balade mon pote ?/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Il me sourit puis démarra la machine. Je mis mon casque et releva la visière. Je vis Betty arriver au niveau de Cheryl et Veronica et je lui fis mon plus beau sourire d'hypocrite en attrapant la taille de Jones. Ses yeux, s'ils avaient été des mitraillettes m'auraient fusillé sur place./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Je posais ma tête dans le dos de Jughead et l'entendis juste me murmurer :/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Accroche toi…/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Et la moto partis à vive allure en direction de Brooklyn…/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"[…]/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Où on est Swan ? Et d'abord qu'est-ce que tu cherches ?/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-La ferme… Je suis sure qu'il est dans ce coin !/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Voilà déjà dix bonnes minutes que nous étions arrivés dans le centre de Brooklyn. Nous avions attaché la moto pas très loin de l'immeuble où vivaient les Humphrey et nous nous baladions dans les différents quartiers du coin./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Soudain je m'arrêtai et Jug un peu distrait me rentra dedans. Je souris en regardant la devanture et me tourna vers lui alors qu'il se frottait le visage :/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Un billard sa te tente Forsythe ?/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"[…]/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Sympas ce bar…. Tu étais déjà venu ?/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Je souris à mon pote en envoyant l'une des boules dans le trou de la table de billard. Je m'adossais ensuite contre le mur et pris une gorgée de ma bière :/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Quand Dan et Serena ont commencés à sortir ensemble, mon pote a voulu jouer le grand jeu. Sachant de quel monde venait S, il a eu la mauvaise idée de l'emmener dans un grand restaurant. Or elle ne passait pas une bonne soirée. Elle a fini par lui avouer qu'elle aurait préféré faire un truc dans le monde de Dan et alors il l'a emmené ici avant de lui mettre une branlée au billard !/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Galant ton copain... Donc toi et moi c'est un rencard Swan ?/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Idiot ! Bien sûr que non ! Mais le lendemain Dan m'a avoué que c'était l'un des rare bars de Brooklyn qui servait de l'alcool au moins de 21 ans…/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Ah je comprends mieux… Tu veux me souler pour pas que je parte !/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Je m'esclaffais en me dirigeant vers le Jukebox placé non loin de nous. Dan m'avait dit qu'il y'en avait un qui passait des musiques de toutes les années même les plus récentes. Cela allait nous changer du vieux coucou qui se trouvait chez em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Pop /emet qui passait « So ambiance année 80 » à longueur de journée !/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Je glissais quelques pièces et entendis la voix d'Harry Styles emplir l'espace :/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Just stop your crying,/span/strongspan lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;" span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanspan style="mso-tab-count: 3;" /spanArrête de pleurerbr / strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"It's the sign of the times./strongspan style="mso-tab-count: 4;" /spanC'est l'emblème actuelbr / strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"Welcome to the final show,/strong span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanspan style="mso-tab-count: 2;" /spanBienvenu au dernier spectaclebr / strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"Hope you're wearing your best clothes./strongspan style="mso-tab-count: 2;" /span/spanspan style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt;"J'espère que tu portes tes plus beaux style="mso-special-character: line-break;" clear="all" / /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt;"You can't bribe the door on your way to the sky,/span/strongspan style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanTu ne peux pas soudoyer la porte du paradis en allant dans le cielbr / strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"You look pretty good down here,/strongspan style="mso-tab-count: 3;" /spanTu es plutôt bien ici,br / strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"But you ain't really good./strongspan style="mso-tab-count: 4;" /spanMais tu ne te sens pas bienbr style="mso-special-character: line-break;" clear="all" / /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt;"We've never learned like we've been here before,/span/strongspan style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanNous n'avons jamais appris pourtant nous sommes déjà passé par làbr / strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"Why are we always stuck at running from,/strongspan style="mso-tab-count: 2;" /spanPourquoi est-ce qu'on doit toujours fuirbr / strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"The bullets, the bullets./strongspan style="mso-tab-count: 4;" /spanLes balles, les balles/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"br style="mso-special-character: line-break;" / !- [if !supportLineBreakNewLine]-br style="mso-special-character: line-break;" / !-[endif]-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Jones souris en entendant les paroles de la chanson. Il but une gorgée de sa bière et à son tour marqua le point avec une jolie balle rayée :/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Ah Swan… Si tu ne m'avais pas tendu la main il y a quatorze ans, jamais on n'en serait là toi et moi…/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Tu te rappel de notre première rencontre ? Moi je m'en souviens très bien…/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"Flashback -PDV Jughead/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"J'étais pétrifié dans cette cours de récré. Je n'avais que quatre ans mais je savais déjà que j'étais différend… Mon papa n'avait pas beaucoup d'argent et ma maman ne travaillait pas… /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Reggie Mantle et Jason Blossom m'avait déjà fait du mal ce matin, je n'avais pas d'ami… /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Je m'assis tout seul sur un banc en soupirant quand soudain une ombre se plaça devant moi : /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;" /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"-C'est toi Forsythe Pendleton ? /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;" /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Je fronçai les sourcils… je n'aimais pas mon prénom. Une brune avec de jolies boucles se tenait devant moi. Elle avait une jolie petite robe et un serre tête brillant dans les cheveux. Elle s'assit à côté de moi et je n'arrivais plus à bouger, effrayé par le contact avec cette file. Personne ne s'asseyait jamais à côté de moi. Elle sortit un paquet de gâteau au chocolat de son sac et me regarda en commençant à se goinfrer. J'avais faim moi aussi… /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;" /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"-C'est FP… Comme mon papa ! /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"-Cool ! Moi c'est Jenna ! Pourquoi tu ne joues pas au football avec les autres garçons FP ? /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;" /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Je la regardais, un peu gêné. Elle était mignonne… Je baissais la tête, honteux de la réponse que j'allais lui donner : /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;" /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"-Je n'ai pas d'ami…Les autres ne m'aime pas ! /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;" /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Elle me prit la main et je sursautais. Elle me regarda en souriant, du chocolat partout autour de la bouche : /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;" /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"-Ba c'est pas grave ! C'est que des crétins les autres ! Moi je veux bien être ta copine si tu veux… /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;" /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Et elle me tendit son paquet de gâteau… /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;" /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"Fin du FB /strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"J'éclatais de rire tandis que le brun me souriait en buvant sa bière :/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Et tu m'as bouffé tous mes gâteaux ensuite !/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Menteuse !/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Si c'est vrai !/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Il commanda une deuxième tournée de bière et je le regardais faire en lui souriant comme une gamine. Oui le petit monde de Jug et Jenna avait duré six ans et ensuite :/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"Flashback- PDV Jenna/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"-Jenna ! /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;" /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Je me tournais pour apercevoir mon meilleur ami arriver en courant vers moi. Maintenait que nous avions dix ans nous étions dans un plus grand établissement et pour la première fois nous n'étions pas dans la même classe. /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Jughead Jones se tenait devant moi essoufflé d'être arrivé si vite. Allez savoir pourquoi, du jour au lendemain il n'était plus FP mais était devenu Jughead… /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Un roux se tenait à ses côtés et me regarda timidement. Mon meilleur ami lui donna un coup d'épaule en riant : /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;" /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"-Je te présente Archie. Lui et moi on est dans la même classe… /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"-Enchanté Archie… Moi c'est Jenna /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;" /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"Fin du FB /strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Exact… Je t'ai présenté Archie… En même temps ne m'en veut pas miss mais toi et moi nous n'étions plus dans la même classe, j'avais besoin de quelqu'un…/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Et ensuite on est arrivé au collège…/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Nous nous regardions en repensant à cette époque. Nous avions eu si peur d'être de nouveau séparés. Jughead vivant dans le SouthSide de Riverdale, la logique voulait qu'il se rende à « em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"SouthSide/em em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"College High » …/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Mais ses super notes dans toutes les matières littéraires avaient fini par lui ouvrir les portes du em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"NorthSide/em à ma plus grande joie et celle d'Archie./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"A notre rentrée dans la cour des grands, Archie nous avait présenté sa nouvelle voisine : Betty Cooper. Elle et moi étions rapidement devenue amies et somme restés inséparable jusqu'à aujourd'hui.../p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Je baissais la tête et Jug fronça les sourcils. Ne voulant pas retourner le couteau dans la plaie et ni lui parler de ma dispute avec Betty, je me lançais plutôt dans les histoires de collège :/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Ah le collège… La puberté, les ados, les premiers amour…/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Et notre premier baiser…/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"Flashback- PDV Jenna : /strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"-Je n'en reviens pas Jug… Je vais avoir treize ans demain et maman me laisse enfin organiser une boum ! /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;" /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Mon meilleur ami me sourit. Nous étions tous les deux en train de peaufiner les détails de l'après-midi de demain. Archie accompagné de Betty et Kevin le meilleur ami de cette dernière venaient juste de partir. Jughead comme d'habitude restait à m'aider. J'attrapais un ballon et lui envoya au visage : /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;" /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"-Comment vas Jelly Bean ? Ça fait un moment que je ne suis pas allé la voir et ni tes parents ! /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"-Elle commence à de mieux en mieux parler, un peu comme une bourge parfois… /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Mais elle à un gros problème avec la bouffe. Hier j'ai ramené des burgers de chez Pops et elle m'a carrément couru après dans toute la baraque ! /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;" /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"J'éclatais de rire… Ah les Jones et la bouffe une belle histoire d'amour ! Jelly était la petite sœur de Jughead. Elle avait 5 ans et c'était déjà une vraie petite terreur ! /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Je pris la pile de gobelet en plastique et les disposa un peu partout sur la table du buffet : /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;" /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"-Tu reste à la maison ce soir ? /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;" /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Il acquiesçât. Mes parents adoraient Jughead et dès que l'occasion se présentait, mon meilleur ami restait dormir à la maison sur notre canapé. Je savais que ça ne se passait pas toujours bien chez lui. Malgré que sa mère soit retombé enceinte l'année de ses 8 ans, il y avait encore de vieilles blessures profondes entre FP et Gladys Jones, des blessures qui ne se refermaient pas… /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;" /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Mais bon, j'allais avoir 13 ans demain et pour l'occasion ma mère m'avait laisser organiser une boum ! Dj, boissons sans alcool, gâteaux et autres sucreries seraient au rendez-vous… Tout comme tous les gens de notre classe. /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;" /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Je soupirais et Jughead le remarqua : /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;" /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"-Tu pense encore à Mantle ? /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"-Ça se voit tant que ça ? /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"-Tu bave littéralement devant lui ! /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;" /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Je lui balançais le reste des verres à la tronche. Il ria en les esquivant et se rapprocha en se laissant tomber sur le canapé : /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;" /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"-Plus sérieusement, tu penses que tu vas lui dire que tu le kiffe demain ? /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"-Ouais… Mais… /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"-Mais quoi ? /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"-Et si jamais par pure hasard Reggie Mantle m'aime bien ? Qu'est-ce que je fais s'il veut m'embrasser ? /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"-Ba tu le laisse faire idiote ! /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"-Jug ? /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"-Quoi ? /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"-En fait, je n'ai encore jamais embrassé de garçon… /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;" /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Il me regarda tandis que je baissais les yeux. Ouais je savais c'était nul mais aucun garçon ne me plaisait jusqu'à Reggie Mantle…./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Et malgré que cette peste de Josie McCoy lui tournât aussi autour, si à tout hasard je lui plaisais autant qu'il me plait j'aurais aimé avoir de l'expérience avant d'échanger mon premier baiser avec lui. /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;" /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"J'avais dû penser tout haut car la main de Jughead passa sous mon menton, me forçant à relever la tête vers lui : /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;" /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"-J'ai passé mon treizième anniversaire sans avoir embrassé de fille non plus Jenna… Ce n'est pas dramatique crois moi… Mais…/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;" /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Je le regardais plutôt étonner de son petit mot et il en profita pour se rapprocher timidement de moi : /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;" /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"-Si demain ce crétin de Mantle veut t'embrasser, qu'il en soit ainsi mais au moins tu auras déjà eu une première expérience… /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;" /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Alors que je ne comprenais pas où il voulait en venir, Jughead Jones déposa timidement ses lèvres sur les miennes… C'était doux et sucré à la vue de la quantité de bonbons qu'il avait mangé tout l'après-midi. Je fermais les yeux et m'abandonna à lui. /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Je passai mes bras autour de son cou pour approfondir notre baiser et je sentis sa langue passer sur mes lèvres et j'ouvris la bouche pour qu'elle vienne caresser la mienne. /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Ce baiser était fabuleux. Il embrassait très bien pour un mec qui n'avais jamais fait ça avant mais… /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;" /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"-Jenna ? Jug ? Vous êtes là ? Venez m'aider… J'ai les courses dans le coffre ! /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;" /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Ma mère venait de rentrer et nous nous séparons à la vas vite. Jughead me souris timidement et embrassa ma joue en me murmurant : /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;" /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"-Bon anniversaire Jenna/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;" /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"Fin du FB /strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Je le regardais soupirer en buvant sa deuxième bière. Ce baiser avait été magique car c'était, notre premier à tous les deux et encore une fois notre duo avait frappé fort./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Je m'assis sur le bord de la table de billard et murmura :/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Ce jour-là, on aurait pu tomber amoureux… En plus, Reggie ne m'a même pas embrassé !/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Il releva les yeux et son regard croisa ma tête de nostalgique. Alors il éclata de rire et je le suivi dans les 10 secondes qui suivirent. Non, finalement Reggie avait préféré embrasser Josie comme je l'avais prédit !/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Je me levais et m'assis à côté de lui en posant ma tête sur son épaule :/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Mais on est quand même devenu plus proche par la suite toi et moi… Je crois que je ne te voyais plus vraiment comme un frère contrairement à avant…/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Ouais… On était peut-être même un peu trop proche…/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Je relevais la tête et je croisai ses yeux verts. Nous pensions tous les deux à la même chose… A ce qui c'était passé avec Jason Blossom l'an dernier…./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"Flashback – PDV Jughead /strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Je soupirais en regardant Archie et Jenna mort de rire pénétrer dans le foyer… /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Ok j'adore venir ici avec les distributeurs de bouffe et de café, les super canapés et tout le reste mais pas quand c'est bondé ! /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Il y avait trop de monde et en particulier les gens que je détestais le plus : Les Footballer et leurs nanas ! /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Même si Archie faisait partie de ces gens, il n'empêche que dans ma tête ce serait toujours des crétins et que jamais je ne pourrais être amis avec eux. Mais bon Archie les appréciait et Jenna également. Après tout, elle avait fini par sortir quelque temps avec son grand Crush de tous les temps : L'abruti en chef Reginald Mantle. /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;" /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Je suivis donc mes deux amis en posant mon regard sur le dos de Jenna. Plus les années passaient et plus elle s'embellissait. Dommage qu'elle se cache derrière ses vestes en cuir et son bonnet… Mais bon, le coup du bonnet c'était aussi pour montrer aux autres que ouais, elle était aussi bizarre que moi ! /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Jenna finit par nous désigner un fauteuil de libre et Archie avec un air malicieux couru et se jeta sur celui-ci. Jenna éclata de rire et sauta à son tour sur Archie. J'étais un peu jaloux que ces deux-là s'entendent de plus en plus et alors sans un mot je m'assis sur l'accoudoir. C'est à ce moment-là que les deux autres crétins sont arrivés ! /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;" /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Le rouquin Blossom (Jason) et un de ses copains s'approchèrent de nous. Archie qui était en train de chatouiller Jenna s'arrêta et souris aux deux sportifs : /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;" /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"-Salut Jason, salut Moose comment ça va ? /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"-Bien… Merci Andrews, répondis Blossom. Salut Jen' quoi de beau ? /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;" /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Ma meilleure amie regarda le roux, assez étonné qu'il lui demande comment elle allait. Je fronçais les sourcils car à ma connaissance il est vrai que Blossom n'accordait jamais un regard à la brune avant. /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Il fit un signe de tête à un gars qui se leva d'un fauteuil non loin du notre. Il tira le fauteuil et s'assit en face de nous, le dit Moose derrière lui. Le roux plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Jenna : /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;" /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"-Dis-moi Swan… Ça te dit qu'on sorte ensemble ? /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;" /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"QUOI ? /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Non mais il est sérieux là ? /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Je vis Jenna se mordre la lèvre inférieure, un peu gênée par la tournure de la conversation. Quand elle faisait ça, allez savoir pourquoi mais ça me rendait fou… /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;" /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"-Euh Jason ? Tu es sérieux là ? /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"-On peux plus sérieux… Tu me plais beaucoup Jenna et j'ai envie d'apprendre à te connaitre un peu mieux…/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;" /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Ma meilleure amie le regarda mais un rire attira son attention. Un peu plus loin, Reggie Mantle se pavanait devant les pompom girl qui gloussaient devant le sportif. Jenna secoua alors la tête et reporta son attention sur le Blossom : /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;" /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"-Désolé Jason ne m'en veux pas mais non… Je n'ai pas très envie de sortir avec toi. Non pas que tu ne sois pas beau garçon mais je n'ai pas la tête à sortir avec un mec en ce moment et surtout pas avec un sportif… /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;" /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Ouf… Ça c'était envoyé … Si elle était sortie avec lui, à coup sûr j'aurais perdu ma pote… /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Jason ria doucement et répondis à la brune : /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;" /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"-Oh allez Jenna… T'inquiète, je serais patient… /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"-Patient de quoi ? /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"-Ba… C'est à cause de ta virginité c'est ça ? C'est pour cela que tu hésites à me dire oui ? /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;" /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Jenna rougis furieusement… et moi je me mis à serrer les poings ! Mais quel connard prétentieux ! Il plaisante là ou quoi ? /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Mon geste avait dû attirer le regard de l'autre sportif car il partit dans un grand rire : /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;" /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"-Jenna vierge ? Non mais tu plaisante là Jason ! /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;" /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Archie lui fit les gros yeux tandis que Moose se plaça devant Jason : /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;" /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"-A mon avis elle ne peut pas être vierge… Pas après toutes les nuits qu'elle a passé avec le clodo… /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Hein Jughead ? Tu as dû la dépuceler depuis le temps non ? /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;" /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Et je perdis les pédales. Je me levais d'un bond et me jeta sur Moose le faisant tomber à la renverse au sol. Et je me mis à le frapper avec toute la rage que j'avais en moi. Mes poings s'enchainaient sur son visage et je pensais pour chaque coup à tout ce que j'avais subis ces derniers temps : /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Leurs moqueries, les persécutions répétées de Chuck Clayton et de Reggie Mantle, les insultes de Blossom, mon père qui venait de se faire virer de chez Fred Andrews… /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Mon père qui avait ensuite commencé à devenir alcoolique et violent… Ma mère qui était partie avec ma petite sœur. /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;" /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Soudain on m'attrapa par la taille et je me retrouvais plaqué contre le mur par un des mecs que je détestais par-dessus tout : Chuck Clayton ! /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Archie le bouscula avant que son poing ne touche mon visage et Jenna se plaça devant moi, sa main sur mon torse. /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Le regard de tous les élèves présents dans le foyer était braqué sur moi. Jenna m'attrapa le bras et me força à me diriger vers la sortie : /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;" /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"-Viens on se casse avant que tu ais des problèmes… /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;" /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"Fin du FB : /strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Ca m'a vraiment mis hors de moi…/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"J'hochais la tête me remémorant également ce qui c'était passé. Jughead m'avais défendu… il avait sauvé mon honneur face aux remarques stupide de Moose, me faisant passer pour une fille facile…/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Jason était ensuite finalement sorti avec Poly Cooper et la suite vous la connaissez…/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Jughead se dirigea vers le Juke box à son tour et fit défiler la liste des chansons puis s'arrêta sur une en glissant quelques pièces dans l'appareil :/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
h1 style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-bidi; mso-font-kerning: 0pt; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: EN-US; mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"Celine Dion – Pour que tu m'aimes encore (If that's what it takes) – English Version/span/h1  
h1 style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-bidi; mso-font-kerning: 0pt; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: EN-US; mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;" /span/h1  
h1 style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-bidi; mso-font-kerning: 0pt; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: EN-US; font-weight: normal;" /span/h1  
h1 style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt; background: white;"span style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-bidi; mso-font-kerning: 0pt; mso-fareast-language: EN-US; font-weight: normal;"Je souris et bascula ma tête en arrière en l'appuyant contre le mur, les yeux clos. C'était moi qui lui avait fait découvrir cette chanson i ans ainsi qu'à Gladys Jones. /span/h1  
h1 style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt; background: white;"span style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-bidi; mso-font-kerning: 0pt; mso-fareast-language: EN-US; font-weight: normal;" /span/h1  
h1 style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt; background: white;"span style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-bidi; mso-font-kerning: 0pt; mso-fareast-language: EN-US; font-weight: normal;"Ma passion pour le français et pour la musique m'avait vite poussé à acheter mon premier album de Céline Dion à l'âge de quatorze ans… /span/h1  
h1 style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt; background: white;"span style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-bidi; mso-font-kerning: 0pt; mso-fareast-language: EN-US; font-weight: normal;" /span/h1  
h1 style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt; background: white;"span style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-bidi; mso-font-kerning: 0pt; mso-fareast-language: EN-US; font-weight: normal;"Heureusement elle avait sorti la version anglaise de cette magnifique chanson et Gladys était tombé amoureuse de la voix de la chanteuse et du texte… /span/h1  
h1 style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt; background: white;"span style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-bidi; mso-font-kerning: 0pt; mso-fareast-language: EN-US; font-weight: normal;" /span/h1  
h1 style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt; background: white;"span style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-bidi; mso-font-kerning: 0pt; mso-fareast-language: EN-US; font-weight: normal;"Je sentis soudain le souffle chaud de Jughead dans mon cou et il me prit la main : /span/h1  
h1 style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt; background: white;"span style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-bidi; mso-font-kerning: 0pt; mso-fareast-language: EN-US; font-weight: normal;" /span/h1  
h1 style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt; background: white;"span style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-bidi; mso-font-kerning: 0pt; mso-fareast-language: EN-US; font-weight: normal;" /span/h1  
h1 style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt; background: white;"span style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-bidi; mso-font-kerning: 0pt; mso-fareast-language: EN-US; font-weight: normal;"-Tu danses ? /span/h1  
h1 style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt; background: white;"span style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-bidi; mso-font-kerning: 0pt; mso-fareast-language: EN-US; font-weight: normal;" /span/h1  
h1 style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt; background: white;"span style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-bidi; mso-font-kerning: 0pt; mso-fareast-language: EN-US; font-weight: normal;"-Tu es malade ? Dans un bar ? /span/h1  
h1 style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt; background: white;"span style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-bidi; mso-font-kerning: 0pt; mso-fareast-language: EN-US; font-weight: normal;" /span/h1  
h1 style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt; background: white;"span style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-bidi; mso-font-kerning: 0pt; mso-fareast-language: EN-US; font-weight: normal;"-Ouais… /span/h1  
h1 style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt; background: white;"span style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-bidi; mso-font-kerning: 0pt; mso-fareast-language: EN-US; font-weight: normal;" /span/h1  
h1 style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt; background: white;"span style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-bidi; mso-font-kerning: 0pt; mso-fareast-language: EN-US; font-weight: normal;" /span/h1  
h1 style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt; background: white;"span style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-bidi; mso-font-kerning: 0pt; mso-fareast-language: EN-US; font-weight: normal;"Et sans me laisser le temps de lui répondre, il m'attrapa la taille et m'attira à lui. Son bras se posa sur ma taille et je posais une de mes mains sur son épaule tandis que l'autre s'empara de la sienne de libre. Il me fit tournoyer et je posais finalement ma tête sur son torse. /span/h1  
h1 style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt; background: white;"span style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-bidi; mso-font-kerning: 0pt; mso-fareast-language: EN-US; font-weight: normal;" /span/h1  
h1 style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt; background: white;"span style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-bidi; mso-font-kerning: 0pt; mso-fareast-language: EN-US; font-weight: normal;"Gladys avait dit un jour que Jug et moi un jour on finirait ensemble… Et que si on devait se marier, elle exigerait en tant que mère du marié que ce serait sur cette chanson… A l'époque nous n'étions que deux gamins et cela nous avait bien rire… /span/h1  
h1 style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt; background: white;"span style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-bidi; mso-font-kerning: 0pt; mso-fareast-language: EN-US; font-weight: normal;" /span/h1  
h1 style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt; background: white;"span style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-bidi; mso-font-kerning: 0pt; mso-fareast-language: EN-US; font-weight: normal;"Je croisai son regard au bout du deuxième refrain et je lu la même chose que je ressentais dans ses yeux… /span/h1  
h1 style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt; background: white;"span style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-bidi; mso-font-kerning: 0pt; mso-fareast-language: EN-US; font-weight: normal;" /span/h1  
h1 style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt; background: white;"span style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-bidi; mso-font-kerning: 0pt; mso-fareast-language: EN-US; font-weight: normal;"Si le 03 juillet mes parents n'avaient pas décidé de partir une journée à l'improviste … Si leur voiture ne c'était pas planté…. Si je n'avais pas quitté la ville ensuite, trop dévasté par ce qui venait d'arriver… /span/h1  
h1 style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt; background: white;"span style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-bidi; mso-font-kerning: 0pt; mso-fareast-language: EN-US; font-weight: normal;" /span/h1  
h1 style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt; background: white;"span style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-bidi; mso-font-kerning: 0pt; mso-fareast-language: EN-US; font-weight: normal;"Le 03 juillet, Le Sherif Keller frappant à ma porte alors que j'allais partir voire Jughead. J'avais passé ma journée à penser à lui et j'étais partie sur les coups de 20h30 lui avouer mes sentiments… /span/h1  
h1 style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt; background: white;"span style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-bidi; mso-font-kerning: 0pt; mso-fareast-language: EN-US; font-weight: normal;" /span/h1  
h1 style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt; background: white;"span style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-bidi; mso-font-kerning: 0pt; mso-fareast-language: EN-US; font-weight: normal;"Mais la police était là, mes parents avaient eu un accident… Il fallait que je parte à l'hôpital…/span/h1  
h1 style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt; background: white;"span style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-bidi; mso-font-kerning: 0pt; mso-fareast-language: EN-US; font-weight: normal;" /span/h1  
h1 style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt; background: white;"span style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-bidi; mso-font-kerning: 0pt; mso-fareast-language: EN-US; font-weight: normal;" /span/h1  
h1 style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt; background: white;"span style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-bidi; mso-font-kerning: 0pt; mso-fareast-language: EN-US; font-weight: normal;"Si le 05 juillet je n'avais pas quitté Riverdale, peut-être que Jughead et moi serions-nous ensemble… /span/h1  
h1 style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt; background: white;"span style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-bidi; mso-font-kerning: 0pt; mso-fareast-language: EN-US; font-weight: normal;" /span/h1  
h1 style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt; background: white;"span style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-bidi; mso-font-kerning: 0pt; mso-fareast-language: EN-US; font-weight: normal;" /span/h1  
h1 style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt; background: white;"span style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-bidi; mso-font-kerning: 0pt; mso-fareast-language: EN-US; font-weight: normal;"Et je reposai ma tête sur son torse en réfléchissant à la nuit qui avait tout fait basculer… /span/h1  
h1 style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt; background: white;"span style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-bidi; mso-font-kerning: 0pt; mso-fareast-language: EN-US; font-weight: normal;" /span/h1  
h1 style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt; background: white;"span style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-bidi; mso-font-kerning: 0pt; mso-fareast-language: EN-US; font-weight: normal;" /span/h1  
h1 style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt; background: white;"span style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-bidi; mso-font-kerning: 0pt; mso-fareast-language: EN-US; font-weight: normal;" /span/h1  
h1 style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt; background: white;"span style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-bidi; mso-font-kerning: 0pt; mso-fareast-language: EN-US; mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"Flashback – PDV Jenna/span/h1  
h1 style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt; background: white;"span style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-bidi; mso-font-kerning: 0pt; mso-fareast-language: EN-US; mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;" /span/h1  
h1 style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt; background: white;"span style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-bidi; mso-font-kerning: 0pt; mso-fareast-language: EN-US; mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;" /span/h1  
h1 style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt; background: white;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-bidi; mso-font-kerning: 0pt; mso-fareast-language: EN-US; font-weight: normal;"Ses lèvres se posèrent à nouveau sur les miennes alors qu'il m'allongeait sur le lit de son père… Il passa sa main sous son tee-shirt, celui que je portais, et il commença à caresser ma poitrine à travers mon soutien-gorge. Sa bouche plongea dans mon cou et je passais mes mains dans son dos nu… /span/em/h1  
h1 style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt; background: white;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-bidi; mso-font-kerning: 0pt; mso-fareast-language: EN-US; font-weight: normal;" /span/em/h1  
h1 style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt; background: white;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-bidi; mso-font-kerning: 0pt; mso-fareast-language: EN-US; font-weight: normal;"Soudain je perdis les pédales quand je sentis les doigts de Jughead passer dans ma culotte : /span/em/h1  
h1 style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt; background: white;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-bidi; mso-font-kerning: 0pt; mso-fareast-language: EN-US; font-weight: normal;" /span/em/h1  
h1 style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt; background: white;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-bidi; mso-font-kerning: 0pt; mso-fareast-language: EN-US; font-weight: normal;" /span/em/h1  
h1 style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt; background: white;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-bidi; mso-font-kerning: 0pt; mso-fareast-language: EN-US; font-weight: normal;"-Jug… Non s'il te plait... Arrête ! /span/em/h1  
h1 style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt; background: white;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-bidi; mso-font-kerning: 0pt; mso-fareast-language: EN-US; font-weight: normal;" /span/em/h1  
h1 style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt; background: white;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-bidi; mso-font-kerning: 0pt; mso-fareast-language: EN-US; font-weight: normal;" /span/em/h1  
h1 style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt; background: white;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-bidi; mso-font-kerning: 0pt; mso-fareast-language: EN-US; font-weight: normal;"Il s'arrêta brusquement et je vis ses yeux aussi effarés que les miens devant notre position. Nous étions en train de mettre notre amitié en péril… /span/em/h1  
h1 style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt; background: white;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-bidi; mso-font-kerning: 0pt; mso-fareast-language: EN-US; font-weight: normal;" /span/em/h1  
h1 style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt; background: white;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-bidi; mso-font-kerning: 0pt; mso-fareast-language: EN-US; font-weight: normal;"Il se releva et se saisi de son tee-shirt qui était au sol tandis que je rajustais mon tee-shirt et que j'attrapais un vieux short à FP qui trainait pour le mettre par-dessus ma culotte. /span/em/h1  
h1 style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt; background: white;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-bidi; mso-font-kerning: 0pt; mso-fareast-language: EN-US; font-weight: normal;" /span/em/h1  
h1 style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt; background: white;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-bidi; mso-font-kerning: 0pt; mso-fareast-language: EN-US; font-weight: normal;"Il finit par s'assoir sur le lit à côté de moi et nous échangions un drôle de regard avant d'éclater de rire pour détendre l'atmosphère : /span/em/h1  
h1 style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt; background: white;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-bidi; mso-font-kerning: 0pt; mso-fareast-language: EN-US; font-weight: normal;" /span/em/h1  
h1 style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt; background: white;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-bidi; mso-font-kerning: 0pt; mso-fareast-language: EN-US; font-weight: normal;" /span/em/h1  
h1 style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt; background: white;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-bidi; mso-font-kerning: 0pt; mso-fareast-language: EN-US; font-weight: normal;"-On est des grand malades Swan…/span/em/h1  
h1 style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt; background: white;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-bidi; mso-font-kerning: 0pt; mso-fareast-language: EN-US; font-weight: normal;" /span/em/h1  
h1 style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt; background: white;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-bidi; mso-font-kerning: 0pt; mso-fareast-language: EN-US; font-weight: normal;"-Ouais… Juste pour une histoire de sexe… qu'est ce qu'on s'en fou après tout ? On est vierge tous les deux et alors ? La vie ne va pas s'arrêter ! /span/em/h1  
h1 style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt; background: white;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-bidi; mso-font-kerning: 0pt; mso-fareast-language: EN-US; font-weight: normal;" /span/em/h1  
h1 style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt; background: white;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-bidi; mso-font-kerning: 0pt; mso-fareast-language: EN-US; font-weight: normal;" /span/em/h1  
h1 style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt; background: white;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-bidi; mso-font-kerning: 0pt; mso-fareast-language: EN-US; font-weight: normal;"Il me donna un petit coup dans l'épaule et je lui souriais puis mon regard se dirigea vers la fenêtre : /span/em/h1  
h1 style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt; background: white;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-bidi; mso-font-kerning: 0pt; mso-fareast-language: EN-US; font-weight: normal;" /span/em/h1  
h1 style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt; background: white;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-bidi; mso-font-kerning: 0pt; mso-fareast-language: EN-US; font-weight: normal;" /span/em/h1  
h1 style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt; background: white;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-bidi; mso-font-kerning: 0pt; mso-fareast-language: EN-US; font-weight: normal;"-Il pleut toujours…. /span/em/h1  
h1 style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt; background: white;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-bidi; mso-font-kerning: 0pt; mso-fareast-language: EN-US; font-weight: normal;" /span/em/h1  
h1 style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt; background: white;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-bidi; mso-font-kerning: 0pt; mso-fareast-language: EN-US; font-weight: normal;"-Ouais… Hey au fait du coup FP m'a envoyé un SMS tout à l'heure, il passe la nuit dehors…. /span/em/h1  
h1 style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt; background: white;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-bidi; mso-font-kerning: 0pt; mso-fareast-language: EN-US; font-weight: normal;" /span/em/h1  
h1 style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt; background: white;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-bidi; mso-font-kerning: 0pt; mso-fareast-language: EN-US; font-weight: normal;" /span/em/h1  
h1 style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt; background: white;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-bidi; mso-font-kerning: 0pt; mso-fareast-language: EN-US; font-weight: normal;"Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux toujours mouillés et me demanda timidement : /span/em/h1  
h1 style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt; background: white;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-bidi; mso-font-kerning: 0pt; mso-fareast-language: EN-US; font-weight: normal;" /span/em/h1  
h1 style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt; background: white;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-bidi; mso-font-kerning: 0pt; mso-fareast-language: EN-US; font-weight: normal;" /span/em/h1  
h1 style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt; background: white;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-bidi; mso-font-kerning: 0pt; mso-fareast-language: EN-US; font-weight: normal;"-Tu peux passer la nuit-là avec moi s'il te plait ? /span/em/h1  
h1 style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt; background: white;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-bidi; mso-font-kerning: 0pt; mso-fareast-language: EN-US; font-weight: normal;" /span/em/h1  
h1 style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt; background: white;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-bidi; mso-font-kerning: 0pt; mso-fareast-language: EN-US; font-weight: normal;" /span/em/h1  
h1 style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; background: white;" align="center"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-bidi; mso-font-kerning: 0pt; mso-fareast-language: EN-US; font-weight: normal;"[…]/span/em/h1  
h1 style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; background: white;" align="center"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-bidi; mso-font-kerning: 0pt; mso-fareast-language: EN-US; font-weight: normal;" /span/em/h1  
h1 style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; background: white;" align="center"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-bidi; mso-font-kerning: 0pt; mso-fareast-language: EN-US; font-weight: normal;" /span/em/h1  
h1 style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt; background: white;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-bidi; mso-font-kerning: 0pt; mso-fareast-language: EN-US; font-weight: normal;"Je regardais sa bouille de bébé endormis en caressant doucement ses cheveux. Après avoir parlé pendant plus d'une heure, il avait fini par s'endormir le premier. Jughead détestait dormir seul dans ce mobil-home surtout depuis que sa mère était partie. Quand FP était en vadrouille d'habitude il squattait mon canapé… /span/em/h1  
h1 style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt; background: white;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-bidi; mso-font-kerning: 0pt; mso-fareast-language: EN-US; font-weight: normal;" /span/em/h1  
h1 style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt; background: white;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-bidi; mso-font-kerning: 0pt; mso-fareast-language: EN-US; font-weight: normal;"Il ne portait plus qu'un vieux jogging noir et son torse nu était collé à moi. Ses bras encerclaient ma taille et sa tête était posé sur mon ventre. Je le regardais en souriant, mon cœur battant trop fort. /span/em/h1  
h1 style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt; background: white;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-bidi; mso-font-kerning: 0pt; mso-fareast-language: EN-US; font-weight: normal;" /span/em/h1  
h1 style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt; background: white;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-bidi; mso-font-kerning: 0pt; mso-fareast-language: EN-US; font-weight: normal;"Je croyais à cet instant précis que je commençais à avoir des sentiments pour lui… J'étais tellement bien dans ses bras que je ne voulais plus les quitter… /span/em/h1  
h1 style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt; background: white;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-bidi; mso-font-kerning: 0pt; mso-fareast-language: EN-US; font-weight: normal;" /span/em/h1  
h1 style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt; background: white;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-bidi; mso-font-kerning: 0pt; mso-fareast-language: EN-US; font-weight: normal;"Alors je me fis une promesse en le regardant dormir comme un bien heureux : /span/em/h1  
h1 style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt; background: white;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-bidi; mso-font-kerning: 0pt; mso-fareast-language: EN-US; font-weight: normal;" /span/em/h1  
h1 style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt; background: white;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-bidi; mso-font-kerning: 0pt; mso-fareast-language: EN-US; font-weight: normal;"Un jour Jughead Jones toi et moi serons ensemble ! Dès le 04 juillet, pour la fête nationale je te sortirais le grand jeu en commençant par t'avouer mes sentiments…/span/em/h1  
h1 style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt; background: white;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-bidi; mso-font-kerning: 0pt; mso-fareast-language: EN-US; font-weight: normal;" /span/em/h1  
h1 style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt; background: white;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-bidi; mso-font-kerning: 0pt; mso-fareast-language: EN-US; font-weight: normal;"Nous resterons ensemble dès la fin du lycée puis à l'université. Nous nous marierons avec nos bonnets sur la tête. Betty sera ma demoiselle d'honneur et Archie ton témoin. /span/em/h1  
h1 style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt; background: white;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-bidi; mso-font-kerning: 0pt; mso-fareast-language: EN-US; font-weight: normal;" /span/em/h1  
h1 style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt; background: white;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-bidi; mso-font-kerning: 0pt; mso-fareast-language: EN-US; font-weight: normal;"Nous prendrons une maison dans le /span/emspan style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-bidi; mso-font-kerning: 0pt; mso-fareast-language: EN-US; font-weight: normal;"NorthSideem style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;" de Riverdale, une grande maison avec un chien… Puis nous aurons deux enfants : un garçon et une fille… /em/span/h1  
h1 style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt; background: white;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-bidi; mso-font-kerning: 0pt; mso-fareast-language: EN-US; font-weight: normal;" /span/em/h1  
h1 style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt; background: white;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-bidi; mso-font-kerning: 0pt; mso-fareast-language: EN-US; font-weight: normal;"La fille aura tes beaux yeux verts et tes cheveux noir et le ptit gars bas il sera le portrait craché de sa maman… /span/em/h1  
h1 style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt; background: white;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-bidi; mso-font-kerning: 0pt; mso-fareast-language: EN-US; font-weight: normal;" /span/em/h1  
h1 style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt; background: white;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-bidi; mso-font-kerning: 0pt; mso-fareast-language: EN-US; font-weight: normal;"Et nous serons heureux jusqu'à la fin de nos jours… /span/em/h1  
h1 style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt; background: white;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-bidi; mso-font-kerning: 0pt; mso-fareast-language: EN-US; font-weight: normal;" /span/em/h1  
h1 style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt; background: white;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-bidi; mso-font-kerning: 0pt; mso-fareast-language: EN-US; font-weight: normal;" /span/em/h1  
h1 style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt; background: white;"span style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-bidi; mso-font-kerning: 0pt; mso-fareast-language: EN-US; mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"Fin du FB/span/h1  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"[…]/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"La musique changea m'arrêtant brusquement dans mes pensées et je vis un groupe de motard nous fusiller du regard avant de lancer un bon tube de rock : strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Highway to Hell -ACDC/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;" /em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Je me détachais de Jughead et me dirigea vers le comptoir pour finir ma bière. En me retournant je vis un air gêné sur son beau visage. Je m'assis sur un tabouret et il s'appuya sur le bar en croisant les bras sur son torse :/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;" /em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Jenna…/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;" /em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Non tais-toi… Je sais ce que tu vas me dire mais je ne suis pas prête à l'entendre, du moins pas tout de suite… Laisse-moi parler avant s'il te plait… J'ai quelque chose à te dire !/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;" /em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Il me regarda tandis que je me mordais la lèvre en cherchant mes mots. Oh allez Jenna merde ! Fait pas ta poule mouillée… Dis-lui…/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
h1 style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt; background: white;"span style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-bidi; mso-font-kerning: 0pt; mso-fareast-language: EN-US; mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"Léa Castel Slimane - Abîmée (Clip officiel)/span/h1  
h1 style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt; background: white;"span style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-bidi; mso-font-kerning: 0pt; mso-fareast-language: EN-US; mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;" /span/h1  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;" /em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Ce fameux 02 Juillet quand tu as fini par t'endormis j'ai pensé à nous deux…/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;" /em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"Comme des fantômes téléguidés br / On suit la foule à croire br / Les journaux télévisés br / Tout s'écroule autour de moi br / Dites-moi que peut-on voir br / Seul dans le noir br / Quand les tonnerres se réveillent br / Les enfants des boulevards br / Vivent des nuits sans sommeil/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 49.0pt;"-Je ne peux pas continuer à ignorer mes sentiments pour toi Jughead… Ils sont bien trop réels ! Merde, repense à tous ces souvenirs qu'on a vécu !/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 49.0pt;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center; tab-stops: 49.0pt;" align="center"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"Sens-tu le vide autour ? br / Imaginer sa vie br / Dans un élan d'amour br / Ooh/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 49.0pt;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 49.0pt;"-On a toujours tout fait tous les deux Jug, ça veut bien dire quelque chose… Notre premier baiser… Nos premières conneries… Nos premières crises d'ado…/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 49.0pt;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 49.0pt;"-Jenna.../p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 49.0pt;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center; tab-stops: 49.0pt;" align="center"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"Comme une enfant abîmée br / Perdue dans ses nuits oubliées br / Dites-moi comment faire semblant br / J'me perds dans la machine du temps/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center; tab-stops: 49.0pt;" align="center"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"Comme une enfant abîmée br / Dans un décor inanimé br / Dites-moi comment faire semblant br / J'me perds dans la machine du temps/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center; tab-stops: 49.0pt;" align="center"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 49.0pt;"-Non laisse-moi finir… Peut-être qu'on n'a pas fait notre première fois tout mais sache que ça me fait un peu mal d'admettre que j'aurais voulu être ta première comme j'espère que tu seras mon premier…/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 49.0pt;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center; tab-stops: 49.0pt;" align="center"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"Si noyer dans l'incertitude br / Des lendemains et flotter br / Au milieu du bitume br / Sous un soleil éteint br / Faut-il baissé la tête br / Ramasser les miettes br / Et faire semblant de rêver br / Puisqu'aucune de mes larmes br / Ni pourra rien changer, ooh/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 49.0pt;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 49.0pt;"-Notre amitié ne me suffit plus Jones… Je veux plus, je veux être avec toi…/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 49.0pt;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 49.0pt;"Jughead me regarda l'air complément paumé. Il se pris le visage entre les mains et je me rapprochais de lui pendant qu'il secouait la tête mais il se releva brusquement m'empêchant de l'atteindre:/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 49.0pt;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center; tab-stops: 49.0pt;" align="center"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"Sens-tu le vide autour ? br / Imaginer sa vie br / Dans un élan d'amour br / Ooh/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 49.0pt;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 49.0pt;"-Jenna…/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 49.0pt;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center; tab-stops: 49.0pt;" align="center"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"Comme une enfant abîmée br / Perdue dans ses nuits oubliées br / Dites-moi comment faire semblant br / J'me perds dans la machine du temps br / Comme une enfant abîmée br / Dans un décor inanimé br / Dites-moi comment faire semblant br / J'me perds dans la machine du temps/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 49.0pt;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 49.0pt;"-Sache que tout ce que je t'ai dit à Central Park l'autre soir était vrai... Je t'ai aimé comme un fou… Comme jamais je ne pensais un jour aimer quelqu'un…/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 49.0pt;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center; tab-stops: 49.0pt;" align="center"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"Le monde devient sourd br / Et je n'suis qu'un crie br / Un appel au secours, ooh/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 49.0pt;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 49.0pt;"-J'aurais également donné n'importe quoi pour être avec toi… Pour faire ma première fois avec toi mais …/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 49.0pt;"-Il y a Betty maintenant…/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 49.0pt;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center; tab-stops: 49.0pt;" align="center"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"Comme une enfant abîmée br / Perdue dans ses nuits oubliées br / Dites-moi comment faire semblant br / J'me perds dans la machine du temps br / Comme une enfant abîmée br / Dans un décor inanimé br / Dites-moi comment faire semblant br / J'me perds dans la machine du temps/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 49.0pt;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 49.0pt;"Mon cœur battait à tout rompre…/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 49.0pt;"Il se redressa légèrement et attrapa ma main pendant que je baissais ma tête pour regarder mes pieds :/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 49.0pt;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 49.0pt;"-J'aime Betty Jenna… Je l'aime vraiment au point que mes sentiments sont plus fort pour elle que pour toi…/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 49.0pt;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center; tab-stops: 49.0pt;" align="center"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"Comme une enfant abîméebr / Perdue dans ses nuits oubliéesbr / Dites-moi comment faire semblantbr / J'me perds dans la machine du tempsbr / Comme une enfant abîméebr / Dans un décor inanimébr / Dites-moi comment faire semblantbr / J'me perds dans la machine du temps/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 49.0pt;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 49.0pt;"Les larmes coulaient maintenant sur mes joues et soudain Jughead m'attira à lui avec une violence qui me bouleversa. J'enfouis ma tête dans son cou et pleura à chaude larmes, trempant son tee-shirt. Je sentis ses doigts agripper mes cheveux et son souffle se poser sur eux :/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 49.0pt;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 49.0pt;"-Jenna… Veronica, Archie, Kevin et Cheryl quitte la ville demain…/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 49.0pt;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 49.0pt;"Je relevais la tête brusquement et m'écarta de lui :/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 49.0pt;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 49.0pt;"-Quoi ?/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 49.0pt;"-Les vacances sont bientôt fini Jenna… Ils doivent rentrer à Riverdale… Quant à moi…/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 49.0pt;"-Quoi Jughead ?/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 49.0pt;"-J'honorerais ma promesse faite à Bass… Je quitte NY ce soir…/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 49.0pt;"-Non Jug…/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 49.0pt;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 49.0pt;"Je le repoussais violement, mes larmes étaient devenues des flots à présent et inondaient mes joues :/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 49.0pt;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 49.0pt;"-Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi cette phrase sonne comme un adieu ?/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 49.0pt;"-Parce que c'en est un… Jenna… J'ai fait une promesse, je ne remettrais pas les pieds à NY et toi tu ne reviendras pas à Riverdale ! Tu ne peux pas et j'en suis conscient mais moi je en peux pas rester ici !/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 49.0pt;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 49.0pt;"Evidement… Il me connaissait par cœur et il savait que c'était au-dessus de mes forces de remettre les pieds dans la ville qui avait vu mourir mes parents…/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 49.0pt;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 49.0pt;"Il essaya de se rapprocher de moi mais je reculais :/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 49.0pt;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 49.0pt;"-Jenna…/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 49.0pt;"-Tu as fait un choix Jug… C'est elle que tu choisis …/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 49.0pt;"-Oui… Je l'aime vraiment…/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 49.0pt;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 49.0pt;"Je me retenais de faire une crise de larme devant lui alors je préférais réagir sur la défensive :/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 49.0pt;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 49.0pt;"-Pars Jughead…/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 49.0pt;"-Jenna… Il y a Betty mais j'ai aussi les Serpents à Riverdale… C'est ma famille !/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 49.0pt;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 49.0pt;"Ah ouais ? Et je suis quoi moi dans tout ça ? Je lui tournais le dos et cria un peu plus fort :/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 49.0pt;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 49.0pt;"-Casse toi Jones…/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 49.0pt;"-Jenna !/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 49.0pt;"-Vas t'en !/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 49.0pt;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 49.0pt;"Je m'assis sur le tabouret du bar toujours en lui tournant le dos. Il s'approcha de moi mais je n'eus pas la force de le repousser cette fois ci. Il déposa un baiser sur ma joue et je crus sentir quelque chose de mouillé couler le long de celle-ci… A moins que ce ne soit que mes larmes à moi et non les siennes…/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 49.0pt;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 49.0pt;"-Au revoir Jenna… Prend soins de toi… Tu vas me manquer ma princesse…/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 49.0pt;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 49.0pt;"Ma princesse… Quel connard !/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"[…]/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Dévasté, je m'écroule en pleure dans le bar. Je tombe au sol, ne retenant plus mes larmes qui coulaient à flots…/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Je n'avais même pas réussi à lui dire les mots qui me brulait les lèvres depuis qu'on avait pénétré le bar : Je l'aimais…/p  
p class="MsoNormal"J'avais failli lui dire « Je t'Aime » …/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"C'était moins facile de lui dire ces mots à lui qu'à Chuck… Peut-être parce que mes sentiments pour Chuck étaient moins réels ? Je l'aimais de tout mon cœur et de tout mon être mais jamais nous ne serions ensemble… Il ne pouvait plus remettre les pieds à New York et moi à Riverdale…/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"J'avais perdu l'homme que j'aimais…/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"|…]/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"PDV Jughead : /strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Alors que j'allais remettre mon casque, mon regard croisa mon reflet dans la vitrine du magasin d'en face. Je perdis les pédales…/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Je me dirigeais vers le derrière du bar et ma colère m'envahit. Je donnai un grand coup dans les poubelles en hurlant :/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Mais quel con !/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Puis pour terminer, je donnais un coup de poing dans le mur avec une force que je ne m'imaginais pas. Ma main saignait et je n'arrivais plus à la bouger alors je m'écroulais conter le même mur en larme…/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Je chialais comme un gosse…comme un lâche…/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Je l'aime putain… Je l'aime bien plus que j'aime Betty… D'ailleurs est ce que j'aime vraiment Betty ? C'est Jenna qui a toujours était la seule…/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Mais je ne pouvais pas être avec elle… J'étais un Serpent et sa tante qui restait sa dernière famille était une associée des Bass…/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Je ne pouvais pas la faire souffrir encore plus que je me faisais souffrir moi-même…/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Alors je décidais de la laisser tranquille et de garder mes sentiments pour moi./p 


	21. Chapter 14

p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"Chapitre 14 : Les échanges d'e-mail et le miracle de Noël !/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"Décembre 2017 – PDV Jenna/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Nous étions le 24 décembre 2017 et moi Jenna Swan je me retrouvais en plein em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Park Avenue/em en grommelant :/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Un sapin de 2m de haut ? Tu n'as pas d'autre idée tordus Dan Humphrey ?/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Mon ami éclata de rire en portant ensuite son café à sa bouche. Nous ressortions du em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Starbucks/em et cherchions la perle rare selon Dan :/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Jenna… C'est notre premier Noël en famille depuis longtemps. Je veux que tout soit parfait…/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Je te comprend… Qui se joins à toi ?/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Et bien il y a Jenny, Erick, Serena, Vanessa, Maman et notre nouveau couple en vogue…/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Lily et Rufus !/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Exact… Et j'espère que ma super copine Jenna Swan va se joindre à nous pour fêter Noël tous ensemble… Car je sais qu'elle compte le passé en solo ou avec son « boyfriend » en duo !/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Je soupirais… Dan avait raison après tout de vouloir un noël parfait… Il faut dire que les choses avaient été assez tendus quand Bart avait abandonné Lily devant l'autel le jour de leur mariage il y a trois semaine… Mais elle c'était bien rattrapé ensuite en apparaissant au bras de l'un des célibataires les plus convoité de l'autre côté du pont de Brooklyn ! Rufus l'avait soutenu depuis le début et aujourd'hui il criait leur amour au monde entier !/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Vous n'avez pas compris ? Laisser-moi vous faire un récapitulatif depuis la dernière fois où je me suis écroulé dans un bar en larme après avoir laissé filer l'homme que j'aimais…/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"[…]/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Voilà déjà deux mois que mes chers amis de Riverdale sont repartis… Mais les choses avaient changé entre eux et nous./p  
p class="MsoNormal"C'était Dan et Veronica qui m'avaient retrouvé écrouler dans le bar et m'avais ensuite emmené chez B où j'avais passé ma nuit à pleurer dans les bras de Blair, Serena, Cheryl et Veronica./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Mes amies m'avaient soutenu et à ma grande joie, les rancœurs passées avaient été oubliées le temps d'une soirée…/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Le lendemain, mon cœur s'était serré quand j'avais dû leur dire au revoir. J'avais longuement serré Archie en lui faisant me faire une promesse :/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Je t'en supplie Archibald… Prend soin de lui… Fait en sorte que tout se passe bien…/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Je veille sur lui Jenna comme toujours !/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Et donnez-moi de vos nouvelles…/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"J'avais donc échangé mes nouvelles coordonnées avec eux avant de les serrer longuement dans mes bras tandis que Cheryl m'avait murmuré à l'oreille :/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Tu sais quoi Swan ? Je t'apprécie de plus en plus depuis que j'apprends à te connaitre…/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"La rousse avait dégagé mes cheveux de mon visage tandis que mes larmes coulaient. Telle une maman elle déposa un baiser sur mon front en murmurant de nouveau :/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Un jour Jenna Swan tu auras la force de revenir à Riverdale…. Ce jour-là, on t'accueillera à bras ouvert… Je sais que ça va être long et dur mais je sais que tu vas y arriver…./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Et l'avion avait décollé direction Riverdale avec mes amis à son bord…./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Linkin Park – Evanessence – Lana del Rey Mashup (Bring Death to Life) /span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;" /span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;" /span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Oh bien sûr les promesses ne sont jamais faites pour durer…/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Finalement j'avais envoyé des mail à Archie, Cheryl et Veronica chaque dimanche depuis 8 semaines…/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Au tout départ chacun m'avait répondu, au moins les quinze premiers jours. Puis bizarrement, tour à tour ils avaient arrêtés de m'écrire sans vraiment me donner d'explications…/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"[…]/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"Echange N°1 : Archie et Jenna/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"De : Jenna /strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"A : Archie/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Salut mon roux préféré !/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Comment vas-tu ? Le retour au bercail c'est bien passé ?/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Ici tout va bien même depuis que vous avez quitté la ville il y a cinq jours déjà mais ta petite bouille me manque trop Andrews !/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Comment vas Veronica ? Elle et toi est ce que vous êtes de nouveau en couple ?/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Et Jughead ? Comment va-t-il ?/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Réponds-moi très vite…./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Je t'adore/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Jenna/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;" /em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"2 jours plus tard…/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;" /em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"De : Archie /strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"A : Jenna/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Jenna,/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Je vais bien, Jug vas bien, tout le monde vas bien donc ne t'en fait pas OK !/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Te prend pas la tête comme ça cela ne sert à rien…/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Ici tout à repris son cour… Riverdale reste toujours Riverdale même avec son lot de secret…/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Et à NY ? Comment vont tes amis ?/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Je t'embrasse/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Archie/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"1 semaine et deux jours /em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;" /em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"De : Jenna /strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"A : Archie /strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Archie…./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Tout d'abord ne t'en fait pas je vais bien…/p  
p class="MsoNormal"J'ai eu le texto de Cheryl concernant ma photo sur Gossip Girl et je vous en prie… Ne fait surtout pas attention à ce qui est posté…/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Je sais que cette photo peut porter à confusion surtout avec ce type chelou présent à mes côtés mais non je n'étais pas en train de parler avec un dealer mais plutôt un détective privé…/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Promets-moi que cela va rester entre nous mais ici c'est la guerre…/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Sache que Lily et Bart ne sont plus ensemble…. Bart a abandonné Lily devant l'autel, 7 jours après votre départ, alors que nous célébrons leur mariage./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Il est parti sans vraiment donner de raison ce qui nous semblait à tous très louche. Alors imagine ma surprise quand j'ai reçu deux jours après le mariage annulé une lettre d'un certain Russel Thorpe, un ancien associé de Bart par le passé…/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Celui-ci a demandé à me rencontrer il y a deux jours pour m'apprendre une nouvelle qui m'a laissé sur le cul : Apparemment Bart et Sabine serait bien plus impliqué qu'on pouvait le croire dans l'affaire Hiram Lodge et FP Jones… Et Russel veut que Chuck et moi on trouve ce qu'ils ont bien pu faire !/p  
p class="MsoNormal"D'où le fait que j'ai rencontré ce détective dans le Queen's…/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Avec Chuck on mène l'enquête mais s'il te plait pour le moment pas un mot à Veronica et Jug…/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Je t'en dirais plus la prochaine fois…/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Bonjour à tout le monde,/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Bise/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Jenna/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"4 jours après… /em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;" /em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"De : Archie /strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"A : Jenna/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Jenna,/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Désolé de ma réponse tardive mais ici non plus ce n'est pas la joie…/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Jughead à complètement pété les plombs… Lui et les em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Serpents/em sont en guerre contre le em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"NorthSide/em…. Donc il est peut-être inutile que je lui parle de tes magouilles avec Bass ?/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Il a quitté em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"NorthSide High/em pour être dans le Sud à présent…/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Son comportement est louche surtout que devine quoi ? Hier je l'ai vu partir vers Greendale avec Sweat Pea… Ça pue non ?/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Avec Veronica on a mis un therme définitif à notre histoire... Maintenant je suis avec Valérie l'une des Pussycat je ne sais pas si tu te rappel d'elle…/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Tu veux que je dise bonjour à tout le monde ? Même à Betty span style="font-family: 'Segoe UI Emoji',sans-serif; mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-char-type: symbol-ext; mso-symbol-font-family: 'Segoe UI Emoji';"😉/span ?/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Tu mènes l'enquête avec Chuck ? Tu es devenu de nouveau sa copine ?/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Effectivement cette histoire semble louche et j'espère que ce Russel va vous aider… Tiens moi au courant et je tache de garder le secret…/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"J'attends de tes nouvelles/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Archie/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"10 jours plus tard…./em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;" /em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"De : Jenna /strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"A : Archie /strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Archie,/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Comme tu ne réponds plus à mes appels ni SMS je tente le mail…/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Comment tu as pu laisser Jughead devenir un dealer ?/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Et ouais je suis au courant… Russel Thorpe m'en a avertis…/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Je t'écris en vitesse car je dois assister à un nouveau mariage : Celui de Bart Bass et de … Sabine Swan !/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Ma tante se marie avec Bart Bass ! Heureusement que Lily et Rufus file le parfait amour au grand dam de S et Dan…/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Sinon oui, je me suis remise avec Chuck… On ré essaye de recoller les morceaux même si je pense encore à tu sais qui… D'où le fait que je t'en veux…/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Archie, je t'en supplie ne le laisse pas se détruire…/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Je t'embrasse/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Jenna/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"1 semaines après : /em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;" /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"De : Archie /strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"A : Jenna /strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Jenna/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Jughead vas bien c'est tout ce que tu as à savoir…/p  
p class="MsoNormal"J'espère que ton enquête se passera bien même si je doute que vous trouvez quelque chose… Après tout on parle de Bart Bass !/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Ici la situation s'envenime entre le Nord et le Sud… Je ne peux plus t'écrire… Désolé./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Promis dès que ça se calme je t'écrirais de nouveau…./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"On t'aime ne l'oublie pas mais fait attention à toi !/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Archie/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" align="center"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"[…]/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" align="center"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" align="center"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"Echange N°2 : Veronica et Jenna /strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"10 jours après le premier message à Archie/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"De : Jenna /strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"A : Veronica /strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"Veronica,/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"Comme je sais que tu es plus studieuse que mon rouquin préféré je pense que t'écrire n'est pas une mauvaise idée !/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"Je suis de nouveau en couple avec Chuck mais s'il te plait garde le pour toi… Je veux essayer de nouveau et que cela marche pour oublier Jughead…/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"Comment va-t-il ? Archie est resté trop vague sur le sujet …./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"Avec Betty ça se passe bien ? Et Cheryl ?/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"Je suis contente d'avoir pu te rencontrer et j'espère qu'on gardera contact car je t'apprécie beaucoup…/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"A bientôt/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"Jenna/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"4 jours après…. /em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"De : Veronica /strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"A : Jenna /strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"Ma chère Jenna/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"Moi aussi je suis heureuse que finalement toi et moi avions réussi à devenir amie surtout que c'était un peu mal parti car tu étais déjà amie avec Blair et Serena…/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"Mais finalement, je dois avouer que me retrouver à parler avec B en ta présence m'a fait du bien… Je me rends compte que nous aurions pu être amie elle et moi si aucune de nous n'avait essayé de devenir l'unique reine de Constance…/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"Ici la vie a repris son rythme mais d'avoir passé un peu de temps à NY m'a fait prendre conscience que cette magnifique ville me manquait…/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"Au fait Archie t'a dit ? Lui et moi c'est définitivement terminé… Maintenant il est avec Valérie alors j'essaye d'aller de l'avant !/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"Jughead ? Ne t'inquiète pas pour lui je le fais très bien à ta place ! Il ne veut pas l'avouer mais ce voyage à NY ne lui a pas fait que du bien et il est devenu froid et distant avec Betty… Je crois que c'est toi qu'il aime vraiment ! D'ailleurs t'a-t-il avoué ses sentiments quand vous étiez que tous les deux ?/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"J'aimerais vraiment te revoir mais Cheryl m'a dit qu'elle savait que tu ne remettrais pas les pieds à Riverdale donc je vais essayer de convaincre ma mère de passer les prochaines vacances à NY !/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"A bientôt et continue de m'écrire je te répondrais avec grand plaisir…/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"XOXO/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"Ronnie/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"1 semaine et 4 jours plus tard /em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"De : Jenna /strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"A : Veronica /strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"Veronica,/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"Je suis perdu… Je sais que tu as toujours vécu à NY et que tu en connais les manipulations par cœur donc j'ai une question pour toi : Comment fait-on pour se débarrasser d'une gosse de riche trop envahissante ?/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"Mon couple avec Chuck est à peine reformé qu'il bas déjà de l'aile… Alors oui, B me dit que c'est en partie de ma faute…/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"Effectivement, comme je ne parle plus à mon ex meilleure amie de Riverdale (Betty) et que je ne peux pas me confier ni à B et ni à S sur le sujet « Chuck », c'est à toi que je préfère en parler…/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"Je refuse toujours de coucher avec Chuck… Je sais que c'est stupide mais…/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"Mais je n'ai pas assez de sentiments pour lui pour le moment pour pouvoir lui donner ma virginité et donc je préfère attendre…. Il le comprend mais il y a Rayna Thorpe !/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"Est-ce que tu la connais ?/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"C'est la fille de Russel Thorpe un ancien associé de Bass Industrie ! Elle est en ville pour affaire avec son père et s'entend très bien avec Chuck !/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"Bart va épouser Sabine ! Tu te rends compte ? Ma tante continuera toujours à me décevoir… Parfois je ne comprends pas ses choix…./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"Bref Rayna nous aide pour un truc mais… Je ne peux pas vous en parler pour le moment car je ne veux pas te donner de faux espoir !/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"Enfin bref, tout n'est pas que joie ici et ma seule consolation c'est mes échanges de mail avec vous à Riverdale…./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"Embrasse tout le monde…./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"Jenna/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Quinze jours plus tard… /em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"De : Veronica /strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"A : Jenna /strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"Jenna,/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"Laisse tomber ton association avec les Thorpe !/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"Ecoute moi et fait ce que je te dis OK ?/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"Je ne peux pas te raconter grand-chose ici mais je peux te garantir une chose : Jughead vas bien…./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"Nous faisons en sorte qu'il ne déconne pas trop OK ? Alors n'insiste pas auprès de nous et ni auprès de Cheryl…./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"Un jour nous t'expliquerons tout mais pas maintenant !/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"Veronica/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" align="center"[…]/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" align="center" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" align="center" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"Echange N°3 : Cheryl et Jenna/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"4 jours après le mail à Veronica /strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"De : Jenna /strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"A : Cheryl /strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"Cheryl,/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"Cela me fait bizarre de t'écrire surtout qu'à Riverdale toi et moi n'étions pas si proche…/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"Mais à New York j'ai fait connaissance avec une autre Cheryl… Une fille sympa et attentionnée./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"Ici tout va bien même si votre départ laisse un vide derrière moi…/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"Je me pose beaucoup de question sur ma vie à NY et me dit que parfois je ferais mieux de revenir à Riverdale … Mais c'est beaucoup trop dur…/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"Je suis toujours en froid avec ma tante sachant que maintenant elle commence à me cacher beaucoup de choses… Je suis passé à l'improviste chez elle hier et figure-toi qu'elle n'y était pas !/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"J'ai attendus sur le canapé toute la nuit et elle n'est rentrée que vers 8h00 du matin pour se doucher et repartir bosser. Elle ne m'a même pas répondu quand je lui ai demandé où elle était cette nuit-là !/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"Ok là tu peux me dire que j'abuse car moi aussi je l'ai laissé tomber à un moment donné mais…. Je m'inquiète pour elle !/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"Sinon je voulais savoir si toi tu voyais toujours Betty…. Je n'ose pas en parler avec Archie et Veronica mais toi je peux te le demander : Fais attention à elle ! C'était ma meilleure amie et je en veux pas qu'elle tourne mal !/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"Sinon tu es la bienvenue à NY quand tu veux !/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"A bientôt,/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"Jenna/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Deux jours plus tard : /em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"De : Cheryl/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"A : Jenna /strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"Jenna !/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"J'espère que tu as reçus mon colis ! C'était une idée de Veronica à la base mais t'envoyer ton ancien uniforme des em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Vixens/em me paraissais super et m'a fait un bien fou !/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"Même si tu l'as très peu porté pour nous tu seras toujours l'une des nôtres surtout si un jour tu décides de revenir à Riverdale !/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"Je vais bien, essayant d'avancer au mieux surtout que maintenant je suis seule avec maman et Nana Rose ce qui n'est pas toujours une partie de joie./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"Betty va bien ! Je la vois très régulièrement surtout que Polly est sur le point d'accoucher et que donc je serais très bientôt tata comme Blondie !/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"Je suis contente que tu m'as écrit surtout que je voulais te parler de quelque chose… Je me doute que ni le roux ni Lodge le fera alors c'est à moi de t'en parler…/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"L'Outsider fait n'importe quoi depuis qu'on est rentré ! A ce qu'il parait, il se serait mis à dealer de la blanche…. De plus il s'est de plus en plus éloigné du em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Northside/em trainant plutôt avec ses Serpents dans les bas quartiers…. Betty me dit que je ne dois pas t'en parler car il n'y a rien d'inquiétant mais si !/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"Ce n'est plus le même …/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"J'espère qu'un jour on se reverra…/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"Cheryl !/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"3 jours plus tard/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"De : Jenna /strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"A : Cheryl /strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"Cheryl,/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"Ton dernier message m'inquiète…/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"Jughead tourne mal ? Je t'en supplie parle à Veronica et Archie ! Dis-leur de faire attention à lui !/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"J'ai essayé de l'appeler et de lui envoyer des SMS depuis ton mail mais il m'a juste répondu hier soir que tout aller bien !/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"Et moi de NY je ne sais pas quoi faire…/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"Mais parlons plutôt de toi…/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"Alors tu vas être tata ? Je suis sûre que tu seras la meilleure !/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"Blair m'a demandé de tes nouvelles et je lui ai dit que ça n'aller pas trop avec ta famille… Elle t'a tellement apprécié qu'elle m'a dit que tu pouvais venir vivre à NY quand tu voulais ! Elle t'accueillerait comme bras droit à sa cour avec plaisir ! span style="font-family: 'Segoe UI Emoji',sans-serif; mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-char-type: symbol-ext; mso-symbol-font-family: 'Segoe UI Emoji';"😉/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"Vous me manquez… Tiens moi au courant car tu es la seule à être honnête avec moi !/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"Jenna/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"10 jours plus tard… /em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"De : Jenna /strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"A : Cheryl /strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"Je sais j'abuse mais…/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"Cheryl,/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"Veronica m'a demandé de ne plus te contacter… Alors je me doute qu'ils ne veulent pas que tu me tiennes au courant de ce qui se passe à Riverdale mais je t'en supplie dis-moi que ce n'est pas trop grave !/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"Je me torture depuis dix jours en me disant que ce n'est rien ou alors qu'il se passe quelque chose de vraiment horrible. Hier soir j'ai même failli prendre un billet d'avion c'est dingue non ?/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"Sinon je t'ai parlé de Blair dans mon dernier message et j'ai encore besoin de tes conseils…/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"Blair et Nate sont petit copain sont en froid et comme toi Cheryl tu fait partie de la haute société tu as peut-être déjà connu via ta famille la situation que je vais t'exposer :/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"Connais-tu des choses sur les sociétés secrètes ?/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"Il y'a quelques temps, Chuck, Carter et Nate sont rentrés dans une société secrète réservée aux hommes puissants de NY./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"Cela ne me plait pas par rapport à ce que j'ai vécu avec Chuck mais Blair ça la rend complétement dingue !/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"Si Chuck qui lui nous a habitué à déconner, Nate non et du coup nous nous inquiétons pour lui qui à un comportement très particulier…/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"Ses agissements blessent Blair qui ne sait plus quoi faire : Entre Soirée Poker, escroquerie d'argent et manipulation de la haute… Nate devient un autre homme depuis quelques temps !/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"Alors je t'en supplie, oublie Veronica deux secondes et dis-moi quoi faire… Ici on est perdus !/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"Jenna/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"4 jours plus tard… /em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;" /em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"De : Cheryl /strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"A : Jenna/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"Jenna,/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"Ne vous approcher pas de la « em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Société Secrète des Gentlemans de New York »/em !/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"Cheryl/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" align="center"[…]/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" align="center" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" align="center" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"New York – Instant présent/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"-Jenna regarde !/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"Je vis Dan partir en courant et je ne pus m'empêcher d'éclater de rire… Il se tenait debout, les yeux émerveillés devant un grand sapin qui faisait au moins 2m de haut !/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"Mon Brooklynien préféré se tourna vers moi toujours un sourire niait sur son visage :/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"-Alors on le prend ?/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"-Tu es dingue Humphrey ! Je te rappel que Lily et Rufus vivent dans un appartement ! Jamais ce sapin va monter dans l'ascenseur ! Et surtout Dexter ne nous laissera jamais entrer !/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"-On prendra les marches Jenna ! Et oubli Dexter… Maintenant il m'aime bien…/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"-Ouais c'est ça, mon cul qu'il t'aime bien ! Ouais bas tout seul Humphrey ! Hors de question que je me tape le quatre étages avec ce sapin qui dois être aussi lourd que deux bœufs !/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"-Que puis-je pour vous les jeunes ?/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"Le vendeur venait de s'approcher de nous tous sourire. A croire que nous étions son affaire de la journée !span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanCela me rappelait une époque bénie à Riverdale…/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"L'époque où pour Noël, chaque année en complément de salaire em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Andrews Construction/em vendait des sapins aux habitants de la ville…/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"Avec Jug on allait toujours donner un coup de main à Archie et Fred… Et le soir, on se retrouvais chez les Andrews pour l'inventaire tandis que Betty se chargeais de nous apporter du chocolat chaud à la cannelle et les biscuits fait maison par Alice Cooper !/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"Je soupirais et essuya mes yeux où de larmes commençaient à couler…/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"J'observais Dan complétement heureux en train de négocier avec le vendeur pour la livraison à l'appartement de Lily et Rufus…/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"Je m'allumai une cigarette tête baissée et en inhalant la fumée, je vis deux silhouettes au loin en train de m'observer…/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"Non ce n'était pas possible !/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanJ'étais sans doute en train de rêver…. Pourtant c'était bien une rousse et une brune !/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"Les deux silhouettes s'approchèrent de moi et je fis de même n'étendant même plus Dan m'appeler…/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"Alors que nous n'étions qu'à 20 mètres les unes des autres je murmurai :/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"-Cheryl… Veronica…/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"Les deux filles me regardèrent puis je me précipitai dans leur bras. Elles me réceptionnèrent sans trop d'effort et je les serrais longuement dans mes bras…/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"Je pus reconnaitre sans problème le parfum sucré au sirop d'érable de Cheryl ce qui me permettait de savoir que non je en rêvais pas ! Autant à Riverdale, ce parfum m'écurait mais ici c'était réconfortant./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"Je me dégageais et les regardais toute les deux en souriant :/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"-Non de dieu… Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"-Jenna !/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"Dan arriva en courant et beugua quand il vit les deux filles. Veronica le regarda tout sourire en lui faisant un petit signe de la main :/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"-Salut em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Lonely Boy/em… Ravis de te revoir !/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"-Veronica ?/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"-Et Cheryl ! Renchéris la rousse. Jenna bonne nouvelle, tu ne voulais pas passer les fêtes sans un peu de Riverdale à tes côtés ? Et bien Riverdale viens à toi pour les fêtes !/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"-Quoi ? C'est une blague ?!/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"C'était trop beau pour être vrai… Mes amis à NY pour les fêtes ?/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"-Mais… Et vos familles ?/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"Veronica me souris de toute ses dents tandis que la neige commençait à tomber. Nous nous regardions tous les quatre émerveillés…/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"J'éclatais de rire quand le regard de Dan se posa sur moi…Il souriait lui aussi. Je crois qu'il venait de comprendre./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"Hier, Chuck m'avait demandé ce que je désirais plus que tout pour Noël…. Nous étions en train de nous promener avec B, S, Dan et Nate et j'avais inscrit deux vœux sur un papier avant de le balancer dans la fontaine à vœux de Central Park./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"Sur le papier j'avais écrit que je rêverais de la neige pour Noël et surtout je désirais passer les fêtes avec mes amis de NY et de Riverdale …/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"Mes deux vœux venaient d'être exaucés…/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"Veronica attrapa mon bras :/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"-Fred et Hermione ont décidé de passer NY dans la ville de ma mère…Pour le plus grand bonheur de leurs enfants respectifs !span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"-Attend quoi ? Fred et Hermione ?/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"-Oui ils sont ensemble !/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"-Ce qui fait que Archie…/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"-Est entre guillemet mon demi-frère ! Ouais mon ex est devenu mon frère ! Mais je te raconterais toute l'histoire plus tard. Ce que je peux juste te dire c'est que Hermione et Fred sont sorti ensemble il y a longtemps et que là il vienne de se retrouver./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"Maman craignait de retourner avec Fred (qui est divorcé), à cause de moi et à cause de papa. Mais à mon retour de NY je lui ai expliqué tout ce que ta tante m'avait raconté. Maman m'a cru et Papa a confirmé… Elle est allée lui rendre visite./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanAlors je sais que c'est mon père et que je l'aime mais… Maintenant qu'Archie et moi somme séparée et juste ami nous avions envie de faire le bonheur de nos parents !/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"Archie est là aussi…. Mais il devait passer l'aprèm avec Fred pour me trouver un cadeau de Noël…/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"Elle éclata de rire en ajustant son bonnet alors que les flocons continuaient de tomber à flot ! Dan régis le premier en mettant ses mains dans ses poches, l'air frigorifié.span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"-Dite les filles non pas que votre conversation ne m'intéresse pas mais … ça vous dit de la poursuivre au chaud ?/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"-Bonne idée ! Dit Cheryl en attrapant Dan par le bras. On te suit Dan ! Emmène-nous dans un café sympa !/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"Mon ami et moi nous regardions et je me retournais vers mes deux copines un grand sourire sur les lèvres :/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"-Suivez nous… On connaît l'endroit parfait !/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p 


	22. Chapter 15

p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"Chapitre 15 : Le miracle de Noël à un nom : JC /strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"Brooklyn – Café Bibliothèque de Jenna et Dan/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Je me réchauffais les mains en tenant ma grande tasse de café brulante. Quel plaisir de déguster mon café préféré alors que la neige tombait de plus en plus fort dans les rues de New York. Assis à mes côtés se trouvait Dan et en face de nous, deux personnes que j'étais ravis de revoir : Cheryl et Veronica…/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Je ne pus m'empêcher de dévisager mes amies après deux mois sans les avoir vus./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Malgré que je fusse vraiment heureuse de les voir, j'étais quand même un peu fâché contre elles… Après tout, aucune des deux ne m'avais donné de nouvelles depuis un moment malgré les tonnes d'e-mail, de SMS et d'appel que j'avais passé. Et surtout, certains secrets avaient l'air de vouloir rester à Riverdale !/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Je rompis donc le silence la première :/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Non pas que je ne suis pas contente de vous voir les meufs mais sachez que je ne vous laisserais pas partir tant que vous ne m'aurais pas donné d'explication ! Qu'est ce qu'il se passe à Riverdale pour que vous deux ainsi qu'Archie est arrêté de m'écrire ?/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"La rousse et la brune se regardèrent un instant puis Veronica bus une gorgé de son em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Latte/em avant de se pencher vers moi :/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Tu as raison Jenna… Mais sache que même si on a mal agi, tellement de gens voulaient qu'on se taise qu'on n'a pas eu vraiment le choix…/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Qui ?/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Archie, Betty et surtout Jones !/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Jones… J'essayais de ne plus penser à lui mais là… Son visage, ses beaux yeux, son sourire, tout me revenait en pleine face./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Je reportais mon attention sur Veronica :/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Nous ne pouvions pas t'en parler par e-mail alors maintenant, il est temps que nous crachions le morceau.../p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Je vis que Cheryl avait un sourire amusé tandis que Veronica semblait d'un coup un peu plus gêné. Elle tripotait nerveusement son café et je me mis à taper du pied, perdant un peu patience./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Je me concentrais sur ma boisson tandis que la voix de la brune se fit entendre de nouveau :/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Alors commençons par le commencement… Jenna... Betty et Jughead ont rompus 1 semaines et 5 jours après qu'on soit rentrés…/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Je failli recracher ma boisson tandis que Dan fit une tête étonnée par la nouvelle./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Betty et Jug avait rompus ? Pourtant il m'avait assuré qu'il l'aimait ! Il n'aimait qu'elle et pas moi !/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Veronica semblait très mal à l'aise et Cheryl elle avait l'air de vraiment prendre son pied :/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Quoi ? Mais Jug m'a pourtant assuré qu'il l'aimait vraiment ! Pourquoi ? Il avait une autre fille en tête ?/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Jenna…/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Je t'avais dit qu'on aurait dû la mettre au courant ! Souffla la rousse. Regarde là, elle est totalement hystérique !/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Ferme la Cheryl ! C'est Tony c'est ça ? Il est avec elle ? Veronica ?/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-En fait… repris Cheryl. Après que Betty se retrouve en solo…Et bien le clodo s'est tapé Veronica !/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Quoi ?/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Jenna… S'il te plait laisse-moi t'expliquer./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Mon cœur se remis à battre très vite… Jughead et Veronica était sortie ensemble ? Mais comment cela pouvait être possible ? Et surtout pourquoi ils ne m'ont rien dit ?/p  
p class="MsoNormal"La brune soupira et commença alors son récit…/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"Flashback -PDV Veronica/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Il pleuvait… Vraiment ! Ce n'était pas cette petite pluie fine qu'on pouvait ressentir parfois comme à New York mais là c'était plutôt une bonne pluie franche qui me glaçait les os. Je frissonnais dans mon petit blouson en cuir. Heureusement, j'avais écouté Cheryl et j'avais mis un jean plutôt qu'une de mes robes comme mes amis avaient l'habitude de me voir porter. Il fallait que je sois discrète pour pouvoir entrer dans le bar… /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;" /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Betty n'allait pas bien… Sa rupture avec Jug il y a quelques jours l'avait profondément détruite et c'était donc à moi sa meilleure amie d'aller essayer de résonner cette tête de con de Jones. /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Je respirais un grand coup et fonça vers le bar « /emLe style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;" », repère des Serpents… /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"[…]/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Je me retrouvais à l'intérieur et me sentis un peu défaillir. Oh bien sur ce n'était pas la première fois que je venais ici mais à chaque fois je ressentais une envie pressante de m'enfuir comme si l'atmosphère me faisait savoir que je n'avais rien à foutre là ! /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;" /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Ce n'est pas ton monde Ronnie ! /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;" /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Une main attrapa soudain mon bras et je me retrouvais plaqué contre le mur froid et humide. J'avais fermé les yeux mais le souffle chaud chargé en alcool qui m'arrivais en plein visage me fit ouvrir les yeux et je fus dégouté par ce que j'avais en face de moi… /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Un vieux barbu au cheveux long se tenait face à moi en riant. Il maintenait mes poignets d'une de ses grosses mains quand l'autre était plaquée sur le mur à quelques centimètres de mon visage : /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;" /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"-Salut ma jolie… /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"-Dégage pauvre type !/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"-Tu peux aussi m'appeler Cobra ! En toute intimité… /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"-Casse toi, tu es répugnant ! /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"-Ah parce que ton père ne l'est pas ? Je sais qui tu es …. Veronica Lodge ! /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"J'essayais de le repousser mais cela l'excita encore plus et il se pencha vers moi, attrapant mon visage dans sa grosse main. Contre mon ventre, je sentis quelque chose de dur appuyer à travers son vieux pantalon troué… Oh mon Dieu ! /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;" /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"-Allez laisses toi faire… /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Et ce vieux dégelasse essaya de m'embrasser tandis que j'arrivais enfin à pousser un cri de détresse priant pour que quelqu'un m'entende : /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"-Putain mais tu fous quoi là connard ! /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;" /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Le vieux dégueulasse se retrouva soudain tirer en arrière et s'écrasa au sol. Je relevais la tête pour voir Sweat Pea qui avait crié ces mots ainsi que Joaquin. Les deux hommes se tenaient devant moi tel des boucliers. Les deux garçons s'apprêtèrent à faire la fête à ce Cobra quand une voix sombre les interrompit : /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"-Non ! Laissez-moi faire… Il est à moi…/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Je relevais la tête pour l'apercevoir en haut des escalier, Tony à ses côtés. Lentement, Jughead Jones descendis les escaliers puis se posta devant ce Cobra qui étais toujours à terre l'air furax. Mon ami le dominait de toute sa stature et ses yeux n'exprimaient que de la colère et du dégout. Jughead se pencha alors vers lui : /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"-Cobra… Mais qu'est ce qu'on va pouvoir faire de toi… /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"-Vas te faire foutre Forsythe ! Nos lois n'interdissent pas à ce qu'on s'éclate avec les petites bourges… /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"-Sauf quand la petite bourge est une de mes amies espèce de crétin… /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"-Je t'emmerde Jones… Tu n'es pas mon chef ! /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"-Ah Oui ? /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;" /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Il enleva lentement sa veste et la tandis à Tony pendant que certains Serpents, venu voir ce qui se passait, le regardaient avec des yeux effrayés. /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanIl se tourna vers Joaquin et Sweat Pea qui se trouvaient toujours devant moi. J'étais tellement terrifié que je m'étais caché derrière la haute stature du bras droit de Jug : /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"-Joaquin… Emmène Veronica en haut… Je te rejoins après ! /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"-Jug… /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"-Veronica ! Fais ce que je te dis ! /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;" /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Et Joaquin m'attrapa par le poignet pendant que Jughead se tenait face au traitre. Alors que Joaquin me fit presser le pas, j'étais quand même à peine arriver en haut que j'entendis un long hurlement à vous glacer le sang… /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"[…]/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Cela faisait déjà un quart d'heure que j'étais assise sur l'une des chaises face à un bureau. Joaquin était appuyé contre la porte et ne pipait pas un seul mot ! Merde, c'était le petit copain de mon meilleur ami et il refusait de m'adresser la parole ? Mais quel bouffon ! /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Soudain des bruits de pas se firent entendre et la porte s'ouvrit laissant place à Johnny et Sweat Pea suivis de Jughead. /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Mon ami se précipita vers la petite salle de bain ouverte mais j'eu quand même le temps de voir le sang qui couvrait ses mains et je frissonnai. Il revient dans la pièce principale et regarda les trois autre Serpents : /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"-Laissez-nous… /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Les trois garçons hochèrent la tête et sortirent un par un, nous laissant seul Jug et moi. Le Serpent se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil devant moi en croisant les bras derrière sa tête : /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;" /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"-Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ? /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"-Betty… Elle s'inquiète pour toi et… /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"-Je vais bien ! /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"-Ah ouais ? Alors c'est ça pour toi aller bien ? Torturer des mecs à longueur de journée ? Filer en douce à Greendale ? /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"-Veronica... /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"-Non tu ne vas pas bien Jughead Jones ! /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Je m'étais levé, les larmes aux yeux et je lui faisait face…/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanJ'appréciais vraiment Jughead, et cela depuis le fameux bal où il avait été mon style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanC'était mon ami et j'avais peur pour lui à chaque fois qu'on nous signalait à Archie et moi qu'il faisait un truc bizarre. Je me mis soudain à éclater en sanglot comme une gamine : /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;" /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"-On est tous inquiet pour toi Jug… Merde ! /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Il se leva à son tour et se dirigea vers moi avant de me prendre dans ses bras. Je me collais un peu plus fort contre lui tandis que sa main droite vint me caresser doucement les cheveux… Il rompit soudain le silence : /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;" /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"-Tu t'inquiète vraiment pour moi Ronnie ? /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"-Ba oui qu'est-ce que tu crois…On est ami espèce de bouffon ! /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;" /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Il se dégagea doucement de moi, un sourire moqueur sur son visage : /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;" /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"-Je croyais que je ne te plaisais pas… /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"-C'est quoi cette réponse pourris ? C'est exact… Tu ne me plais pas ! /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"-Tu es sûre de toi ? /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;" /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Il se rapprocha de nouveau de moi et un frisson parcourus tout mon corps. Il attrapa une mèche de mes cheveux et commença à la faire tourner entre ses doigts. Il rapprocha ses lèvres des miennes en soufflant : /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;" /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"-Tout roi a besoin d'une reine Veronica… Et Betty n'a pas l'étoffe de ce rôle… Alors que toi… /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;" /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Mon cœur battait à toute vitesse. Nous y voilà, le point de non-retour… Je pensais une dernière fois à Archie et à Betty… J'espère que je ne regretterais pas mes choix ! /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;" /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"-Je suis toute à toi Jones… /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Et il plaqua violement ses lèvres contre les miennes. Lui et moi nous étions pareil… Nous avions chacun un côté sombre que nous n'hésitions pas à exposer au grand jour. /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Sauvagement, il attrapa mes hanches et me colla contre son torse pendant que je m'accrochais comme je pouvais à sa nuque pour approfondir notre baiser… Il recula et se cogna contre le bureau, puis il se retourna et m'assit dessus. /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Il balaya tout ce qui se trouvait sur le bureau d'un geste et m'allongea sur le vieux bois, se retrouvant ainsi au-dessus de moi, me dominant complètement. Qui aurait crus que Jughead Jones pouvait être aussi viril, sauvage, séduisant. /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Je lui enlevai son tee-shirt puis fit de même avec le mien, me retrouvant en soutien-gorge devant ses yeux brillant de désir… Jughead Jones voulait me posséder, il n'allait pas être déçu ! /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Je caressais doucement son torse et tendrement il posa sa main sur ma joue avant de m'embrasser avec beaucoup plus de douceur. Il me murmura à l'oreille : /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"-Tu est sûre ? /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"-Absolument…/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Et il me déboutonna mon jean avant de l'enlever en même temps que mon tanga et nous nous lancions alors dans une étreinte passionnée./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"Fin du FB/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"[…]/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Veronica soupira pendant que je la regardais, la bouche grande ouverte. J'étais choquée par ses propos… Elle et Jones ?span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Et c'est ainsi que je me suis retrouvé à porter des vestes en cuir, des jeans sombre et des bottes de moto pendant un mois à peu près. Puis Jughead et moi avons rompus./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Et bas ! Qui aurais pu croire en cette histoire ! Veronica Lodge, l'ex princesse de Park Avenue avec Jughead Jones le roi des em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"SouthSide Serpent/em ? Incompatibilité totale !/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Dan observait Veronica avec beaucoup d'attention et je ne savais dire si c'était de l'admiration ou alors de l'incompréhension. La brune soupira de nouveau et bu une gorgée de son café :/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"-En tout cas si un jour tu dois en arriver à enfin sortir avec Jones… Avec lui c'est l'éclate total au lit !/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-STOP ! Je ne veux pas savoir !/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Je me bouchais les oreilles pendant que les deux bécasses éclatèrent d'un grand rire. Je plongeai mes yeux dans ceux de Veronica :/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Et Betty ?/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Quoi Betty ?/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Bas Betty ! Ronnie tu allais au départ voire Jones pour arranger les choses avec sa copine ! Pas pour te le faire ! Alors comment elle a réagi ?/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Veronica se mordit la lèvre inferieur pendant que Cheryl soupira en sortant une lime à ongle de son sac à main. La brune ne prêta pas attention à la rousse et à la place continua son récit :/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Et bien elle m'en veut à mort… Elle a même demandé ma tête à Tony mais heureusement pour moi Miss cheveux rose a rétorqué à Betty qu'elle était fidèle aux Serpents et que Betty n'était pas en position de lui donner des ordres…/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Je souris… Bien Tony… Bien ! Je ne supportais pas le comportement de Betty depuis qu'elle était sorti avec Jughead… De quel droit s'initiait-elle dans la vie de groupe des em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"SS/em ? Mais quelle pauvre fille !/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Bref, mais le temps a passé et même si aujourd'hui nous sommes encore en froid toute les deux on arrive quand même à communiquer… Après tout elle nous a bien aidé à sortir Jug de la merde !/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Je vois… Comme d'habitude miss parfaite arrive toujours à se faire pardonner ! Mais comment vous prouver la supporter ?/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Veronica soupira et fusilla du regard Cheryl qui venait d'émettre un petit rire diabolique :/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Jenna… Betty était ta meilleure amie… Genre tu arrives a effacé 8 ans d'amitié pour des conneries pareil ?/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Elle m'a menacé Veronica ! Ici, chez moi ! Alors tu veux que je fasse quoi ? Que je lui envoie des fleurs ?/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Tu pourrais essayer de lui pardonner …/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Ouais bas ça va pas être facile… Heureusement elle n'est pas là !/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Oui… Elle a préféré rester à Riverdale avec Kevin… Nous pensions qu'il était mieux qu'elle et toi ne vous retrouviez pas dans la même ville sans que nous t'expliquions en amont tout ce qui c'est passé…/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 126.0pt;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"Je soupirais. Tant mieux qu'elle n'est pas décidée de suivre le Scooby Gang jusqu'à NY ! Mais après tout l'autre raison était aussi que je savais que mon ex meilleure amie était très famille et que jamais elle n'aurait accepté de passer Noël sans les autres Cooper ! Mais au moins, elle pourra en profiter. Arès tout elle aura Jug pour elle toute seule pour le premier de l'an./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"Je me tournais ensuite vers Cheryl qui venait de finir de se faire les ongles. Je vis que Dan avait complétement décroché de la conversation et était plutôt en train d'envoyer des texto… A S sans doute !/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"-Et toi Cheryl ? Non pas que je suis pas heureuse de te voit mais tu ne voulais pas passer Noël à Riverdale ?/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"Dan releva la tête et Cheryl nous regarda, un petit sourire triste sur son beau visage :/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"-A vrai dire, quand j'ai sus que Fred et Hermione venaient passer Noël ici avec Veronica et Archie, j'ai sauté sur l'occasion pour partir avec eux…/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"-Pourquoi ? Demanda Dan…/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"-Dan. Le coupais-je. Faut que tu sache que Cheryl et sa famille c'est pas comme Humphrey et Cie… Ce n'est pas le grand amour !/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"-Exact, repris la rousse… Maman ne me parle pas et Nana Rose est complètement barjot ! Alors j'ai préféré venir ici avec mes amis…/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"Elle prit la main de Veronica en disant ces mots et je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire encore une fois. Cheryl avait vraiment changé… Elle n'était plus la garce qui m'avait fait vivre un enfer mais elle était devenue plus douce et vulnérable depuis le mort de Jason./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Je les regardais mais me rappelais quand même le fait qu'ils ne m'aient pas parlé de ce qui se passait à Riverdale :/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"-En tout cas je suis vraiment contente qu'on soit réunis les filles mais je vous avoue que je suis quand même déçu que vous n'avaient pas pris la peine de me parler de ça au téléphone !/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"-C'est vrai mais on n'avait pas le choix…/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Nous nous retournons brusquement tous les quatre vers l'origine de cette voix. Archie Andrew se tenait non loin derrière nous, un petit sourire gêné sur son visage. Je me levais et le pris dans mes bras :/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Mon roux préféré !/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Salut à toi aussi amie de toujours…/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Je m'écartais et Dan en profita pour tirer une chaise entre lui et moi où Archie pris place par la suite. Dan recommanda une tournée de café et se tourna vers le roux :/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Bon, maintenant que tu es là… Je crois que Jenna à le droit de savoir non ? Car excusez-moi, mais ce n'est pas vous qui avait supporté ses jérémiades incessantes pendant tout ce silence ! Surtout qu'ici ce n'était pas trop la joie et…/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Merci Dan ! Je venais de lui donner un léger coup de pied pour qui la ferme ! Je ne voulais pas parler de Chuck, Rayna, Russel et moi maintenant !/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Archie bus une gorgée de son café et planta ses yeux dans les nôtres :/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Exact… Je pense que Jenna à le droit de savoir, après tout tu es de Riverdale. Je vais t'expliquer un peu comment la ville est devenu un terrain de guerre froide entre Le Nord et le Serpents…/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"[…]/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Récit d'Archie – PDV Externe/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Il y a eu beaucoup de tensions qui ont commencées à apparaitre dès notre retour à Riverdale. Je pense qu'en partie, elle était dû au fait que Jughead était malheureux et qu'il a préféré se réfugier dans la haine et la violence contre le Nord plutôt qu'affronter la vérité en face. Bref, les Serpents ont commencé à devenir bagarreur provoquant de plus en plus de conflits envers la maire MacCoy et son conseil./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Et il faut dire que la relation entre Jughead et Veronica n'a pas arrangée la situation… (#Vughead 4ever span style="font-family: 'Segoe UI Emoji',sans-serif; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Segoe UI Emoji';"😉/span)/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Effectivement mon père et Hermione faisant tous les deux parties du conseil, ils ont été embarrassés d'apprendre l'aventure entre les deux quand Ronnie nous a lâché un soir qu'elle sortait avec Jug, l'engueulade en espagnol qui a suivi nous a terrorisé mon père et moi./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Archie émis un petit rire pendant que Veronica rougissait :/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Bref, après de nombreuses discussions, mon père et Hermione ont décidé de faire passer le bonheur de Veronica avant Mc Coy et c'est là que tout est partie en vrille. Les Serpents ont profité de cette occasion pour encore plus foutre la merde ce qui a fait de notre famille (recomposée : Lodge-Andrews) les parias de Riverdale. Ils savaient que Jug étant sous la protection de la famille Lodge, personne n'oserait s'attaquer à eux !/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Bien sûr, Jug n'étant pas un connard, il a bien essayé de calmer le jeu avec les Serpents et c'est comme ça qu'a commencé la rébellion contre lui…/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Le roux s'interrompis quelques secondes, cherchant ses mots :/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Un soir, Tall Boy est venu trouver Jughead… Pour essayer de contrer les projets McCoy contre ma famille et celle de Veronica, il lui a proposé d'engager un avocat connu des Serpents : Penny Peabody…/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Veronica se mit à frissonner et Cheryl émis un petit hoquet. Jenna fronça les sourcils en réfléchissant à ce nom… Il ne lui disait rien. Archie échangea un regard avec la brune :/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Ne cherche pas … Tu ne la connais pas car c'est uneem style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;" SouthSide Serpent /em!/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Jughead est allé la rencontrer avec Tall Boy et elle lui a promis mont et merveille : Faire tomber MacCoy en lui ordonnant de ne plus toucher au em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Southside/em. Les flics ne passeraient plus leur temps à emmerder les Serpents et surtout le lycée devra rester tel qu'il est… Enfin, les avis d'expulsion du Parc devraient être supprimer…/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Penny avait du dossier sur McCoy et à la grande surprise de tous, le maire a cédé…/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Alors que les Serpents savouraient leur victoire, Penny et Tall Boy ont coincé Jughead… C'était à lui de remplir sa part du contrat à présent !/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Jenna regarda Archie en fronçant les sourcils :/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Comment ça ? Quel contrat ?/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Penny Peabody était surnommée la Charmeuse de Serpents. Ce sont eux qui lui ont payé ses études faisant d'elle l'une des leurs… Mais dès qu'elle avait l'occasion elle se servait d'eux pour ses petites affaires. C'était le prix à payer pour avoir recours à ses services./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Mais c'est quelqu'un qui ne réclame pas d'argent aux Serpents mais plutôt d'autres services…/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Quoi ? Jughead lui a donné du sexe !/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Veronica éclata de rire suivi par Dan et Cheryl pendant qu'Archie regarda la brune, d'abord médusé par ses propos puis avec de gros yeux :/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Non mais sérieux ? Faut vraiment que tu te fasses dépuceler toi !/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Qui te dit que je ne le suis pas ?/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Bref ça ne me regarde pas ! Retournons à nos moutons…/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Archie détourna le regard ce qui étonna Jenna. Au fond de lui le rouquin savait que Jenna serait incapable d'aimer un homme comme elle aimait Jughead. Tout comme son meilleur ami n'aimerait jamais une fille comme il aimait Jenna./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Pour le roux, Jenna n'avait pas pu coucher avec Bass pour l'unique raison qu'il savait que son amie n'aimait pas le milliardaire. Elle l'aimait un peu, mais ce n'était pas le grand amour./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Il finit son café et continua son récit :/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Non Penny ne demandait pas de sexe à Jughead mais elle avait besoin d'un passeur… De l'autre côté de em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Sweatwater River/em tout droit vers Greendale… Un passeur de drogue./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Jenna poussa un hoquet de surprise. Jughead un dealer ? Mais dans quelle merde son ami c'était fourré ?/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Elle l'a obligé à dealer pour sauver les Serpents. Elle menaçait de le faire tomber et de refaire tomber un à un les proches de Jug s'il ne faisait pas ce qu'elle lui disait. Mais plusieurs fois, Sweat Pea et Jug ont failli se faire toper par le shérif Keller…/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Jenna grommela. Malgré qu'il ait été un ami et un collègue de son père, la jeune fille n'avait jamais supporté le sheriff de Riverdale :/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Heureusement, on a fini par avoir Betty et Kevin dans notre camps. Kevin étant le copain de Joaquin il nous a pas mal aider et surtout, il a contribué à sauver le cul à Jug à plusieurs reprises./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Finalement, un soir alors que j'ai failli me faire chopper…/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Attend ! QUOI ? Toi Archie Andrews tu as dealer ?/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Jenna …/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-ARCHIBALD ! Mais comment a tu pus ?/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Sweat Pea était malade… Je ne pouvais pas laisser tomber Jughead bordel !/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Bref ce soir-là on a failli se faire prendre par les mecs de Greendale. Tall Boy était entré en contact avec les em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Goulies/em et c'est eux qui avait prévenu les flics de GD pour qu'il nous arrête…/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Jenna serra les poings sous la table. Les em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Goulies/em était un gang ennemi des SS et elle avait connu deux de leur membre alors qu'elle rentrait un soir à pied chez elle. Les deux gangsters avaient essayé de lui faire du mal mais heureusement, la jeune femme savait se défendre./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Le lendemain elle avait raconté sa mésaventure à son père et il avait fait arrêter les deux membres du clan de Malakal le chef péteux de ces pauvres types de em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Goulies/em./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Archie se tourna vers Dan qui semblait complétement perdus :/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Les em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Goulies/em sont le clan ennemi des em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"South Side Serpent/em à Riverdale. Ce sont des péteux avec des fringues de tapette et des grosses caisses. Un gang d'espagnol qui fait fortune dans le trafic de drogue…/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-C'était mon père qui les fournissait, compléta Cheryl./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Bref, on a failli y rester avec Jug ce soir-là. Alors en rentrant on s'est réunis avec les fidèle de Jug, Betty, Kevin, Veronica et moi et on a trouvé une solution./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Grace à mon père et Hermione on a fait arrêter Penny Peabody en la piégeant à Greendale. Hermione lui a fait croire que « em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Lodges Industrie » /emétait de nouveau à flot et qu'elle avait besoin de Penny pour gérer ses affaires et cette gourde l'a cru !/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Arrivé à Greendale, on a fait avouer à Penny et Tall Boy leur crime devant le gang entier des Serpents puis…/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Puis ?! Demanda Jenna le souffle court./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-On a laissé Jughead et les autres s'en occuper…/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Jenna trembla. Ainsi Jughead avait vraiment basculé du mauvais côté ? Elle imaginait le garçon leur faire du mal comme il en avait fait à ce Cobra dans le récit de Veronica…/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Cheryl s'est chargé de faire disparaitre les traces de Tall Boy et Penny dans Riverdale et nous ne les avons plus jamais revus… Mais rassure toi Jenna, ils ne sont pas morts…/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-C'est ce qu'on dit… Conclus Cheryl. Le clodo nous a assuré qu'il ne les avait pas tués mais si ça se trouve… Quoi ?/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Veronica venait de lui lancer un regard noir. La rousse se tus et la brune attrapa la main de Jenna pour la serrer dans la sienne :/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Jughead ne les a pas tués Jenna… Mais il nous en a débarrassés. Depuis, Hal Cooper a pris la tête de Riverdale en tant que maire de la ville et Jughead se fait enfin un peu plus discret…/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"La brune se tus en entendant un sanglot étouffé. Dan réagis et attrape Jenna dans ses bras en la berçant doucement. Il lui caressa les cheveux pendant qu'Archie lui caressa le dos. La jeune fille articula entre deux sanglots :/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Donc c'est fini ? Il est vivant…/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Il vas bien Jenna, lui dit Archie. Il va bien…./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"[…]/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"PDV Jenna/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Jughead… Qu'as-tu fait ?/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Mes poings étaient serrés sous la table et mes jointures devenaient de plus en plus blanche. Je fini par inspirer un coup et appela le serveur. Il arriva devant nous et je sortie mon portefeuille CHANEL et attrapa un billet de 100$ que je lui mis dans la main :/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Une bouteille de Whisky et cinq verres !/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Mademoiselle…/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Nous en avons vraiment besoin !/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Le serveur hocha la tête et partie chercher ma commande pendant que mes amis me regardaient avec de grands yeux. Il finit par poser une bouteille de em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Jack Daniel's/em et des verres. Je me saisis de la bouteille et nous servis tous les cinq. Je levais mon verre et le porta à ma bouche. Le liquide me brula la gorge et en grimaçant légèrement je me tournais de nouveau vers mes amis de Riverdale :/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Il y a une chose que je ne comprends pas… Jughead était perdus ça je le conçois mais les adultes ? Aucun de vos parents n'a réagis à ce qui se passait ?/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Jenna, repris Veronica. Fred et Maman tout comme Alice Cooper ont essayé de le raisonner mais aujourd'hui nous savons tous que la seule personne qui peut résonner Jug c'est FP !/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-C'est faux… Alors c'est pour ça que je vous pose la question. Pourquoi aucun de vous n'a eu l'idée de prendre contacta avec Gladys Jones… La mère de Jug !/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Un petit silence se fit autour de la table et les deux nouveau demi-frère et sœur échangèrent un regard avant que Veronica ne reprenne :/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"-En fait Jenna… Avec Archie nous avons émis l'hypothèse de la contacter et je l'ai fait…/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Et ?/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Ca ne s'est pas passé comme prévu… termina la brune./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Flashback – PDV Veronica /em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;" /em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Mes mains se serraient sur le téléphone de l'hôtel où je vivais avec ma mère en entendant les nombreuses tonalités. Une, deux, trois : /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;" /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"-Allo ? /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"-Gladys ? Gladys Jones ? /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"-Qui est à l'appareil ? /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"-Je… Euh… Excusez-moi je vous appel de Riverdale et… /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"-Alors n'appelez plus ! /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"-Non attendez ! Ne raccrocher pas… Je m'appelle Veronica et je suis la copine de Jughead… /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"-Vous êtes la petite amie de Jughead ? /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"-Oui… /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"-Où est Jenna alors ? /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;" /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"[…]/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;" /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"J'appris donc à madame Jones tout ce qui se passait ici… Gladys était au courant de la mort des parents de Jenna mais pas du fait qu'elle avait quitté la ville. J'avoue avoir été légèrement beaucoup vexé qu'elle m'a comparé à un second choix pour son fils mais je ne m'attardais pas sur le sujet… J'étais là pour mon copain après tout… Ensuite je lui avais parlé de Penny Peabody /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;" /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"-Il faut que vous veniez madame Jones ! Jughead a vraiment besoin qu'on le sorte de la merde ! Putain mais cette femme l'oblige à dealer… /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;" /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"-Je... Je ne peux pas Veronica…Je ne veux pas le voir et je ne veux pas qu'il m'approche et ni de sa sœur… /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;" /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"-Mais pourquoi ? Avais-je hurlé ! /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;" /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"-Parce qu'il ressemble trop à son père ! /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;" /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Je restais silencieuse tandis qu'elle avait hurlé sa dernière phrase. Elle soupira et repris plus doucement : /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;" /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"-Drogue, violence, Serpent… C'est le portrait craché de FP… Non vraiment désolé Veronica je ne peux rien faire. Prend soin de toi ma petite et fais attention … /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;" /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Et elle m'avait raccroché au nez alors que pétrifié je me rendais compte que la seule famille qui restait à Jughead venait de lui tourner le dos. /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;" /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"Fin du FB /strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;" /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Gladys avait donc refusé d'aider son fils ?/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Je ne comprenais pas le comportement de la mère de Jughead. Elle m'avait toujours répété que ses enfants étaient les choses qu'elle avait de plus précieux… Alors pourquoi abandonner ?/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Il suffisait que son fils porte un bonnet chelou puis une veste en cuir pour qu'elle le laisse tomber ?/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Avait-elle eu peur du chemin qu'il empruntait ?/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Je me tournais vers Veronica :/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"-En tout cas merci… Merci d'être revenu tous les trois, merci de ne pas m'avoir abandonné et surtout merci d'avoir fait en sorte que Jughead reste vivant…/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Je leurs pris la main à tous les trois en leur souriant un à un. Oui j'étais heureuse de les avoir avec moi pour les fêtes de fin d'année même si au fond de moi une boule dans ma gorge venait de se former./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Il n'avait même pas pris la peine de venir nous rejoindre…/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"[…]/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Nous sortions du bar tous les cinq sur les coups de 18 :00. La neige continuait de tomber et mon sourire était des plus éclatant./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Cela m'avait fait énormément de bien de revoir Archie, Cheryl et Veronica. Du coin de l'œil je vis Dan et Archie plaisanter pendant que je m'allumais une cigarette./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Betty était à Riverdale… Jughead aussi. Mon cœur se serra à cette pensée mais je savais que mon meilleur ami avait décidé de s'éloigner de moi, surtout avec le pacte passé avec mon petit ami : Chuck Bass./p  
p class="MsoNormal"D'ailleurs Jughead et moi étions-nous encore ami ?/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Alors que Veronica s'approchait de moi pour me dire quelque chose, je sentis mon téléphone vibrer dans ma poche. Je fis un signe à la brune et sortie mon téléphone pour apercevoir :/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Appel Entrant: Eleanor Waldorf/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;" /span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"-Eleanor? /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Jenna chérie comment vas-tu ?/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Je vais bien, merci. Et toi ?/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Bien merci./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Comment vas Cyrus ?/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Il vas très bien. Il est tout excité à l'idée de faire Noël avec nous cette année. Lui qui est juif !/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanB et lui sont en train de décorer le sapin !/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Elle éclata de rire et je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. B avait finalement très bien adopté son beau-père. Elle l'adorait et tous les deux étaient devenu au fil des jours très complice./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Monsieur Waldorf sera avec vous pour Noël ?/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Oui ma chérie, il arrive dans une heure avec Roman. Nous serons tous là et c'est d'ailleurs la raison de mon appel./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Je fronçais les sourcils en tirant sur ma cigarette. Qu'est-ce qu'Eleanor allait bien m'annoncer ?/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Jenna chérie, devine quoi ! Hermione Lodge est passé il y'a une heure pour me dire qu'elle et son compagnon seront là pour les fêtes !/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Comme je sais que leurs enfants sont tes amis je me suis dit qu'il serait beau de faire Noël tous ensemble !/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Il y aura les Bass, les VDW, les Humphrey, les Archibald…/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Eleanor… Tu sais que Chuck et moi ont est fâché avec Sabine et Bart ?/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Jenna ! C'est Noël ! Essayer de faire un effort voyons ! De toute façon c'est décidé on fera Noël tous ensemble dans la grande salle du strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Waldorf Hôtel/em/strong. D'ailleurs Hermione et son ami... Fred je crois, ont décidés de loger à notre hôtel pendant la durée de leur séjour !/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Mais…/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Il n'y a pas de mais Jenna ! On se voit demain soir… Bonne fin de journée ma belle./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Et elle me raccrocha au nez. Sympas la maman de B !/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Je soupirais pendant que mes amis se rapprochais de moi. Dan me regarda avec un petit air inquiet :/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Jenna ça va ?/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Ouais… C'était Eleanor. Elle veut qu'on passe Noël tous ensemble !/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Même nous ? Demanda Archie./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Apparemment, ton père et Hermione ont rendu une petite visite surprise et Eleanor était ravis de revoir sa vieille copine…/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Et ?/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Et alors, elle a décidé que nous passerions Noël tous ensemble au em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"WH/em ! Ors, Chuck et moi avions l'intention de faire Noël en solo ! Hors de question qu'on se retrouve dans la même pièce que Sabine et Bart ! Non, avant on doit savoir ce qu'ils manigancent avant de se retrouver face à eux…/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Je sentis mon portable vibrer une seconde fois pendant que je soupirais bruyamment à la perspective d'un Noël avec ma tante et mon beau-père (ou bel oncle… Saleté d'histoire de mariage va !) :/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"1 message : B/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Salut oh amie solitaire… /em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Laisse tomber les exubérances de ma mère pour Noël ! Je sais comment vous faire quitter la ville en secret car j'ai un plan ! S va m'aider mais n'en parle à personne Ok ? /em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"On se reverra le 26 ou le 27 ! /em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Je t'aime… /em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"B/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;" /em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Je souris, B était la meilleure./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Mes amis ne m'en voudrait pas… Après tout ils seraient en famille… Chuck et moi nous n'en avions plus ! Ou du moins pas tant que toute ces histoires de trafics entre NY et Riverdale ne seraient pas résolu. D'ailleurs il faudrait que je me renseigne pour savoir où en est Rayna dans ses recherches. Mon cœur se sera à l'idée de penser à cette fille… Je savais ce qu'elle avait fait !/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Mais Chuck et moi devions rester souder le temps que le temps revienne au beau fixe. Après tout, il ne restait que nous deux aujourd'hui, seul contre tous./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanEnfin c'est ce que je croyais…/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" align="center"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"[…]/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" align="center"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;" /span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Vanessa Hudgens Zac Efron – Breaking Free /span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"Je gravis les marches de em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"l'Empire hôtel/em en courant presque./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"L'Empire… Le premier Hôtel de Bass Empire, la filiale de em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Bass Industrie/em, mené par Chuck. Malgré les disputes avec son père, les affaires de la famille Bass passaient toujours en priorités et mon petit ami avait réussi à monter son hôtel où nous vivions tous les deux depuis presque trois semaines./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"Malgré que notre couple soit de nouveau officiel, nous avions quand même chacun notre suite et je devais avouer qu'il avait vu grand pour la mienne./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"Ma suite faisait le tour du globe terrestre en l'espace de seulement 6 pièces. Chuck me connaissait bien et il savait ce qui me plaisait et mes goûts au niveau de la décoration et m'avais donc offert ma propre suite au dernier étage de son hôtel. Immaginez, une chambre parisienne en passant par une cuisine Made In London et un bain chaud avec vue sur une douche Italienne ? Et encore, le salon Japonais faisait fureur auprès de mes amis !/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"C'était Veronica qui m'avais demandé de me rendre à em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"l'Empire/em. Alors que nous repartions tous du café, mon amie m'avais dit que mon cadeau de Noël (Offert par ses soins) m'attendait à em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"l'Empire/em./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"Trop impatiente de savoir ce qu'elle me réservait, je m'étais précipité donc à l'hôtel de luxe./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"Je pénétrais le hall quand je croisais Yvan un de employés de Chuck. Il me topa en souriant :/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"-Mademoiselle Swan… ravis de vous voir./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"-De même Yvan !/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"-Monsieur Bass vous attend dans sa suite./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"Et il s'éloigna pendant que j'ouvris de grands yeux étonnés. Chuck m'attendait ? Et mon cadeau alors ?/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"Je soupirais et me dit qu'il fallait qu'il ait une bonne raison pour me convoquer dans sa suite. Rayna avait-elle trouvé quelque chose ?/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"Je me dirigeais vers l'ascenseur et appuya sur l'une des deux derniers boutons. Il y en avait un rose qui menait directement à ma suite et un bleu pour la suite de Chuck. Tous les deux possédaient un code et je tapais celui de Chuck (Sa date d'anniversaire) pour m'y rendre./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" align="center"[…]/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" align="center" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" align="center" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"Je pénétrais dans la suite de mon copain en hurlant presque :/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"-Bass ! Ramène ton cul là ! Grouille à me dire ce que tu as à m'apprendre. Mon cadeau m'attend et…/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"-Si tu parles du cadeau de Veronica, il est là Jenna…/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"Quoi ? Chuck savait que Veronica était ici ? Je me dirigeai plus qu'étonnée dans le salon puis, je me figeais en y pénétrant./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanMon corps menaça de se dérober sous mes pieds. Mon cœur battait à toute vitesse à présent et faisait des loopings dans ma poitrine. Non ce n'était pas possible ! Dite moi que je rêve !/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"Bass me regardait, un verger de scotch à la main en me souriant dans son costard bleu. A ses côtés, également un verre à la main, il était là :/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"-Jones ?/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"Non ce n'était vraiment pas possible ! C'était une blague ! Jughead ici ! Dans la suite de Chuck… Qui puisse est avec Chuck !/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"Jughead Jones me fit un beau sourire et je le regardais comme une bête curieuse n'osant pas approcher. Il soupira et se leva en écartant les bras./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"Et moi, comme une gamine, je courus me lover à l'intérieur tout en le serrant contre moi. Mes larmes commençaient à couler le long de mes joues tant l'émotion était intense./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"Il me caressa doucement les cheveux puis il releva mon menton entre ses doigts en me souriant. Il sécha mes larmes de sa main gauche :/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"-Pleure pas Swan… Je sais que je suis beau mais faut pas exagérer quand même…/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"-Espèce de crétin ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fou là ?! Euh… Non pas que je… Putain, je suis trop heureuse... Mais…/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"Chuck se leva et nous rejoignis pendant que Jughead éclata de rire face à mes bafouillements. Je ne trouvais plus mes mots tant j'étais débordante d'émotions :/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"-Et bien c'est Noël Jenna et tout Noël à son miracle. J'ai proposé via Veronica une trêve…/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"-Une trêve ? Oh mon dieu… Chuck ! Mais Archie ? Cheryl ? Jug, ils savent que tu es là ?/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"Je n'osais pas lui demander si Betty savait mais je me doutais qu'elle devait peut-être ignorer que Jug était à NY. Après tout, peut être que les deux anciens amants ne se parlaient plus…/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"Jug me souris et me serra un peu plus fort contre son torse :/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"-Non… Ils ne savent rien, c'est une surprise. D'ailleurs on ira les voir ensemble tout à l' style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanVeronica était la seule au courant, me murmura-t-il au creux de l'oreille. Elle a contacté Chuck et lui a proposé une trêve pour Noël…/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"-Que j'ai accepté sans hésitation… Joyeux Noël ma belle… Maintenant tu as toutes les personnes qui te sont chère pour les fêtes !/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"Je regardais les deux garçons avec un grand sourire avant de demander plus timidement à Jughead :/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"-Alors tu restes avec nous pour toute la durée des fêtes ?/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"Il me sourit et déposa un baiser sur ma joue :/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"-Je ne te quitterais pas d'une seule semelle pendant quinze jours…/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"Je les pris tous les deux dans mes bras, chacun d'un côté, satisfaite par leurs réponses. J'embrassais la joue de chacun en leur disant d'une voix chargée d'émotion :/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"-Je n'ai pas besoin des autres… Je n'ai besoin que de vous deux pour que mon Noël soit parfait…/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"Et Jughead me serra un peu plus fort contre son torse pendant que Chuck m'enlaça par derrière et colla mon dos contre son torse. Je me remis à pleurer de plus belle. Ce n'était pas de la tristesse mais plutôt de la joie, le cœur débordant d'amour pour les deux hommes de ma vie./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanspan lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"[…]/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;" /span/p 


	23. Chapter 16

p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Chapitre 16 :/span/strongspan lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;" strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"And the world's gonna know your name/strong/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;" /span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;" /span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Eleanor, /em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;" /em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Pardonne moi d'avance pour ces mots mais… Je ne pouvais pas rester à NY pour Noël. /em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;" /em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Eleanor, je sais à quel point tu tenais à ce qu'on passe Noël tous ensemble mais c'était au-dessus de nos forces. Sabine et Bart nous ont trop déçu et désormais chacun mène sa vie comme il l'entend. /em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;" /em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Avec tout mon amour et Joyeux Noël à tous /em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Jenna/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" align="center"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"[…]/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" align="center"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;" /em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;" /em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Ma B chérie, /em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;" /em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Merci pour les billets d'avion, promis je te revaudrais ça ! Prend soin d'Archie, Cheryl et Veronica s'il te plait. Je sais que Veronica et toi ce n'est pas le grand amour mais je te fais suffisamment confiance pour que tu t'occupes d'eux. /em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Sache que je t'aime très fort ma B tout comme Serena. Vous êtes mes rayons de soleil Newyorkais (Sans oublier Dan et Jenny bien sûr !)/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;" /em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Je t'embrasse et on se revois pour le nouvel an. /em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;" /em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Jen'/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;" /em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" align="center"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"[…]/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" align="center"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" align="center"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;" /em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"25 décembre 2017 – Waldorf Hôtel -PDV Externe/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Rihanna ft Kanye West – Diamonds (Remix)/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;" /span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;" /span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"Eleanor Waldorf passa en revue d'un coup d'œil la salle de réception du Waldorf Hôtel./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"Toute sa famille et ses amis était présent pour célébrer ce jour béni./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"D'abord, Harold son ex-mari et son nouveau compagnon Roman. Ces deux derniers avaient beaucoup aidé Eleanor, Cyrus et Blair à tout organiser. A la grande joie des deux femmes Waldorf, Cyrus et Harold s'entendaient comme des saints !/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"Ils se trouvaient d'ailleurs tous les quatre assis près du sapin à boire une coupe de Champagne, Blair coincée entre son père et son beau-père, hilare comme elle ne l'avait plus été depuis longtemps./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"Un peu plus loin, Rufus et Lily avaient entrelacés leurs doigts et riaient à gorge déployées avec Erick et Jenny leur deux plus jeune enfant. A l'écart, Dan et Serena se disputaient à voix basse. Serena reprochait à Dan de continuer à parler en douce avec Georgina, ce que à quoi l'écrivain lui avait retorqué que cela ne la regardait pas. Vexée, Serena s'éloigna du jeune homme et se dirigea vers le balcon de la salle de réception tandis que Dan levait les yeux au ciel./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"En voulant rejoindre les toilettes, il passa rapidement sans les voir devant les Archibald en pleine discussion avec des amis à eux pendant que Nate, pas si sage que ça, continuait à s'enfiler coupe de champagne sur coupe de champagne./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"Eleanor se dirigea alors vers la « presque vrai famille » qui semblait la plus heureuse dans cette pièce hormis la sienne bien sûre./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"Assis autour d'une table basse, une bouteille de champagne et 5 coupes devant eux, les Andrews-Lodge-Blossom avaient l'air de passer une très bonne soirée./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"Archie et Cheryl riaient aux éclats d'une anecdote que Fred était en train de raconter :/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"-Je vous jure que c'est la vérité. Pas étonnant que Jug et Jenna est fugués comme deux voleurs ! Déjà à l'époque John et FP l'avaient fait./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"C'était pour un Thanksgiving je crois et à l'époque ils allaient tous les deux rejoindre Beth Griffin, une fille qui avait quitté le lycée l'année passée. Ils en étaient tous deux amoureux et avait conclus une trêve pour aller rejoindre la fille qu'ils aimaient./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"-Un peu comme Bass et Jug aujourd'hui, souris Cheryl./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"-Exact… Mais le plus drôle dans l'histoire c'est que non seulement Beth leur a claqué la porte au nez (elle avait déjà un copain) et en plus ils sont tombés en panne sur la route du retour. Résultat, Abraham Swan et FP Jones 1super/sup du nom leur ont passé une braquée en allant les chercher…/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"Le groupe de cinq éclata de nouveau de rire et Eleanor en profita pour prendre place à côté d'Hermione./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"Hermione Lodge rayonnait ce soir. Elle avait, grâce à sa fille et le fils de Fred, retrouvée un peu de sa vie d'avant. Lily et Eleanor l'avait accueilli à bras ouvert tout à l'heure malgré les critiques d'Anne et de Trish (La mère d'Isabelle)./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"Lily avait murmuré à l'ancienne reine Lodge lors de son arrivé à la soirée :/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"-Ne t'inquiète pas Mione, tu es sous notre protection./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"Bien sûr, les retrouvailles avec Sabine et Bart n'avaient pas été une partie de plaisir. Le couple avait ignoré délibérément Fred et Hermione et Sabine avait été désagréable avec la femme de celui qui « soi-disant » avait ruiné sa vie et celle de Bart./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"Hermione jeta un énième coup d'œil vers Sabine et Eleanor posa sa main sur le bras de l'hispanique :/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"-Laisse tomber Mione ça n'en vaut pas la peine… Les Swan sont tous bizarres surtout à NY…/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"-Eleanor ! Souris l'hispanique./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanNon pas que je veux prendre le parti de la petite Jenna mais comprend les… Ils n'avaient pas envie de rester dans la même pièce que les Bass surtout avec Jughead dans leurs pattes !/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"-Ce garçon…/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"-Il est adorable Eleanor… Il faut juste apprendre à le connaitre, comme son père…/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"Eleanor se leva en finissant sa coupe de champagne :/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"-Allez tout le monde à table !/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" align="center"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span[…]/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" align="center" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" align="center" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"-Arrête Blair… Sérieusement de base c'était ton idée !/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"-N'empêche c'était bien une idée stupide, coupa Hermione les paroles sa fille. Aller se balader en sous vêtement sur l'Empire State Building. Tu te rappel Eleanor de la tête d'Harold et d'Hiram quand on a débarqué tous les quatre au poste de Police !/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"-Comment ne pas s'en rappeler… Conclus Harold en souriant. Les policiers avaient obligé les filles à rester en sous vêtement pour que nous constations les dégâts par nous-même…/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"Blair et Veronica éclatèrent de rire sous le regard dédaigneux de Sabine et de Bart :/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"-Finalement, on en connu des bons moment… N'est-ce pas Veronica ?/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"-Vous avez l'air d'en avoir fait des belles, renchéri Cheryl en riant. Ronnie de toute façon à un problème avec la nudité…/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"-Que veux-tu dire par ça Blossom ? Demanda Blair, curieuse./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"-Veronica…/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"-Ce n'est rien maman ! Cheryl va la fermer et…/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"-Oh que non ! Figurez-vous Madame Lodge qu'une fois, énervé après Chuck Clayton, Veronica a débarqué dans les vestiaires des garçons alors qu'ils sortaient tous de la douche !/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"-Oh Veronica !/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"Serena éclata de rire suivi de Blair et Dan. Hermione fusilla sa fille du regard et celle-ci fit un clin d'œil à Archie qui venait de se resservi du vin à nouveau./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"Sans que personne ne le sache, le roux continuait de boire depuis le début de la soirée, se servant en douce tout comme un autre Archibald présent à cette table !/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"Oui Archie Andrews avait quelque chose sur le cœur depuis sa première visite à NY. Croyant que l'alcool l'aiderait à oublier, il ne savait pas encore qu'au contraire tout aller faire basculer la vie de certaines personnes présente autour de cette table…./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" align="center"[…]/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" align="center" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"-Arrête Serena on en déjà parlé…/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"-Je m'en fiche ! Je ne supporte pas de savoir que tu parles avec l'autre pétasse !/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"-S ! Je en suis pas ami avec Georgina ! Combien de fois il faut que je te le répète ? J'aide Chuck et Jenna et…/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"-C'est ça bien sûr ! Fou-toi de moi Humphrey !/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"-Putain mais on ne peut pas discuter avec toi bordel ! Laisse tomber de toute façon tu as trop bu, ça me gave… Je me casse !/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"-Ouais c'est ça casse toi…/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" align="center"[…]/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" align="center" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" align="center" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"Blair Waldorf se dirigeai vers les toilettes du hall en se mordillant la lèvre. Elle venait de voir une dispute entre Dan et Serena. Serait-ce la fin de Derena ?/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"S avait trop bu tout comme Nate. Son petit ami avait essayé de l'embrasser, l'haleine chargée en alcool et la Queen B l'avait repoussé. Elle ne supportait pas de voir son petit ami dans cet état./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"Tout ça, c'était de la faute à ce club de gentleman pourris ! Nate avait changé et était devenu froid, distant et surtout manipulateur. Un vrai Vanderbilt !/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"Il lui avait pourtant juré qu'il ne finirait pas comme Seb son cousin mais que rentrer dans ce club avec Chuck c'était un moyen d'en savoir plus sur les manigances de Bart et de Sabine. Mais B voyait que la personnalité de Nate se dégradait un peu plus tous les jours./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"br / Les larmes commençaient à monter et la jeune femme étouffa un sanglot. Soudain elle entendit un bruit. Elle se retourna et vit une silhouette avachie sur un divan. Blair s'approcha du divan et s'exclama surprise :/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"-Archie ?/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" align="center"[…]/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" align="center" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" align="center" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"Radiohead -Creep/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"strongBut I'm a creep, I'm a weirdo/strongspan style="mso-tab-count: 3;" /spanemMais je suis un salaud, je suis un raté/embr / strongWhat the hell am I doing here ?/strongspan style="mso-tab-count: 2;" /spanemQu'est-ce que je fous ici ?/embr / strongI don't belong here/strongspan style="mso-tab-count: 4;" /spanemMa place n'est pas ici/emspan style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; color: black;"br style="mso-special-character: line-break;" / !- [if !supportLineBreakNewLine]-br style="mso-special-character: line-break;" / !-[endif]-/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"Archie Andrews releva la tête pour apercevoir le visage d'un ange se pencher sur lui. Un ange brun plus exactement qui avait prononcé son nom d'une voix tellement douce. Blair Waldorf !/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"Le jeune homme se redressa, la tête lui tournant beaucoup trop et bafouilla :/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"-B… B… Blair ?/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"-Tu es soul comme un cochon span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanArchibald !/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"-Comme ton Archibald à toi ! Ahahah !/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"Blair se retient de mettre une gifle à Archie aux vues des propos qu'il tenait mais le roux n'avait pas tort ! Nate était complétement soul également et peut être même sous l'emprise de la drogue./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"La jeune femme soupira et attrapa le bras d'Archie pour le mettre autour de son cou :/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"-Allez viens petit… Tu dois être un enfant de cœur habituellement et tu n'as peut-être pas envie que V ou ton père te vois dans cet état !/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"-Suis pas un enfant de cœur et je m'en fou de V… on a rompus !/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"Blair fronça les sourcils, ignorant même que les deux jeunes gens avaient un jour été ensemble./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"Elle essaya de traverser le hall discrètement et arriva presque au pied des escaliers, voulant monter le roux dans une des chambres, quand Archie soudainement la pris dans ses bras et la plaqua doucement contre le mur./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"-Archie ? Nom de dieu tu fous quoi là ?/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"-Faut que je te dise quelque chose B !/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"Le rouquin semblait chercher ses mots et B se mordilla la lèvre en l'observant. Il est vrai qu'Archibald Andrews, malgré qu'il ne soit qu'un simple roturier était un très beau garçon./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"Comme en écho à ses pensées, le jeune homme attrapa une mèche des cheveux de Blair et la fit tourner autour de son doigt en la regardant avec tendresse :/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"-Je n'arrête pas de penser à toi B…/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"-Archie, j'ai un copain… Nate…/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"-N'est pas fait pour toi ! C'est un pauvre type prétentieux… Alors que moi je…/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"-Archie ! Fait pas ça s'il te plait !/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"-Pourtant j'en est trop envie !/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"Et le jeune homme se pencha pour essayer d'embrasser la belle brune qui se dégagea gentiment à temps. Surpris Archie regarda la jeune femme :/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"-Mais…/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"-Désolé Archie… Je ne peux pas…/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"Et Blair déposa un baiser sur la joue du jeune homme avant de quitter la pièce et de tomber nez à nez avec le visage furieux de :/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"-Nate ?/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" align="center"[…]/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" align="center" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" align="center" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"-Nate ! Attend ce n'est pas ce que tu crois !/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"Le brun se retourna, l'air furibond, devant sa petite amie. Il la regarda longuement et essaya d'articuler malgré l'alcool qui envahissait son cerveau :/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"-Tu as de la chance que ce soit Noël et que je ne veux rien gâcher B car je sais pas ce qui me retiens de lui casser la gueule !/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"-Arrête Nate ! Tu sais très bien qu'il n'y a rien entre Andrews et moi ! Il a trop bu et…/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"-Mais il te dévorait des yeux B !/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"La rage qui habitait Nate venait d'explose et Blair recula d'un petit pas, légèrement effrayé./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"Puis, la jeune femme s'approcha de nouveau de Nate et lui caressa la joue, les larmes coulant sur ses joues :/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"-Avec tout ce qu'on est en train de traverser Nate... Le club, Chuck et Jenna… Nous. Tu crois vraiment que je te laisserais tomber maintenant ?/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"Nate ferma les yeux un court instant puis les rouvris devant le visage ravagé par la douleur de Blair Waldorf. Non il ne pouvait pas supporter que ce rouquin essaye de toucher à sa copine. Alors il devait prendre une décision…/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"-Je n'en sais rien B… Je ne sais pas de quoi tu es capable…/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"Et il s'éloigna à grand pas en direction des ascenseurs pendant que Blair porta une main à sa joue comme si Nate l'avait giflé… Les larmes coulant de plus belle sur son beau visage./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" align="center"[…]/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" align="center" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"-Nate ?/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"Le jeune homme, bouteille de scotch à la main et pétard aux lèvres, redressa la tête en voyant Serena tituber jusqu'à lui. Il soupira et regarda la jeune femme. Celle-ci légèrement inquiète (et pompette) lui demanda :/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"-Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi tu es dans cet état ?/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"Il se passa la main dans les cheveux et murmura :/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"-Archibald Andrews est en admiration devant B et a essayé de l'embrasser. Elle ne la même repousser avec assez de franchise alors je me suis barré et j'ai laissé B en plan… Je sais plus où j'en suis S…/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"La blonde soupira et regarda ses pieds en murmurant :/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"-Pareil avec Dan... Il continue à voir Georgina soi-disant pour aider JC mais je sais de quoi elle est capable ! J'en ai marre de cette histoire, de Chuck et Jenna ! Franchement, j'ai envie de tout oublier ce soir…/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"-La même, comme au bon vieux temps./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"Cette dernière phrase était comme un déclic et les deux jeunes gens échangèrent un regard et Serena se pencha vers Nate pour déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle s'assis sur les genoux du jeune homme et celui-ci commença à approfondir le baiser en passant sa main dans la nuque de la blonde./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"Au moment où Serena commença à passer ses mains sous la chemise du jeune homme, la déboutonnant au passage, Nate dézippa la fermeture éclair de la robe de la blonde et tous deux savaient qu'ils étaient en train de faire une grosse connerie…/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"Tempi, ils en avaient trop envie et chacun savait au fond d'eux qu'ils n'étaient plus heureux dans leurs couples respectifs et qu'ils avaient juste besoin de l'un et de l'autre…/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" align="center"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"[…]/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" align="center"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" align="center"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"The Script Will. – Hall of Fame/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"Los Angeles – PDV Jenna /strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Je repris une photo de la cité des anges plongée dans la nuit, malgré les lumières qui inondaient cette ville magnifique qu'était Los Angeles. Nous étions le 25 décembre et il était deux heures du matin./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"La ville semblait endormie car en ce jour béni, 90% des familles de toute la ville fêtait Noël, attendant la venue du gros barbu pour les enfants./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Seul trois silhouettes se trouvaient dans les rues illuminées de la ville. Deux gars et une fille, paumé, sans famille…/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Un cliquetis me fit tourner la tête et je souris en le regardant :/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"Jughead Jones :/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"Yeah, You could be the greatest/strongspan style="mso-tab-count: 2;" /spanOuais tu pourrais être le plus grandbr / strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"You can be the bestspan style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span/strongspan style="mso-tab-count: 3;" /spanTu peux être le meilleurbr / strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"You can be the king kong banging on your chest/strongspan style="mso-tab-count: 4;" /spanspan style="mso-tab-count: 2;" /span span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanTu peux être king kong en frappant ta poitrine/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"Son fameux bonnet vissé sur ses yeux, une veste en cuir noir (Pas celle des em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"SS/em mais une autre) sur le dos et une clope au bec, mon meilleur ami avait sorti son vieil appareil photo et bombardait la cité de photo./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanJughead avait toujours eu du talent pour la photo. Noir et blanc, couleur, effet vieilli, le jeune homme brun savait comment capturer les plus beaux moments de la vie. Il soupira et braqua son appareil photo sur la silhouette assise sur le banc d'en face :/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"Chuck Bass :/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"You could beat the world/strongspan style="mso-tab-count: 3;" /spanTu pourrais battre le mondebr / strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"You could beat the war/strongspan style="mso-tab-count: 4;" /spanTu pourrais battre la guerrebr / strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"You could talk to God, go banging on his door/strongspan style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanTu pourrais parler à Dieu, aller frapper à sa porte/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"J'éclatais de rire en voyant Chuck surpris par l'action de Jones. Il porta sa cigarette également à sa bouche tout en tenant sa bouteille de whisky à la main. On aurais dit un clochard si ses fringues ne valait pas le prix d'une voiture française comme une 206 Peugeot par exemple (D'occasion bien sûre !)/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanIl redressa sa casquette type béret de papy français (Toujours els Français décidément !) et bu une longue goulée de sa bouteille./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"You can throw your hands up/strongspan style="mso-tab-count: 3;" /spanTu peux mettre tes mains en l'airbr / strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"You can beat the clock/strongspan style="mso-tab-count: 4;" /spanTu peux battre le tempsbr / strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"You can move a mountain/strongspan style="mso-tab-count: 3;" /spanTu peux bouger une montagnebr / strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"You can break rocks/strongspan style="mso-tab-count: 4;" /spanTu peux briser les rochersbr style="mso-special-character: line-break;" / !- [if !supportLineBreakNewLine]-br style="mso-special-character: line-break;" / !-[endif]-/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"Jughead le repris une nouvelle fois en photo pendant que Bass se remit à grogner :/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"You can be a master/strongspan style="mso-tab-count: 4;" /spanTu peux être un maîtrebr / strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"Don't wait for luck/strongspan style="mso-tab-count: 4;" /spanNe laisse pas passer ta chancebr / strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"Dedicate yourself and you can find yourself/strongspan style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanConsacre-toi et tu peux te trouver/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"-Arrête ça Jones ! Je sais que je suis le plus beau de nous trois mais si tu pouvais éviter de jouer les groupies avec moi. Je commence à trouver ça gênant à la fin…/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"-T'inquiète pas Bass ! Non loin l'idée de jouer les groupies avec toi c'est juste que grâce à ces photos j'ai de quoi te faire plier à présent. Je pense que ta petite cour sera vite choquée de voir que le roi de l'immobilier sait mettre autre chose que des costards !/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"Jughead éclata de rire et tourna sur lui-même pour continuer à prendre des photos de la ville./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"Si Jug avait gardé son look habituel, (Veste en cuir, converse blanche et jean trouée) Chuck lui avait abordé le look « incognito ». Avec son béret, sa veste en cuir marron et son pull beige, personne dans Los Angeles n'avait encore reconnu le Bad boy de NY… Surtout quand celui-ci portait un jean !/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"Je me penchais vers mon enceinte pour apprécier les voix de a href=" wiki/Danny_O%27Donoghue"span style="color: windowtext; text-decoration: none; text-underline: none;"Danny O'Donoghue/span/a et de Will. et remis mon bonnet bien en place, puis je sentis l'objectif de l'appareil photo de Jughead sur moi :/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"-Casse toi Jones ! Dis-je en éclatant de rire face à mon meilleur ami qui se rapprochais de plus en plus de mon visage :/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"Jenna Swan /strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"Standing in the hall of fame/strongspan style="mso-tab-count: 3;" /spanPrésent au Panthéonbr / strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"And the world's gonna know your name/strongspan style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanEt le monde va connaitre ton nombr / strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"Cause you burn with the brightest flame/strongspan style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanParce que tu brûles d'une flamme étincelantebr / strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"And the world's gonna know your name/strongspan style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanEt le monde va connaitre ton nombr / strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"And you'll be on the walls of the hall of fame/strongspan style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanEt tu seras sur les murs du Panthéon/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"Jughead continua à me prendre en photo et j'essayais de lui voler son appareil en riant. Finalement Chuck décida de venir filer un coup de main à son vieil ennemi en m'attrapant par la taille et m'obligeant donc à regarder l'appareil photo :/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"-Aller souris Swan ça restera dans les anal…/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"-Ok j'abandonne… Jones !/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"You could go the distance/strongspan style="mso-tab-count: 3;" /spanTu pourrais tenir la distancebr / strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"You could run the mile/strongspan style="mso-tab-count: 4;" /spanTu pourrais courir les kilomètresbr / strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"You could walk straight through hell with a smile/strongspan style="mso-tab-count: 4;" /spanspan style="mso-tab-count: 2;" /spanspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanTu pourrais aller droit en enfer avec un sourire/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"Jughead nous rejoignis sur le banc et s'assis à ma droite, cigarette au bec./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"You could be the hero/strongspan style="mso-tab-count: 4;" /spanTu pourrais être un hérosbr / strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"You could get the gold/strongspan style="mso-tab-count: 4;" /spanTu pourrais avoir la médaille d'orbr / strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"Breaking all the records that thought never could be broke/strongbr / Battre tous les records qu'on ne pensait jamais battre/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"Chuck se plaça à ma gauche m'attrapant par le cou et nous regarda à tour de rôle :/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"-Prêt les gars ?!/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"Nous acquiesçons et Jughead tourna son appareil photo dans notre direction et pris une photo de nous trois…/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" align="center"[…]/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" align="center" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" align="center" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"Flashback – Jughead Jones /strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"Il y a 2h00/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Chuck Bass soupira pendant qu'on se retrouvais dans un pub de Los Angeles, nos Burger et nos bières devant nous. Le gérant n'arrêtait pas de nous lancer des regards assassins et je pouvais le comprendre. Nous étions le 24 décembre au soir et je pense qu'il aurait préféré terminer son service plus tôt pour rejoindre sa famille… /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;" /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;" /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"Do it for your people/strongspan style="mso-tab-count: 4;" /spanFais-le pour ton peuplebr / strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"Do it for your pride/strongspan style="mso-tab-count: 4;" /spanFais-le pour ta fiertébr / strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"Never gonna know if you never even try/strongspan style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanTu ne sauras jamais si tu n'essaies pas/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Le souci c'est qu'aucun de nous trois n'aviez de famille… /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;" /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Jenna m'avais dit dans l'avion pendant que Bass s'était endormis que la mère de Chuck était morte en le mettant au monde. Il avait donc été élevé par son connard de père et un défilé de jeune nourrice… /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;" /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Jenna, elle avait perdu ses parents et le seul membre de sa famille encore en vie qui lui restait avait collé mon père en taule ! /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;" /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;" /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"Do it for your country/strongspan style="mso-tab-count: 4;" /spanFais-le pour ton paysbr / strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"Do it for you name/strongspan style="mso-tab-count: 4;" /spanFais-le pour ton nombr / strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"Cause there's gonna be a day/strongspan style="mso-tab-count: 3;" /spanParce qu'il y aura un jour/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;" /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"FB – Jughead Jones (24 décembre 20h00 -Hôtel Bass de Los Angeles) /strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Jenna observait mon visage se crisper sous le coup de la tristesse et de la colère. Je l'avais enfin entendu de sa bouche. /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;" /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Sabine Swan avait vraiment envoyé mon père en prison… /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;" /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Sabine, la jeune sœur de Jonathan Swan ami de FP Jones, la jeune femme naïve qui avait quitté Riverdale… Celle qui avait trainé longtemps derrière son frère et sa belle-sœur. Une enfant de la ville… De Riverdale. /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;" /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Jenna et moi nous étions trouvés seul à ce moment-là. Chuck était parti faire du repérage pour nous trouver un endroit où manger ce soir. /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;" /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Je me levais sous les petits yeux tristes de ma meilleure amie (D'ailleurs, l'était-elle encore ?) et donna un grand coup de poing dans le mur : /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;" /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;" /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"-PUTAIN ! /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;" /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;" /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Puis je m'écroulais au sol et pour la première fois depuis que j'avais appris que c'était Sabine qui avait fait ça, je me mis à chialer comme un môme. /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;" /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Jenna descendit du lit et viens me prendre dans ses bras. Je me laissais aller contre sa poitrine et elle me caressa doucement les cheveux pendant que mes larmes coulaient sur son tee-shirt… /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;" /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;" /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"Fin du FB/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Chuck leva sa tête vers nous en grommelant. Je le fusillais du regard une nouvelle fois en sortant de mes pensées : /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;" /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;" /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"-Quoi encore Bass ? /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;" /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"-Oh rien… Juste qu'il est 00h00 c'est Noël et nous trois on est comme des cons attablés devant un burger et de la bière ! /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;" /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"-C'est de ta faute Bass ! t'avais qu'a nous trouver un resto convenable comme tu nous l'avais promis ! /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;" /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"-Que tu aurais été incapable de payer pauvre type ! /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;" /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"-Bon ça suffit ! /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;" /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;" /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"J'allais dire à Bass d'aller se faire foutre mais Jenna nous regarda tous les deux de travers l'air vraiment énervé : /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;" /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;" /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"-C'est Noël les gars ! Alors oui je sais vous auriez préféré que cette fête se passe autrement mais bon ce n'est pas le cas ! Mais moi je suis heureuse comme ça ! /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;" /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"-Tu es heureuse ? demanda Bass/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;" /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"-Oui je suis heureuse, car je vous ai tous les deux à mes côtés et c'était la seule chose que je souhaitais pour cette fête magique … /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;" /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"When you're standing in the hall of fame/strongspan style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanOù tu seras présent au Panthéonbr / strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"And the world's gonna know your name/strong span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanEt le monde va connaitre ton nombr / strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"Cause you burn with the brightest flame/strongspan style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanParce que tu brûles d'une flamme étincelantebr / strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"And the world's gonna know your name/strongspan style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanEt le monde va connaitre ton nombr / strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"And you'll be on the walls of the hall of fame/strongspan style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanEt tu seras sur les murs du Panthéon/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"Be a champion (x4)/strongspan style="mso-tab-count: 4;" /spanSois un championbr clear="all" / strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"On the walls of the hall of fame/strongspan style="mso-tab-count: 2;" /spanSur les murs du Panthéon/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;" /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"-Je voudrais que vous me promettiez une chose pour ce jour de fête. Pas de disputes, pas de regards noirs, pas d'insultes. /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Je veux que vous me fassiez découvrir Los Angeles dans une entente plus que cordial et que le temps d'une journée vous puisse oublier que vous vous détestez…. Faite le pour moi s'il vous plait…span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Chuck me regarda et après quelques secondes de réflexion, je me mis à hocher de la tête. On devait le faire… Pour Jenna ! /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;" /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Alors je me penchais vers mon ennemi et lui tendis la main. Et sous le grand sourire de Jenna il me la serra en me murmurant : /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;" /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"-Joyeux Noël Jones /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;" /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"-Joyeux Noël Bass… /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;" /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;" /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"Fin du FB/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;" /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal;" align="center"[…]/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal;" align="center" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"Be students/strongspan style="mso-tab-count: 5;" /spanSoyez étudiantsbr / strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"Be teachers/strongspan style="mso-tab-count: 5;" /spanSoyez professeursbr / strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"Be politicians/strongspan style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanspan style="mso-tab-count: 4;" /spanSoyez politiciens br / strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"Be preachers/strongspan style="mso-tab-count: 5;" /spanSoyez prêcheursbr clear="all" / strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"Be believers/strongspan style="mso-tab-count: 5;" /spanSoyez croyantsbr / strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"Be leaders/strongspan style="mso-tab-count: 5;" /spanSoyez meneursbr / strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"Be astronauts/strongspan style="mso-tab-count: 5;" /spanSois astronautesbr / strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"Be champions/strongspan style="mso-tab-count: 5;" /spanSoyez championsbr / strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"Be true seekers/strongspan style="mso-tab-count: 5;" /spanSoyez vrais chercheurs/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"PDV Chuck : 2h05 du matin /strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"Nous nous promenions tous les trois côtes à côte dans les rues de Los Angeles après la séance photo du clodo, Jenna se trouvant entre Jones et moi. Il n'était pas facile pour nous deux d'essayer d'être cordial l'un envers l'autre./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"Même si le Serpent avait beaucoup souffert des magouilles de mon père et de Sabine, il n'en restait pas moins un connard qui avait fait souffrir la fille que j'aimais… Et à plusieurs reprises en plus !/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"Be students/strongspan style="mso-tab-count: 5;" /spanSoyez étudiantsbr / strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"Be teachers/strongspan style="mso-tab-count: 5;" /spanSoyez professeursbr / strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"Be politicians/strongspan style="mso-tab-count: 5;" /spanSoyez politiciens br / strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"Be preachers/strongspan style="mso-tab-count: 5;" /spanSoyez prêcheursbr clear="all" / strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"Be believers/strongspan style="mso-tab-count: 5;" /spanSoyez croyantsbr / strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"Be leaders/strongspan style="mso-tab-count: 5;" /spanSoyez meneursbr / strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"Be astronauts/strongspan style="mso-tab-count: 5;" /spanSois astronautesbr / strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"Be champions/strongspan style="mso-tab-count: 5;" /spanSoyez champions/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"J'observais comment Jenna le regardais… Jamais elle ne m'avait jamais regardé comme ça./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"Ce mec, quoi qu'elle en dise, elle l'avait dans la peau depuis quatorze ans et la voix de ma conscience dans ma tête me disais bien que jamais elle ne sera heureuse avec moi./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"Car même si son amitié avec Jones était en équilibre sur un fil, depuis que je la connaissais nous avions passé notre temps à rompre et à se remettre ensemble./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"De plus, elle et moi n'avions toujours pas fait l'amour… Jenna était encore pur et je savais que des deux garçons présents à ses côtés il y avait une très faible probabilité que ça soit moi qui est le privilège d'être sa première fois./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"Standing in the hall of fame/strongspan style="mso-tab-count: 3;" /spanPrésents au Panthéonbr / strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"And the world's gonna know your name/strongspan style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanEt le monde va connaitre votre nombr / strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"Cause you burn with the brightest flame/strongspan style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanParce que vous brûlez d'une flamme étincelantebr / strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"And the world's gonna know your name/strongspan style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanEt le monde va connaitre votre nombr / strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"And you'll be on the walls of the hall of fame/strongspan style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanEt vous serez sur les murs du Panthéon/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"J'alluma une énième cigarette (j'avais presque fini mon paquet entamé du matin) et me tourna vers les deux autres :/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"-Bon on fait quoi ? Perso je ne suis pas fatigué mais je commence à me peler un peu. Même si on est à LA et qu'il fait chaud en journée, les nuits restent fraiches…/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"-Tu as raison, renchéris Jenna… On ferait mieux de se trouver un endroit où se réchauffer…/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"-Un salon de thé pour les deux gros bourges que vous êtes ? Demanda Jones./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"Il éclata de rire et Jenna lui frappa le bras en souriant tandis que j'émis un grognement. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'il me provoque et trouve le moyen de m'énerver celui-là ?/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"(You can be a champion)/strongspan style="mso-tab-count: 3;" /span(Tu peux être un champion)br / strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"You can be the greatest/strongspan style="mso-tab-count: 3;" /spanTu peux être le plus grandbr / strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"(You can be a champion)/strongspan style="mso-tab-count: 3;" /span(Tu peux être un champion)br / strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"You can be the best/strongspan style="mso-tab-count: 4;" /spanTu peux être le meilleurbr / strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"(You can be a champion)/strongspan style="mso-tab-count: 3;" /span(Tu peux être un champion)br / strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"You can be the king kong banging on your chest/strongbr / Tu peux être king kong en frappant ta poitrine/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"-Vas te faire foutre Jones… Nan je pensais plutôt un bar sympa que je connais… Avec un billard ! Je pourrais mettre ENCORE une branlée à Jenna !/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"(You can be a champion)/strongspan style="mso-tab-count: 3;" /span(Tu peux être un champion)br / strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"You could beat the world/strongspan style="mso-tab-count: 3;" /spanTu pourrais battre le mondebr / strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"(You can be a champion)/strongspan style="mso-tab-count: 3;" /span(Tu peux être un champion)br / strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"You could beat the war/strongspan style="mso-tab-count: 4;" /spanTu pourrais battre la guerrebr / strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"(You can be a champion)/strongspan style="mso-tab-count: 3;" /span(Tu peux être un champion)br / strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"You could talk to God, go banging on his door/strongbr / Tu pourrais parler à Dieu, aller frapper à sa porte/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"Elle éclata de rire et échangea un sourire avec Jughead :/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"-Et dire qu'en jouant contre Archie je me croyais douée… Décidément les deux derniers billards que j'ai faits ont été contre vous deux et à chaque fois j'ai pris une branlée alors non merci je préfère vous regarder jouer !/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"(You can be a champion)/strongspan style="mso-tab-count: 3;" /span(Tu peux être un champion)br / strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"You can throw your hands up/strongspan style="mso-tab-count: 3;" /spanTu peux mettre tes mains en l'airbr / strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"(You can be a champion)/strongspan style="mso-tab-count: 3;" /span(Tu peux être un champion)br / strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"You can be the clock/strongspan style="mso-tab-count: 4;" /spanTu peux être l'horlogebr / strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"(You can be a champion)/strongspan style="mso-tab-count: 3;" /span(Tu peux être un champion)br / strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"You can move a mountain/strongspan style="mso-tab-count: 3;" /spanTu peux bouger une montagnebr / strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"(You can be a champion)/strongspan style="mso-tab-count: 3;" /span(Tu peux être un champion)br / strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"You can break rocks/strongspan style="mso-tab-count: 4;" /spanTu peux briser les rochers/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"Jughead fronça les sourcils :/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"-Tu veux que je joue contre Bass ?/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"-Ba ouais, vous pouvez y arriver sans vous taper dessus non ? Allez dite oui pour me faire plaisir !/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"(You can be a champion)/strongspan style="mso-tab-count: 3;" /span(Tu peux être un champion)br / strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"You can be a master/strongspan style="mso-tab-count: 4;" /spanTu peux être un maitrebr / strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"(You can be a champion)/strongspan style="mso-tab-count: 3;" /span(Tu peux être un champion)br / strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"Don't wait for luck/strongspan style="mso-tab-count: 4;" /spanNe laisse pas passer ta chancebr / strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"(You can be a champion)/strongspan style="mso-tab-count: 3;" /span(Tu peux être un champion)br / strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"Dedicate yourself and you can find yourself/strongspan style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanConsacre-toi et tu peux te trouverbr / strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"(You can be a champion)span style="mso-tab-count: 3;" /span/strong(Tu peux être un champion)/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"Je la regardais avec sa petite tête, nous faisans à tour de rôle les yeux doux. Elle était trop mignonne si bien que ni le Serpent ni moi ne pouvions lui résister :/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"-Ok c'est bon… Tu as gagné Swan ! J'accepte une partie contre Jones…/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Standing in the hall of fame/span/strongspan lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"span style="mso-tab-count: 3;" /spanPrésent au Panthéon/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal;" align="center"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"[…]/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal;" align="center"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal;" align="center"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal;" align="center"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;" /span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"California Dream's Bar – 2h30 du matin – PDV Jughead/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;" /span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;" /span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Et de quatre ! Ce qui fait quatre à zéro pour le puissant Bass face au looser de Riverdale !/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Ce type aller se prendre mon poing dans la tronche ! Je hais les branleurs et je dois reconnaitre que Chuck Bass est un très beau spécimen !/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Je bus tranquillement ma bière en le regardant parader dans le bar sous les éclats de rire de Jenna…/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Ma Jenna…/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"L'ambiance au em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"California/em n'avait rien à voir avec ce que je pouvais trouver au em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"WW/em, mon bar. Mais je dois avouer que je commençais à me réhabituer aux lumières vivent et aux rires de gens autour de moi. La voix de Jenna me sortit de ma rêverie :/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Yeah bien joué Chuck ! Jones tu paye ta tournée !/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"En grommelant je sortis mon portefeuille de mon jean et pris un billet de 10$ tout froissés que je tendis à Jenna :/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"-J'ai plus que ça sur moi ma vieille, démerde toi avec le reste !/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Quoi ? Demanda Bass. Mais comment tu vas faire pour payer ta chambre ?/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Je commençais à paniquer légèrement. A vrai dire je n'avais plus vraiment un rond… J'économisais et je n'avais pas de quoi payer la chambre surtout que je pensais que comme nous étions dans un hôtel Bass, ce con allait nous filer la chambre gratos !/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Je jetais un coup d'œil paniqué à Jenna qui se mordis la lèvres embarrassé…/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Et merde…/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Mais soudain ces deux gros bourges se mirent à éclater de rire et je commençai à bouder. Ras le cul que la Swan et le Bass se foutent à longueur de temps de ma gueule./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Chuck saisi sa pinte et en bu une gorgée :/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"-T'inquiète Jones… On va la payer la chambre… On n'est pas des barbares…/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"J'attrapais également une pinte que le serveur venait d'amener et bu une longue gorgée avant de continuer à jouer. Après deux boules de rentrée (Enfin !), je relevais la tête pour voir Chuck et Jenna très prêt l'un de l'autre en train de se murmurer des choses à l'oreille. Des mots tendres sans doute./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Je sentis la jalousie m'envahir et me retient de ne pas casser la cane de billard en deux. J'avais quitté Jenna… Pour Betty. Mais elle et moi ça n'avait pas marché à Riverdale. Mes pensées étaient toujours tourné vers la brune et je ne m'en défaisait pas si bien que Bet's et moi avions décidé d'un commun accord de nous séparer./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Je l'avais eu au téléphone un peu plus tôt dans la journée. Elle me souhaitait de passer de bonne vacance et m'avouait que je lui manquais. Elle aussi me manquait car après tout, Betty Cooper restera toujours dans mon cœur car c'est la deuxième fille pour qui j'ai eu des sentiments…/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Je vis alors Bass me passer à côté et quitter le bar. Je le regardais filer en lui adressant un regard plein d'interrogation et en guise de réponse il haussa les épaules. Waouh ! Vive le langage des signes, ça m'aide grave à comprendre./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Je sentis alors des bras s'enrouler autour de mon cou et je souris./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Jenna était montée sur une chaise pour atteindre mon cou et elle sourit contre le creux de celui-ci. Elle y déposa plusieurs petit baiser, me faisant frissonner, en murmurant :/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Tu fais la tête Jughead ?/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Non mais…/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Mais quoi ? Ça serait plutôt à moi de la faire la tête./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Je basculais doucement ma tête en arrière pour apercevoir une lueur de tristesse dans son regard. Nos bouches étaient à quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre. Je soupirais et elle m'enleva mon bonnet tout en se faisant glisser contre la chaise de bar sur laquelle elle s'était perchée. Je me retournais face à elle et entourais de mes bras sa taille pendant qu'elle baissa la tête et joua avec mon bonnet entre ses doigts :/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Tu m'as abandonné Jughead Jones…/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Tu m'avait abandonné aussi Jenna Swan…/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Elle soupira et mes doigts commencèrent à faire de légers mouvements circulaires sur sa taille. Nous levions la tête et plongèrent nos regards dans le fond de nos yeux./p  
p class="MsoNormal"J'avais envie de l'embrasser…/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Ma main droite quitta sa taille pour se positionner sous son menton et le relever après qu'elle est encore une fois baissé les yeux./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Faut que je te dise Jenna…/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Oui, il fallait que je lui dise. Que je lui dise ce qui c'était réellement passé à Riverdale surtout avec l'échange que j'avais eu avec Archie avant de quitter NY pour LA :/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Flashback – PDV Jughead /span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;" /span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"RAIGN – Knocking On Heavens Door/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;" /span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"-Sérieux mec je trouve que c'est super ce que tu fais pour Jenna ! /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;" /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Je souris, portant de mes mains tremblante ma cigarette jusqu'à mes lèvres gercées. Archie, mon pote, mon frère me regardait en souriant mais perdis son sourire à la vue de mes mains qui tremblaient de plus en plus fort comme si j'avais contracté cette putain de maladie qu'est Parkinson. /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;" /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"-Tu es en manques ? /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;" /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"J'acquiesçais, sachant qu'il était inutile de mentir à mon Archibald. Ouais j'étais en manque de ce putain de cocktail qui m'avais pourris la vie pendant plus d'un mois : la cocaïne, l'ecstasy et l'herbe. /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;" /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Ne supportant plus ma vie de dealer de merde je m'étais mis à goûter à la came… Grosse erreur ! /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Je me remis à penser à Thomas… /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Thomas…Mon interlocuteur à Greendale. Thomas et ses cheveux brun, ses yeux injectés de sang. Thomas qui m'avait dit que je pouvais m'en sortir si je me battais. /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;" /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"-Mec, ce n'est rien ça va passer… /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"-Tu es sure Jug ? /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"-T'inquiète je n'ai rien touché depuis quinze jours… /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;" /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Je souris à mon meilleur ami et contre toute attente, il s'approcha de moi et me pris dans ses bras. Notre étreinte fut brève mais je devais reconnaitre qu'elle venait de me faire un bien fou. Archie était mon meilleur pote (mec) et il m'avait sortie de la merde comme le frère qu'il était. /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;" /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Il se dégagea de moi et me regarda droit dans les yeux : /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;" /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"-Jug… Jenna est au courant de ce que toi et tes Serpents avaient fait à Penny Peabody et Tall Boy… /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;" /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Merde ! /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Je regardais le roux en le fusillant d'un coup du regard. Il me coupa la parole avant même que je n'ai eu le temps de lui faire des reproches. Ça se dit frère et dès que j'ai le dos tourné, ça cafte tout à Jenna : /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;" /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"-Elle avait le droit de savoir ! Alors tu me feras des reproches plus tard. Maintenant si j'étais toi je profiterais que tu sois avec elle loin de tout pour lui dire la vérité… /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;" /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"Fin du Flashback/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;" /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Je me mordis la lèvre et m'éloigna de Jenna. Je m'appuyais contre le bar tout en cherchant mes mots. Je me tournais de nouveau vers elle, mes yeux plantés dans les siens et entama la conversation :/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;" /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Ce qui est arrivé à Penny et Tall Boy…/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Pénélope Scarlett et Billy McKenzy…/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Quoi ?/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Elle se foutait de ma gueule ?/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"-C'était leur vrai nom Jones…/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Putain mais Jen' ! Pourquoi tu as été chercher ça ?/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Parce que !/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Elle se mit à hurler et les rares personne présente dans ce bar se retournaient vers nous. Elle se figea et continua un peu plus bas :/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"-C'était des êtres humains Jughead ! Des personnes ! Tu n'avais pas le droit de…/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Je ne les ai pas tués Jenna !/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Elle se tus, comme soulagée de savoir que non je n'avais pas tué ces brigands. Mais elle continua toujours sur sa lancée pendant que je me retenais d'exploser :/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"-C'était une raison pour le faire du mal ? Au juste qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Ok… C'était inutile de lui mentir…/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Je les ai condamnés à l'exil, loin de Riverdale et de Greendale non sans les avoir frappés jusqu'au sang avant…/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Ce n'est pas vrai…/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Jenna se pris la tête entre les mains et je ne bougeais plus. Cela ne servait à rien que je m'approche d'elle car je savais qu'elle allait me repousser :/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Jenna…/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Ma voix se brisa sous le coup de l'émotion. Elle releva la tête et vis que les larmes commençaient à couler le long de mes joues. De toute façon, il fallait que je lui dise./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Jenna… Il faut que tu comprennes…/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Ce que j'ai fait est impardonnable et j'en suis conscient. Mais je l'ai fait pour mon père et aussi pour toi…/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Pour moi ?/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Elle semblait étonnée et je vis qu'elle s'apprêtais à me rejoindre mais je levais la main, l'empêchant de s'approcher de moi. Pas encore…/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Ils savaient… Tall Boy et Penny… Ils savaient où tu étais… Où tu vivais…/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Ils savaient avec qui tu trainais, dans quel gala tu te rendais…/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Alors ils m'ont proposé un deal. Sois, je faisais le passeur, le dealer pour eux où sois Tall Boy faisait assassiner mon père en taule et Penny se rendait à New York pour te rendre une petite visite./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Elle m'avait juré qu'elle trouverait tous les moyens inimaginables pour te faire du mal. Ils avaient trouvé mes deux points faible Jenna. Mon père et toi. Alors, j'ai plié devant eux./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Je me rapprochais d'elle lentement et lui attrapa la main. Je posai mon autre main sur sa joue et la caressa doucement :/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Ca a toujours été toi Jenna Swan… Tu es la seule personne qui peut me faire du mal… Tu es mon point faible mais tu es aussi ma force en même temps. Je me suis battu pour toi…/p  
p class="MsoNormal"J'ai trouvé la force de les affronter, d'arrêter la came… Pour toi…/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Alors s'il te plait Jenna… Pardonne moi !/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Alors elle essuya mes larmes de sa main gauche et déposa ses lèvres au coin des miennes sans les toucher vraiment. Je me laissai aller contre elle, pleurant tout ce que j'avais sur le cœur depuis bien trop longtemps./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 267.95pt;"Et je l'entendis me murmurer : span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Bien sûr que je te pardonne Jones…/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" align="center"[…]/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p 


	24. Epilogue N6

p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"Epilogue A : J'abandonne la partie Chuck /strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"30 Seconds to mars -Hurricane/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;" /span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: FR;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Tell me would you kill to save your life ?span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span/span/strongDis-moi, serais-tu prête à tuer pour sauver ta vie ?strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"br / Tell me would you kill to prove you're right ?span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span/strongDis-moi, serais-tu prête à tuer pour prouver que tu as raison ?strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"br / Crash, crash, burn let it all burnspan style="mso-tab-count: 2;" /span/strongTout s'effondre, brûle, laissons tout ça brûlerstrong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"br / This hurricane chasing us all undergroundspan style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span/strongCet ouragan nous poursuit tous discrètement/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span style="mso-bidi-font-weight: bold;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"strongspan lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Do you really want ?/span/strongstrong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"span style="mso-tab-count: 4;" /span/span/strongspan lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-bidi-font-style: italic;"Veux-tu vraiment... ?/spanstrong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"br / span style="mso-bidi-font-weight: bold;"Do you really want me ?/spanspan style="mso-tab-count: 3;" /span/span/strongspan style="mso-bidi-font-style: italic;"Veux-tu vraiment de moi (que je...) ?/spanstrong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"br / span style="mso-bidi-font-weight: bold;"Do you really want me dead or alive to live a lie ?/spanspan style="mso-tab-count: 4;" /spanspan style="mso-tab-count: 2;" /spanspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/strongspan style="mso-bidi-font-style: italic;"Veux-tu vraiment de moi, mort ou vif, que je vive dans le mensonge ?/spanspan style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; color: black;"br style="mso-special-character: line-break;" / !- [if !supportLineBreakNewLine]-br style="mso-special-character: line-break;" / !-[endif]-/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" align="center" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"Aéroport JFK – NYC – 26 décembre 2017 20h30/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"PDV Jenna/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"Je descendis les marches installées à la porte d'embarquement, soulagée d'être enfin à terre. Non pas que je n'aimais pas voyager mais les vols en avion ne sont pas non plus ma tasse de thé./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"Derrière moi, Chuck et Jughead avançaient à petit pas, encore groggy de leur longue sieste à bord de l'appareil. Contrairement à ces deux paresseux, je n'avais pas fermé l'œil et avait passé les 05h30 de vol à réfléchir./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"La soirée d'hier avait été riche en émotion si bien que lors de notre retour à l'hôtel à LA, j'avais pris une troisième chambre pour passer la nuit, seule. J'avais expliqué à Chuck que j'en avais besoin pour faire le point de toutes ces histoires : Riverdale, Sabine et Bart, Russel…/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"J'avais passé la nuit à donner des coups de téléphone, un peu à droite et à gauche mais les plus importantes restait ceux dédié à quatre personnes : B, V, Cheryl et Carter./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"Cartez me diriez-vous ? Figurez-vous qu'il m'a été le plus utile ce soir-là. Blair était pressé… Elle devait absolument retrouver Nate car je ne sais quelle sorte d'histoire il venait de se passer entre eux. J'avais juste compris les mots jalousie, drogue, alcool et Archie./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanJ'en avais touché deux mots à Jughead ce matin, le réveillant de sa longue nuit de Noël. Il m'avait juste répondu qu'il avait eu le roux au téléphone et que celui-ci avait trop bu la veille et ne se rappelais de rien ! Bien joué Andrews !/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"Notre dernière journée à Los Angeles avait été plutôt calme. Nous nous étions promenés dans les rues en plein jour cette fois ci et avions passé deux heures dans un super resto multi-nationalité !/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"Chuck nous avait offert le resto en guise de cadeau de Noël (Enfin surtout à Jug !) et nous avions procédés ensuite à l'échange de nos cadeaux./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"J'avais été gâté… Chuck m'avait offert une nouvelle veste en cuir (em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Si tu veux redevenir de temps en temps la Swan de Riverdale à ta guise ! Mais s'il te plait Jenna… Fais-le avec des trucs neuf !) /emet une magnifique montre strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Daniel Wellington /em/strongen or rose./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"Je lui avais offert un cadeau qui lui ressemblait bien. Une montre en or (On avait eu la même idée !) de chez Armani mais attention, une montre connectée s'il vous plait !/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"Et alors tel un gosse trop heureux de recevoir ses joujoux, il avait commencé à essayer de connecter son IPhone dessus. Pendant que Bass ne fais plus attention à nous, Jughead m'avais tendus mon cadeau :/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"-C'est pour Noël et ton anniversaire Swan…/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"Un album photo… Retraçant les moments marquants de janvier à juillet 2017… L'album photo de Betty Cooper, celui qu'elle m'offrait chaque année pour mon anniversaire. 7 au total depuis qu'on se connaissait et lui c'était le 8supème/sup./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"Betty… Elle me manquait… Ma meilleure amie me manquait…/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"Le deuxième paquet, je l'ouvris et poussa un cri de surprise…Les mots me manquant :/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"-Jug… Comment tu…/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"-C'est quoi ?/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"Attend Swan, tu t'extase devant un J en argent ?! Et un parchemin ?! Mais c'est nul… Aïe !/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"Je frappais Bass le curieux derrière la tête pendant que Jughead le fusilla du regard. Ça y'est la trêve de Noël est terminé…/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"-Sache pour ta gouverne espèce de crétin que ce J représente beaucoup pour moi…/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"C'était un pendentif que mes parents m'avaient offert pour mes quatorze ans et un jour…/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"-Nous nous somme baigner dans SweatWater River, continua Jug. Jenna a perdu le pendentif…/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"-Comment as-tu réussi à le retrouver ?/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"-Johny… Son oncle passe tous les jours depuis 20 ans sur les bords de la rivière avec son détecteur de métaux et il revend ce qu'il a trouvé./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"Quand je suis rentrée chez les Serpents, son oncle a fait une crise cardiaque et il en est décédé. Alors que Johny, Joaquin et Tony vidaient sa maison ils sont tombés sur les invendus dont ce bijoux…/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"Je l'ai fait nettoyer et le voilà comme neuf…/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"Je souris en regardant cette magnifique chaine et releva mes cheveux. Chuck, qui était le plus près de moi se saisi du collier et me l'attacha à la place de l'ancien (La clef de mon coffre de Riverdale, réouvert depuis ce qui me parait une éternité maintenant). En le serrant contre mon cœur, je remarquais que le parchemin avait été gravé :/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" align="center"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"JJ… Always/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" align="center"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;" /em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"Pour toujours…/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"Ce cadeau était l'un des plus beau qu'il m'avait offert depuis que je le connaissais…/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"Je sortie de ma rêverie en entendant la voix de Jughead qui grommelait :/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"-Nom de dieu ils sont aucun respect pour nos valise… Je te jure que s'ils me cassent ma machine je…/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"-Arrête de râler Jones ! Tu me file la migraine…/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"Je souris en regardant ces deux idiots se disputer (encore une fois) à propos de la vieille machine à écrire que j'avais offert à Jughead. Chuck c'était foutu de la gueule de l'écrivain et celui-ci disais que Chuck était un matérialiste./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"Bienvenue dans mon monde où je côtoie deux garçons totalement opposés !/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"Mais son vrai cadeau… J'avais l'intention de lui offrir le 31 décembre à 00h00… Pour la nouvelle année./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"Je relevais la tête et souris face aux visages familiers qui étaient apparus à la récupération des bagages. Ils nous attendaient…/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"Dan, Jenny, Veronica, Cheryl, Archie, Fred et Hermione./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"Ni B et ni S n'étaient là… Je me demandais pourquoi, il faudra qu'elles me donnent une bonne explication !/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"Mais c'est quand même le sourire aux lèvres que nous allions retrouver nos amis…/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"Ma famille…/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" align="center"[…]/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" align="center" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" align="center" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" align="center" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"-Chuck…/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"Alors que nous nous dirigions vers les taxis pour rentrer chez nous, je venais de toper le fils Bass. Il fallait que je lui parle…/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"Je fis un signe de tête à Dan, lui faisant comprendre que tout aller bien et qu'ils pouvaient tous partir. Il me répondit par un autre signe de tête et posa sa main sur l'épaule de Jughead (qui me regardait avec un air surpris), l'entrainent vers les taxis pendant que mes yeux croisèrent ceux de Chuck./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"-Qu'est ce qui se passe Jenna ?/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"-Il faut qu'on parle…/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"Chuck fronça les sourcils, sachant d'avance que cela ne sentait pas bon pour lui. Il sortit son paquet de cigarette et en pris une avant de me lancer le paquet. Je le remerciais et alluma également une cigarette./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"Nous fumions tous les deux notre clope dans le froid New Yorkais se regardant en chien de fusil, n'osant pas parler. Finalement, il écrasa sa cigarette et je l'imitais. Il prit la parole le premier :/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"-Laisse-moi deviner. Tu me quittes ?/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"-Oui…/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"Il soupira et se passa la main sur le visage :/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"-Et… Pourquoi ?/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"-Chuck… Je suis au courant…. Carter me l'a dit…/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"-Quoi Carter ? Qu'est-ce que cet espèce de conard t'as dit ?/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"-Que tu m'avais trompé avec Rayna Thorpe./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"Chuck se figea et je vis dans son regard qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ça. Son idylle avec Rayna était censée rester secrète étant une erreur de parcours à ses yeux, mais pas pour les mecs comme Carter./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"Carter Bezin était un sale type, un mec capable de détruire quelqu'un. C'est pour ça que j'avais repris contact avec lui… J'avais besoin de ses talents pour découvrir ce que ma tante et Bart cachaient./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"-Jenna… Je… Pardonne moi, je ne savais pas ce que je faisais… Mais on venait de se prendre la gueule…/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"-Comme d'habitude…/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"-Non ! Ne dis pas ça Jen'… On va y arriver… Nous deux ça peut marcher…/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"Soprano Marina Kaye – Mon Everest/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"-Chuck…On n'y arrive plus toi et moi !/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"-Laisse-moi une seconde chance…./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"I spent my life climbing, hiding, and fighting for what I want/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"J'ai passé ma vie à escalader, me cacher et me battre pour ce que je voulais/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"I had no one by my side, just my pain, my hunger and my cries/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"Je n'avais personne à mes côtés, juste ma douleur, ma faim et mes pleurs/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"I know, I know, I know/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"Je sais, je sais, je sais/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"I/span/strongspan lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;" strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"know, I know, I gotta fight, fight/strong/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"Je sais, je sais, je dois me battre, battre/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Fight, fight for who I am/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"Me battre, battre pour qui je suis/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"And I will/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"Et je le ferai/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"-Chuck… On a déjà essayé 3 fois… Toi et moi ce n'est pas possible…. Nous deux on est pas fait pour être ensemble…/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"Le silence retentis et aucun de nous n'osaient bouger. Chuck releva la tête vers moi :/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"-C'est à cause de lui ?/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"-Tu te rappel de ce que tu m'as demandé la première fois au em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Harley Davidson Bar/em ? Oui je suis amoureuse de Jughead/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"Et je compte enfin arrêter de fuir et lui avouer mes sentiments…/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"-Et s'il te repousse ?/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"-Alors je serais seule…/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"Contre toute attente, Chuck se dirigea vers moi et me pris dans ses bras. Cette fois ci, pas de larmes ni de chagrin. Je savais qu'au fond de moi c'était la meilleure chose à faire pour nous deux…/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"On se regarda un instant et Chuck me caressa la joue :/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"-J'espère que ce crétin sait la chance qu'il a et qu'il ne te repoussera pas… C'est sans rancune Swan… Tu resteras mon amie et nous continuerons à chercher ce que Sabine et Bart magouille ! Ensemble, comme une vraie équipe…/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"Par contre ne m'en veut pas Jenna mais… Je ne désespère pas !/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"J'attendrais le temps qu'il faudra Jenna Swan… Je n'abandonne pas la partie contrairement à toi… Car peut être qu'un jour tu reviendras…/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" align="center"[…]/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" align="center" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" align="center" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" align="center" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"Empire Hôtel – 23h25 – PDV Chuck /strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"-Allo ?/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"-Bonsoir Rayna…/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"Je me trouvais dans ma suite face à la baie vitrée avec vue sur les rues éclairées de Manhattan. Jenna venait de me quitter et même si je savais que c'était la meilleure chose pour nous deux, je préférais noyer mon chagrin dans l'alcool plutôt que de l'affronter./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"Pourtant, mes idées était encore très claire et c'est ce qui m'avait poussé à appeler Rayna Thorpe :/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"-Chuck ! Que me vaut le plaisir de ton appel ? Tu veux me revoir ?/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"Elle rit et cela me dégouta. Et dire que j'avais éprouvé du désir pour cette femme. Finalement elle n'était qu'une parmi tant d'autre. Une gosse de riche égocentrique et voulant attirer l'attention sur elle, mais n'ayant aucune vraie personnalité./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"Pourquoi vouloir chercher des filles comme Rayna Thorpe ou Serena Van der Woodsen quand on a des filles extraordinaires à notre portée ? Des filles vraies, qui savent ce qu'elles veulent et qui ont de l'ambition./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Jenna Swan, Blair Waldorf, Cheryl Blossom, Elisabeth Cooper, Veronica Lodge… /span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;" /span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;" /span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"Je fermais mes yeux et bu une gorgée de whisky :/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"-Non Rayna… Cet appel est bien plus complexe que ça…/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"-Qu'est ce qui se passe Chuck ? Tu me fais peur là… Tu as bu ?/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"-Rayna notre collaboration s'arrête là… Jenna et moi rompons le marché qu'on a passé avec ton père et toi …/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"-Quoi ? Mais Chuck ! Jenna est-elle au courant ? Nous étions si près du but… J'avais trouvé un moyen de pression…/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"-Oui je sais… Je sais ce que tu as fait à Forsythe Jones…/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"Elle se tue et je savourais ce silence. Je n'en avais pas parlé à Jenna, préférant garder cette information dans ma manche. Comme au poker, cet atout pourra me sauver lors de ma confrontation finale face au diable Bart Bass./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"En entrant chez les Gentleman de NY, Nate et moi avions découvert certaines informations que les grands de ce monde détenaient et comme un bon nombre étaient en guerre contre Bart d'un côté et Russel Thorpe de l'autre, ils n'avaient pas hésité à balancer des informations. Et maintenant, je savourais de pouvoir enfin les sortir à Rayna :/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"-Chuck… Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles…/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"-Tu es sûre ? Pourtant c'est bien ton père qui est entré en contact avec Tall Boy l'un des em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Southside Serpent/em ?/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"-Chuck…/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"-Et c'est encore ton père qui lui a proposé du fric pour faire pressions sur Jones, leur chef./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"Ton père pensait qu'en atteignant un Jones il atteindrait Jenna et ferais pression sur elle par la suite pour qu'elle accélère les recherches sur Bart ?/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"Mais ça c'est ce qu'il t'a dit Rayna… Car en vérité, Tall Boy a été plus intelligent que Russel…/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"-Arrête Bass ! Jamais mon père pourrait me mentir !/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"-Et pourtant il l'a fait ! Jones n'était pas utilisé que contre Jenna mais aussi contre Bart ! Mais ça ton papa chéri c'est bien gardé de te le dire./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"En croyant faire tomber Jones, ton père croyait qu'il ferait tomber Bart… Mais devine quoi Rayna ? Il s'est trompé de Jones… Et ça depuis le début !/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"-Quoi ?/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"Elle semblait surprise, tant mieux…/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"-C'est Forsythe Jones 3 que ton père a attaqué pas FP Jones 2. C'est son fils à qui ton père a fait mordre la poussière…/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"Si ton père avait vraiment attaqué FP Jones… Peut-être que notre marché aurait encore tenu…/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"Mais tu sais quoi Rayna ? Tu pourras dire à ton père deux choses :/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"D'abord merci ! Car sans le savoir vous m'avez fourni un indice précieux… Maintenant je sais que Bart est peut-être à l'origine d'un trafic de drogue à Riverdale… Sinon jamais ton père ne se serait intéressé au Serpents…/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"J'ai mis ton père sur écoute et un nom m'est parvenu à l'oreille : Clifford Blossom… Et figure-toi que je connais sa fille… Elle m'a raconté son histoire hier au téléphone et j'ai fait le rapprochement./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"Maintenant il ne me reste grâce à vous qu'à trouver le lien entre Bart et Blossom…/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"-Chuck… Tu as besoin de nous comme on a besoin de toi ! Tu ne peux pas nous laisser tomber ! On est si près du but !/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"-Pourtant c'est ce que je vais faire…/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"-Tu sais très bien qu'on ne lâchera pas…/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"-Oh si vous aller lâcher l'affaire crois moi ! Car la deuxième chose à dire à ton précieux petit papa c'est que Forsythe Jones 3 est sous ma protection ! Comme je t'ai dit tout à l'heure, ton père s'est attaqué au mauvais Jones !/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"Vous n'aviez pas à le toucher… Les nouveaux Serpents, ceux sous le commandement du fils Jones, sont sous ma protection et j'ai du monde autour de moi, à NY et à Riverdale…/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"Abandonnez Rayna et aucun mal ne vous sera fait…/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Continuer et c'est à Jones et moi à qui vous aurez affaire… Et crois moi, tu ne sais pas de quoi on est capable ensemble !/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p 


	25. Epilogue N7

p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"Epilogue B : La rousse de Riverdale et le brun de Brooklyn…./strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Christine and The Queens - Saint Claude /span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;" /span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;" /span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"PDV Extérieur – Brooklyn – 27 décembre 2h00 du matin/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"Dan Humphrey fixer son verre de whisky les larmes lui brouillant soudainement la style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanComment avait-il pu en arriver là ? Comment avait-elle pus lui faire ça ?/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"Il l'avait aimé comme jamais il n'avait aimé une fille auparavant. Depuis leur troisième année aux collèges em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"CB/em et em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"ST J/em. Oui il était tombé amoureux de Serena Van Der Woodsen depuis maintenant 4 ans./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"Et elle venait de le trahir…/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"Quelle n'avait pas été la surprise de la voir débarquer en larme à Brooklyn sur les coups de 20h…/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"Toute la journée, le em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Lonely Boy/em avait essayé de joindre sa petite amie en ce lendemain de fête, texto-appel-message, mais elle n'avait pas donné signe de vie./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"Et maintenant, alors que Rufus et Lily était parti à l'opéra avec Eleanor et Cyrus, Harold et Roman, Fred Andrews et Hermione Lodge, et bien Serena se pointait enfin à Brooklyn./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"Il l'avait invité à entrer et elle s'était assise sur le canapé et elle avait commencé à parler :/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"Elle venait de le tromper… Elle avait couché avec un autre : Nate Archibald. L'un des seul ami « mec » de Dan./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"Nate Archibald, le magnifique./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"Le roi de Blair Waldorf…./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"Apparemment, le brun était allé aussi retrouver Waldorf pour lui avouer ce qu'il avait fait avec un Serena, une deuxième fois !/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"Pauvre Blair… Pauvre Dan…/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"Dan s'était mis en colère et Serena, en larmes l'avait supplié de lui pardonner et de lui laisser une autre chance :/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"-Est-ce que tu m'aimes ? Serena ?/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"Voilà la seule et unique question que le Brooklyn Boy avait posé à la belle et elle ne lui avait pas répondus. Elle était incapable de lui dire ces Trois mots…/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"-Trois mots, sept petite lettres…/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"Voilà ce qu'un jour Chuck Bass avait dit à Dan : Elle sera tout à toi quand elle aura été capable de te prononcer ces mots avec sincérité, c'est-à-dire en te regardant droit dans les yeux./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"Jenna les avait dits à Chuck, assez rapidement. Avec beaucoup de facilité et regarde où ça les a menés…/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"Le em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Lonely Boy/em savait que Jenna n'aimait pas vraiment Chuck… Enfin pas d'un véritable amour sincère…/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"Alors que voulais dire « Je t'aime » ? Pourquoi étions capable de les dire à quelqu'un que nous n'aimons pas vraiment ?/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"Dan Humphrey, sous les cris et les pleurs de Serena avait attrapé son blouson et avait quitté le loft de Brooklyn et était parti en courant dans les rues de la ville…/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"Jusqu'à tomber sur ce bar…/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"Jones avait noyé son chagrin dans l'alcool, Bass aussi…/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"Alors pourquoi pas lui ?/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"Pourquoi Dan Humphrey n'aurait pas eu le droit à son chapitre ?/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"Et il avait franchis le pas de la porte du bar avec l'intention de tout oublier…/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" align="center"[…]/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" align="center" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" align="center" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"Cheryl Blossom venait de franchir les portes du em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Savage Horse,/em l'un des bars réputés de Brooklyn. Elle avait vu le message de Gossip Girl comme les autres et elle avait reçu un SMS de Blair, ce qui expliquait la présence de la rousse dans cet endroit :/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Blossom, /em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;" /em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Si tu lis Gossip Girl (Et que donc tu es une fille bien), tu dois savoir que l'immonde Dan Humphrey s'est réfugié dans l'alcool au /emSavage Horse ! /strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"S'il te plait, retrouve-moi le Brooklynien et assure-toi qui ne fasse pas de bêtise. Je ne peux pas demander ça à Jenna et à Veronica, il n'y a qu'en toi que j'ai confiance sur ce coup-là… /em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;" /em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Merci/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"B /em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;" /em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;" /em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"Ainsi donc Blair Waldorf, la reine de l'Upper East Side et Dan Humphrey, le garçon solitaire de Brooklyn étaient amis ? Cheryl en aurait mis sa main à couper !/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" align="center"strongSouffle saccadé/strongbr / strongVoilà qui laisse deviner/strongbr / strongQue tout se décide cide cide/strongbr / strongTout se décide cide cide/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" align="center"strong /strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" align="center"strong /strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"span style="mso-bidi-font-weight: bold;"Cheryl entendit alors un bruit sourd, celui d'un dos qui s'éclate contre le sol. Puis des cris et de sifflets. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"span style="mso-bidi-font-weight: bold;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"span style="mso-bidi-font-weight: bold;"Son instinct de chasseuse, développé depuis peu à Riverdale, pris le dessus et elle se précipita en courant vers le centre du bar et c'est là qu'elle le vit. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"span style="mso-bidi-font-weight: bold;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"span style="mso-bidi-font-weight: bold;"Dan à moitié étalé au sol essayant de se relever avec beaucoup de mal en bégayant et riant : /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"span style="mso-bidi-font-weight: bold;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"span style="mso-bidi-font-weight: bold;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"span style="mso-bidi-font-weight: bold;"-Allez viens te battre gros lard ! Fais pas ta mauviette ! /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"span style="mso-bidi-font-weight: bold;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"span style="mso-bidi-font-weight: bold;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"span style="mso-bidi-font-weight: bold;"Typique de l'état du gars qui a trop bu et qui ne tiens pas l'alcool…/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"span style="mso-bidi-font-weight: bold;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" align="center"strong /strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal;" align="center"strongTon visage ne sera jamais entierbr / Comme tu regardes au dehorsbr / J'emporte un portrait dévorébr / Douleur destin bord à bord/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal;" align="center"strong /strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span style="mso-bidi-font-weight: bold;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span style="mso-bidi-font-weight: bold;"La "mauviette" en question n'était pas vraiment ravis des insultes qui sortaient de la bouche de Dan Humphrey et elle prit son élan pour balancer son poing dans la tronche de l'écrivain de Brooklyn. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"strong /strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span style="mso-bidi-font-weight: bold;"Et alors que celui qui pouvait être qualifié de gros lard s'apprêtait à abattre son poing il entendit une petite voix qui l'arrêta direct : /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span style="mso-bidi-font-weight: bold;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span style="mso-bidi-font-weight: bold;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span style="mso-bidi-font-weight: bold;"-Arrêter ! /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span style="mso-bidi-font-weight: bold;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"strong /strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span style="mso-bidi-font-weight: bold;"Il s'arrêta donc à temps pour découvrir une rousse qui avait mis sa main devant son visage pour se protéger d'un éventuel coup parti à l'improviste. Elle se tenait debout devant le brun débraillé qui avait oser l'insulter. La rousse croisa le regard de la grosse brute : /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span style="mso-bidi-font-weight: bold;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span style="mso-bidi-font-weight: bold;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span style="mso-bidi-font-weight: bold;"-Je vous en supplie ne le frapper pas. C'est mon petit ami… /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span style="mso-bidi-font-weight: bold;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span style="mso-bidi-font-weight: bold;"-Ton petit ami ? Dis le gros barbu d'un air interrogatif./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span style="mso-bidi-font-weight: bold;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span style="mso-bidi-font-weight: bold;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span style="mso-bidi-font-weight: bold;"Dan releva la tête et mis son doigt en l'air comme si ce crétin avait une chose importante à dire : /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span style="mso-bidi-font-weight: bold;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span style="mso-bidi-font-weight: bold;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span style="mso-bidi-font-weight: bold;"-Techniquement je… /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span style="mso-bidi-font-weight: bold;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span style="mso-bidi-font-weight: bold;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span style="mso-bidi-font-weight: bold;"Mais il fut arrêté par coup de pied de Cheryl dans son tibia pour le faire taire. La rousse repris, les larmes aux yeux : /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span style="mso-bidi-font-weight: bold;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span style="mso-bidi-font-weight: bold;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span style="mso-bidi-font-weight: bold;"-Il est soul… On s'est disputé et… /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span style="mso-bidi-font-weight: bold;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span style="mso-bidi-font-weight: bold;"-Ouais ça va j'ai compris. Une dispute, une meuf qui chiale et un mec qui fait n'importe quoi. Typique des lendemains de fête de New York. Remballe ton ringard et cassez-vous ! /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span style="mso-bidi-font-weight: bold;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span style="mso-bidi-font-weight: bold;"-Merci… Murmura la rousse avec une petite voix. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span style="mso-bidi-font-weight: bold;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span style="mso-bidi-font-weight: bold;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span style="mso-bidi-font-weight: bold;"Et elle attrapa Dan par les bras et les enroula autour de ses épaules direction le taxi qu'elle avait commandé au préalable… /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"strong /strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span style="mso-bidi-font-weight: bold;"Cheryl Blossom venait de sauver la vie de Dan Humphrey…/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span style="mso-bidi-font-weight: bold;"br style="mso-special-character: line-break;" clear="all" / /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"strongspan lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Here's my stationspan style="mso-tab-count: 3;" /spanspan style="mso-tab-count: 2;" /span/span/strongspan lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-bidi-font-weight: bold;"Voilà ma stationstrongbr / Here's my stationspan style="mso-tab-count: 3;" /spanspan style="mso-tab-count: 2;" /span/strongVoilà ma station/spanspan lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: FR;"br / /spanstrongspan lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Ouh ouh...br / But if you say just one word I'll stay with you.../span/strongspan lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: FR;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span/spanspan style="mso-bidi-font-weight: bold;"Mais si tu dis juste un mot je resterai avec toi/spanspan style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-fareast-language: FR;"br style="mso-special-character: line-break;" / !- [if !supportLineBreakNewLine]-br style="mso-special-character: line-break;" / !-[endif]-/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;" /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"Brooklyn – Appartement des Humphrey/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"-Et l'oscar de la meilleure actrice reviens à moi ! Cheryl Blossom !/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"J'ai adoré leurs tronches ! Jouer les Betty Cooper « em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"before Jones »/em c'est tellement amusant. Ils ont n'y vu que du feu !/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"Ça va Humphrey ?/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"Cheryl se retourna et s'arrêta dans ses flatteries adressées à elle-même pour voir Dan, la tête dans la cuvette des toilettes, vomissant tripe et boyaux. Décidément, le em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Lonely Boy/em c'était vraiment mis dans un sale état !/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"Cheryl attrapa son portable et rédigea un bref message à B :/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"B, /em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;" /em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Dan est avec moi, je l'ai surement sauvé d'une mort certaine ! Il n'est pas très musclé par rapport aux adversaires qu'il a provoqué ! Mais heureusement, la talentueuse actrice de Riverdale était là ! /em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;" /em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"On se voit demain pour déjeuner et préparer le nouvel an ? Sois forte et accroche toi (Oui Dan m'a mise au courant, il n'arrêter pas de répéter cette phrase dans le taxi, je suis désolé B…) /em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;" /em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Cheryl/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;" /em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"Et elle coupa son téléphone pour rejoindre Dan. Celui-ci s'était enfin relevé et était en train de se laver le visage dans la salle de bain./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"Cheryl ramassa le tee-shirt souillé du jeune homme et le balança dans la panière à linge à l'entrée de la salle de bain./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"C'était bizarre elle n'avait jamais fait ça avec personne auparavant sauf avec Jason… Elle croisa le regard de Dan dans le miroir et elle baissa les yeux en rougissant :/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"-Sers toi à boire si tu as soif Cheryl… fais comme chez toi, j'arrive !/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"La rousse sortie de la salle de bain mais sentis le regard de Dan Humphrey sur elle. Torse nu, il était aussi beau que n'importe quel sportif de Riverdale…/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" align="center"[…]/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" align="center" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"-Tu es sûre que ça va aller Humphrey ?/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"Cheryl regarda le Brooklyn boy allongé sur le canapé, un gant de toilette froid sur le front et une bassine posée à côté de lui./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"-Je n'en sais rien… J'ai mal …/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"-A la tête ?/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"-Non au cœur…/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"Et Cheryl savait qu'il ne parlait pas d'un vrai mal physique mais plutôt mental./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"Oui Dan Humphrey venait de se faire trahir par celle qu'il aimait./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"Blair Waldorf venait également de se faire trahir par celui qu'elle aimait…/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"-Cheryl…/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"La jeune femme s'apprêtait à franchir la porte du loft mais croisa les yeux suppliant de Dan. Alors elle s'approcha doucement de lui et posa sa main sur sa joue./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"Dan se relava légèrement et posa à son tour sa main sur le joue de la belle rousse. Il la caressa doucement et se rapprocha de la fille Blossom./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 1; background: white;"Et finalement, il se pencha vers elle et déposa pour la première fois ses lèvres sur celle de Cheryl Blossom… la veuve de Riverdale…/p 


End file.
